Shinrai
by Illegitimi
Summary: A VERY Alternate Universe PMK fic It is how maybe History, the Shinsengumi and Kyoto could have been...Contains original as well as canon characters. Also contains Drama, Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, etc. Total suspension of disbelief.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OC belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **This is an AU Peace Maker Kurogane fic. **_Very_** **_AU_**. It comes from talks with friends who are just as anime crazy as myself; it is a compilation of thoughts that have been influenced from such great anime stories such as _Amatsuki_, _Tenpou Ibun Ayakashi Ayashi_, _Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto_, _Samurai Gun_, _Samurai Deeper Kyo_, _Saiyuki_, _Gintama_, _Samurai Champloo _(to name just a few), and of course- last but not least: _Peace Maker Kurogane_ (if you want to know about any of the anime I mentioned just ask and I'll tell you _way_ too much...). There is some historical accuracy, but know this right now: this is AU fiction. I intend to take some artistic license, but hopefully not enough to offend or revolt. Nanae Chrono's characters are primo and I will keep them in-character as much as I can. IMHO they are all perfect- each and every one of them. I just intend to hopefully suspend your disbelief and re-make the beautiful city of Kyoto and the land of Japan into something that maybe it _could_ have been...So, with that said- on to the slaughter!

_Words to look out for:_

**Fenikkusu** – Phoenix

**Shinrai **– reliance, trust, confidence

**Katai** – steadfast

**Secchakuryoku** – bond strength

**Kurogane** – black steel

**Youkai **– demons or shape-shifters

Chapter One

**What Might Have Been**

**Kyoto: **Early Eighteen-hundreds.

Since man first started to dwell in the beautiful valley of the Tamba highlands in the early sixth century he has always had a strong and special tie with the land. The Kamogawa, Katsuragawa, and Ujigawa rivers fed the people and the land making them both rich, fertile, and prosperous. The inhabitants of the land didn't just comprise of humans and their surrounding flora and fauna, but youkai as well. For many centuries man lived side by side with the diverse youkai. Their relationship was such that it wasn't uncommon for either species to intermingle freely, breed, and even marry. As mankind developed and grew so did their youkai brethren as well. The city of Kyoto comprised of equal amounts of human and youkai, and both worked, lived, and governed together in relative peace and prosperity. Though it may have been different in other parts of Japan the city of Kyoto was different. Kyoto citizens were enlightened and willing to work together- no matter what your heritage was. So as Kyoto grew large and strong so did her people.

The government consisted of two general ruling bodies: The Emperor and the court ruled as a legislative body while the Shogun ruled over the military and police. They worked side by side but also kept some what strict distance from each other as well. It was up to the Emperor to make sure that laws were in place and that the general health and welfare of Kyoto's citizens were looked after. It was the Shogun's job to make sure that the peace was upheld and that the safety of the citizens was maintained. Law and Order worked together to govern and protect the common man and youkai.

The Emperor and the Shogun had more then just Kyoto to look after. They ruled all of Japan as well, so the every day workings were under the auspices of the Imperial Court and the Kyoto Daimyo respectively. They lived and breathed their city, and while the Emperor and the Shogun were mostly at home in Kyoto they many times had to leave to travel to the other provinces and cities for business or because of war. But even when they were in residence they left the general handling of the city to their representatives. It had been established long ago that too many cooks in the kitchen caused chaos. They were generally there to add weight and authority when needed. The arraignment suited all parties amicably.

By the early nineteenth century Kyoto experienced a huge growing surge. Japan's doors were starting to open to outsiders, and what was once tightly closed was now cracked open, and people from all walks of life started to stream into Kyoto. Trade, traffic, and tourism bloomed. Within five years Kyoto had almost doubled in size. Traditionally the peace was upheld by the Mimawarigumu under the auspices of the Kyoto Daimyo Matsudaira Katamori. The Mimawarigumu were policemen who walked beat patrols and investigated crimes and illegal activities. But with the great influx of people and proportionally the crimes that went with it the Kyoto Daimyo and the Shogun decided that another police faction was in order to help ease the burden being shouldered by the over-worked Mimawarigumu. So it was decided that a second body of officers were going to be taken from the city of Edo and the surrounding countryside as augmentation. This new group would consist primarily of specialists; Black Ops and Special Investigators. They would form a paramilitary body that would handle the more difficult or hard to handle cases. The call was answered with such enthusiasm that there were enough men to split up into an eastern and western faction within the city, but as a whole they were known as the Shinsengumi.

The Eastern Shinsengumi was run by Katsura Kogoro. He was a quiet and scholarly man in his late forties who came from an old and revered samurai family in the Choshu domain. He was a statesman by trade, and it was with great surprise when as a young man he went into the police force in Edo. His family had had high hopes for his rise in the Imperial palace, and many felt that he had turned his back on his family and their fortune. Katsura was an able fighter but his true strength lay in his ability to lead and find useful police talent. He was well liked and respected among both the police and the government in Edo, so his appointment as a co-commander to Kyoto was not a surprise to any. Katsura's force were generally comprised of Special Investigators. It was their job to spy, analyze, and if necessary interrogate individuals that were looking to upset the peace of the city.

The Western Shinsengumi was headed by Kondo Isami. Kondo was born of a farming family from the Musashi province. He was an amiable and fatherly figure that everyone genuinely liked and respected. He was a strong and fearless fighter who ran a large but strict dojo at the Shieiken. He was the type of man that made other men gladly walk into Hell for. Kondo rarely raised his voice and was never cruel or unjust. Matsudaira had many times taken Kondo and his men on campaigns around Japan to help quell uprisings and keep the peace. Kondo and his men were as tried and true as their steel katanas. It was up to Kondo and his men to provide the Black Ops portion of the Shinsengumi. The Western faction were in charge of shadow operations of search, rescue, and even retribution.

The newly formed Shinsengumi were a large band of men and women who were the best of the best. Each and every one of them- even the newest recruit- had somehow in one way or another proven himself in his profession. They came from all walks of life and circumstances. It wasn't unheard of to have squads or crews made up of men and women who came from farmers to the Imperial family. Where you came from didn't matter as much as what you could do or what you had to offer. Your lineage meant nothing, but your prowess and loyalty meant everything.

So Kyoto was watched over and ruled by the Imperial Palace as its Law and the Daimyo as its Order. They stood strong and side by side, but the one thing that held them tightly together was the Kyoto Fenikkusu. When Kyoto first came to be hundreds of years ago the human and youkai population met and made a pact with the land. It was a pact born and shrouded in mystery and magic. The Fenikkusu- or Phoenix-watched over everyone and their relationship with the land, and in many ways with each other. In the beginning the Fenikkusu was a religious figure, but as society and the powers of the Fenikkusu developed so did their territory and responsibilities. The Fenikkusu became a sort of governing and military body all wrapped up in one. It was up to the Fenikkusu to keep the people safe from hostile paranormal or demonic creatures. It also wasn't unusual for the Fenikkusu to act as an arbitrator between human and youkai disputes. So the traditional assignment of caring for the land and people through spirituality slowly diminished and changed with the times into one where physical, social and mental stability became its primary duty.

How a Fenikkusu was picked was something that no one really knew. There were many theories and rumors, but unless you were the Fenikkusu you had no real idea, and there was only one Fenikkusu at a time. A new Fenikkusu came into being only when his (or her) predecessor was killed or had decided to retire. It was not any easy job, so a Fenikkusu had to be strong both physically as well as mentally. In regards to strength a good Fenikkusu was an awe-inspiring sight. The Fenikkusu had powers that were ancient, strong, and impressive. Many thought that by just being the Fenikkusu it gave them special powers, but even more thought that the individual picked must have had something dormant in them to begin with, and by taking the position it allowed something inside them to come to fruition.

Each Fenikkusu was given an official name by their predecessor, and it was one that expressed their personality. The previous Fenikkusu was known as The Kyoto Secchakuryoku Fenikkusu. That was a name that was used during traditional or formal functions, or just as a respectful courtesy. In normal day to day usage or informally he was just known as Master Konzen, or as he rather have it- just plain Konzen. The present Fenikkusu was known as The Kyoto Katai Fenikkusu. She went normally just by the name of Mistress Aemi, and like her master before her she just liked it when people called her Aemi.

Since the job of a Fenikkusu was more often then not dangerous and filled with slight peril the Fenikkusu often took Shinrai as companions. A Shinrai was a person or beast that looked out for the Fenikkusu's mental and physical welfare. In short they watched their back against anyone or anything that might do them harm or mischief. Many people thought that a Shinrai was nothing more then a servant or body guard, but they were far from it. They were considered close friends, family, and possibly even lovers. A true Shinrai was neither slave, servant, nor subordinate; a Shinrai was more of a peer. The bond between a Fenikkusu and Shinrai was a tight one, and not one to be taken lightly. A Fenikkusu trusted their Shinrai with every aspect of their life, and in return a Fenikkusu gave themselves over totally to their Shinrai. It could be almost said that Kyoto did not have just a Fenikkusu to watch over it but Shinrai as well.

Aemi's Shinrai were two, large, and imposing youkai known as Kurogane. They stood easily seven feet tall, black, and anthropomorphic in design. To any looking at them for the first time they would think that they were a combination between a man and a dragon, as they were armored and had strong claws, teeth, and the ends of their tails had blades that could rival even the sharpest katana. But upon a closer inspection it seemed that they were something more; intelligent, deep-set eyes could be seen in their dragon-like face, and their postures and movements were more humanoid rather then beast. They walked up-right most times and wore kimono and hakama when it suited them. They utilized the natural defenses that they were born with, but were also quite capable of using man or youkai made weapons as well. Her two Shinrai were called Hankio and Gauron, and they were wickedly smart, strong, and fast. Aemi and her Shinrai had been together for almost seven years, and they were totally devoted to one another and their duties.

Hankio could be described as being tall and stately, and he spoke softly and rarely. He was quiet and courteous, and it almost seemed as if he had been raised by royalty or a scholar as his favorite pastime was to spend time in the Kyoto library reading anything that he could get his claws on. Hankio was a fighter who was fast and deadly, and as academic as he was he never hesitated to stand his ground or join in on a fight. Unfortunately Hankio did not take kindly to fools or general mischief, and at times he could be thought of as being coldly arrogant. He was generally thought of as being very unapproachable, and in many ways he liked it like that. He preferred to sit quietly, watch, and wait. Hankio was a perfectly designed and trained stalker and hunter.

On the opposite end of the spectrum was Gauron. He was slightly shorter in stature then Hankio and burlier. He was also much louder and garrulous as well. He might even be considered at times obnoxious, but he really didn't care. He was easy going, open, and friendly until a line was crossed, and then he became viciously nasty and brutish. He loved to drink and play practical jokes, and many people had found themselves as the butt of his joke or target of his vulgar and crude words. Gauron didn't care what anyone thought of him, but he cared a lot about what people thought of Aemi and Hankio, and he didn't stand for any bullshit. Gauron was known to kill first and ask questions later, and those that knew him tended to treat him with caution and even slight suspicion.

Aemi herself was a woman in her mid-twenties, and when viewed using the traditional measures as to how a woman should be she was thought of as being very disconcertingly untraditional. Aemi was forward and progressive in her thinking and the way she acted. She found upon taking the position of Fenikkusu that she didn't have time to play games or speak in euphemisms that so many men and women did. She had just too many things to do, and most of them were on a time schedule that usually meant life or death for someone. She believed that it was best that you say what you mean and mean what you say, and she expected that in return from everyone that she dealt with. What you gave her is what you got back from her, and she wasn't above shoveling back to people the same bullshit that they tried to shovel to her. Aemi's tenure with Gauron and Hankio had taught her all that, and it was one of things that she was grateful to them for.

Aemi stood a little over five and a half feet, and her hair was not traditional either; her hair was mostly dark brown but highlights of a dark gold and burnished red could be seen running through it. Her hair wasn't curly, but it wasn't straight either, and during the humid Kyoto summers her hair curled and frizzled very unseeingly. She was slightly too curvaceous for traditional beauty, and her right knee was slightly weaker then her left, so she would walk with a limp when the weather first turned or she had abused it too much by sitting or walking for too long. But all that aside her eyes were what really caught peoples attention. They held all the colors of the autumn; gold, red, and green sparkled and swirled in them, and they shown with intelligence, humor, and occasionally arrogance. To all outwards appearance she was a strong and confident woman, but inside she was as unsure and self conscious as the next person. Watching out for her was one of the things that her Shinrai believed was part of their job description. Gauron and Hankio stood strongly by her side and gave her courage and support when needed.

The Fenikkusu and her Shinrai lived in a small house on the outskirts of Kyoto in Mibu. It might seem odd that they would not live within the city proper, but Aemi felt that with not only both the large size of Gauron and Hankio but the three's need for privacy called for it. Their job wasn't relegated to just normal, business hours, and more often then not they came and went at all hours of the day and night. Also, it wasn't unheard of to have Gauron and Min, the middle aged woman who lived with them and kept their home and hearth going get into screaming matches on important and non-important matters a like. Min could be loud when she needed to, but Gauron was louder no matter what. Hankio argued calmly and intelligently, but Gauron thought that it was volume and not brains that won arguments. So not having neighbors close by was good for everyone.

Though the house was slightly remote and not terribly big what really enchanted and bound them to it was the spectacular gardens attached to it. There were flowering plants and trees everywhere, and a large koi pond filled with colorful fish. Hankio found meditating or reading in the gardens or under a tree blaming to his soul, and Gauron was an amateur koi lover. Both helped in the upkeep of the gardens and even though they might grumble occasionally about it they secretly loved the work none the less.

The estate next door to them had been vacant for a few years and it didn't seem that anyone would come to claim it any time soon, so it was with real surprise when one day people were seen over the fence that divided the two yards. It appeared that servants were cleaning out rooms and tidying up the grounds. The place had not fallen into disrepair, but it certainly hadn't been kept up as much as it should have been. For days people were seen coming and going from the estate; repairmen, grocers, and people bringing in furniture from the local stores all bustled frantically to get the estate in quick working order. The activity went long into the night and always began early the next morning. Whoever was going to be moving in it was going to be happening soon, and the three were all more then slightly curious.

Aemi, Gauron, and Hankio lounged or worked in the back yard garden. Aemi sat on the porch and rubbed at her right knee; the rains were going to be here soon and she could always count on her bum knee giving her trouble and possibly hitching up on her. Gauron was taking stock in his koi and Hankio sat under the dog wood tree reading.

"Hankio, Gauron- have either of you heard anything about what is going on next door? Who do you think will be moving in?" Aemi re-did her hair into a better bun but her efforts proved fruitless. No matter what she did her hair always sent stray curls all over the place, and she was going to look funny no matter what so she quickly gave up on it.

Gauron had his hand in the water and was letting the fish nibble and investigate it. Aemi always said that it was cute when he was loving on his koi, but Gauron always gave her a long frown when she said that. He wasn't 'loving' on his fish any such thing...what a pussy expression and stupid thing to say. He just wanted to see all his fish and they only came when he put his hand in the water. He counted and checked them almost every day, and they were his secret pride and joy.

"I dunno...does it really matter? If they prove to be assholes we can put them in their place fast enough..." Gauron shrugged his shoulders and whipped his tail over his head, brandishing the curved and sharp sword-like end.

Aemi rolled her eyes. "You know Gauron, you can't bully and intimidate everyone you meet into submission..."

"Sure I can- just watch me," came the laconic reply. Gauron turned around and smiled cheerfully at her, and truth be told Aemi could never resist his brutish charm.

"Beast..."

"Bitch..."

Aemi shook her head hopelessly. She looked to Hankio who hadn't stopped reading, and treated their banter as situation normal. "Hankio? What do you think?"

"I really have no idea," Hankio said with little interest, and never stopping his reading. " I am sure that we will find out soon enough."

Aemi looked at her two Shinrai with amusement and slight astonishment. "You two aren't even curious? Not even a little bit? What happened to change that?"

Both shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders and kept right on doing what they were doing. Aemi became suddenly suspicious. She squinted her eyes in consternation. "You two do know who is moving in! Come on- tell me!"

Gauron sat back on his haunches and swished his tail once; the bladed end cut through the air like a samurai's katana, and the sound it made was like a short and sweet song. "I heard around that maybe some of the Shinsengumi will be moving in." He scratched his neck and cocked his head to the side. "I figure that they have to shack up somewhere...that old place is probably better then nothing."

"What? The Shinsengumi-here?" Aemi turned to Hankio with a confused look on her face. "'Kio, how come no one told us? You would have thought that Matsudaira would have said _something_..."

"Hmm..." was the noncommittal response.

Aemi looked at Hankio with concern. He usually answered with as few words as possible as he naturally taciturn. So she had learned over the years to be able to interpret his one word or syllabled responses. Even if she couldn't see the expression in his eyes or his body posture Aemi could read whole pages of information just by the short 'Hmm' or 'Ahh' that he might give as a response. The answer to her question spoke volumes: Hankio was slightly upset at possibly having the Shinsengumi as possible neighbors, and even more so upset that no one deemed it necessary to inform them of what now seemed like an inevitability. Hankio was very proper, and rules and protocol were in place for a reason: to cut down or eliminate any confusion or questions about a matter. He must be very miffed that no one thought to formally or even informally tell them of the possibilities.

That, or he was upset that it was going to be the Shinsengumi. Aemi had heard rumors about the men and women that were going to be coming to Kyoto to help with the Mimawarigumu in watching over and protecting the populous. They were not like the other members of the police force. From what she had heard they would make even the boldest wolf seem like nothing more then a puppy. But that didn't upset her, and it certainly shouldn't upset them. Her Shinrai (and even herself, if truth be told) were much bolder or deadlier then any wolf could ever be...so what had them in a snit?

She knew them well enough by now to know that any further questioning would get her no where. If she kept prodding Hankio he would close down and become icy in irritation, while further prodding of Gauron would only cause him to explode in anger and annoyance. Either way she would be on the wrong end of their tempers and be no further a head with information. Either way their temper was intriguing, and she thought that at some point or another she would find out on her own. In order to quell their dissatisfaction Aemi tried to make a reasonable assumption as to why they might not have been informed.

"You know guys, we have been pretty busy lately...and the time that we have been spending here has been few and far between. It seems like all we barely do here is sleep, and even not always that..."

Gauron only grunted.

Hankio looked at Aemi briefly and made a small, almost indiscernible humming sound in the back of his throat. Yes, they hadn't been here very much lately due to their work load, and when they were here she hadn't been sleeping like she should have been. Gauron and Hankio's rooms were on either side of hers, and both of them had heard her pacing the floors late at night when she thought that everyone was sleeping. He doubted that _the beast_ knew any better, but he did. She was still in her first year as Fenikkusu and it had been a hard one, and there was still much to do before they could safely sit back (if ever). Every first year reign of a Fenikkusu was hard; challenges came continually from youkai alphas all over. The were-leaders of packs and clans all wanted to see and test the strength of the new Fenikkusu. Along with that came the general poking and prodding from City and Imperial officials trying to see what the Fenikkusu was like and what kind of liberties could be taken. Even the Imperial Palace felt the need to try and show her muscle. Everyone had been used to Master Konzen and he was a hard act to follow. Many people had been very upset when Konzen had decided to retire, and more then a few had been upset that Aemi had been chosen as his replacement. He himself liked Konzen, but Aemi had proven herself time and time again. She had stumbled here and there, but her learning curve was short. He knew that she had yet to spread her wings fully, and when she did she would magnificent.

But now they would have a new pack of predators entering into a city that was already flush with them. Hankio could see the need for them, but he was slightly disconcerted to have them as neighbors. He and Gauron would have been more content to not have had them in residence so close to their own. They also wondered which group it would be: the East or the West? Spies or Soldiers as neighbors? The suspicious or the savage? Their home was on the border line of the divide, so it was anyone's guess as to which corp would make the estate next door their residence. He flipped a page in his book and went back to his musings. Either way it didn't matter; predators were predators, and if they tried to push her around or test her resolve then they would find themselves being put in their place like everyone else.

"You know, it really might end up being kinda fun..." came the quite response near him. Hankio slid his eyes towards the beast and spared him a brief and cold glance.

Gauron bared a fang at his brother Shinrai. "You need to learn to go with the flow, and stop trying to be in such tight control..I swear, if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass in two weeks you'd have a diamond..." He shook his head and went back to feeding his koi.

"..."

"You need to stop treating everything as if it was a game of Go or Shogi. Stop trying to look five-gazillion moves into the future...It annoys the Hell out of me."

"Just the fact that you breath annoys me," came Hankio's placid response.

Gauron snorted in amusement.

If Hankio was upset at the possibility of the newly formed Shinsengumi Corps. tying to intimidate Aemi, Gauron was more upset at the possibilities of having new predators possibly poach on his territory. Technically they wouldn't be crossing paths too much, but things change and rules were meant to be bent and broken. He just didn't want to have to deal with all the bullshit of dancing around and testing borders. But like he had said earlier, it could be kinda fun.... He didn't mind alphas as neighbors, as long as they knew that he was an alpha's alpha. Their triumvirate here was strong and able, and they didn't need anyone mucking it up or even worse- trying to piss in his pond. He shrugged. He really didn't care, and it would be interesting to see what they were made of.

The three went about their business as the night slowly descended upon them. Their new neighbors should be arriving at any time if the looks of the grounds and buildings were any indication; they appeared ready and willing for their owners to come and claim them as their own. The wolves den was now complete, and all that was lacking was the arrival of the wolves themselves.

**End A/N:** So there it is- the intro...like my other fic ( my Naruto fic) I'll probably be posting this with or without reviews. I have something in me that needs to be forced out because I just have too many voices in my head as it is...But I do hope that you'll find it at least amusing. Always feel free to email me with quips and quicks about this (or any other fic of mine). I am sure that later I will revise this as I am sure that there are more then one or two sanfus...lol.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OC belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **It will always be a given that I am taking a bit of license with things, so my little changes to the 'historically correct' will be because of this author's need to muck things up...also, sorry for any typos or the such.

Chapter Two

**Rise and Shine Morning Glory**

Aemi sat drinking morning tea and looking more then a little sleepy eyed. She looked as if she had been up most of the night, and she had. She and the boys had been to the opening of a small temple up in the mountains outside Kyoto, and the banquet had gone on, and on, and on...Coupled with the constant droning, chanting, and incense Aemi thought that she had been unable to wake from the worst nightmare. She hated that part of her job the most- having to attend religious ceremonies. The clergy were generally not her favorite group, and she knew that the feeling was mutual towards the three of them. Most of the clergy missed Konzen and his seemingly amiable ways, and most of the clergy didn't like or were just plain afraid of Gauron and Hankio. So all in all it made for an uncomfortable time, but it was something that came with the territory.

Aemi glanced over appreciatively towards Min as she put a light but hardy breakfast in front of her. She smiled at the older woman with genuine admiration. Min was a gift from the Gods. She kept their home, made sure that they were fed, and put up with all their daily nonsense. Aemi knew that they couldn't be easy to live with, as not only were their hours crazy, but the three themselves were just as wacked. Hankio for the longest time had been cold and distant to Min, but that never put her off as she still went about her business and even carried on hour long conversations with him, and with him never making more then an occasional non-committal noise. With Gauron she held her ground and pushed back fearlessly every time he tried to give her guff. Aemi knew though that Hankio and Gauron both liked her because she would catch occasional small smiles or shows of appreciation. Gauron in particular liked her because part of his rude vocabulary he picked up straight from Min herself. He could appreciate such gifts. The older woman was simultaneously tough but loving. If it wasn't for her she knew that Aemi would never eat or sleep properly, and she let her feelings and thoughts on the matter always be known.

"Child- you eat up, and you eat every bite. I know those stingy monks didn't give you anything proper to eat or drink last night...and I certainly know that you were running full speed until then. Feh, selfish bastards probably didn't even give you something comfortable to sit on...don't think that I didn't see you favoring your leg..." Min eyed Aemi with a gimlet stare.

Aemi smiled tiredly. "No, it wasn't all that bad...really..."

Min looked sternly down at her mistress and said nothing.

Aemi looked off to the side slightly abashed. "Ok..it _was_ kinda bad..."

"_Asses_! I _knew_ it...rotten to the core they all are..."

Aemi sighed. This wasn't how she wanted to start her day. Just then Hankio came in from the garden and sat gracefully down next to her. He nodded his thanks as Min gave him a bowl of tea and the same breakfast as Aemi, but in larger proportions. Another great thing about Min was that she always knew when Hankio and Gauron wanted to be fed rather then hunt for themselves. It wasn't unusual for the two to go off alone or together to hunt, and neither was it unusual for the two to sit down and want to be served. Somehow Min knew what they wanted and when they wanted it, as was the case in that Aemi saw that she didn't bring out a meal for Gauron.

"Gauron go on the hunt?" Aemi asked the two.

Min nodded. "Yup, he left a few hours ago and I don't expect him back for a bit."

"Hmm."

Min came back and eyed her two diners. "What do you think that we should do about them," Min said nodding her head towards the next door neighbors.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Aemi shrugged and started to fall asleep at her place, but Min grunted discontentedly and loudly enough that she snapped back awake, and then automatically started to eat her food.

"What does Lord Matsudaira say on the matter?" Min was also peeved that nothing had been said, and she felt a slight pique at the Daimyo's poor manners on the matter.

Gauron gave Min a look that told how he agreed with her on the matter.

"Oh please, let's not go over this again...Matsudaira has been just as busy as us, and besides- I think that he is out of town right now," Aemi said scrunching her face up in thought.

"_No excuse_! That old _bastard_..." Min started to complain but was shuffling back into the kitchen so her diatribe become muffled and indescribable. Aemi smiled at Hankio. Min could be just as protective of her as her two boys, maybe even more so.

"She does make make a good point, you know. Should we go over now or wait until we are officially introduced in a few days at Lord Matsudaira's?" Hankio asked sipping his tea.

Aemi looked over and couldn't help but let a large smile grace her face.

"What?" Hankio asked in confusion.

Aemi cocked her head to the side and took in the picture that he made. Sitting before her was an almost four hundred pound, decidedly deadly creature that was created to do nothing but hunt things down and kill them. And in his clawed and spiked hand was a bowl of fine tea that was delicately being brought to a face that was filled with sharp teeth and fangs. Hankio looked like an emperor of predators taking his morning repast and thinking casually about the day a head. Well, in effect he was, but it still never amazed how such an awesome creature like him and Gauron could also be so gentle in their ways.

She had never felt the brunt of their physical anger. Even Gauron when he was mad at her never touched her with anything but respect, and he could get crazed at the drop of a hat. One thing that Aemi was proud of was how far the two had come in regards to physical contact since their meeting. Hankio and Gauron had never liked to be touched. Both had the predators primal instinct that touching was some how related to a threat. In a sense Aemi did too, but their time spent with Konzen had changed all that, and deep down inside the three had been crying out for affection and just didn't know it. Now, the three were always brushing up against each other or as in her case just hugging or holding them. Gauron was in fact the most tactile of the two, though he would never admit it. Gauron liked and needed the sense of security that came with touching, especially when he was upset. More then once Aemi had calmed Gauron down by rubbing his head and neck in a comforting manner. Hankio also liked it when Aemi hugged him or sat sitting flush up against him. He and Gauron once said that their physical contact helped to keep their scent on her and hers on them, but Aemi knew different. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She knew that they just liked it, period.

She owed them everything, and a day didn't go by that she thanked the Gods for them rescuing her. If it hadn't been for them...

"What is it little one?" Hankio asked softly.

Aemi looked into normally cold, blue eyes and saw them soft with emotion. His face might not be as mobile or expressive as a humans, but his eyes were the window to his soul. The things that she saw in them sometimes never failed to make her breath hitch.

"I was wondering if maybe we should send a gift over with a note and just wait to see them at Matsudaira's. Sound proper enough?"

Hankio quickly schooled his expression and went back to drinking his tea. "I think that is acceptable. Now for the gift...What kind of gift do you send to wolves?"

And there lay the problem...

_**Three Days Later**_

As far as anyone was concerned it was a day from Hell. Before the crack of dawn a group of monks had been banging on their front door and demanding to see the Fenikkusu. Luckily Aemi had gotten to it before Hankio or Gauron, as she doubted that it would have turned out good in any way. They were requesting that she come back to the temple right away as ever since she had been there the place had seemed haunted. Aemi gave them a dead pan look and tried to explain that when she was there she had felt no such spiritual activity, and that maybe they had been mistaken?

There was no way that she could get them to leave so she had no choice but to go with them, and there was no way that she could go with them unless Hankio or Gauron went with her. There was no room for debate or discussion with them on that. After trying to get them to go back to bed Aemi gave up and it was decided that Gauron would go back with her. Since they were to later meet the Shinsengumi for the first time it was tacitly and silently agreed that it would be best if it was Hankio that was there just in case they were late or waylaid. Of the the two Hankio was better at making formal introductions and small talk because Gauron just didn't have either the patience or the skill. But no one thought that things would last that long, but none the less it was agreed that they would meet at Matsudaira's home at the appointed time later in the day.

Hankio had arrived earlier then expected in order to take a surreptitious vantage so he could catch his first glimpse of the Shinsengumi Wolves. There were exactly as he had expected, but also not at the same time. The group that entered the castle grounds numbered sixteen in total. Two men that Hankio deemed as Commanders Kondo and Katsura walked in front, and behind them walked the four Vice Commanders. In four lines behind those men came what could only be their captains. It was an interesting and eclectic group to be exact.

They were all dressed formally but not in their uniforms. Hankio thought that very interesting, especially since they were here for an interview with the Fenikkusu. The Daimyo was not in residence at the time so he wondered if that was the reason for their lack of military uniforms. Commanders Katsura and Kondo wore black hakama pants and kimono, as did the four men behind them. In fact, most everyone wore black. The only color that could be seen were the colored braid around their katanas hilts or the scabbards themselves. Many wore the traditional Daichi at their hips, but quite a few had swords strapped to their backs or even just carried naginata or spears. Even from his vantage point Hankio could tell that their weapons were well made and maintained. Though Hankio was surprised at their lack of uniforms he was pleased, in that he now knew that they were a group of men who believed that it was the weapons and not the clothes that made a man.

The commanders were walking casually and talking amiably together. Both men seemed easy going and good-natured at first glance, but as they got closer he could see the strength and steel in their eyes and in their bearing. Though they might seem like kindly father or uncle figures these were men that exuded authority and experience.

Behind Commander Kondo walked two men that couldn't have been any different even if they had tried. The man whom Hankio knew to be Vice Commander Hijikata was tall and broad shouldered, but without seeming brutish. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it was the few stray strands of hair that escaped it that kept his face from being too harsh and angular. He had a closed and cold look on his face, but Hankio could still see the fire in his eyes. The man next to him had to be Vice Commander Yamanami, and was shorter and a bit more broader. His glasses seemed to make him out to be like a friendly brother and scholarly person. He smiled and spoke occasionally to Hijikata, but if the other man answered Hankio couldn't tell.

Walking behind Commander Katsura were two men that also resided at the opposite end of the spectrum, the same as their Kondo-counterparts. Vice-Commander Yoshida was almost the same in make-up and build as Hijikata, but he had pulled his hair back with a side part, and the extra hair not caught in the pony tail fell forward to occasionally cover the right side of his face. Yoshida as well also had a cold and even slightly arrogant look to him, but Hankio could see his eyes constantly taking in his surroundings. Next to him but just as silent was a short, bald man that looked more monkish then anything else. That had to be Vice-Commander Uemon. Hankio had heard that he was a brilliant cryptographer, and that he had broken codes that were thought of as being unbreakable.

Hankio rumbled softly and slid back deeper into the shadows. He thought that maybe he would introduce himself before the formal introductions and get to know them a little. He couldn't help but smile to himself. However things were going to turn out he was looking forward to meeting this group of dangerous men. As he turned quietly to make his exit he failed to see six pairs of eyes glance silently and slyly upwards and in his direction. Their owners too sported small, satisfied smiles.

_**Lord Matsudaira's Castle Grounds**_

As Commanders Kondo and Katsura turned into the ground they came upon a large dragon-like person. He was dressed in dark blue hakama and kimono, and bowed formally to them. The men stopped five feet away and returned the courtesy.

"Good Afternoon Commanders, Vice Commanders, and Captains of the Kyoto Shinsengumi. My name is Hankio, and I am one of the Kyoto Katai Fenikkusu's Shinrai. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance this afternoon." He bowed smoothly again to the men.

His voice was smooth, deep, and very mellow. He spoke in an educated and affable manner, and without any trace of an accent.

All the men bowed in return. Commander Kondo and Commander Katsura smiled and introduced themselves and their Vice Commanders. The Vice Commanders then gave their captains a general over-all introduction.

"I know that we have a little time before we all have to meet in the hall, would you be amiable to having a tour of the gardens before hand?" Hankio motioned towards the open pond areas, as he knew that none of them would feel comfortable walking with him down the more enclosed and wooded areas.

"That would be splendid!" Kondo said with enthusiasm.

Hankio smiled slightly and motioned for the two Commanders to walk with him. Hankio curled his tail up and over his back so that it fell over the front and the bladed end came to rest over the other shoulder. His hands he put inside the sleeves of his kimono and he walked at a pace that wouldn't be uncomfortable for the shorter men. Kondo was on his right and Katsura took a place on his left. The Vice Commanders and captains resumed their place behind them.

"Tell me gentlemen, have you situated yourselves comfortably? I understand that one of you are to be our new neighbors," Hankio asked expectantly.

"Yes! That would be us," Kondo said smiling.

_Ah, so we are to have soldiers as our neighbors, but that doesn't mean that they won't have their own spies as well..._Hankio thought with slight humor.

"I see. Well, I should apologize now for any inconvenience that we will be affording you."

Kondo laughed merrily and waived his hand in the air. "Inconvenience? Never! I just hope that our daily training and movements won't disturb you and the Fenikkusu."

"No," Hankio said shaking his head and grumbling deep in his chest. "Any noise that you make will pale in comparison to Gauron's yells..." Without even having to turn around Hankio knew that eye brows were being raised behind him. Better that they know now what they were getting into...

"Hankio-san, I understand that you all have just begun your tenure as Shinrai and Fenikkusu. I hope that things have transitioned smoothly," Katsura said amiably.

Hankio smiled and chuffed out a low laugh. The man certainly was well informed for just getting into town. He was impressed. "As any new post there are always new things to be discovered and learned," he said obscurely.

The group stopped at the edge of one of the large koi pond, and brightly colored fish swam eagerly up in the hopes of being fed. The three made small talk while all the other men quietly stood a short way away. Hankio was about to engage the Vice Commanders when their attention was suddenly taken away by a disturbance coming around the corner.

Some of the men tensed slightly as Gauron stalked towards them, and the look on his face was far from pleasant.

"Ah, it appears the Fenikkusu and _the creature_ have returned..." Hankio said dryly.

Some of the men snickered softly.

"What a fucking waste of time..." Gauron snarled as he walked up to Hankio. He looked at the others and nodded curtly, and the officers of the Shinsengumi nodded respectfully back.

"I take it that the monastery wasn't haunted?"

Gauron snorted and bared his fangs. "_Haunted my ass_..."

He was dressed only in hakama, and Hankio wondered briefly what happened to the rest of his clothing. _I swear...he is hopeless,_ Hankio said to himself.

"Ok, first- we get there and the bald bastards start to come out of the wood work like cock roaches...there weren't that many there previously. What did they do, multiple over night?" Gauron shook his head in disgust. "Then, the head baldy starts to bitch and moan that ever since we had been there they have been having _disturbances_ and _hauntings_. Yadda-yadda-yadda...But get this- he actually had _the balls_ to ask what did _she_ do _wrong_?!" Gauron looked at the Commanders and shook his head. "Can you fucking _believe_ that?!"

Commanders Kondo and Katsura shook their heads seemingly in disgust and understanding.

"What did she say?"Hankio asked quietly.

Gauron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...but I told them that the only thing that was going to be haunting this place was a bunch of _dead monks_ if he didn't get out of her face and shut the fuck up."

Vice Commander Hijikata barked out a laugh while Vice Commander Yoshida smiled wolfishly.

Hankio closed his eyes briefly and gave Gauron _a look_. "Good grief Gauron...you can't be saying things like that to monks, no matter how disreputable they are."

"Sure I can," came Gauron's immediate reply. "And I meant it as well...Those dumb fucks are better off just humping each other and leaving the rest of us alone..."

"Oh Gauron..." came Hankio's low reply. He looked over to the officers and saw more then one trying to hide a smile. Well, at least they weren't offended by Gauron's rudeness. Still, it didn't exactly make the best first impression...

Gauron held his hand up as if there was more astonishing news. "So here were are- just arrived, and she has to scan and investigate the whole place again, right? It takes _hours_...and with me having to cock-block continually." He looked over at Kondo and Katsura, who by now were openly smiling and laughing. "So we've now up'd it a notch, see? But here was the final straw: she goes off to use the bathroom, and when I went to trail after her because I got a bad feeling about something what do I find? I find three of those _cacks_ trying to take a peek! _A freaking peek_! Well, need I say what happened next?"

"I can assume rightly that you killed them?" Hankio asked with little humor.

"You bet your sweet ass I did. So now- they can have a real, authentic haunting of their crapper..."

Hankio looked aside to the Shinsengumi and saw now that all the officers were smiling or laughing. Hankio was amused in a sense that Gauron's crudeness and openness eased the tension among everyone. Funny how things worked sometimes.

"Was that really necessary? Maybe you could have just brought them to the attention of the Head Monk."

Gauron became serious and turned to face Hankio fully. The look in his eyes was deadly and held little mercy. "No, the girl has enough thieves and vultures at her back, the very least she should be able to do is take a piss in peace."

Hankio nodded and returned the deadly look. "Yes, I agree. Well," he said looking at Kondo and Katsura, "It appears that you might have your first bit of paper work before even getting settled. I am going to assume that the monks will file a formal complaint with either you or Lord Matsudaira, and since he seems to be away right now I will assume that it will fall into your lap...I am sorry if that is the case."

Gauron waved his hand in the air impatiently. "Just show me where to sign...I have no problem with that. And if Matsudaira has a problem with it- which I doubt- he can kiss my scaly, black ass..."

Hankio shook his head in wonder. "You are incredible, and I don't mean that in a good way..."

Gauron made a rude gesture to Hankio, which Hankio completely ignored.

"I doubt that the monks will make any complaint, and if they do we can most assuredly make sure to show them the error of their ways..." came the deep and smooth voice of Vice Commander Yoshida.

Hankio was about to say something when Gauron cut him off. "No, if they come to complain you just come to the house and get me- _I'll_ be the one to show them the error of their ways..." Gauron threatened.

"_Gauron_, may I please introduce to you The Commanders, Vice Commanders, and Captains of the Shinsengumi? Gentlemen, this _creature_ goes by the name of Gauron, and he is the Fenikkusu's other Shinrai, believe it or not..." Hankio rumbled deep in his chest.

Gauron put a big, sharp-toothed smile on his face. "Oi! Welcome boys! Who gets the pleasure of living on Dogwood lane next door to us?" Gauron looked around hopefully.

Commander Kondo stepped forward and bowed. "Gauron-sama, it is the pleasure of my men and myself to be your neighbors."

"Sweet!" He leaned forward conspiratorially and smiled slyly. "You the grunts or the sneaks?"

Hankio hissed in anger.

Smiles and chuckles went through the group like a wave. Kondo and Katsura laughed openly and even a tad loudly. Kondo also leaned forward towards Gauron and spoke almost conspiratorially. "We're the grunts. The sneaks live across town, but we aren't too sure though where because you know...they _are _sneaky..." and he looked at Katsura with a overly dramatic and sly look. Katsura grinned back and winked at both Gauron and Hankio.

Hankio put a hand over his face and shook his head. It was all becoming too much for him. He knew that he should be used to Gauron's ways by now, but the other's crude behavior still rankled him occasionally none the less. Hankio suddenly looked up at Gauron.

"Where is Aemi? Did you just leave her somewhere?"

Gauron nodded his head in the direction that he came. "She is asleep on the bench over there."

Hankio looked at Gauron with astonishment. "You just left her asleep on a public bench like a bum in the park..."

Gauron nodded. "Yeah, so? Who is going to be _dumb_ enough to try and wake her when she is in a deep sleep?" Gauron looked at the men and snickered a bit. "She can be a bit-_cranky_- if you wake her suddenly from a deep sleep. If some schmuck wants a piece of that...more power to him, I say."

Hankio growled and fully bared his fangs. He turned angrily around and stalked back the way Gauron came.

Gauron watched him leave with an amused look on his face. "What an old lady he can be sometimes..." He shook his head and laughed. He turned back to the officers with a friendly smile.

"So! It appears that we will have to make our introductions at a later time. Sorry guys- maybe you can stop by the house later and we can have a few drinks?" Gauron looked over hopefully.

Kondo and Katsura bowed politely. "Why don't we all get together sometime at one of our compounds when things calm down for everyone?" Kondo said politely.

Gauron snorted and waived the men after him, as he turned and started to walk away. "Come on, I'll walk you to the gates at least."

The Commanders and their men followed Gauron. They talked amiably and comfortably. The Vice Commanders though kept a bit of distance between themselves and Gauron as he did not take the courtesy of curling his tail over his shoulders as Hankio had, and it swung wildly back and forth as he talked. The more animated he became the more his tail mirrored it. More then once a Vice Commander had to move out of the way or be faced with getting a sliced.

The group went around a turn in the path and came upon Hankio and a sleeping woman. Sitting on a stone bench and sleeping peacefully but partially upright was a woman in her mid twenties. Even though the men could see dark circles under her eyes and with her hair starting to come out of its holdings she was still beautiful in her dishevelment. Around her shoulders was an overly-large jacket, and one that they assumed must had belonged to Gauron, as he was bare on top. They had to go slightly near her so they quieted their movements and made no noise. Hankio sat on the other end of the bench but had his tail draped over her lap; it was both possessive and protective, yet also comforting at the same time. The young woman was in her sleep holding on to the tail, and occasionally could be seen lightly stroking it. Hankio's eyes were closed, but he briefly opened them, nodded slightly and then closed them again.

Gauron stopped and a soft look spread on his face when he looked at the sleeping woman and the Kurogane next to her. "Well, we part here I guess. We'll be sure to catch up with you guys soon- don't you worry," he said softly and walked away without looking back.

The men bowed and continued their journey to the gate. No one said anything. They were digesting their brief encounter with the Shinrai and their Fenikkusu. All of them had heard things about the trio. Information was their bread and butter, and none of them were about to enter a new city without knowing what they were walking into.

The Shinrai weren't exactly as they had expected. Edo's Fenikkusu had filled them in on a bit of information, but unfortunately they had to take it all with a grain of salt. The Edo Fenikkusu was old, tired, and more then slightly cynical. He was a man that had looked at everything with a jaded eye and more then a little contempt. So his information on the three was not that shiny or sterling. In fact, it had been down right degrading.

Yoshida and Hijikata spoke quietly to each other about the three. Yoshida had been more favorable towards Hankio's polished demeanor while Hijikata liked Gauron's no-bullshit style. Yoshida had been a bit miffed originally that he had been spied on before their meeting, but then he thought that it was only to be expected. He would have done the same thing.

"I believe that Hankio and Gauron will prove to be interesting neighbors and professional associates at the very least," Yoshida said with a raised eye brow at his peer.

Hijikata hummed non-commitidly. "They just better stay out of our business and let us do our job," the man said ominously.

"Toshi! You need to stop being so suspicious of people, and start looking at the positive. No matter what the Edo Fenikkusu might think Lord Matsudaira is very pleased with them, and he is a _very_ hard man to please. I am sure that we will all get along splendidly!" Commander Kondo said beaming cheerfully back over his shoulder at his Vice Commander and long time friend.

"Hmm."

Vice Commander Yoshida raised a brow and showed his own canine to Hijikata. The two men were both friends and rivals at the same time, and who both simultaneously trusted and mistrusted each other. Both men were brilliant tacticians and swordsmen who had made their claim early on in their careers. Yoshida had been born and bred as a samurai to enter the military in some fashion, and the fact that he had chosen espionage as his main goal didn't surprise anyone that knew him. He was a skilled and deadly fighter, and though he might not have been the strongest or the fastest he had proven himself to be the smartest, and very few if any could out-wit him. He was self-assured to the point of being arrogant, but his reputation backed up his behavior. He was a man that few could fool, and his prowess in the game of human chess was one that had never before been seen.

Hijikata on the other hand was a tried and true soldier. His strength and fearlessness in battle was almost legendary. He was a man that had come from nowhere to become one of the most feared and envied men in the military. His ferocity on the battlefield had earned him the nickname of 'The Demon', and for good reason. Hijikata had started his career in the military as a page boy and as he grew older and stronger he had quickly made his way through the ranks. His strength though didn't just lay in being strong with a sword- you needed more then that to survive. Hijikata was also a brilliant tactician and he had planned and executed some of the most daring raids ever known.

Both men choose to ignore the other and instead focused their thoughts on the Fenikkusu and her Shinrai. Meeting the two had been an experience to say the least. They had known that the Shinrai were not totally human( if even human at all), but their intelligence, strength, and devotion to their duty was a pleasant surprise. They were glad to know that both the Shinrai had good heads on their shoulders, and they were equally curious as to what _she_ would be like...

It had been rumored that she was smart, strong, and pleasant to be around. Even if she was new to the job and still slightly fumbling around it would be interesting to see how she handled herself under pressure and during a fight. They had both quietly and surreptitiously asked before and after arriving in Kyoto, and all the opinions had been on opposite ends of the spectrum. It seemed that people either liked and respected her or felt that she was unsuited for the job. There were never any opinions in the middle, and no one seemed just blasé about it or her in the least. She had either fervent supporters or those that had wanted the old Fenikkusu back. No one knew why he had decided to retire, but retire he had and stuck with her they were. People's opinions on her personally also varied. People thought that she was hard working, fearless, and compassionate, or they thought that she was bold, brazen, and unwomanly. Neither men thought that the position (from what they understood it to be) could afford a woman to be meek and submissive. A strong Fenikkusu made for a strong and safe city. According to Gauron it was a job where one always had to keep their guard up, or else things could turn bad for all involved.

The Shinsengumi were about to leave the castle grounds and split up to return to their own bases and head quarters when a young man came running up to the guards that were posted at the gates. He was out of breathe and sweating, but not just from his exertions: from fear.

"The Fenikkusu! The Fenikkusu! I need to see the Fenikkusu!"

One of the guards held onto him with impatience, and the man started to struggle out of his grasp. "Hold on! What makes you think that she is here?"

"I know because I stopped at her house first-"

The Commanders and Vice Commanders started to walk over to the commotion when they stopped at hearing a voice behind them.

"Gentlemen, how may I be of assistance?"

They all turned around and were surprised at seeing their Fenikkusu. They had left her only moments ago sleeping tranquilly, and now she stood there as if she had never been fast asleep. Her voice was low and pleasant sounding, but the look in her eyes were serious. It was her eyes themselves that held them in their place. Her eyes were like iridescent jewels and they shone with intelligence and determination.

She bowed to the officers but kept walking past them until she came to the waiting man. He would have launched himself at her if it hadn't been for the guard's firm hold. Aemi nodded to the guard and he let the young man go but not without a low warning to behave himself. Aemi met the young man half way and smiled encouragingly to him. "Yes?"

"There has been murder committed, and we need you!"

Aemi nodded. "You are Niji from the Stone River Clan, am I right?" The young man nodded and tried to pull on Aemi's sleeve, but she gently but firmly disengaged his grip. "Why don't you tell me what has happened Niji, and that way I can best figure out how to begin. So why don't you take a deep breathe and start from the beginning."

The young man nodded and began to tell his story. Aemi listened calmly and occasionally nodded her head, as if some sort of agreement. After he was done Aemi motioned for the man to stay where he was and she turned and walked over to the waiting Shinsengumi.

"Gentlemen, first- let me make my apology for not being available during our designated appointment. I have no excuse for my rudeness. Secondly, I think that this may interest you, if not involve you in some way at some time, so would a few of you like to accompany me?"

Aemi looked at the officers and raised a brow.

"Please Fenikkusu, no apology is needed- Gauron and Hankio told us all about your meeting at the monastery..." Commander Kondo said with a warm smile.

Aemi cringed slightly and looked briefly off to the side in embarrassment. She could only imagine what Gauron had said, and then to be found asleep on the job...She thought that their first impression of her couldn't be too good...but she straightened her shoulders and looked him square in the face.

Kondo's warm smile helped to ease her embarrassment, and he only meant his comment as a way to try and let her know that there was nothing to forgive. "I think that maybe we should send a Vice Commander and a few Captains as escort?" Kondo said looking at Katsura. He nodded and looked to Yoshida. Yoshida nodded for two of his captains to step forward while Kondo's pick of Hijikata and two of their Captains also stepped forward.

Aemi turned around as Gauron and Hankio came into view. "Gauron, Hankio- I need you to go a head and secure the crime scene and take any information from possible witnesses please."

Aemi brought them up to speed on the current problem, and Hankio nodded and strode off at a quick pace. Gauron was right on his heels, but not before Aemi cried out a last warning. "And try not to kill anyone please! I know it might be hard..."

Gauron waved without looking back, "Cripes! What are you- my wife?!"

Aemi shook her head and sighed. "It's not like I ask a lot..." she said to the men standing by her.

Wolfish grins and laughs were her only answer.

"Well, onwards then?"

"Of course, Fenikkusu..." came Yoshida's low response.

As they left with Yoshida and Hijikata on either side of her, and their four captains behind them Aemi looked up at both men with a friendly smile. "Please, just call me Aemi-everyone does. And I shall call you-?"

"Vice Commander Hijikata," came Hijikata's stern reply.

Yoshida gave a muffled laugh at Hijikata's brusque reply. "You may call me Vice Commander Yoshida or just plain Yoshida- every does."

"Can I call you Vice Commander One and Vice Commander Two?" Aemi said playfully.

"No-"

"Yes-"

Both men said at once. Hijikata looked at Yoshida with little amusement. The man irked him so sometimes...He treated everyone like he was a cat and they were nothing more then a play thing. He did things like that on purpose, and only to be annoying or to see how far he could go before someone snapped.

Aemi turned around backwards but kept walking. She looked at the Captains, and still laughing smiled at them. "And you gentlemen? How shall I address you?"

A friendly young man with long aubergine colored hair openly returned her smile and laughed as well. "I am Captain Souji Okita, First Squad Captain, and this man with me is Captain Hajime Saito, Third Squad Captain." Captain Okita nodded towards a slightly older man to his right who had a serious but still friendly look.

Aemi shivered slightly at the power that she felt emanating from him. He must had sensed it because his lackadaisical stare became briefly intense. Their eyes locked and she could feel her breathe hitch slightly. Aemi stumbled on something in the path that she didn't see, and it was Vice Commander Hijikata that quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. Aemi looked at his hand on her arm, but as soon as it was there it was gone. When she looked up at him to thank him all she saw was a slight frown on his face.

"Thank you Vice Commander Number One," she said gratefully.

"Turn around and walk normal..." he said impatiently.

Aemi rolled her eyes and kept up her backwards walk. She looked to the other captains for their names. A young man with white hair and maroon eyes nodded, and he seemed just as open and friendly as Captain Okita. "I am Suzu Kitamura miss, and I am the Fourth Division Captain, and this man is Etunauro Bito- the Fifth Division Captain." The man nodded at his introduction but said nothing.

She finally turned around and put her attention back to the Vice Commanders. "Gentlemen, let me fill you in on a few things before we get to the scene of the crime. The Stone River Clan is a small clan made up of submissive shape changers. _Very _submissive and not all of the same animal. Some are prey and some are predators, but all are submissive. They were all at forced out of their own clans."

"Why were they forced out?" Okita asked behind her.

"It was either leave or be killed. They didn't have anyone to protect them- not even their own Alphas..." Aemi said looking very displeased. "So now they are wanderers and trying to make it as best they can...So part of my job is to watch out for them and try and keep other predators from taking advantage of them or hurting them."

No one said anything as Aemi seemed deep in thought. She was frowning and opening and closing her fists in frustration. It wasn't right, but it was The Way, and there was little that she could do about it. Some Alphas just didn't want such submissive in their packs, and especially if they were predators. It was if somehow their lack of dominance was a blemish on themselves some how.

"It isn't right!" she said suddenly and looking at Yoshida and Hijikata in frustration. "Just because someone can't always take care of themselves doesn't mean that you throw them away!"

Both men looked down at her and then at each other over her head. They knew all about fighting to the top and then fighting to keep your place. It was how things were done, and it might not always be fair or pretty, but it was the way of things.

"Lucky for them that they have you and your Shinrai to look after them, isn't it?" Yoshida said kindly.

Aemi shook her head and looked down at the ground briefly. "But I can't be everywhere all the time...I can't give them the total attention that they need...And now it seems that I wasn't there when they needed me the most..."

"You said it yourself: you can't be everywhere and all the time. Don't beat yourself up over something that you had no control over," came Hijikata's blunt reply.

Aemi looked up at him quickly and her eyes swirled briefly in annoyance, but his gaze was cool but not without understanding. His common sense reply steadied her slightly. She nodded and faced back forward. "It still isn't right, and I have to do something about it," came her soft reply.

Neither men said anything but glance briefly down at her.

The came to the part of the woods outside Kyoto that they had been directed to and all of them stopped in surprise. Before them was what could only be called a carnage: body parts lay strewn all over, and Gauron and Hankio patrolled the perimeter. They nodded and walked over to her.

"What a fucking mess..." Gauron said in disgust.

"I found out some very interesting facts," Hankio said mildly.

Neither were strangers to scenes like this, and they seemed almost bored by what they had found. Aemi stopped and a low growl could be heard coming from her. She looked at her Shinrai in anger. Her eyes whirled quickly as her wrath mounted. She walked angrily up to the perimeter and gave it a brief once-over. When she turned back to the waiting men and Kurogane her face was terrible to behold; dark red and gold iridescence seemed to seep from her eyes like flames, and her mouth was set in a grim line.

"_That's it_- I've had enough. I think that it is time for some Alphas around here to be put in their place and see what a _real_ Alpha can do. I think that it is time that I clean house and weed out the herd a bit..."

Her Shinrai nodded and their fangs gleamed in the setting sun, and the eyes of the Wolves of the Shinsengumi glowed in anticipation. Yes, it was time for the Kyoto Fenikkusu to show them that she too was as much a predator as they were.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OC belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **It will always be a given that I am taking a bit of license with things, so my little changes to the 'historically correct' will be because of this author's need to muck things up...also, sorry for any typos or the such.

Chapter Three

**Bits and Pieces...**

Aemi walked around the scene upset. There were body parts and pieces of half-eaten flesh strewn all over. She looked at all the bits and pieces and shook her head. The Shinsengumi gave her a few moments to look at the scene alone, but then they too started to investigate. Nothing was said but looks were exchanged. At one point Gauron and Hankio were looking at a particularly gruesome pile with the Vice Commanders and the four talked quietly amongst themselves. Aemi made her way around blood and gore to join them.

She shook her head. "Gauron is right...Look at this mess...I don't think anymore that it was some Alphas trying to flex their muscles. It looks more like someone or few someones went berserk." Aemi looked up at the men and saw them nod grimly. "If that is the case then I am definatly just going to hunt them down and kill them. This nonsense needs to be nipped in the bud, and fast."

Yoshida bent down and gingerly moved what was left of a torso and saw it was covered with half-eaten bites, and not even bites that were digested, as the missing pieces were on the ground close by. He stood and folded his arms over his chest. "Yes, nothing seems to have been consumed. It was like someone was just playing around..."

Hijikata nodded and pointed to the other body parts and their fatal wounds. "And nothing was done with weapons, it all seems to have been done by claws and teeth. What ever did it was large as some of the cuts are large then a katana or naginata would leave. Also, there isn't as much blood as you would expect, so I wonder if it was drunk." He looked to the Shinrai and Fenikkusu for confirmation.

"Yes, the ground should be soaked, but it appears to be much drier then expected, " Hankio said thoughtfully.

"What do you two smell- anything?" Aemi asked her boys. Gauron and Hankio sniffed the air and Gauron even brought a piece up to his nose and took a good whiff. He snorted and dropped the piece back on the ground with the others.

"Hmm... funny, but I don't smell anything really. I mostly just smell lingering scents of fear from the past owner, but nothing from what _did_ this." He shook his head and wandered off to look at more piles. "What a fucking mess..." he mumbled in disgust.

"Well..." and Aemi suddenly looked up and around. "Where are-" she said looking at the surrounding forest. She walked outside the circle and scanned the forest. "You can come out now, it's safe!" she said at the nearest tree line.

Slowly and timidly five people came out. They were ragged and still shaking in fear. They huddled together and walked half way towards her. Aemi put on a small smile and motioned them closer. "It's ok, no one will hurt you anymore."

They came towards her as a group, and almost in a rush they ran to her. She was almost bowled over by their need to be close to her, and if it wasn't for the low growl from Hankio they would have swarmed her en mass. They touched her and started to make small, mewling cries in a need for comfort. Aemi touched them back and tried to soothe them as best she could. All of them shook and even she could smell the fear on them, it was thick and almost tangeable.

"It's ok...you're safe now...just tell me what happened, alright?"

The survivors were five in number, and Aemi thought that the small band had originally been ten in number, but the amount of carnage looked much greater then just five. They crowded around her and when Hankio came towards her possessively Aemi made a slight motion with her hand to stop them. Hankio stopped but put a frown on his face and kept his eyes on them at all times. He didn't want any of them to hurt her in their zealous need for comfort.

"Who did this and how did it happen?" Aemi said as she held the face of one survivor in her hands. He was a young man no older then fifteen, and he shook so badly that Aemi rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks in comfort. He held on to her wrists and spoke almost in a whisper.

"We couldn't stop them...they herded us up and then..."

Aemi smiled softly into his eyes. "And then what?"

"They _played _with us..." he said looking down at the ground. Small cries and moans could be heard from the rest of the group.

Aemi became tense. "What do you mean _played_ with you?"

He didn't answer in words, but could only give a high pitched and pathetic squeal.

Aemi thought it best not to push right now. His distress was only causing to increase the general distress of the group. If she continued she knew that she would not be able to get anything from any of them. She patted and petted the group and slowly disentangled herself from them. They tried to hang on but Aemi almost forcefully kept them at bay. She made them stay together and walked back to the others. They huddled together and shook and moaned almost as one.

The Shinsengumi and the Shinrai gathered together and by the time Aemi reached them they were discussing their findings. Hankio still kept a watchful look on the group and Gauron turned to them in frustration.

"Why didn't you fight back? Even if they were bigger you could have maybe at least tried to rush them as a mob! What-"

"Gauron," Aemi said in low warning.

He turned to her shaking his head. "I don't get it! Maybe they would have had a chance-"

"Gauron, not now," Aemi replied with a steely look in her eye. Her Shinrai were extreme Alphas, and they sometimes had a hard time understanding how the more submissives acted or thought. They couldn't wrap their mind around how someone could just lay back and be taken advantage of so.

After giving Gauron a silencing look she turned back to the scared survivors. "When was the last time you ate?"

They all looked down at the ground and shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads.

Aemi sighed. "Go back to my house and Min will take care of you. She'll give you hot food and get you cleaned up. Then you can get some much needed rest." She smiled and waved for them to take the offer. She wasn't blind to the look that her Shinrai gave her or the low rumbles that came from deep in their chests. She just chose to ignore it.

"Go on, it's ok..."

The group hesitantly got up and started to make their way back to the city, but in spurts. They were so afraid and uncertain that they couldn't seem to make too much headway.

"Vice Commander, why don't I go back with them? I can watch out for them on the trip back," Captain Okita said. He had been watching the terrified group and his heart went out to their plight. He couldn't stand to see them so afraid and lost.

Hijikata nodded but before his commander had even given his acceptance Okita was almost at the group. They cringed at his appearance and Okita stopped short. He smiled and bowed to them. The others could see him softly talking to them, and what ever he said seemed to ease the tension amongst them as a few nodded, and the group started moving once again. Okita walked behind them close enough to give them the feeling of protection but not close enough to make them feel threatened in any way.

Aemi watched the parting group and had a soft expression on her face at the kindness that Captain Okita had shown. It fell when she heard Gauron growl at her.

"_Woman_..."

Aemi turned to Gauron and looked as if she was ready for a fight. "_Gauron_..."

He shook his head and looked away peeved. "Instead of coddling them you need to teach them to stand up for themselves."

"Gauron, we've gone over this before- you can't turn a submissive into an alpha. It's like trying to change a leopard's spots. It can't be done."

Gauron looked back at her with a look of impatience. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Aemi narrowed her eyes at him. She could understand what he was saying, but now was not the time or the place. "Gauron, I understand, but the way they are trying to teach them something like that right now would be pointless."

"Then maybe you should have let nature take its course," Hankio replied quietly.

Aemi turned to Hankio with surprise. "What?! Are you serious?! Turn my back on them?!" Her eyes flashed and she took a step towards him. "Not in this life time!"

Hankio merely looked down at her with a cool expression on his face. "You misunderstand me. You cannot carry on your back everyone that won't do for themselves. They will never stand up for themselves if you keep doing it for them."

"That's my job- to look after those that can't!" Aemi's temper was flaring and her words were coming out in a an almost growl.

"No, your job is to watch over and maintain the natural balance, and at times nature has a way of doing that perfectly on her own. You help no one by artificially supporting them." Hankio's voice was low modulated and calm, and his own relaxed body contrasted sharply with Aemi's growing ire and aggressive posture.

She looked sharply at him and Gauron, who had his head cocked to the side and his arms over his chest. "What is it? What has you two so against me on this?"

"Because people like that do nothing but drag people like you down, and being dragged down means that someone is eventually going to get hurt or killed. And most probably that someone will be you." Hankio's voice now took on a chilled tone. He never blinked nor flinched from Aemi's fiery stare. "And let me be very clear on this: I will kill them all myself, and without the slightest hesitation if I think that is imminent."

Aemi jerked back as if hit.

"It goes against The Way," came Gauron's own thought on the matter.

She looked at him and saw the same determined look in his eyes that Hankio had. She shook her head and turned away. "The Way makes no sense sometimes..."

Gauron shrugged. "Maybe, but in it everyone has a place and they know what it is." He walked over to her and took her chin in his hand, and turned her face back to his. "It is do or die- plain and simple. Mess up the order of things and nothing works as it should."

Aemi's mouth was in a thin line, but unexpectedly she softened it and took his wrist in her hand. She turned her head and quickly kissed his palm. "Well, that might work for most things, but sometimes you have to work outside the boundaries. Sometimes you have to take a stand and just not go with the flow or the way of things." She walked away a few feet and then turned sharply around, and with a look of determination. "I will _never_ sit by and watch someone be taken advantage of. If we don't stand by the weak against bullies then we become nothing more then cowards."

"Cowards?! Who _the fuck_ are you calling a _coward_?" Gauron said automatically defensive.

Aemi was about to make a snappy retort when Hankio cut in to ease the tension. "She isn't calling anyone a coward, and she does have a point. We just want you to know that we won't let anyone take unfair advantage against you. Now," and he turned to the Shinsengumi who had up to this point remained silent in their observations. "Gauron and I plan on making a few inquiries, would some of you be amiable to accompanying us?"

Yoshida looked to Hijikata. "Why don't Kitamura and Bito go with Gauron while Saito can go with Hankio?"

"Yes, they can help with the investigation and get a lay of the land," he nodded in agreement.

Aemi watched in amazement as the Vice Commanders and her Shinrai took over the next few steps of the investigation. They had even turned towards each other as if to cut her out altogether. Aemi's temper flared, and she pushed her way forcibly between the two men. Yoshida looked at her with sudden amusement while Hijikata looked at her with growing irritation.

"_Excuse me_...but are we forgetting something? _I_ am in control here!" She wasn't daunted by Hijikata's snarl nor was she amused at Yoshida's clear entertainment (and at her expense, of all things). "You are nothing more then objective observers- need I remind you?" She looked at both men and then at her Shinrai with disgruntlement.

"Look lady, you told us to come along because-"Hijikata growled but Aemi cut him off.

"I know what I did! I asked you to come along- I didn't tell you to take over!"

"You said-" he snarled, but was once again cut off.

"I know what I said!"

Hijikata literally got in her face, but Aemi refused to back down. "Stop interrupting me!"

"_Back off_ Vice Commander Number Two-" she growled.

"I'm Number One!" he snarled without thinking.

"Well, in reality you are Vice Commander Number _Two_," Yoshida said smoothly and with a maliciously goading grin.

"Shut it _you_!" Hijikata said loosing control. Having to deal with Yoshida's arrogantly obnoxious behavior was not what his temper could handle for long.

Yoshida smiled a shark's smile and turned his attention to Aemi. "Our apologies for seemingly taking over. Please, what would you have us do?" he said slightly facetiously.

Aemi was silent for a moment and then put a look of confidence on her face that she didn't feel. "I think that the captains should divide up and go with Hankio and Gauron as they investigate more into the matter."

There was silence all around.

Yoshida chuckled and raised a brow at her in amusement. Aemi's chin jutted forward as if daring him to laugh out right at her. He did nothing more but flash his canines at her. She whipped around to Hijikata and snarled, "That seem fine with _you_?"

"Feh," came the cold response.

Aemi thought that she heard the remaining captains chuckle, and when she slowly turned to look at them all she was met with were blank stares, but she knew better...

"..."

Gauron laughed and patted Aemi on her head. "Don't worry Chibi- we'll shake a few trees and see what falls out. Sound ok with you?"

"Don't call me Chibi," Aemi grumbled quietly.

"Why? You look like one."

Aemi was about to launch herself at Gauron when Hankio thought it best to be on their way in order to avoid fighting in front of the Shinsengumi. He wasn't too sure about the Vice Commanders escorting her home though. She would just have to mind her manners because he didn't think that they would put up with too much nonsense from her.

"Why don't we meet back at the house later tonight, and we can go over our findings? Captain Saito?" Hankio said turning to leave, and with the captain walking next to him.

But it wasn't before he fully turned to leave that he locked eyes again with Aemi, and once again she was amazed at the aura emanating from him; it practically shimmered all around him. His eyes were coal black but they shone with a momentary intensity as they briefly met hers before they once again became almost sleepy looking. Aemi blinked and wondered if she had really seen all that or just imagined it. She shook her head as if to clear away cobwebs. When she looked back again the pair were almost into the woods and out of sight.

Behind her Gauron snorted in laughter about something and then he too left with Bito and Kitamura. The remaining three could hear his laughter as he walked away, and they even thought that they heard Kitamura laughing with him.

"I swear..." Aemi growled. Aemi shook her head and held her hand in front of her. A cold, blue flame rose up from it. With a flick of her wrist she threw small fireballs, one after another onto the piles of rotting flesh. They were consumed within moments, and the only trace left were small, little piles of ash. What were walking around this morning were nothing but piles of ash and soot this afternoon.

When she was done she walked somberly back towards the two, waiting Vice Commanders.

"Lets go," Hijikata said bluntly and started to walk back to Kyoto. He didn't even stop to see if the other two were following him.

Yoshida gave a mocking bow and held his hand out for Aemi to precede him. Aemi raised her chin and sashayed by him. He made no effort to cover his amusement and he knew that she was aware of his feelings as he could see the woman's back stiffen in response. He walked behind her and thought about what had transpired.

His interest in the murders and the Fenikkusu was highly peaked. He was glad to see that the Edo Fenikkusu's assessment of the Kyoto Fenikkusu was totally inaccurate. The woman was far from incompetent, and though she was clearly inexperienced she wasn't incapable. She had a fire and a sense of purpose that few could match. He knew that with more time and temperance that her experience would grow and make up for any blunders made early on. Her temper though was another thing; she was hot headed and easily riled. She didn't necessarily speak without thinking first, but she did speak what was on her mind, and freely. What he did find interesting, amusing, and even with a slight amount of admiration was that she spoke straight from her heart- just like a woman. There was a fire within her that was hard to contain. But sometimes a fire could get out of control, and he wondered how much restraint that she had. Hankio had been right in that such fervency could sometimes lead to nothing good if it wasn't properly directed or controlled. So how much control _did _she have? What did she _have _to control? He had never seen a Fenikkusu in all their glory, but he had heard rumors. It had been years since the Edo Fenikkusu had been forced to fully show himself, and that had been surrounded by rumors and speculation. He was now a bitter, old man who cared for little but taking the easy road and living off of what he thought was his due. She however didn't seem like that at all.

Yoshida ran his eyes up and down her form. She certainly wasn't what one would classify as a classic beauty, but she certainly did have _something_ that was eye catching. Her form was more rounded then was thought appealing by modern standards, and her hair was definatly not the long, silky black waterfall that so many women had. Hers was wild in shape and almost brindle-like in color. Even as she walked he could see errant strands making their way free from her bun. She didn't wear standard kimono, but loose trousers and a semi-shaped tunic top and jacket. He could understand with her need for freedom of movement why that would be, but it made her both appealing and unappealing at the same time. He was used to the more elegantly dressed women of the court or the more standard kimono wearing women of his profession. Very few but the ninja wore such pants. As he watched her hips sway he could see that her right leg was starting to stiffen and even occasionally drag a bit in the dirt. Her boot marks left a small scuffle on the right side.

"Hijikata- let's rest," Yoshida said in response to seeing her weakening leg.

Hijikata grumbled but turned to the side of the road where a fallen tree lay. He impatiently motioned for her to take a seat and he kept going until he was leaning against a near by tree. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes as if bored with everything and every one. He sighed wishing that he had a smoke, but he never brought his pipe with him because he never expected to be away from his office for so long. He wasn't addicted to smoking, but it did help him think sometimes, and he had a lot to think about.

He was still rankled slightly at the woman. At _her_. He had never been challenged so openly before, or at least not without beating or killing the challenger. The mere fact that she put her hands on him in such a way (and in front of subordinates and Yoshida of all people) pissed him off to no end. He had been stunned and amazed. No man, woman, or child had ever gone toe to toe with him as she had done. And then to yell and interrupt him mid-sentence? It just wasn't done.

He looked at her side-ways from beneath his eye lashes. She sat rubbing her leg and looking off and all around her. Her head was bent over her leg and she would occasionally stretch or rotate it. She wasn't what he would have thought after seeing her asleep quietly at the Daimyo's estate. She had looked placid and peaceful. But when she was awake she was garrulous and fractious. Certainly not like the women he knew. The women that he associated with were either samurai, geisha, or prostitutes. She didn't seem like any of them. She seemed like she was in a category all her own. She wasn't as coolly refined as a samurai, or graceful as a geisha, nor sexually brazen as a prostitute. She was just...her. Her beauty seemed to come from within. It came from the fire and determination that shown when she was talking about or doing her job. When it came to her protection she was as sharp and tempered as the swords at his hip. She was the type that said what she meant and meant what she said, and he couldn't help but respect that in his own way.

Yoshida too lounged against a tree, and waited patiently for Aemi to decide when to continue. When she stood after a quarter of an hour he pushed forward and smiled patiently.

Aemi nodded and smiled in return. "Thank you both- my leg hasn't fully recovered from the monastery a few nights ago. I had to kneel for _hours_..." She laughed ruefully but also with a bit of sadness. "Shall we go?"

Both men nodded and took a place this time on either side of her. They walked slower then normal to account for her shorter stature, but she walked briskly besides them and made them walk faster in order to keep pace beside her.

"I am used to having to walk with Hankio and Gauron, so I have learned to pick the pace up a bit," she grinned.

Hijikata grunted and Yoshida just nodded.

"Gauron told us about the monastery. I hate monks too," Hijikata blurted out.

Aemi looked slightly embarrassed but just shrugged. "It wasn't that bad, and I can understand their behavior a bit...They liked Master Konzen a lot, and they weren't too pleased when he retired and I was given the job."

"That isn't their place," came a cold reply from Yoshida. He couldn't help but become incensed at the thought of monks taking advantage of a woman while she was indisposed and vulnerable. It was uncouth and lowly. "They deserved to die."

Aemi looked at Yoshida with amusement. "Just for trying to get a peep at me while I was in the convenience?"

"Yes," he said not looking at her.

Aemi shook her head. "They didn't even get a glimpse- trust me. I knew better, no matter what my boys think. I do have _some_ sort of situational awareness."

"That isn't the point," Hijikata snarled softly. "You _don't do_ those sort of things, and monks shouldn't be interested in such hentai things anyway... The bastards," he growled softly.

"They were just kids trying to play a prank I am sure," Aemi said regretfully. She had thought that Gauron's reaction had been over reactive, but by the time she knew what had happened it had all been over and three, young boys lay dead. It was a horrible ending to a terrible trip.

Hijikata looked away and grumbled lowly. "Doesn't matter- they should have known better. And they should have known better about your knee."

Aemi was amused at the two Vice Commanders affront to her situation, and especially when she herself had thought nothing of it. She just shrugged again.

Yoshida looked over at her but his face now lacked the friendliness from before. "Pranks are meant as harmless amusement, but what they did was neither harmless nor amusing. If you had let something like that go then you would have let harmful rumors start to take root, and no matter what you think or do rumors follow you forever."

Aemi suddenly looked at Yoshida with a melancholy smile. "But it's too late for that already, so what's the point?" she said softly.

Neither men said anything, as they both knew _exactly_ what she was referring to. They knew because when they had both asked quietly around they couldn't help to hear but the same thing again and again. It always varied slightly, but the core of the rumor had always been the same.

"Besides, "Aemi said standing tall and wavering her hand dismissively in the air, "those that care don't matter, and those that matter don't care."

Neither man said anything. Both thought that though the statement might sound good it was neither practical nor probable in practice. People were people and no matter where. Once something was said it was hard to discount it. Even seeing things with your own eyes wasn't always enough. The seed of doubt was still there, but if that was what helped her get through it then it wasn't for them to try and disway her. Luckily for her she had two practical and pragmatic Shinrai to over see and if necessary block for her.

It wasn't before too long that they came to a fork in the road that would lead them to either her home or the new residence of the Shinsengumi West. The men paused briefly and looked at each other as to what they would do, but Aemi beat them to it.

"I hope that you gentlemen will come home with me and have something to eat. Maybe you can even speak with the survivors?"

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you, and it has been a long day," Yoshida replied quietly.

"I have things to do," came Hijikata's brunt and brusque reply.

Aemi laughed and shook her head. "Heavens! The very least I can do for having upset your day is feed you, and since you have come this far you might as well go the rest of the way. Besides, Captain Okita is there and you can take him back with you."

"What is it with your need to feed people..." Hijikata said looking at her askew.

"Life goes on and people have to eat," Aemi replied shrugging and smiling at the surly Vice Commander.

"I still have things to do..."

"Soooo? Do them later." She turned dismissively towards Yoshida. "_You_ eat, don't you?"

Yoshida smiled a secret smile, and one that caused Aemi to pause slightly. He _was _like a wolf, and he was looking at her with the kind of amusement that a predator gave prey when they weren't exactly hungry, but they wouldn't mind seeing what there was to offer. With his hair partially obscuring his face Aemi couldn't help but want to move the locks back and see what his face fully looked like. She thought that she caught an occasional glimpse of a long scar running down his face, but she wasn't sure. If just half his face was sinfully good looking then she couldn't imagine what his whole face would look like...No wonder women found him so attractive. He was polished and refined, but not to the point of being feminine or ridiculous. His association with spies and espionage only added to his allure. As well it wasn't a wonder that women found Hijikata so attractive. His brooding and snarling good looks were very appealing. He was rugged and dashing as only a military man could be. Both men though were dangerously appealing, and the kind of man that mothers told their daughters to be wary of. These were the type of men that could only cause a girl problems, but until that time she couldn't help but think deep down inside that they would be _fun_ problems...

Aemi would be a liar if she said that she hadn't asked quiet questions about these two men since finding out about their arrival. She had asked around (and without her Shinrai's knowledge), and only to people that she had really, really trusted. Many people had said many things. Both were thought of as being smart, strong, dedicated, and at times cruel. Both men had years of experience under their belts and were masters in more then one arena. They had held their own both mentally as well as physically against some of the strongest and smartest opponents. But they hadn't come away unscathed. Both men had demons and ghosts that haunted them, and their view on life and the people around them was tainted by it. They were both cynical and jaded men who had seen the ugliest and the most brutal that life had to offer.

Yoshida looked over to Hijikata and smirked. He could see that the man wanted to be else where, but there was also something else. He wanted to stay as well, but he was too proud (or nervous?) to act like he wanted to give in to her request. Well, _he_ wasn't scared or nervous, and he _wanted_ to give in to her request.

"Please, lead on."

Aemi suddenly smiled brightly and motioned for them to follow. Within a matter of moments the two men came upon a modest but tasteful home set within a small copse of trees. There was a wall running around the perimeter and colorful plants in pots sat atop it. When they entered through the gate they noticed that the house was in need of slight repair, but not run-down or seedy looking by any means. The house looked lived in but well maintained. Everywhere were plants in pots or in the ground, and they all had colorful blooms on them as well. It was if they had entered a botanical garden.

Like all Kyoto homes it was on raised platforms, and a porch ran along the outside. The only difference was that it appeared that the porch was fortified to accompany the added and greater weight of the two Shinrai, as bricks and large, mason blocks upheld the dwelling. As they walked closer a large, middle aged woman suddenly appeared at the front door. She had her hands on her hips and gave Aemi a stern look.

Aemi seemed to slightly shrink at the silent admonishment. For what, she had no idea, but something must have set her off.

"Feh! What is all this nonsense going on? Those poor, poor creatures! Who would do such a thing?!" Min looked at her mistress as if she had all the answers.

"I am going to find out Min, make no mistake...Now, I can assume that everyone made it all right?"

Min nodded and motioned for them to follow her, but before she went any farther she gave the two Vice Commanders an almost evil glare. "I suppose that we're to have two more wolves for dinner?"

Both Hijikata and Yoshida snorted out a small laugh. Hijikata glared right back at Min and Yoshida smiled a feline smile.

"Oh, sorry...Min, this is Vice Commander Yoshida of the Shinsengumi East and this is Vice Commander Hijikata of the Shinsengumi West. You know.. our new _neighbors_..." Aemi said giving the older woman _a look. _"This gentlemen is the woman that owns Hankio, Gauron, and myself body and soul. This is Min, and she pretty much tell us what to do..."Aemi said in way of introductions.

Hijikata did nothing but continue to stare back and Yoshida gave a small bow and raised his eye brow.

"Miss Min," Yoshida said with a smirk.

"Hmm," Hijikata grunted out.

"Well, don't just stand there looking stupid, come in side and get something to eat..." Min turned around and walked back into the house without another word.

"What, does everyone in this house force food onto people whether they want it or not?" Hijikata grumbled.

"Yes, it appears so," was Yoshida's laconic reply.

"Grief, you two...lighten up..." Aemi said and followed Min inside.

The inside of the home was slight pandemonium. The main room was large with nothing but large cushions placed in such a way that a person could use them as a body pillow or small futon, or something larger could use it as a zabuton. The cushions lay not on tatami but soft and thick rugs that had a foreign look to them. They had Asian or middle eastern designs, and even through the tabi they could feel their fine make. The walls were also adorned with foreign paintings, and many contained landscape scenes from around the world. It was so so unlike their own residences that both men couldn't help but look around in wonder and interest. Their own places were typically spartan or nationalistic in theme. They had a few wall scrolls and a small area designated for their shrine. Here however there was no such place evident. In fact, what wasn't taken up by pictures there were book shelves over-flowing with books. There were even books piled neatly on the floor.

Both men were interested in seeing what the Fenikkusu and her Shinrai read. Much could be said about a person by the friends they kept and the books they read. And it appeared that the trio liked to read- a lot. And of all types of books. Not only were the books on a variety of subjects, but they were in a variety of languages as well. It was all _most_ interesting.

Aemi caught them men surreptitiously looking at her books. She grinned to herself. They didn't have to sneak peaks. They could just _ask_...

"If you ever want to borrow any books or just come over and read- feel free. We've all read most of them. Or at least Hankio and I have, Gauron sometimes doesn't have the patience, but he does like it when one of us reads aloud to him."

Yoshida now strolled over openly to a book shelf and read the titles. He found a very eclectic mixture. There was everything from action, adventure, history, religion...even a few that he would have thought that a woman like herself might not have out in the open. He was surprised at finding even a few erotic titles among the more staid ones. He grinned with his back to her. He wondered what she would say if he asked to borrow one of those...

Aemi motioned for the men to follow her out back and they found Souji sitting on a bench and with all the survivors at his feet. He seemed to be telling them a story and his audience was listening in rapture.

Hijikata was surprised that he wasn't surprised. Souji was like that. He was like a flame and everyone around him was a moth. Souji was a pleasant and playful man, and he was interested in everything and everyone. He could almost be thought of as child-like at times, but within that child lurked a demon. A demon that with the least provocation could turn into a monster with no control. More then once Hijikata had had to stop a friendly sparring match before Souji killed someone. It wasn't that the young man was malicious, but put a sword in his hand and some primal instinct came to the fore front. He was the First Squad leader for a reason. There had never been any hesitation or qualms about who would get that coveted place of honor. Souji Okita was a brilliant fighter and one who was fearless as well as fearsome. Only one other man was his match, and that was Hajime Saito. More then once Souji and Hajime had sparred, and every time they did they had drawn crowds. Hajime might look like he was on the verge of ennui or narcolepsy, but at the drop of a hat the man turned into a vicious killing machine. He could hold his own against Souji any day, and their matches were the things that legends were made of.

"Vice Commander! You are back so soon?" Souji got up to go to his commander, and the group at his feet automatically moved to stand behind him. Souji put hands out to comfort the group. "Oh no! No..don't worry! He might _look_ scary, but he really isn't _that _scary.." Souji said with a glimmer in his eye.

Hijikata rolled his eyes and looked away in apparent disgust.

"Well! What are you three doing? That bunch ate and now it's your turn. Don't just stand there, and in the way of all things..." Min grumbled behind them.

Aemi and the Commanders followed Min into another room and one that was designated for eating. Instead of eating on the floor there was a very large table and wide benches on either side to sit on. Once again it seemed that things were made with her Shinrai's size in mind. The three made themselves comfortable at the table and started to watch in fascination as Min piled tray after tray of food onto the table.

"This is enough to feed a battalion," Yoshida joked.

Aemi looked at the two men and smiled. "You obviously don't realize how much it takes to feed Gauron and Hankio. Min is used to cooking in large quantities. So eat up."

"Again with the food..." Hijikata said, but this time there was a small glimmer of amusement in his eyes when he said it.

Aemi couldn't help but blush lightly, and she tucked in to her own meal.

Souji came in and joined them at the same time that Min came back in with more food and drink. She pushed a plate at him and motioned for him to eat.

"Oh no Miss Min! I am fine...I ate so much before that I don't think that I could eat another bite full!"Souji said smiling brightly and appreciatively.

Min looked at him as if he was crazy. "You are skin and bones. Eat. And I need to fatten that lot outside as well. They have eaten nothing but dirt and grass for days..."

Aemi nodded and looked out side with concern. She had no idea what she was going to do with them...

"Where should I make their beds?" Min asked gathering up empty platters and tidying things up a bit.

"Put them all in my room. I can sleep-"Aemi started to say but she was cut of by a glare from Min.

"I don't think so! I can make room for them either in the other room or even outside. It is warm enough right now that sleeping under the stars is pleasant enough." Min looked out back and started to think about how she might bivouac them.

"Min! I can't have that... They can take my room and I can sleep with Gauron or Hankio..Or I can just sleep down in the living room. That way if I have to leave in the night-"

Min just shook her head and waived her hand in the air. "Uh huh- whatever..Now, I think that I can make them nice and comfortable out back..." Min said not paying any attention anymore to Aemi what so ever, and moving away to start her plans in motion.

Aemi closed her eyes and sighed as the three men openly laughed at her situation. She shrugged and continued on eating, but now only picking at her food.

"Miss Aemi, you are _very_ generous to take them in like this. What do you plan on doing with them?" Souji asked taking a sip of water that Min had plopped down in front of him. He had literally been stuffed with food earlier, and the look that Min had given him when he had refused a second helping slightly intimidated him.

Aemi shrugged and looked at her plate before looking at Souji. "I have no idea right now, and I don't know how long I will be able to keep them here with me. Gauron and Hankio might not like that too much...Both like their peace and privacy, and I can't take that away from them for too long, because they are also both _very_ short tempered in their own ways." Aemi frowned and gave a lopsided grin in consternation.

Just as Souji was about to speak all their attention was riveted to a small commotion at the doorway. All the men looked at the newest guest and were riveted at the sight: a beautiful, young woman stood there and posed elegantly for the benefit of the men present. Her attire and physical beauty were beyond what any of them had ever seen before. She rivaled even the most gorgeous and refined geisha. She sauntered over towards Aemi but her eyes never left the men sitting at the table.

"Aemi! How naughty of you to not tell me that you were going to have guests this afternoon...and the _Wolves of the Shinsengumi_ no less..." she said in a feline purr.

Aemi sighed and closed her eyes. Just great, another ending to another spectacular day. "Midori, may I introduce-"but she was cut off by the woman waving her fan negligently in the air.

"No introductions are needed...This can only be Vice Commander Yoshida and Vice Commander Hijikata...Believe me- this is all _my_ pleasure..."

"Gentlemen, please let me introduce Yamata Midori," Aemi said weakly. She wasn't going to fight it, she just didn't have the energy. Besides, Midori was her best friend after all, and she should have known better anyway. Midori could smell testosterone from miles away.

Aemi shook her head and left Midori to feast on the wolves in peace. She had other things to do, more important things. Let women like Midori romance these men. Aemi wasn't good at it and she didn't think that they would be interested in her anyway. Aemi went and stood on her porch and watched the few survivors of the Stone River Clan comfortably sleep or lounge in the afternoon sun out back. Behind her she could hear Midori cooing over the Shinsengumi men and their laughter in response to all the feminine attention. Aemi laughed softly and slightly sadly at herself. She had never felt like a stranger in her own home more then she did right now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OC belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **I think that one of the many wonderful things about PMK are the English voice actors. John Gremillion and Mike MacRae who voice Yoshida and Hijikata respectively really bring the characters to life. Those two gentlemen take wonderful characters and make them even better. I couldn't imagine anyone else's voices in their place. But besides that, those men have some of the smexiest voices ever heard...Thanks guys. ;p

**Kageboushi: **shadow figure

**Kumitae:** martial arts tournament with no holds barred and generally underground/illegal.

Chapter Four

**Blood Sport**

Aemi walked out of the house and into the front yard. Night was starting to fall so she went and light a few of the lanterns. Almost magically (and in truth it _was_ magic) they came to life as she walked by them. The yard was now starting to glow as the sun was starting to set. She went around and looked at a few of her pet project plants and flowers. Here and there she broke off dying or finished blooming pieces and stems. A few of her plants were native, but many were from seeds that had traveled great distances. Her Master and herself were avid but amateur botanists, and people that they knew often brought them seeds or cuttings in friendship or as payment for services rendered. Aemi liked seeing plants and flowers that reminded her of people that they had encountered, and seeing the plants grow strong and healthy was like a tribute to their memory.

"The Fenikkusu has quite a green thumb it appears," came a quiet voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was Vice Commander Yoshida. He appeared to be walking towards her but at the last moment veered off to look at a large potted geranium. It was one of her pride and joys, and the man bent over slightly to smell it. He then ran a long, tapered finger over the velvety green leaves and then very gently over the deep, red blooms. He smiled slightly. Turning to face her he gave a friendly but closed look. Aemi felt that he was some how sizing her up.

Aemi knew on the walk back that both men had been taking stock in her, and she had no idea how she had fared. This Vice Commander may seem suave and sophisticated, but underneath it all she could sense a coiled tiger ready to spring at the slightest provocation. Just like a great cat she knew that he was not above toying and playing with his intended meals. And all just for the fun that he might garner.

Aemi also knew that her experience with the opposite sex was very limited. She might have been born and bred in the royal palace but she was far from experienced in the ways of such things. She had spent the majority of her life there in an imposed exile from others. But because of that she was very good at watching from the back ground and learning through the mistakes of others. The one thing that she had learned early on was to spot the predators posing as house pets, and Yoshida was certainly one of them. He might seem domesticated, but in reality he was just as untamed as Hijikata. In fact, Yoshida was twice as dangerous as Hijikata in that with Hijikata there was no mistake as to who or what he was. With Yoshida though there were way too many questions.

"I try my best, but as in most things I am still a student," Aemi replied just as quietly back.

Yoshida smiled and raised an eye brow. "Yes, you may still be an amateur, but inexperience does not always equate to idiocy. I think that with time your inexperience will wane and your knowledge will grow." He shrugged his shoulders elegantly and looked away to inspect more blooms. "We all start out as beginners, Miss Aemi. I never judge people based solely on that."

Aemi laughed softly, but it was loud enough for the Vice Commander to hear and turn, and give her an inquiring look. "I don't think that Vice Commander Yoshida was _ever_ an amateur... I think that you were _born_ with experience."

Something passed quickly over Yoshida's face. His friendly demeanor slipped ever so slightly, but it was enough for Aemi to see it. It was like she had a glimpse into his true character; she saw sarcasm and cynicism behind his eyes. It made her shudder slightly, but was it totally from fear?

He looked away and gave a small "hnn."

Aemi felt remorse and more then a little embarrassment. She felt like a kid being caught in a dreadful faux pas. She blushed slightly. "I am sorry Vice Commander...I didn't mean to imply-"

"No, no need to apologize or explain. I too sometimes think that I was born jaded and with more then a hint of cynicism. Maybe that is why I am so good at my job? I see things that others tend to miss." He looked at the woman pointedly, but not with any serious intent to cause discomfort.

Aemi held his gaze and still kept her blush, but she couldn't fathom what he was about. This man was a mystery. She searched his face for any signs of anything, and like the amateur that he said she was he let a small smile creep onto it. Aemi blushed even more at being so clumsy and getting caught. She turned hastily around and pretended to prune a few plants near by.

Yoshida smile widened slightly, but it wasn't a cynical or sarcastic one. It was a smile of genuine amusement and appreciation, and one that few had ever seen. His job was filled with subterfuge, spying, lying, and just out-right killing. Very few people that he knew could he say that he fully trusted them. Even people that he had known for years were some of the people that he trusted the least. But this woman he trusted, and not only was it an immediate response, but it was something that he felt deep within him. It was simultaneously an exhilarating yet disquieting feeling, and it was one that he had felt only once before...

"Vice Commander, I was wondering-" but she never got to finish the thought as they were interrupted by Hijikata showing up on the porch.

He glared at Yoshida, and who in return stared back at him coldly.

Yoshida might normally tease or goad the other Vice Commander for amusement's sake, but right now he wasn't feeling it. He was just starting to delve into understanding the Fenikkusu a bit when the other man had cut his observations short. He was a patient man in his own way but his patience rarely was extended to Hijikata. He thought the man an uncivilized brute and without any refinement. Hijikata might be a strong and vicious fighter, and one who incredibly commanded a large amount of respect from those that he commanded, but the man was at best a peasant at heart. He doubted that the man could truly understand or appreciate everything (or even anything) that the Fenikkusu had to do or had even possibly endured.

Hijikata looked at the pair briefly, but his attention was primarily on his peer. The man was a samurai snob. He felt that many things were his right primarily because of his birth station. He mentally and occasionally physically toyed with people, and it was only through the other man's incredible luck and stealth that he hadn't been assassinated yet. Hijikata grudgingly admitted that Yoshida was brilliant. Hearing and seeing everything that the man had accomplished one couldn't be anything_ but _respectful. But Hijikata always felt that the other man's brain never ceased in its machinations. The man always seemed to be plotting and scheming, and though it was never personal but always for the supposed good of the country Hijikata still couldn't trust him. And now he comes out to find the other man trying to schmooze the Fenikkusu...what a load of shit...

Hijikata couldn't help but look over at the woman. She was looking with slight confusion between himself and Yoshida. She could sense that something was wrong but she just didn't know what. Well, he could tell her...Yoshida was looking to peel her mind's layers apart slowly, and like one would with an onion. The man just couldn't ask questions boldly and in an upfront manner. Instead he liked to take what the other man referred to as 'the scenic' route. Feh, who had time for that crap? Just ask what you want to know and move on. It and Yoshida were a waste of his time.

Both men narrowed their eyes at each other, and Aemi could now see fully that something was wrong between the two men. It was at this time that Midori chose to come out, and her appearance caused both men to become even more agitated.

Midori sometimes had that effect on men. It was strange. Even though Midori was a beautiful and honestly accomplished woman that most men found incredibly alluring there were some that didn't. It was almost like they couldn't stomach her for some reason, and that always caused Aemi to become either sad or resentful. For all Midori's faults she was a good person. She had a generous heart and was a staunch friend. She just had a weakness for constant male company at times. Well, most times really, and that seemed to give her an occasional problem with having a reputation, but that never bothered the woman. She seemed like she could care less. Midori always thought that life was for the living, and that you needed to experience as much as you could before the end. One of Midori's favorite sayings was that when death came she didn't want to be placed quietly in the ground, but instead she wanted to come screeching to a stop and fly in side ways with a grin on her face. Aemi had no doubt that Midori would go out that way, and she respected and admired it. Especially when she knew how reserved she could be at times.

"Aemi, I won't be at my town house for a few weeks- I am going to stay at the palace. Why don't you have the Stone River Clan stay there? That way Hankio and Gauron won't get into a snit..." Midori brushed past both men and threaded an arm through Aemi's. She smiled at her friend in encouragement.

"I don't know Midori...I can't put you out like that. What if you come back early?"

Midori waggled her eye brows at Aemi. "Then I'll have a few interesting guests to entertain."

Aemi smiled ruefully at her friend. Yeah, 'interesting guests to entertain' my butt...she would eat that group alive... "No Midori, but thank you. I'll think of something and besides, Gauron and Hankio have to get used to being a bit more... flexible."

Midori shook her head. "Hankio is going to be an icicle and Gauron is going to be a bastard. Why put yourself through all that?"

"They will be fine. Hankio isn't really cold...he is just reserved, and Gauron isn't really a bastard...he is just a little feisty."

Aemi looked at Midori with what the other woman thought was naiveté. Midori leaned close and flicked Aemi's nose playfully. "Nooooo...Hankio _is_ an icicle and Gauron _is_ a bastard...You just choose to see them as something they are not."

Aemi tensed slightly. She was not only very protective of Hankio and Gauron, but she was also very perceptive about them. She really did see them as they were: loving, loyal, and protective. Just because they didn't come in an always pretty package didn't mean that they were anything less then what they were. Hankio was at times outwardly cold, but she could see in his eyes a fire that burned there constantly. His touch might be restrained but she could feel his depth of emotion in it none the less. Hankio might not admit that he needed her touch, but she knew it anyway, and she always gave it to him. Gauron on the other hand screamed for attention. He was rough and tumble in his mannerisms, but they were always genuine. She knew that what ever Gauron said he really meant it. As for being petted and caressed Gauron reveled in it. He loved being stroked and caressed, and even if it was just a quiet hand on him he appreciated even that small gesture.

Midori was smart enough to know that this was a subject that could agree to disagree on. She knew _why_ she had such strong warriors by her side, but she just thought that it was a shame that they couldn't be more... _attentive_. It was a shame that Aemi couldn't have them by her side during the night as well...That was something that Aemi _really_ needed- a bed partner, and one or both of her Shinrai would have been perfect for her. It wouldn't be either unusual or unheard of for a human to take a youkai as a lover. Hankio and Gauron _were_ humanoid in general appearance, it could be done. Besides, they were very attractive in many aspects, and even if they were a bit larger then the average human male. She wasn't sure exactly what they had hidden under their hakama, but if it was like the rest of them then it would have to be impressive as well.

That made Midori think briefly of these two men standing and glaring silently at each other. The Shinsengumi Vice Commanders might also be an option. Midori didn't know whom she preferred more. They were both dark and dangerous, and they had edges to them that couldn't be denied. She had put subtle (or what was subtle for her) feelers out to gage their responses and had been slightly surprised; both men had yanked back but she got the feeling that neither of them would be too co-operative. She didn't like that. She liked to be in control and she got the distinct feeling that they would not allow it, and they probably wouldn't be too nice about it either. She sighed. Their loss if she decided not to gift them with her presence...

Midori could see Aemi becoming uncomfortable and disgruntled, and she didn't mean for that to happen. They were best friends after all, and she only had her friends best interest at heart. So in order to smooth the ruffled feelings smooth she smiled and put her arm around her friend's waist.

"Hey, how about you and I have lunch when I get back? We have so much to catch up on..." Midori said and giving an eye nudge at the two Shinsengumi commanders.

Aemi grinned and blushed slightly, but nodded.

Midori raised an eye brow. Hmm, that was an interesting response. She was about to make a sly comment when they were interrupted by a messenger at the gate. Aemi walked up and took the note that was handed to her. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this, or right now even for that mater. She turned back to the three waiting for her and with a small flame the note vanished in a puff of smoke. Aemi walked up to the three and called for Min in the process.

"Please forgive me but I have to leave you. Why don't you wait for your men and mine to return and that way you can question them on their findings. My house is yours."

Min came out and Aemi asked for a travel cloak.

Min looked suspiciously at her mistress. "And where do you think that you are going now? Maybe you better wait for Hankio and Gauron to come back."

Aemi shook her head. "No time... and besides, this isn't anything that concerns them." Aemi turned to the two Shinsengumi who looked on just as suspiciously as Min. "Gentlemen, please make yourselves comfortable." As she turned to leave Hijikata growled low, and it caused Aemi to stop and raise a brow.

"You running off into the night without your Shinrai is stupid, " he said in his usual blunt way.

Aemi shrugged. "Thank you for your kind concern, but I am a big girl and more then capable of taking care of my self. Believe you me."

"Why don't one or both of us accompany you?" Yoshida was a bit more tactful, but his opinion in the matter was the same as Hijikata's. He too thought that she should have someone with her.

"What is it with you two? Is it just because I am a woman that you think that I can't handle myself?! Don't the two of you also have women under your command?" Aemi looked from one to the other, and her irritation was starting to show. Why was it that men thought that they were the only ones strong enough or smart enough to do anything?

"Yes, we do have women under our command, but they fall under a slightly different category then the men. Even the most physically trained is still looked after if even in only a peripheral way." Yoshida didn't think that it was wise to come right out and say it, but he felt that women, and no matter their talents should be ultimately guarded and protected. It was not only how he was raised, but it was what he had seen over time and through experience.

Aemi walked up to Yoshida and looked his square in the face, and the man neither smiled nor frowned. The look on his face was blank, but Aemi could see the truth in his eyes. "So are you telling me that you think women are weaker then men, Vice Commander Yoshida?" The words came out low, silky, and slightly deadly.

Yoshida raised a brow but would not be goaded.

"Yes, and without a doubt," Hijikata interjected from the porch. He came down and stood next to the pair. Unlike Yoshida though his face was stern and almost border line sarcastic. He crossed his arms across his chest and sneered. "No matter how strong or smart a woman is she will never have the upper body strength that a man has. She will never be able to hold her own against a man, or a group of men...You can call that sexist or prejudiced, but all it really is is realistic."

Aemi nodded as if it was all very clear to her. "I _see_...Well, then _that_ explains why us girls have to _burn_ you boys in your beds while you sleep..."

Yoshida became very still, and Hijikata looked like he was about to have an apoleptic fit.

"You great, bloody, egotistical _slobs_..." Aemi ground out.

Both men quickly recovered, and they just couldn't help but smirk at her.

Aemi's eyes widened in growing anger. "So...are you saying that men are better at taking care of themselves then women?"

"Yes," bit men replied in unison.

Aemi looked from one to the other, and her growing anger fueled their growing amusement.

"To _hell with you _both. I am leaving. Min!" Aemi turned to Min and saw the older woman coming to join them. She had a stubborn look to her that did not bode well.

"Miss Aemi, you go running of now and Hankio and Gauron come back with you not here..." The woman shook her head. "The only Hell that there will be is when you come home and they give it to _you_."

"Min...they are my Shinrai and not my nursemaids. I am _very _capable of taking care of myself-"

"No one is saying that you aren't, but until you become more ensconced in your position it is best to have them with you. Until you are established it just isn't safe for you to go at it alone." Min said this quietly and with a core of steel behind her words. She knew what she was talking about. The first one or two years of a Fenikkusu's reign were riddled with dangers and challenges. Until she could establish her supreme dominance she would be constantly barraged with challenges. This wasn't something that she had heard, it was something that she knew. More then once Aemi had come back tired and bloody. But Min thought with pride that her mistress had come back victorious as well. Still, she always felt better knowing that Gauron or Hankio always had her back.

Aemi looked off and away from their sight and briefly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes again and mentally steeling herself. "Be that as it may I don't have time to wait for them. I have to go, and I have to go _now_. Tell them that I will be back by dawn."

Aemi turned and without another word left the three to watch her retreating back.

Min shook her head and humphed. "Those boys are going to be _pissed_ when they get back..." and she turned and went back into the house. Before she went in she turned to the Vice Commanders impatiently. "Well... you heard her- you might as well come in and be prepared for the Shinrai and your men to return. Get a move on it..."

Neither Yoshida nor Hijikata moved. They were not pleased at letting the woman go out there alone. It wasn't right, and on so many levels. Both men were on the verge of following her when Midori broke their thoughts.

"You two better get used to her being so independent. She does what she thinks needs to be done, and she'll do it come Hell or high water. Deep down inside Hankio and Gauron know it, but they still have a hard time dealing with her independence, so you might have to listen to Gauron rant and Hankio fume for a bit when they get back..."

Yoshida gave Midori a cool, sideways glance, and Hijikata just chose to ignore her.

"Hijikata-" Yoshida said looking at the house briefly and with intent.

Hijikata nodded and barked out for Okita. "Souji!"

A few moments later Souji showed up and stood next to his Vice Commander. "Yes Mr. Hijikata?"

"Go back to HQ and see who is planning on going out on patrol soon. Tell them to keep a careful eye out for the Fenikkusu. She went out on her own..."

Souji smiled and looked at his Commander with interest. This was something new. He never gave a damn about anyone before that wasn't under his command, unless told to. What brought this on? But what ever it was he didn't stay to ask, and he ran out and around the corner to do as asked.

Midori shook her head and waved at the two men. Neither seemed to notice her as they were still looking off into the growing dusk. Both had looks of consternation on their faces. Interesting. _Very_ interesting. She was interested to see how Aemi's Shinrai would react to having these two men become possibly interested in their mistress. She would watch in particular to how Hankio felt about it all...

_**LATER**_

"_What_?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You let her go off on her own without an escort?! Have you lost your _fucking mind_ woman..." Gauron said infuriatedly. He was so fucking pissed at Min for letting her let Aemi go out alone like that.

"Do you know where she went?" Hankio asked looking out back at the sleeping clan. He might have sounded disinterested but he was anything but. He too was upset at the fact that she would leave like that, and with no word as to where she had gone off to. That was _not_ acceptable. Not in the least...Something could happen to her or she just might need them, and they wouldn't be there to help.

"I told you, someone came with a note and she said that she couldn't wait." She said to Hankio, but she turned to Gauron with a set look on her face. "What did you want me to do- _sit_ on her?"

"_Hell yes_! You know better!" Gauron stalked up to the woman and snarled down at her.

To Min's credit she folded her arms across her large breasts and stared right back at him. "My job is to watch what goes on _here_. Your job is to watch what goes on out _there_. Is that too much for you?!"

Gauron bared his fangs at Min and growled loudly. He clenched his hands so hard that joints could be heard popping. "Listen here you old hag..."

"Gauron, Min did as much as she could do. We need to have some trust in her. If she isn't home by the appointed time I'll go out looking for her. Until then, we wait."

"_We_ will go out looking for her...and unless I missed some thing no one knows where the fuck she is! Besides, haven't you always been the one to be too over protective of her? Don't you give a shit anymore?!"

Hankio turned slowly around and met Gauron's angry stare with a freezing one of his own. Where Gauron's slate gray eyes were fiery Hankio's blue ones were like ice. "Do not _ever_ think that my devotion to her is anything less then yours. If anything, it far surpasses your own." His voice was low and soft, but the deadly menace could clearly be heard.

"You bastard.." Gauron seethed. "You know how things are right now and yet you _refuse_ to do right by her. Fuck you, I am going to out and find her, and then kick her stubborn ass..."

"You will do _no_ such thing. Leave her be. If she is where I think she is I don't think that she would want either of us around."

Gauron snarled. "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant exactly what I said: leave her be. Let her have some privacy."

Gauron took a step closer towards Hankio, and the other tensed imperceptibly. "She is not in a position any more for privacy. It ain't pretty, it ain't fair, but there it is. If you know where she is then one of us needs to be at least close at hand. Now, where the fuck is she? And this is _not_ a request..."

Hankio did nothing but hiss and bare his own fangs at his opponent.

"Don't give me any of your cold, fang treatment, Hankio."

Hankio gave a 'hnn' and slightly relaxed his stance. "If a messenger came this late then it could have only come from Shimabara, and if it came from there then it could only have come from the Kageboushi section of Shimabara. If that is so then..."

"Then we need to get our asses over there and _right now_...How fucking _stupid_ can you be?!" If Gauron could get any madder then this was it. A few spikes along the back of his neck raised in anger. He looked like he was going to go up in flames he was so incensed.

Hankio took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Gauron was one of the few individuals that could bring such a rise out of him, and so quickly. The only other person was _her._..He didn't like it any more then Gauron did that she was in the Kageboushi section. He didn't like it at all, and there was a small part of him that was even scared for her. He didn't like it when she was so far away from them...from _him_...He had never thought that he would get so attached to a human, but there it was. And she wasn't just any human, she was _her_. Her scent was permanently on or around him, and it was as if she was an extension of himself. She was in his blood, she was in his soul. And by judging how Gauron was acting she was also in his...So it wasn't as if he was thoughtlessly letting her go. He wasn't without a care letting her walk into a trap. It wasn't a trap, but it _was_ a test.

"Gauron, I will make a bargain with you: give her some time and then we will go after her. We will not wait for her to come back in the morning but head out before that. Agreed?"

Gauron looked at Hankio with deep suspicion. He was not up to speed on something, and being in the dark about something that the two of them knew about not only angered him it hurt his feelings. Deeply. It was like they had planned something and kept him out of the loop. If they had done that regarding this what else had they planned without his knowledge? Gauron snorted and looked away. His embarrassment and hurt was such that he could only physically manifest itself into something that he was better able to understand: physical anger.

Both Shinrai's tails were slowly and threateningly swishing behind them. In the small space they had to watch their movements, but still small 'snicks' could be heard as the sharp and deadly ends brushed up against the ceiling or the side of a wall. They were slightly bent forward and facing each other.

Min could see a serious fight brewing. They might have been with her for the past seven years, but it didn't stop their old rivalry from occasionally rearing its ugly head. The last thing she needed was for not only a fight to break out between the two, but inside as well. "Alright you two- ease up. Everything will be fine one way or another."

"Lets step outside, shall we?" Hankio said smoothly as if Min had never spoken.

"Fine by me."

Min stood between the two youkai and put her hands to bother their chests. "I said stop, and I mean now! Do you want her to find you both beating each other up? There will be Hell to pay, and it will be you paying it if she finds out. And in front of _them_ as well..."

Both Hijikata and Yoshida covered up small smirks. It was the same thing that Min had told Aemi before she left. The Vice Commanders weren't afraid of the possible altercation between the two behemoths. If anything they were fascinated by it. Their alpha-ness and even masculinity was intriguing. They certainly made a nice foil to their more demure mistress.

Yoshida stepped forward and looked between Hankio and Gauron. "What have you found out gentlemen? Anything that is interesting or imminent? Anything that might require our attention or our assistance?"

The animosity between the pair lessened slightly, but only slightly. Hankio turned respectfully towards the Vice Commander and bowed his head slightly. "What Captain Saito and I were able to find out was that there might be a rogue clan forming, but that it only speculation and not affirmative. It might be nothing more then shadows or rumors used as a scare tactic."

Yoshida nodded and looked to Kitamura. "And you Captain? What did you find on your travels?"

Suzu stepped forward and nodded to his Vice Commander. For a Captain Suzu was as young as Okita. He looked more like he should have been a troupe member rather then a leader, but like Okita he was more then fit for the job. Suzu had probably one of the fastest draws around, and his ability to draw, strike, and re-sheath his katana in one, swift motion was envied and respected by all. His devotion to his job was also respected. Like Okita was First Squad Leader to Hijikata so was Suzu to Yoshida. There was no question as to who would get the coveted job. Suzu was smart, loyal, and fearless.

"We found pretty much the same thing...there are rumors going about of a group of youkai and humans that are banding together for some reason, and they have even been heard to have some form of extortion going on. But not in money, in blood sport."

Yoshida and Hijikata both hissed at the report. That wasn't going to be good. Strong arming people for money was bad, but it was containable. Muscling people to be used for sadistic entertainment was another thing altogether. They knew that such things occasionally happened, but they were very infrequent and the participants were always willing. The fighting was always done in a Kumitae format, and though it was usually underground word spread like wild fire. Both men had secretly attended and even fought in them. It was something that few fighting men (and even some women) could rarely resist. But to enslave people for blood sport was another thing. It meant that people were being offered up as entertainment and sport, and against their will. That was something that could not and would not be tolerated.

Both men could feel the thrill of the chase start to course through their blood. They had only just arrived and already prey was becoming available. It was a shame that in order for them to do their job people had to suffer, but it was beneficial that they had come when they did. Maybe too many people wouldn't have to suffer if they could catch who was doing this quickly.

"We'll prep our teams and have everyone out on patrol keep an especially keen eye out for anything that might be suspicious," Hijikata said to no one in particular. He would bring Kondo and Yamanami up to speed when he got back. In the morning they could have a meeting with all their captains. The sooner people started looking the faster they could catch the bastards.

"We'll also be vigilante in our patrols. But I don't particularly want to catch just random miscreants- I want to find out who is head of all this..." Hankio looked pensively out back. If whom ever was doing this broke up more clans then Aemi would feel obliged to take in all the survivors, and pretty soon their home would turn into a refugee camp. He shuddered at the thought.

Gauron looked where Hankio was looking and he knew exactly what the other was thinking. He could imagine their place being over run with cowering and homeless submissives. Like Hell that would happen...

"I agree, but first things first. Enough time- let's go get her."

Hankio looked like he was about to disagree, but he thought that this wasn't a battle that he wanted to engage in right now. And besides, he agreed as well: enough was enough. He just knew that she needed them right now. He chuffed out a breath and nodded.

"Come on wolves- we'll walk you home," Gauron said grinning at the two Vice Commanders.

The group only had to walk literally around the corner until they came to Hijikata's compound. Two men from Souji's unit stood guard outside, and they made no effort to hide their surprise at seeing the two, imposing Shinrai. They stood at attention but their gazes were trained on Hankio and Gauron at all times.

Hankio bowed to the Shinsengumi men. "Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure meeting and working with you. I am sorry that it had to be under such incommodious terms. I hope that sometime soon we will be able to gather under better circumstances. You are all always welcome in our home."

"We too are sorry for the circumstances but grateful for the opportunity," Yoshida replied just as smoothly.

Gauron and Hijikata looked at the two and then at each other. Both rolled their eyes at each other. What a load of crap...

"You owe me a drink Hijikata, and I plan on getting rip roaring drunk at your expense. Start saving up..." Gauron smiled widely at the Shinsengumi West Vice Commander. He even went so far as to pat the man on the back briskly and with too much familiarity.

Hijikata's look of disgust turned even darker. "Whatever...keep the noise level down. Your back yard sits flush with our side yard, and I don't want to be disturbed."

Gauron nodded. "Right, don't disturb your beauty rest...got it. Well- you better get going because you are in need of a good twelve hours of rest judging by the looks of things..."

The men on guard snickered, but quickly stifled it as Hijikata looked askance at them. Leave it to Souji's men to laugh at their Vice Commander.

Hankio sighed and turned to leave. Beside him Gauron waved and yelled a parting farewell: "Smell ya later!"

Yoshida raised a brow and looked at a smoldering Hijikata with a sly grin on his face. "Interesting group, aren't they?"

Hijikata said nothing. He shook his head and retreated into his compound with Saitou behind him.

Yoshida nodded to his two captains and the three walked off towards their own compound deep in the city center. He was deep in thought about what had transpired today. He hadn't had such an interesting day in such a long time. He had heard, seen, and learned many interesting things, and not the least was meeting and working with the Fenikkusu. She was _very_ interesting, and he hoped that he would be seeing her again soon as he still had many questions that needed to be answered. Yoshida walked off towards his compound with a soft smile on his lips.

_**SHIMABARA**_

The pleasure quarter of Shimabara was like a potpourri of adult adventures. Anything that anyone wanted could be found, and for a price momentarily bought there. Anything, and for anyone. There were houses of assignation that catered to human and youkai alike. Some would allow only one of the species, but most were happy to have either at any time. But as decadent as Shimabara could be there was a smaller section within it that was even more so. It was a place that only those with gross amounts of money and through invitation could enter, and it was strictly monitored and regulated. It was known as the Kageboushi Section, and it wasn't for everyone. And for many reasons.

The Kageboushi section of Shimabara was for those that would pay absolutely any price for any perversion known by man or youkai. It was a place where the most degenerate and disturbed went to blow off steam. It might at first seem like a scourge against humanity, but in fact the people and youkai there provided a needed service. If it wasn't for them then most of the predators that went there would be out on the streets looking for their entertainment in places and with individuals that wouldn't tolerate their presence. In some ways it was a place to rid one's demons in peace, in private, and to a certain degree in safety. The activities were all monitored and maintained by extreme alphas, and anyone that misbehaved was killed immediately. No questions asked and no ceremony performed.

It was at one of these places that Hankio thought that Aemi would be at. He wasn't sure, and if she wasn't then he had no idea where they would go. Their presence allowed them immediate access, but the courtesy would only be extended for so far. Even they would have to provide good excuse for entering a domain that was closed off to most but the extremely powerful.

The house was called The Water Lily, and the name was a play on the beautiful flower. Water lilies looked beautiful on top, but underneath where their roots and the majority of the plant grew it was in stagnant water. Lilies grew best in dank and dark water. The house seemed harmless, but inside lurked terrors. The walls were steeped in the pain and suffering of others.

When they showed up the mistress nodded and motioned them to follow her. She led them through twisting hallways and down two flights of stairs to where the real action took place. Downstairs large stone doors closed off rooms but they couldn't close off entirely the wounds from within. The sounds of extreme suffering and degradation. At one of these doors the mistress stopped and with a large, brass key she opened it. The room was dark and the light from the hallway spilled into it part way. What could be seen was a plain, stone room with a bare, earthen floor. Huddled in a corner in the back crouched the Fenikkusu. She was tattered, bloody, and weeping. When she saw her Shinrai her weeping turned into howling. She held her arms out to them. Gauron and Hankio rushed inside and gathered her close.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N:** I just got the PEACEMAKER complete (5 dvd instead of the 3 dvd set I previously owned) and was kinda disappointed...I thought that there would be extras (the 3 dvd had none really). I have heard around town that there are some great commentaries by the Three Jokers, Hijikata and Okita, and many others. Anyone know about this? I guess that I am glad that I bought the set on Ebay for $35 rather then on Amazon for $80...Now I have two sets of PMK...what a looser...::sigh::

Chapter Five

**Feh, Women...**

When the door opened and the light hit her she couldn't see at first. Her eyes were too puffy to open all the way. But she could _smell_ them. She didn't need to see or even hear them, their scent rushed over her like a tidal wave. She opened her arms and the emotions that she had kept deep within her poured out in a rush. She opened and closed her hands like a small child would who desperately wanted, no _needed_ something. She _desperately_ needed them.

She had been a fool to come on her own. She should have known better. She should have known that she should have had not one but both of them with her. If only for the physical and mental comfort that only they could provide her. She shook uncontrollably. She had been alone and bereft and now she was saved. She was safe and soon she would be whole again.

Suddenly they were by her side and encompassing her in their embrace. Their clawed hands ran all over her; up and down her body from head to toe. She was pulled into one of their laps and the entire time both kept their hands on her. She was deeply encompassed by their bodies, their arms, and even their tales. She was immersed in them. In turn she too stroked and petted them. She ran her hands over whatever she could touch. She needed the reassurances that they gave her. Low, deep, but comforting rumblings emanated from the large chests. Sometimes the rumblings were almost purr-like. When they did that her own body shivered in pleasure. Her eyes closed shut and she became limp in their combined embrace. Under her hands she felt their hard but smooth skin. It may have been armored but it felt like it was encased in warmest velvet. They were sensuous as well as sensual. Her breathing slowly came down to almost their own. Her sobs grew fewer and far between.

"Oh Aemi..._why_?" Hankio held her and rumbled softly. He tentatively licked the side of her face, and purred softly in her ear.

"_Stupid_ woman," Gauron said quietly. He stroked and petted her like one would a scared child or animal. He cupped the side of her face and breathed her scent in. It was soaked in fear and despair. He tried his best to erase it by constantly caressing her.

"I'm so _foolish_,"she said in a whisper. "I don't know what I was thinking...I just wanted to help..."

Neither Shinrai said anything. They knew that now was not the time for talking, but for doing. They could talk about it later, but now they needed her to forget about what ever had happened, and to know that it was over and now they where here. She would be safe and taken care of. They looked at each other and a silent agreement was made between them.

With her eyes still closed as well as the door to the cell that they were in she was in total darkness. If she opened her eyes she would have seen their own eyes glowing slightly. Hankio's eyes would be a burning blue fire, and Gauron's would be a iridescent gray mist. But her eyes were closed so all she could do was feel and smell them. It was all she wanted right now. She felt their hands turn from impersonal petting and stroking into something else: they turned personal and intimate. They ran up and down her body but paid particular attention to her erogenous areas. With their mouths they nibbled, licked, and caressed her exposed face and neck. Aemi felt herself slowly but surely loosen and fall limp in their embrace. It was hard not to- they just felt _so good_.

The combinations of their touch, their scent, and the sounds that they emitted while bringing her back from her dark place had the desired effect: she became pliant and relaxed. Small, sounds of pleasure could be occasionally heard. Hearing them and the increase in her body's scent was like a trigger to the two Kurogane; they increased their ministrations until all three were purring loudly in pleasure.

Hankio moved her so that she sat in his lap but facing away from him, and he wrapped his body protectively around her. Aemi brought one arm up behind her to snake around Hankio's broad neck, She gently caressed his horned head. With the other she reached out and brought Gauron to her, and while leaning back into Hankio's embrace she nuzzled Gauron as well. The three were now tightly wound around each other, and they moved as if they were one. They shifted and surged with and against each other. Their movements became more needy and frantic, and breathes became harsher. Moans and purring became louder. Suddenly the three stopped as if frozen in time. Bodies strained and quivered, and as soon as it began it had ended. The three lay limply against one another and nothing could be heard but their harsh breathing.

Aemi yawned and curled up against Hankio.

Hankio and Gauron righted themselves, and Gauron took his hakama off and placed it over Aemi's still form. He tucked her gently within it and stood so Hankio could rise with her in his arms. The two left Shimabara as quietly as they arrived, but this time they carried with them the sleeping form of their Fenikkusu.

_**LATER**_

Aemi woke up on her stomach, but instead of being in Shimabara she was in her bed. The last thing she remembered was...oh, yes...Hankio and Gauron showing up. Yes, they must have found her and brought her home. What a debacle that had all proved to be. What she had thought would be an easy in and out mission had proved to be something worse. Much, much worse...

She rolled over to look at the ceiling and she bumped into something hard. She rubbed her eyes and looked over: it was Hankio. He was sleeping next to her and Gauron was on the other side. How she never noticed them was a slight surprise. Especially with Gauron snoring away they way he did. He was flat on his back, splayed out and snoring loud enough to wake the dead. She must be so used to hearing it over the years that she somehow tuned it out. Of course, they usually had a wall between them. This was the first time that she had awoken and found herself sleeping between the two of them. It felt...nice. They gave off a nice and comforting heat.

She smiled softly and rubbed his arm, the snoring immediately ceased and he cracked one eye open looking at her. He gave a sleepy smile and closed the eye again. He rolled over onto his side and placed a hand over her hip. He yawned widely and smacked his lips dramatically.

"I swear, even half asleep he is a brute," came Hankio's droll response.

Aemi turned her head and saw Hankio roll over onto his side as well, and he snuggled a bit closer to her. He placed the end of his muzzle against her shoulder. She patted Gauron's hand and rubbed the end of Hankio's nose. His eyes were half lidded as well, but with none of the guarded look that he had when fully awake and aware. He looked extremely youthful and relaxed.

Both Shinrai nuzzled her neck and settled themselves in close against her. Hankio spooned her from behind and Gauron from the front. Hankio rested an arm over her waist and Gauron still kept his hand possessively on her hip. Neither of them were clothed, but they did have a blanket partially covering them. She herself was wearing just a long night shirt. Their nudity and her partial nudity though didn't disturb her in any way. It felt natural, comfortable, and peaceful. She started to drift back to sleep under the comforting feeling of being nestled between the two, large bodies when she felt a small but uncomfortable nip on her shoulder. Gauron looked at her with a sleepy but serious look.

"We expect a very good explanation for what happened last night, and let me tell you sister that it better be good."

Aemi tensed.

Hankio had his muzzle buried against the side of her neck and he too gave her a little nip. "Yes, I am very curious to find out why you did what you did."

Aemi closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly in order to steady herself. She didn't want to go over it, and not now...maybe later. So she rolled over and buried her head in her crossed arms. She felt that if maybe she couldn't see them maybe they couldn't see her...

One of them poked her on the shoulder. It was Gauron. "Won't work girlfriend...just because you can't see us doesn't mean that we can't see you...and we _won't_ go away. Only works with little kids, and that you aren't."

Aemi grumbled but kept silent.

Hankio rubbed her back soothingly. His touch was both casual and personal. He could tell her reluctance stemmed from not only fear but embarrassment as well. "It is fine if you don't want to talk about it now, but you will have to eventually. And sooner rather then later."

Aemi nodded but still kept her silence. She _was_ embarrassed. She realized now that she never should have gone there on her own and done what she had done without them being there and supervising her. At least not with her inexperience. This must be one of the situations that Vice Commander Yoshida spoke about...Hmm...one of the (many) things that she had to do today was visit with Commanders Kondo and Katsura and go over the meeting in a few days...

Aemi yawned and pulled the two in closer. That could wait. She was still exhausted. They mumbled and grumbled, but did as she asked. They fit themselves around her like gloves. Gauron put his face under her chin and Hankio buried his in the back of her neck. Aemi could hear and feel contented sighs and whiffles. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Hours later Min came in to wake her mistress for the day. It was with some slight surprise and great delight that she found the trio sleeping deeply together, or at least Aemi was deep asleep. The Shinrai had heard her long before she opened the door. Neither moved but they did open their eyes to look at the woman. A tail flicked briefly. A warning grumble sounded low. Min smiled brightly.

"Well, it's _about_ time..." she said turning around and softly closing the door behind her.

_**SHINSENGUMI WEST**_

Aemi and her Kurogane walked up to the Shinsengumi gates. Standing patrol was a young man about fifteen with the brightest and most unruly head of red hair that she had ever seen. He looked not at her but at her Shinrai with avid and open incredulity.

"Holy Hell...what are _you_....?!"

Hankio peered coolly down at the young man and Gauron snorted. Aemi smiled brightly and laughed. She bowed politely.

"My name is Aemi, and this is Hankio and Gauron. We are your next door neighbors. We are here to see Commander Kondo and the Vice Commanders if they are available."

The young man reluctantly tore his gaze away from the imposing Kurogane and to the woman. He now looked at her with surprise and fascination. So _this _was the Kyoto Fenikkusu. She wasn't at all what he had been led to believe back in Edo. He just thought that she would be...different. He didn't know how really, just different some how.

He quickly gained what little composure that he could, and mainly because he was afraid that his older brother Tatsu would hear about his behavior and chastise him for it. He bowed to the three respectfully.

"Tetsunosuke Ichimura, at your service! Stay here and I'll be _right _back!"

The young red head deserted his post and ran pell-mell into the compound. Aemi laughed and Gauron shook his head and grunted. Hankio looked slightly put-out and Aemi patted Hankio gently.

"Don't get into a twist...he seems young and inexperienced. He also looks like he pulled guard duty because of punishment. He doesn't seem like their usual type."

Hankio closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to meditate or find some inner balance. He gave a disgruntled 'hnn'. "I wouldn't be surprised..." Being stuck out at the front gate like a traveling salesman didn't sit well with him. _Them_, and of all people...He folded his arms discontentedly across his chest.

"Bouncy-frouncy little thing, isn't he?" Gauron laughed. He shook his head and leaned up against the gate wall nonchalantly. He hummed a little tune under his breathe and seemed for all the world content. Inside, he was anything but. He was still more then a little peeved at her, and before he went to bed tonight he was going to find out what happened and why he hadn't been let in on everything. Hankio making straight for the right place last night meant that Hankio _knew_ something that_ he _didn't, and _that_ didn't sit well with him.

Suddenly Commander Kondo himself came to the gate, and with Ichimura right behind him. He looked slightly embarrassed to see that they had indeed been left standing on the street. He bowed humbly to the three.

"Please forgive me Miss Aemi, Hankio, and Gauron. Please come in, come in!"

Aemi smiled brightly and bowed as well. She liked Commander Kondo. He was like a jovial and friendly uncle. The kind who was always a welcome sight to see. She walked next to him and her Shinrai behind her.

As Hankio passed Ichimura he raised a brow, but not in anger. Aemi was right...he looked too young to really know better or have enough experience. The boy smiled up at Hankio and his enthusiasm and verve were infectious. Even Hankio couldn't help but smile slightly, and he gave a brief nod in response. He could feel the young boy's eyes on their retreating figures.

"Commander Kondo, please forgive our intrusion. I should have sent a note over at the very least warning you of our arrival. It is just that I wanted to extend an invitation to you, your Vice Commanders and your Captains to the monthly meeting that is held. It is a sort of _informal_ gathering of Humans and Youkai from the city and the surrounding areas. We try and meet once a month and discuss or air concerns, up coming events, or just to generally socialize. It helps problems to be resolved informally before they become formal problems."

Kondo looked pleased and excited. He was glad to be in Kyoto, and for many reasons. For one Edo was getting too crowded and boring. There were too many factions vying for attention, and his men weren't getting the experience or work outs that they needed. Most had been used to being in the field with him on campaigns, and Edo was becoming stifling to them. Kyoto might just be another city, but it was a new and different city, and one that was bursting with vitality. It was also bursting with work to do.

He and his Vice Commanders were just having a meeting with all the captains before everyone went either on their rounds or regular day duties. They were discussing yesterday's events before and after meeting the Fenikkusu. Everyone was primed, excited, but disturbed about the killings. Captain Saitou gave his report on his finding with Hankio and they were just in the midst of discussing it all.

"We are most pleased that you have arrived. We always look forward to your company!"

Aemi smiled and slowed her pace a bit. "We don't want to disturb your meeting. Should we come back? I don't want you to have to cut it short or leave anything for later because of our arrival. We can come back anytime. The meeting isn't for a few day, so there isn't any rush on things."

"No, no! Please, come and join us. We can share with you our thoughts on things as they stand."

Aemi nodded and sped her pace up. As they walked through the compound they couldn't help but draw stares from the men and women training or just hanging around. Aemi had never been brought up in any sort of spot light, and she still was unused to having attention solely on herself. She also couldn't help but think that it was really her Kurogane that caused most of the stir. They were dressed in what they considered informal armor; it was lighter and less cumbersome then their battle gear, but they made for impressive figures none the less. They stood tall and proud, and their bodies glistened like black diamonds. Hankio had his tail draped casually across his neck so that the blade fell behind him, and Gauron's stood up behind his back with the deadly blade hanging down behind him. It swayed slightly back and forth with his gait.

For being such large and imposing creatures they walked quietly and with great care. Though they stood upright like a human they walked more on the balls of their feet. That gave them a stride that was more like a dancers; graceful and sure. They walked like the supremely confident predators that they were. Hankio kept his gaze forward, but his eyes scanned the area around him. He was not immune to the looks that they received, but he rarely thought anything of it. All he ever cared about were the looks that _she _received. More then a few people stopped and bowed respectfully to their Commander and Chief and his Honored Guests.

Hankio took the attention with aplomb and nodded courteously back. He was generally very minimalistic in both speech and actions. Hankio more often then not conveyed his feelings and thoughts through brief sentences or eye contact. It wasn't because he felt himself above and beyond others, or even that he was shy or antisocial. He just was very careful with his thoughts and feelings.

Gauron on the other hand loved the attention. He smiled, nodded, and even waived a few times. He treated their attention as if it was super star status, and what he felt was deserved. He wasn't arrogant or juvenile, but rather out-going and friendly. He received more then a few smiles and waives back. He had the type of personality that people couldn't help but quickly warm up to. As irascible as he was he was also very social, and meeting new people was always a fine and fun thing for him.

Commander Kondo led them to a large building located in the rear of the compound, and once inside Aemi could see that it was nothing more then one, large room. It almost seemed as if it had once been a place strictly to entertain guests. It was a welcome addition for the Shinsengumi in that it allowed for the leaders to address a large audience in relative comfort.

Commander Kondo led them in and all heads turned to face the new visitors. Aemi couldn't help but blush, and she had to steel herself to not keep her face averted and drop back behind Kondo. The Vice Commanders and the Captains all bowed respectfully. Aemi returned the bow, but in truth she didn't have to. She was Fenikkusu now and all rights and courtesies were due to her and hers. Protocol stated that like the Emperor she did not have to bow to anyone, not even to the Emperor or Shogun. She wasn't above them, but more like off to the side. Never the less she bowed out of respect to these men and women.

"Ladies and Gentleman, look who has stopped by to visit!"

Hijikata and Yamanami mentally rolled their eyes. Sometimes Kondo was _too_ jovial and impersonal. He had a tendency to treat everyone as comrade in arms, and as if they were doing nothing more then sitting around a camp's fire the night before a battle.

Kondo could see the chagrined look on his Vice Commander's faces and grinned even more. He knew _exactly_ what they were thinking. He knew that they thought that he occasionally lacked dignity and decorum. In fact that was as far from the truth as anything could be. If truth be told he just was a man that was happy with his life and he wanted everyone else to be as well. Toshi could be too serious and taciturn, and Yamanami could be too studious and reserved. Both men needed to live a little more and enjoy all the wonderful things that were around them. What was the point in everything that they did if not to pay respect to the end's results? To do anything less would be disrespectful to the gift given.

He led them to the front of the room where Yamanami had placed two large, cushions one on top of the other for the comfort of the Fenikkusu. He stepped back as Hankio offered a clawed hand to help settle her. He then sat besides her and Gauron lounged on the other side of her. His spot placed him next to Hijikata. He looked over and grinned a large, fanged smile. Hijikata just scowled at him, and that made Gauron laugh. Hijikata looked away slightly peeved.

Gauron was never one to ignore a challenge: he patted Hijikata on the back. "Long time no see Hijikata. You start saving up your money yet?"

Hijikata looked back at Gauron and a twitch over his left eye could be seen. A small, muffled laugh in the direction of the First Squad's Captain could be heard. Hijikata just shook his head and gave a mile-long stare straight a head.

Gauron laughed softly and casually looked around, appearing as if he wasn't paying any attention at all.

Kondo settled himself back in his place and smiled over at the trio. He nodded, motioned for Aemi to speak, and turned to the captains sitting before him.

Aemi nodded politely and smiled almost shyly at the men before her. There were also few women as well, and Aemi wondered if they weren't part of the Shinsengumi spy network somehow.

"Please, Ladies and Gentlemen forgive me for interrupting your meeting. I will be brief and try not to disturb or take any more time then is necessary," she said looking over at Kondo, Yamanami, and finally Hijikata. Kondo and Yamanami had pleasant and indulgent looks on their faces, but Hijikata's was barely civil. He looked disturbed and border line irascible. Aemi mentally paused. She was still not used to having to be the center of attention, and it had taken her a long time to get used to public speaking. She may seem quiet and confident, but deep, inside she still shook from uncertainty.

"Every month many of the Youkai and Human Clan Leaders along with various city officials and myself meet. We discus affairs and business in an informal manner in the hopes of helping one another before things have to become public or official. If there is nothing serious to discuss it also affords people the opportunity to mingle and get to know one another. The next meting is in three days time, and I know that on the agenda is not only the recent events that concern the Stone River Clan but a few challenges that need to be resolved as well."

Aemi looked away briefly and a shadow passed over her face. She didn't know what she was going to do with the survivors of the broken clan. Hankio and Gauron would be patient for a few more days time, but beyond that she wasn't sure what would happen. She took a breath and looked back.

"I think that you would find it interesting and entertaining to say the least, especially _this_ particular meeting. There is a challenge that has to be resolved and youkai can be pretty impressive in that department..." She looked askance between her own two. Gauron smiled hugely and Hankio cocked his head to the side. She knew what she was talking about with them, because their earlier years together had been riddled with the two trying to assert themselves over not only each other and her as well.

"Will Lord Matsudaira be there?" Yamanami asked politely.

Aemi shrugged. "I am not sure...he generally shows up if he is in town. He isn't back yet and I am not sure if he will be back by then."

"I think that it will be a _marvelous_ time! We are _very_ appreciative of the offer." Kondo smiled and bowed.

Aemi laughed softly. "No need for thanks. It is your due after all. The Shinsengumi of all people should be there. It will also give you a chance to take stock and hear or see things that might normally not be available to you." Aemi raised a brow and waggled her eye brows.

Kondo and Yamanami laughed, but Hijikata kept stonily quiet. Aemi frowned slightly. His taciturnity and even sourness was starting to affect her. She was becoming uncomfortable and feeling like maybe shouldn't be there. She bit her lower lip slightly. She wondered if he was miffed at her for calling him a sexist pig the other night. He didn't seem like the type of man that would take that from anyone, and certainly not a woman. It probably took everything that he had not to at least make some nasty retort. Remembering her lack of foresight and tact made her uncomfortable, and in her discomfort she rose suddenly to leave.

She bowed curtly to the Shinsengumi. "Well gentlemen, I believe that I have taken up enough of your time. I am sorry to have disturbed you, and I hope to see you all at the meeting in a few days. I'll send over directions on how to get there."

She bowed again hastily and moved past her Kurogane who were quickly rising to leave. They looked at each other surreptitiously. They were unsure as to what had happened and why. They gave their own curt response and followed her out.

"_Hey_-" Gauron said as he followed her quickly retreating form.

"Aemi, wait please," Hankio said as he and Gauron came up besides her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. "Are you alright?"

Aemi turned away so they couldn't see her reddening face. She was discomforted by Hijikata's cold lack of response. It had been palpable. It reminded her of her own father's response to her presence whenever she had been around; it was like she had been a nuisance or something...

She didn't want either of them to delve into it, and certainly not here of all places. Aemi sighed. It seemed like she was having more and more things that she would have to admit to Hankio and Gauron, and she felt stupid some how. She waved her hand in the air and forced a laugh out. "Nothing is wrong, believe me. Let's continue on with our day, shall we?"

Hankio gave a short 'hnn', and Gauron a low growl. She never could fool them for nothing, she thought wryly. Why was it that they seemed to know her better then she knew them sometimes? Why was it that they knew her better then she knew herself?

Aemi started to continue walking towards the front gates when she was brought up short by Hijikata's voice behind her. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"So, it seems that your Shinrai found you after all."

Aemi turned around suddenly. She looked at the Vice Commander with surprise. He looked...inscrutable. He looked...uncomfortable, but why? She blinked at him in confusion.

Hijikata stood about five paces away, but immobile. He didn't make any effort to come any closer. It wasn't because of Hankio and Gauron; they exhibited no signs of distrust or protectiveness. If anything they seemed confused but curious. They glanced from one to the other.

Aemi nodded but said nothing. She didn't know what to say or how to react.

Hijikata nodded and turned around to walk back to their meeting, but before he went any farther Aemi could hear him mutter: "You don't seem worse for wear..that's... good," he said quietly. And then he was gone back into the building.

Aemi looked after him with a look of avid surprise. She really didn't know what to take of that. It almost seemed as if he had been..._worried_...Aemi flushed and turned back around quickly and walked out of the Shinsengumi West compound without saying another word. She never stopped nor said another word until they reached the front gates of the Shinsengumi East compound. She needed that time to reflect on the strangeness and contradiction that was Vice Commander Hijikata.

_**SHINSENGUMU EAST**_

The Shinsengumi East Head Quarters were stationed in a large, old, but empty temple in the north east section of town. The previous owners had built a temple in the mountains and had decided to quite altogether the buildings. It was with delight that Katsura was able to convince Lord Matsudaira to take over the deserted grounds. It was in a perfect location and would suit their needs well. The grounds were large enough to house and maintain their number comfortably. It was also ideal in that it allowed them to move freely without much notice. As their peers at the Shinsengumi West were for the most part in uniform the members of the Shinsengumi East were generally in plain clothes. However, it was no secret as to who they were or what they did: they were in essence spies.

The trio once again found themselves at the front gates of a Shinsengumi complex, but instead of armored guards there were instead two men dressed in nondescript, dark clothing. Once introductions were made one of the guards left to inform his superiors of their guest. However, unlike at the other complex the trio were immediately invited in and escorted to a large hall set in the center of the property. As the Shinsengumi West was a loud and busy place, the Shinsengumi East was quiet and much more reserved in comparison. It reminded her of being in a large library. People could be seen moving about and going about their business, but the place had a much more studious and reserved atmosphere. She could tell that Hankio was more then a little pleased, and that Gauron felt uncomfortable. Hankio looked about avidly, and Gauron looked like he was going to come out of his skin.

The large building appeared to be a reception area for a large number, but unlike the Shinsengumi West room it was much more formal and austere. They entered the hall just as Commander Katsura and his Vice Commanders did. They greeted each other and Katsura motioned the three to a more private and intimate corner of the high hall.

Just as she had with Kondo Aemi tried to forgive their unannounced intrusion, and just like Kondo before him Katsura would think nothing of it. He called for refreshments and made the Fenikkusu and her Shinrai as comfortable as possible.

"My Lady, how nice it is that you have favored us with your presence. You are always welcome her, and at any time." Katsura said smoothly but with feeling.

Aemi bowed demurely. "I truly am sorry for disturbing you and taking you and your men away from any business that they may have been in the middle of. I will be sure to next time not act so impulsively."

Aemi went on to explain the meeting that was to take place in three days time. She explained the purpose and gave a description of the place. The three men seemed very eager and excited to be invited, and looked expectantly forward to it.

They chatted quietly about minor affairs, but also like at the Shinsengumi West Aemi felt slightly uncomfortable. She could feel Yoshida's dark eyes on her constantly, but it wasn't in a lascivious or inappropriate manner. It was just that his total attention was focused primarily on her. The few times that their eyes had met Aemi had become slightly flustered, and she even stumbled with her words a tiny bit. She still felt that he was sizing her up and that he had yet to make a final verdict about her. After spending a few more moments going over minor details Aemi thanked them once again for their time and patience, and she made herself ready to go. As she stood to make her farewells Yoshida stated that he would escort them out. Aemi nodded and smiled hesitantly.

"It is fortunate that the events from the past evening ended satisfactorily for everyone," Yoshida said from her side. Gauron was in front and Hankio had taken up behind walking behind the couple.

Aemi smiled slightly and nodded her head. She didn't know what to say. Just like with Hijikata she felt unsure and more then slightly uncomfortable around this man. She herself wasn't too sure of him yet. Both Hijikata and himself were men that did not reveal too much of themselves to people, and she was no exception.

"Gauron and Hankio take very good care of me. If it wasn't for them I am sure that I would have been dead many times over."

Gauron snorted and chuckled. Hankio gave a small, disapproving hnn' from behind her.

Yoshida shrugged his shoulders elegantly and seemed to be interested in what was going on around him. "I think that the Fenikkusu does not give herself enough credit. She seems more then capable of taking care of herself..."

"Not always..." Aemi said chagrined and darkly.

"No one can take care of themselves all the time. We all need to have someone by our side occasionally. There is no weakness in that."

Aemi lightly blushed. She felt that his words were colored with more then one meaning. But what they were she had no idea. Once again she felt herself out of some loop and in the dark. She tried to surreptitiously see what Hankio or Gauron thought of his words, but with Hankio behind her and Gauron in front she was unable to gage their reactions or thoughts.

When they reached the gate Yoshida gave a slight smile and bowed. Aemi thought that he would say more but he just waited silently for them to leave. She felt like she should say something more, but a clawed hand on her lower back pushed her gently forward. She nodded and moved blindly forward.

As they walked through the city to their next destination Aemi thought about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. In the past twenty-four hours Aemi had had more male attention and interaction then she had ever had in her entire life, and she didn't know what to do about it. She was stumped and confused. Her life in the palace had only allowed for one, brief, and very painful encounter. It was an encounter that had shaped her life to come. The time afterward found her too busy under her Master's tutelage to even consider the opposite sex. She hadn't even considered thinking that Hankio and Gauron had thought about her in such a way. She had always gotten the impression from them that she was more of a friend or little sister that had to be watched over. Then, when she had taken her post last year they had moved away from even that to a position of guards or advisers. After last night in Shimabara she had suddenly become aware that maybe they didn't think about her like that after all...

Both Kurogane walked in front of her, and that gave her an ideal position to study them without their knowledge. They weren't that much taller then the tallest human male, though their stance and armored bodies made it appear so. Even so, with their appearance Aemi could see many humanoid aspects to their countenance. They basically walked, talked, and acted as a human male. Also, a Human-Youkai pairing was not unheard of. Many clans encouraged it in fact. It strengthened bloodlines. It gave both species the best of both worlds. Both Hankio and Gauron were in fact products of such a pairing, if she remembered correctly. She thought back to what it had been like to writhe helplessly in their arms, and to then wake up between them. It had been _nice_. Hell, it had been more then nice, it had been _wonderful_. It had been the most wonderfully safe and loving experience.

Then she thought about the two Vice Commanders. They were two vastly different but intriguing men. Hijikata was rough and unrefined, but she could see a softness buried deep inside. She could see through his gruffness and irascibility to the tenderness and protectiveness that he protected and shielded from everyone. When he followed her out after their meeting and told her brusquely but with genuine feeling that he was glad that she was alright she knew. She knew that he really meant it, and that maybe he hadn't been upset _at _her so much but more at the idea that he had been worried _about_ her. Like maybe he hadn't wanted to be worried. He seemed like the type of man that said few nice things to anyone, but when he did he really meant them.

Yoshida also appeared to be the type of man that rarely if ever let his true feelings be known, and when he did he also was very careful as to the how, when, and especially to whom. He was a man that was constantly looking, analyzing, and judging those around him. But she didn't think that he did it because of having a superiority complex. He had to do it because not only was his life depending on it but many others as well. He too had a protective side as well, and though he may look at the world with a cynical and jaded eye she knew that he could tell the real deal when he saw it. In her dealings so far with him he was always giving her some sort of quiet assurance.

Both men were enigmas to her.

So it made her wonder what they thought of her. What did they see? Did they see a woman with more bluff then guff? Did they see a woman who fought every minute of everyday to over-ride and over-power the years and years of subservience and self-doubt? Did they see a woman that had been thrust into a job that she felt that she wasn't ready for, and tried her very best to hide that self-doubt from everyone around her? Did they see a woman who was, and always would be a social outcast, and no matter her present situation? What did they see?

Aemi looked back once again at the backs of her Shinrai and thought more about them. They were super-predators; a predator's predator. They were land sharks, and they cut through the milling throng like sharks through a sea of lesser fish. Everyone gave them room and deference. It wasn't that everyone was afraid of them, but there was no mistaking their alpha-ness. They oozed it. Their dominance was never a question, even with her sometimes. There were times when she stood her ground against them, to be sure, but there were just as many times when she knew that they knew best and she followed them meekly.

What did they see? Did they see a woman that genuinely loved and admired them? Did they see a woman that would give her life for them without even a moments hesitation? Did they see a woman that never felt deep, down, inside that she could do them real justice, and whom felt that they deserved better? Did they see a woman that knew that if it hadn't been for them that day she would be either dead or worse? She tried her best to shake such morbid thoughts off, but she couldn't quite get rid of them all...

A head of her Hankio and Gauron shared a brief and troubled look between them. They didn't have to hear her voice her thoughts and concerns, they could feel them. Both looked a head and kept going. Tonight when they settled in for bed, and _all together_ they would talk...

_**SHINSENGUMI EAST**_

Toshimaro sat at his desk going over reports before turning in for the night, but his thoughts kept straying. So in order to give the reports his full concentration and their due he set them aside to read later. He decided instead to give full attention to his wandering thoughts in order to purge them from his mind. He would look at the reports later, or in the morning. Instead, he thought about _her_.

She certainly was turning out to be not at all what his initial reports had stated. He was not one to let others make up his ultimate mind for him, so the reports that he had gotten before coming to Kyoto were nothing more then skeletal judgments. He was a man who made a final decision based on his own findings. What he had found did not in any way match what he had been told. He knew all about her, or at least what was public knowledge. He knew all about her life growing up in the palace. He knew all about her rough expulsion from it. He knew all about her being taken in by the previous Fenikkusu. He knew all about her taking on the mantle of responsibility earlier this year. But what he hadn't really known was what the woman would be like in the flesh. She was..._intriguing_...to say the least.

He had been correct in his observation about her inexperience, but her learning curve was short and she wasn't in any way stupid. As he had told her with time would come experience. Her devotion and determination was not just surprising, but it was admirable as well. Her list of duties that she was expected to maintain as well as those that she took on in addition were impressive. She was always on the move and her mind was far from stagnant. Over all he was impressed.

He was very impressed and very interested. The time that he had been able to spend with her had so far been limited. He would have liked to spent more time with her, but more importantly more time alone. He genuinely wanted to speak with her one on one, and find out more about what she thought and believed. He could have done that if Hijikata hadn't intruded the other night.

Thinking about Hijikata made him close his eyes partially in annoyance. The man was an annoyance, but unfortunately he was a needed one. There was no denying his importance. They had worked together many times before, and each time they had been successful in their endeavors, but it had always caused a strain upon each of them. Neither liked or trusted the other very much, but they were professional enough to know that they needed each other. It was a relationship that was not going to be dissolved anytime soon, and only if death were to befall one or the other.

Toshimaro picked his reports back up and started to read them again. He would wait for the Meeting in a few days time to see her again. His mind and body hummed in anticipation.

_**SHINSENGUMI WEST**_

Toshizo sat looking out his back door and smoking. He was in a foul mood. He was in a foul mood because he was in a foul mood, and that made it all the more fouler. He grumbled deep in his chest. Feh, this was ridiculous! He was in a foul mood all because of _her_. He was upset at himself for having been so... _worried_... What did he care when all was said and done? She wasn't his responsibility, and the God's knew that he had enough already. He didn't need to feel responsible for a woman that in truth should have been responsible for him(not that he ever would let her be responsible for him, but it was the principle of the matter). He didn't need to add her to his list of cares, but he had. Why, he had no idea. She was pushy, bossy, and too inexperienced. She was too inexperienced to tell someone of his caliber what to do.

He gripped his pipe in stiff fingers, and if it had been made of wood rather then metal he knew that it would have been in pieces by now. What the Hell had she been thinking taking all those submissive survivors into her home and turning it into some kind of refugee camp? And who the Hell was she to think that she could tell him how to run an investigation? She obviously didn't know what she was doing...It was only pure luck that she was fortunate enough to have such competent Shinrai at her side. If it wasn't for them then who knew what would have happened? She obviously had put herself at such risk to make those two uneasy and unnerved...

When he saw her show up and no worse for wear he had been furious at her. _Furious_. How _dare_ she put herself at such risk? And for what? That puzzled him. She had gone to Shimabara, and for what? What type of woman (besides the obvious) would be doing in Shimabara? She certainly wasn't doing the obvious, that was for sure. She was as inexperienced with men as she was with her job. But that wasn't unappealing, not at all. She had an fierceness and dedication to her job that made him feel...proud...that she was his Fenikkusu. Those jackasses in Edo had _no idea_ what they had been talking about when they had said that she was incompetent and irresponsible. She was anything but. If truth be told he liked her style. He liked..._her_. So he had been furious at her decision to leave on her own towards something that she might not have been able to handle. He had been just as furious at himself for letting her make him so worried. He had other things to worry about. But he still couldn't help but be worried for her, because of her.

Feh, women...


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A.N:**Thank you everyone for all the hits and interest. Like I said in the begining- this is born from hours of conversation with friends about PMK and anime in general. I know that this isn;t the 'usual' PMK fic, and there certainly isn't enough interest in PMK as there should be. It is such an under-rated anime.

*The witty repartee is not of my own design. I pulled it from the memory of various authors: pop culture, classics, movies, etc. If anyone wants to know I can probably steer you in the right direction.

**Kuma**: Bear(animal)

Chapter Six

**Challenges**

Set in a large copse of woods to the south of Kyoto was an area simply known as The Glen. At one time many, many hundreds of years ago someone had thought about habituating the area, and had gone to the monumental task of clearing a wide area of immense forest. They had even gone so far as to make a stone house, but for whatever reason the job had never been completed. The area had been cleared and most of the house had been built, but that was as far as it had gotten. No one had known who had lived there or why they had left, and the area had eventualy gone back to nature. At some point a Kyoto Fenikkusu had decided that the area would be perfect for gatherings, and he had taken it upon himself to once again clear the area and finish the small house. It was in this area that once a month the Fenikkusu presided over Youkai and Human meetings. These meetings were an open forum for any and all to attend to air or settle grievances, make announcements, or just see friends and family that maybe they normally didn't see. So it was with great interest, anticipation, and excitement when these gatherings took place during the months where the weather would allow it. But more importantly it was an informal forum for everyone and anyone to be heard at.

The cleared area spanned a good twenty foot radius, and over time small conveniences had been added to make the attendees more comfortable. People had added benches and small, wooden platforms to rest or sit upon. A large fire pit was constructed at one end as sometimes even on the warmest summer nights the forest could get chilled. So it became a revolving duty for groups to prepare and light the fire before the majority arrived. Someone had thoughtfully at one point dug a well, so cold water was available to drink or cool tankards of refreshments could be lowered into its depths to chill. Alcohol was consumed, but it was a tacit agreement that not too much would be consumed. This wasn't a banquet or party, and no one needed a drunken or deadly brawl fueled by spirits to contend with.

At dusk people started arriving; Youkai and Humans alike started to gather, and everyone was in generally good spirits. People called out to friends and mingled, and some started to get the area ready by placing tatami or comfortable blankets around the edge of the circle. Anyone that was not going before the Fenikkusu generally sat off to her sides, or if there were very large groups that wanted to stay together then they stood and leaned against the nearest tree. Some trees had bows low enough and strong enough to even allow for a few to perch comfortably in them. That seemed to afford the best and safest view. The area in front of the Fenikkusu was for people singly or in groups to go before the Fenikkusu and the Gathering. Those that weren't making the sitting areas comfortable readied food for a light repast while others lit the bonfire.

Facing the East was a plain but comfortable chair that had been designated for the Fenikkusu. It had been carved out of one of the great stumps left from a felled tree. It was plain and unadorned, but many Fenikkusu had sat there and presided for hundreds of years. It was old and simple, but had great history attached to it. On either side were large spaces for the Fenikkusu's Shinrai to rest comfortably, and Aemi had made sure that large, sturdy benches were made for their comfort.

This evening a larger then normal group started to arrive. Normally there would be in attendance anywhere from twenty to forty people, but with everything that had to be covered it had been rumored that almost fifty would be showing up. The number swelling due to recent unrest and the arrival of the Shinsengumi. Kondo, Katsura, and their respective parties had met at Roshomon Gate, and they had walked the last part of the journey together. So the arrival of fifteen men from the Shinsengumi caused quite a stir, even though they had been expected. When they arrived all activity had stopped to take in this newest group. As Aemi had said that it was informal none had worn their uniforms, and all appeared in casual attire, but they still held at their sides or strapped to their backs their weapons. They stood slightly hesitant at the clearing's edge until their attention was caught by Min striding purposefully towards them.

"Well, look who we have here..." she said looking the men and women up and down unabashedly.

"Oh _fuck_..." Hijikata said under his breath.

Min turned to give Hijikata a cool glare. "Don't you _'oh fuck_' me young man...Just because you are a Vice Commander doesn't mean that I won't take you over my knee and teach you some manners," she growled.

Hijikata snarled openly back at her, and Captain Okita could be heard as usual stifling a giggle behind him.

Yoshida stepped suavely past Hijikata and bowed elegantly to Min. "Mistress Min, how nice to see you again. May I please introduce Commanders Katsura and Kondo?"

"Yes you may," she said with a haughty smile to him and then dropped it to glare at Hijikata.

Just as Kondo was about to bow and make his greeting Hijikata growled lowly in the back of his throat. "This _old woman_ keeps house next door. Her name is Min."

Katsura and Kondo smiled warmly towards Min and pretended that they didn't hear Hijikata's rude introduction.

"So glad to finally meet you Miss Min! I have heard so many wonderful things about you!" Kondo beamed.

"I have no idea from where," Hijikata mumbled.

Katsura smiled and winked at her, causing the older woman to blush like a young girl. "Come with me Gentlemen and I will introduce you around and get you settled." The two Commanders held their elbows out for her to take and she smiled brightly to them as she let them escort her, but not before she gave Hijikata a parting shot: "I mean it whelp, I'll _kick your ass_..."

Hijikata's snarl increased ten-fold, and he stepped past Yoshida to stand directly in front of Min. "I'd like to see you _try_, old crone..."

"Name the time and the place, _brat_!" she said over her shoulder as the two men lead her off, and while laughing almost hysterically together.

Hijikata closed his eyes in frustration, but he quickly opened them when he felt Yoshida brush past him again. "Give it up Hijikata, you are way out of your league," he said chuckling and following the Commanders.

For the next hour the Shinsengumi was introduced around and pressed into service. Even Kondo and Katsura helped to make things ready along side their men. It was a good chance for them to meet and become known before the actual meeting started. The people that they met were an eclectic lot; Humans and Youkai of every shape, size, and form were there. Some of the full-blooded Youkai were wild and feral looking; they carried many of the physical and personality traits of their clan. Slightly pointed ears, bright and watchful eyes, and sharp, pointed claws to show proof of their bloodline. They freely and happily intermingled with their Human brothers and sisters.

Min had quickly introduced the members of the Shinsengumi around, and Kondo and Katsura had almost immediately been taken aside and engaged in conversation with a few of the Youkai Clan Leaders as well as some of their Human counterparts. Many people had heard about the arrival of the Shinsengumi and were eager to make their acquaintance. The men and women themselves of the Shinsengumi were no strangers to Youkai; Edo had just as many powerful Clans as Kyoto did. In fact, many were off-shoots of one or the other. Katsura and Kondo found that they knew many of the same Clan Leaders, and they passed on any recent information that they knew.

As the evening crept on and more people arrived the clearing was getting full, and people started to get themselves comfortable. The Fenikkusu and the newest Leader of the Kuma Clan- Ken- hadn't arrived yet. Other members of his clan had arrived and they had settled themselves amongst other friends and family. All but one, and he had settled himself alone and off to the side. Gauron and Hankio soon arrived and they quietly made their way to either side of the Fenikkusu's chair. Both Shinrai briefly nodded or spoke to individuals, but they soon became quiet as they waited.

The fire had been lit and people were sitting or standing comfortably. Talking had decreased, but murmurs could still be heard. It was with anticipation when Aemi and Ken finally made an appearance. It was also a surprise to see Lord Matsudaira accompanying them as well. He made a small comment to them before walking over towards Gauron and Hankio, and then taking a place by Hankio's side. Lord Matsudaira nodded towards the Shinsengumi and even gave them a pleased smile at seeing them. As Aemi made her way into the center everyone rose, and she waved her hand and bade everyone to sit back down. Ken made his way to his clan and sat in the place that had been saved for him. Aemi stood in the middle and nodded to those present. She could be seen taking stock and gathering her thoughts. When she saw that Gauron and Hankio had made themselves comfortable at their own designated areas she began.

"Good Evening and Well Met Friends and Family. I hope that since our last meeting the Fates have treated you all kindly, and that you have all been Healthy and Happy," she said giving the traditional greeting.

"And you as well, Fenikkusu," came the traditional reply from everyone.

Aemi nodded and smiled. Before walking over to her chair she looked around with a grim smile on her face. "Before we get to dark business I would like to first extend a warm welcome to our newest members: The Shinsengumi East and West, run by Commanders Katsura and Kondo respectively." She turned to the ladies and gentlemen, and bowed elegantly, and who in turn bowed back from where they sat. "I am sure that you have already met many of our members, and afterwards I will be sure to introduce you around personally."

She turned now back to the waiting crowd seated or standing around her. "Now, on to grimmer things. Is there anyone that has not heard about the recent slaying of some of the members of the Stone River Clan?" She looked around and made sure to make eye contact with the former Leaders and pack members of the Stone River Clan. She wasn't pleased to have found them ejected from their Clans, but it was The Way and the right of the Clan members to do it, and it was not up to her to intrude on individual clan's rules. She had to abide by them whether she liked it or not.

A member of the Kyoto City Council stepped forward. "My Lady, we have just been apprised of the situation and we are very worried. Was it an isolated occurrence, or do we have something else on our hands...do you think that it is the beginning of something worse?" He nodded and sat back down.

Aemi cocked her head to the side furrowed her brows. "It is believed that the incident is _not_ isolated, but the evidence is still being gathered. As of now and until we can apprehend all the suspects it is best if we do not let our guard down."

An older woman stepped forward. She was gnarled but strong, and she had been one of the Leaders that had run out some of the Stone River's members. She looked at her Fenikkusu with no guilt in her eyes.

"My Lady Fenikkusu, a few submissives are killed. Why should that affect any of us or our Clans? We are strong and more then capable of protecting our own."

Aemi gave the woman a cold look. "As a Leader and Alpha-Dominant it _does_ affect you, and in many ways. Your job is to not only look after your own clan, but to uphold the Law as well. They might not have been your pack members anymore, but they _were_ citizens of Kyoto none the less. And as such, you- as well as everyone here- has the responsibility to help look after those that cannot look after themselves."

"Feh, a few submissives here or there is no concern to any of us-"she said waving her hand in the air dismissively.

"In the grand scheme of things maybe not. But consider this: whomever is out there will eventually get tired of hunting down easy prey, and then they will go on to larger and more powerful game. What happens when they start to focus their attention on _your _Clan?"

"Then we will slay them," she snarled softly. Other members around her growled and bared their fangs in a show of support. "Our Clan's strength is centuries tried and proven."

Aemi snorted slightly. "Be very carefully with that. I wouldn't place all my bets on _that _ideal, for it is usually the strongest swimmers that drown," she said raising an eye brow at her.

Light laughter could be heard from around the circle. The Old Woman barred her fangs at the comment and the woman.

"_Watch it_ Old Woman, _ you_ and yours are _not_ dominant enough to challenge _me_...be _very careful_ how you chose to speak and act towards me. I may choose to set aside some of the more _established_ traditions, but if need be I have no problems asserting either what is traditionally due a Fenikkusu nor my ultimate authority..." Aemi said it quietly and deadly, and never letting her stare waiver for even a second.

The Old Woman put her lips back down and briefly shifted her eyes to the side before taking a more submissive posture. Aemi nodded slightly at her acquiescence before continuing.

"If you choose to keep to keep to yourselves and ignore all others then there is nothing that I can do- that is your right. But," and Aemi gave the woman a fiery and deadly gaze of her own, "If I should find out that you or any of yours _willfully _and _maliciously_ let someone become prey to these monsters then I will make it one of my missions in life to see to it that you are rewarded in kind. I will come down on you _so hard_ that it will make the Fury of the God's look like nothing more then a sweet, summer's dream."

"That is _not _your-" she started to say incensed when Aemi cut her off with a snarl.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Make _no mistake_ about this," Aemi said cutting her off roughly and looking about her in full fury, "if I should find out that _any one _of you have _purposefully _ turned your back on someone in dire need then I will _personally_ hunt you down," and she turned back to the Old Woman, "and with _extreme_ prejudice."

Before anyone could react to her statement it was punctuated by deafening bellows from her Shinrai. They ended their support with snarls and a show of deadly fangs. Small blue and red-gold flames could be seen coming off of the Fenikkusu, and her eyes whirled in green, gold, and red anger. Combined with the fierceness that her Kurogane displayed the triumvirate made a strong statement. Their roars caused more then a few to quake where they sat. The sight of seeing their Fenikkusu so enraged caused more then a few to shiver in _excitement_...

The Old Woman could do nothing but avert her eyes and nod in subservience. She moved backwards and sat down among her Clan, and all had their eyes averted from the sight of their furious Fenikkusu

When Aemi finally saw their meek response she toned her emotions down. The flames dissipated and her eyes slowed their whirling. She looked around with a sardonic smile on her face. "Anyone else care to challenge my authority in this?"

No one moved or made to contradict it. Aemi nodded slightly and turned to Ken, the Leader that she had walked in with. "Ken, Leader of the Kyoto Kuma Clan, I understand that you have an issue that needs to be resolved?" Aemi nodded towards Ken as he rose and bowed to his Fenikkusu. She walked to her tree chair and sat down in it. She settled herself comfortably back in it and crossed her legs.

Ken of the Kyoto Kuma Clan was the latest and newest Alpha Leader. He was the son of the former Alpha, but that in no way assured his spot as Clan Leader. If anything it made it harder for him; his whole life had been spent under the careful tutelage of his father, and when the time came for his father to step down Ken had to fight off all challenges to the position. Ken was not the largest or fastest of the clan's challengers, but he did prove to be the smartest. He fought off challenge after challenge until his spot was assured and the Clan finally accepted his position. He was a mild mannered but serious young man of around twenty-five, and was generally well-liked and respected by everyone. His devotion to his Clan and to Kyoto was absolute, and even people and youkai not of his Clan often went to him for advice.

Ken liked his new (or relatively new) Fenikkusu. He had liked Master Konzen very well, but he liked Lady Aemi even more. He could also relate to her and her position; he knew what it was like to be constantly on your guard against challenges and still have to get daily business done. It was not an easy place to be, but she performed it very well. He also felt that his people were safe and secure under her care. The Kuma Clan were a hardy bunch of were-bears. They weren't the most feral of the were-clans, but they certainly could hold their own against any and all intruders. Their territory lay in and around the base of the mountains south of Kyoto that lay at the southern most tip of the Kyoto Fenikkusu's province. Some however lived and worked in Kyoto, and the tradition Clan stronghold was a place that was visited only during special ceremonies or family visits. Ken's clan was just now getting back to normal after almost a full year of challenges, and this was his first, official duty as Kuma Clan Leader.

"My Lady Fenikkusu and members of the Meeting, I bide you all welcome," Ken said in a deep and quiet voice. "I come here today because of a challenge that has been taken against me. A challenge that has superseded the normal chain of command." Ken looked behind to his left and at a young man who was about his own age stepped forward. It was the young man that had sat on his own and away from all others.

He came forward and stood to the side but still slightly behind his Alpha. He looked pugilistic to say the least. He stood arrogantly and ready for any physical altercation. He was the exact opposite of his Alpha. Ken did not have to show his prowess or dominance; his right to be there had been proven time and time again.

Aemi raised a brow at the young man.

"Your name, young man?" Aemi asked politely.

He stepped forward and gave a curt but still submissive enough bow. "I am Takeshi of the Kuma Clan, Lady Fenikkusu."

Aemi smiled warmly at him. "And what brings you here tonight Takeshi? I may sometimes preside over Clan challenges, but only as an interested observer. My word generally has no weight in such things." She leaned forward, "So what is it that you think that I can do for you?"

"I have challenged Ken, and many times, but now I ask that you invoke the right of the Fenikkusu to pick a Clan Leader."

Aemi raised her brow in real interest. That which he spoke of was used only as an emergency measure. If a clan was in such a mess and was on the verge of annihilating itself (and others) due to such internal strife and conflict then a Fenikkusu could decide who would run it, but that was something that had never been called upon, because the traditional methods often worked out well enough. Aemi told him all that, but still the young challenger would still not be dismayed.

"Takeshi, how many times have you challenged Ken?"

Takeshi looked momentarily indignant, but then he looked to the side in embarrassment for a moment. "Ten."

Laughter all around could be heard. Ten! And he was _still_ standing... That meant that Ken had taken pity on him and let him live for some reason by not killing him right away.

"The kid has pluck, I'll give him that," Gauron said with admiration.

"_Ten_, Takeshi?" Aemi couldn't help but laugh- Gauron was right, the kid did have pluck and determination. "You want to be an Alpha Leader _that_ bad?"

"Yes!" He said clenching his fists in his hands. His claws could be seen burying themselves in the palms of his hands.

"You do realize that you should be dead right now...that Ken in no way had to let you live so you could keep coming after him again, and again, and again..." Aemi couldn't help but chuckle. Takeshi had a fierce determination that was _perfect_ for her plan...

Takeshi nodded, and as red from humiliation as he was he still stood tall and proud before everyone.

Aemi seemed to contemplate him momentarily before she looked at Ken with a wicked glint in her eyes. Ken nodded slightly and smiled back.

"Well Takeshi, today is your _lucky day_! I have a _proposition_ for you...You want to be an Alpha Leader with your own territory?"

Takeshi looked at her with surprise. "Yes!"

"You want to be head of your own Clan? You feel that you are ready for all that entails?"

"Yes, Lady Fenikkusu! I am _ready_ for such a challenge!" Takeshi stood straight spoke boldly.

Aemi nodded. "Well, alright. I will _give_ you one. I have some land at the banks of the Yoda river that has a small but comfortable home on it, and it is _yours_ for the taking."

Murmurs of surprise were heard all around.

"Are you... _serious_?" Takeshi asked squinting his eyes in slight distrust.

Hankio grumbled low in his chest, and Aemi put a hand on his arm to still him. "Yes, and you can have it _and_ the right to register a new Clan in your name."

"Why would you-" Takeshi started to ask, but stopped when he saw the smile spread on the Fenikkusu's face.

"It is all yours for the taking, but only with three, small stipulations..."

Takeshi found himself in the trap before he even knew that there had been one. He knew without even having to see his Alpha's face that Ken was smiling indulgently.

"And what would they be, Fenikkusu..." he asked sullenly.

Aemi laughed darkly. "The first would be this: that you accept the other two without knowing what they are before hand." She sat back and saw the looks of admiration run through the crowd. Everyone sat forward expectantly. " It is a once in a life time deal, and this deal is open for the next five minutes only. After that, it goes away for good, and you are on your own."

Takeshi breathed in sharply. He was caught. The trap had been sprung and he was now left to either gnaw his way out or let her open the jaws for him. He looked aside in contemplation.

Gauron laughed and bared his fangs. "Come on kid- no guts no glory."

Takeshi looked at Gauron with a swiftly, growing light in his eyes. _Yes_...

"And fools rush in where the God's fear to tread," Hankio cut into his musings smoothly.

Takeshi seemed to back down slightly.

Aemi smiled innocently.

"Fortune favors the bold!" Gauron leaned forward and winked.

"Impatience is the ruin of strength," Hankio countered.

"Four minutes," Aemi counted down.

"That hasn't been a full minute!" Takeshi said looking at her with impatience.

Aemi raised her brows and shook her head. "In my little world it has been, and that's the only one that counts right now."

Takeshi looked between the three. His eyes darted wildly between them.

"Freedom lies in being fearless," Gauron laughed and snorted.

"Be wary of the man who urges an action when he himself will incur no risk," Hankio said giving Gauron an askance look over Aemi's head.

"Three minutes," she counted.

"Balls to the wall time," Gauron said laughing hard now.

"If you had any brains you would be dangerous," Hankio said directly to Gauron with impatience.

Gauron smiled and gave Hankio the finger.

"One minute," Aemi counted.

"What about two?!" Takeshi asked slightly frantic.

"What about it?" Aemi waved it away. "Thirty seconds."

Ken closed his eyes in frustration and clenched his teeth. "_Fine_! I'll do it. I'll _take_ your offer!"

Everyone smiled, laughed, and clapped. Takeshi looked like he didn't know if he had won or he had just been made the biggest dupe of all time. He ran a clawed hand through his hair and frantically itched his scalp. He stood straight when he saw Aemi stand and come his way.

Aemi walked towards Takeshi with a large but genuinely warm smile on her face. "Outstanding and well done!" She leaned forward and smirked at Takeshi. "Now, you are sure about this?"

Takeshi nodded and stood proudly. "Of course, I do not go back on my promises."

Aemi nodded and patted Takeshi on the arm approvingly. "Now, as to your second stipulation: I am _giving_ you a ready-made pack," and she turned to slightly lean around the surprised Takeshi. "Min! Bring them forward!"

Min entered the circle, and with her the surviving members of the Stone River Clan walking hesitantly behind her. Min walked up to Takeshi and gave him a gimlet stare.

Takeshi turned back to the Fenikkusu after seeing them and with his mouth open. "Fenikkusu! They are _all _submissives!"

Laughter could be heard around the circle, and most especially from the Old Woman and her Clan. Aemi stifled the laughter with a stern and cold look of her own. The laughter and snickers stopped immediately. She turned to her newest Clan Leader and smiled compassionately.

"Yes they are. And as their Alpha Leader it is now up to _you_ to look after them, guide them, protect them, and teach them. _Those_ are the _duties_ of a _true_ Alpha: making sure the needs and welfare of the Pack come before all else. Even your own."

Takeshi turned to look at his clan and he made sure to make eye contact with them all. Each member dropped their gaze and took submissive postures; some just hunched their shoulders while others knelt straight down on the ground. Takeshi growled lowly in his chest. He turned back to his Fenikkusu who was looking at him with a serious expression.

"I would not have given them to you if I had even the _slightest_ doubt in my mind Takeshi about their future. Ken had nothing but the best things to say about you and your abilities, and he and many others of your clan have the highest regard for you, and no matter what you may think."

Takeshi looked at his former Leader, and Ken smiled proudly back at his former Clan member. Takeshi looked surprised, but then a warmth of appreciation started to spread through him, and he gathered a new sense of strength and resolve that he never knew that he had.

Aemi pulled out of her pocket a set of keys, and she held them out to Takeshi. "Here are the keys to your new Clan Home, and may you all live well and prosper."

Takeshi slowly reached his hand out to take the keys, and as he was going to grasp them Aemi grasped his hand with the keys nestled between their palms. She held his hand in hers. "Congratulations and well met, Alpha Leader Takeshi."

Takeshi finally beamed a bright smile. He bowed low before his Fenikkusu and when his head rose he looked her straight in the eyes. He was met by nothing but sincerity, appreciation, and good will.

"Now why don't you and your clan get yourselves settled? Min had the house stocked with food and necessities, and I believe that she has even found you someone to help look after the place?" Aemi looked at Min questioningly.

Min looked at her mistress with slight, ill-humor. "_Of course_ I did...I _know_ my duty..." She turned to Takeshi with such a fierce look that the young man slightly reared back in surprise. "My cousin will be keeping house for you...don't you be giving her any problems..."

Takeshi wasn't daunted or insulted in the least. He smiled and nodded. He quietly gathered his new clan and started to leave, but not before he turned with a question on his face. "Fenikkusu, what about the third stipulation?"

Aemi winked and smirked. "Ah yes..the third stipulation...That will be taken up at a later time and date, and at my discretion."

Chuckles and laughter could be heard around them.

Instead of being upset or insulted Takeshi just shook his head. "Of course My Lady, how silly of me..." And with a flourished wave he gathered his new family and they followed him out of the circle.

Aemi turned to Ken and leaned forward. She spoke softly to him. "Well done to you as well Ken, I think that things will work out perfectly."

He nodded and bowed to his Fenikkusu. "Yes, I am very pleased. It is a win-win situation all around."

"I am just a little concerned about them being alone like that and primarily unprotected...Do you think that any of your Clan will decide to go with him?" Aemi bit her lower lip in concern.

Ken shrugged and scratched his nose. "I am not sure, maybe one or two- if that. He was primarily a loner. But you never know..."

"Well, Min's cousin comes from the same stock as her, so if things get dicey she will can certainly add some weight. I am hoping though that Takeshi will take things in hand quickly and start to teach them about showing dominance even though they are subs."

The two nodded and went their separate ways; Ken went back to his Clan and Aemi went back to her seat. She settled herself once again and looked around her to the people gathered. She saw happy and pleased faces, and that made her feel that she had really done the _right_ thing. When she glanced over at the Shinsengumi members she was momentarily taken aback. Kondo and Katsura nodded their approval, and they even went so far as to smile widely(especially Kondo) and nod. When she happened to glance at Hijikata and Yoshida though her breath was almost taken away; though their faces showed no outward emotions both men's eyes gleamed with such a momentary fierceness of emotions that she couldn't quite place. She could see pride, admiration, and...they seemed almost _lustful_...but as soon as it was there it was gone and they once again had masked their faces back to their usual imperturbable selves. Aemi quickly looked away. A slight flush shown on her cheeks and she felt her confidence quickly slip.

"Well done Mi Mi," Matsudaira leaned around Hankio to say quietly to Aemi.

Now she couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Lord Matsudaira was an irascible and wily old fox, and he rarely if ever was in a good mood, but Aemi couldn't help but love the old man, and for many reasons. Matsudaira and her Master were the best of friends, and occasionally the best of lovers. She had been under not only her Master's tutelage but Matsudaira's as well. Her Master was a kind and generous man but he lacked the edginess and wariness that Matsudaira had. His foul temper and constant irrasccability were legendary; the man scared most everyone, but most everyone still couldn't help but love and respect him none the less. His rough demeanor was a partial cover for a warm and generous heart, but that was only partially. He truly was as demanding and foul tempered as his personality claimed him to be, but to those that he truly liked and felt worthy he was the most giving and compassionate person found. Aemi many times thought that one of the reasons that she liked him so much was that he reminded her so much of Gauron; the two were the same side of the same coin. Just like with Gauron, Matsudaira was constantly pushing people to their absolute limits for the fun of the reaction. But he wasn't intentionally cruel. He often did it to see how a person would reaction under the strains of pressure. He was a warrior at heart, and part of his constant ill-humor came from having to deal with the politics that came with running a Daimyo. He didn't have the time or patience for political machinations, and he wasn't above letting anyone know it. Hence the great relationship between himself and Konzen. Konzen had the patience to handle and gently manipulate people. They had a friendship and relationship that meshed well together.

Matsudaira was around fifty and with all his years of active field duty was still in very good shape. He could still hold his own against many an adversary. His military prowess was crafty and deadly, and more often then not his prey rarely got away. He was nicknamed affectionately by his troops "The Old Fox". It was a moniker that was well earned.

"I don't think that Konzen could have done any better," Aemi nodded and smiled smugly back at him.

Matsudaira gave a crafty smile of his own and nodded. "Yes, and it appears that you did this in the nick of time. I can't see your boys allowing them to stay for much longer at your home..." He looked over pointedly at Hankio and Gauron.

Hankio merely looked at Matsudaira impassively and then shifted his gaze elsewhere as if unimpressed. Gauron 'humphed' and nodded. Aemi knew that as always he was right. Hankio and Gauron would not have taken their presence in their home for much longer. They were both for all intensive purposes very private, and they didn't welcome the intrussion. They understood the need, but they wanted their home back. Hankio was getting impatient and Gauron was starting to get unruly. The three of them were also having a hard time sleeping at night...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Previous Evening**_

Aemi had gone up to bed earlier and found that Min had rolled out a new futon. Aemi stared at it with growing surprise: it was _huge_. It seemed to take up most of the floor, and the quilts that accompanied it also seemed to have been made especially for it. Aemi looked behind her and then turned back to the large bed and blushed. Min must have thought that Hankio and Gauron would spend every night with her after finding them sleeping with her the other night. She certainly wouldn't mind it, and it wasn't as if it would have been anything out of the ordinary. Konzen had always slept with his Shinrai, and sometimes even on the nights that he spent with Matsudaira. They had all fallen asleep in a big tumble of human and youkai bodies. It was just that it was Hankio and Gauron...

She had performed her nightly ablutions and then changed into her plain night shift. She slid under the covers and settled herself in the middle. The new bed and covers felt wonderful! The futon was soft but firm, and seemed heavier then normal. It would have to be to support their weight. Then comforter over her was soft and warm and she could feel herself slowly drift off to sleep. She woke up when she heard them come up the stairs and into her bedroom. She peeped over the edge of the quilt and smiled a tired smile.

Hankio and Gauron quickly and without ceremony shed their clothing. They didn't wear too much clothing as it was; she thought that they wore hakama and kimono more for her benefit then their own. She watched them unabashedly shed their clothing. Both Kurogane had strong yet supple bodies. They may be covered in armor but it was an armor that had a very fine, velvet skin-like covering. It gave them a softness that felt like suede. She didn't see any sexual organs, but she knew that they had them, and that they were protected by their body internaly. She had seen them once before, and for all purposes they seemed just like a humans, but larger.

Both slid under the covers and immediately wrapped themselves around her. Like before Hankio had taken to spooning her from behind as Gauron nestled in front. She tensed slightly at first thinking that they would become too intimate in their embrace, but just as her head was starting to whirl in thoughts and plans as to what she would do if they did she felt both sigh, snort, and yawn. Almost immediately she fled them relax and fall asleep. For the first time in days they settled down quietly and with no problems.

Aemi relaxed, and with a smile on her face quickly followed them.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The groups gathered around once again started to talk amongst each other quietly. It appeared that business for the evening was starting to wrap up, and people were looking forward to the socializing that took place afterwards. Before the meeting could end and anyone leave Aemi had one more bit of business to cover, and she left her chair and once again entered the center of the circle. People quickly hushed.

"I have one more thing that I would like to discuss before we break for the evening. I would like to hear your thoughts on on whether we should allow or discontinue the underground fight clubs going on. Personally, though I agree with the premise of such activities I think that for the time being we need to suspend them until the culprits are apprehended. Any opinions?" She looked around and nodded when General Miyamoto stepped forward.

General Miyamoto was directly under Lord Matsudaira, and he was in charge of guarding the Imperial family. He was relatively young for the post; but at thirty he was a tried and true Field Marshal. Lord Matsudaira and he had gone on many campaigns together, and he and his men had proven themselves against many adversaries. Lord Matsudaira also trusted Miyamoto explicitly, and the two men were also good friends.

Miyamoto bowed and smiled rakishly. He was a handsome man, and many a Human and Youkai female had been graced with his favors. Midori had many times told her that Miyamoto was not only fantastic in bed he was also a lot of fun, and she often thought that it was a pity that the two were cousins. He had cut a wide swath through the bedrooms of not only the palace but Kyoto, Edo, and the outlying countryside as well. But he was also just a fun person to be around, and many time he was known to visit Aemi's house as Hankio and Gauron as well liked him. He could blend in well no matter where he was; he could hold his own drinking or playing Shogi with the best of them. He also told the best stories and more often then not Aemi was kept laughing for hours when with him.

"In regards to the Kumitaes that pop up here and there I don't think that they should be too much of a problem, above and beyond the normal ones...Rarely do contestants get out of hand. The rules that govern them are strictly enforced." Miyamoto shrugged and placed his hands in his pocket.

"I agree, but my concern lies in having these possibly infiltrated by those that aren't looking to test themselves necessarily. I am worried that they are used as a way to scope out possible targets," Aemi said frowning.

Miyamoto lifted a shoulder up and back down. "Of course, everyone does that."

Aemi shook her head. "Not necessarily. I know as well as you that people attend for the excitement: the chance to see some of the best of the best, and the chance to go up against them. There certainly is rivalry, but it is for the most part friendly, or at least professional. No one should go for the thrill of a possible kill. Hence, my earlier concern about what will happen when hunting easy prey becomes boring or banal."

Lord Matsudaira stood and walked into the circle. He nodded to his Fenikkusu and who nodded politely back. "I think that it would be too suspicious to stop the fights all together. In fact, it may give some people (and he looked pointedly back at the Shinsengumi) a chance to investigate and take stock. They are primarily unknown, and that affords them the luxury of blending in for reconnaissance."

Both Aemi and Miyamoto nodded. "I agree, but if things should get too out of hand- like a fighter starts to show up who isn't there for the normal adrenaline or ego rush then either myself or my Shinrai will step in," Aemi finished warningly.

Both Hankio and Gauron hummed in anticipation. Both of them had fought in a kumitae or two, but generally it was unbalanced. It would take a strong alpha to top either one of the Kurogane, and so far none had even come close. Both Kurogane were bred and built for fighting; Hankio and Gauron were mentally and physically made to hunt things down and kill them.

Miyamoto laughed drolly. "You know, for fights that are supposed to be underground they certainly are pretty well known. I mean honestly, is there anyone here that doesn't get wind of them?" He looked around with a sardonic glance at everyone.

Almost everyone hears about one or two of them a year, and the fights were pretty regular. Originally they were underground and furtive, but since they were so popular it was hard _not_ to keep them a secret. The only thing a person had to do was find out just where they were going to be held, and that was the hardest part. The fights moved about to various areas in and around Kyoto so it wasn't just knowing when a fight was going to happen but where as well.

Katsura stood and he too joined the inner circle. "My Vice Commanders and I, as well as Kondo and his will get together and formulate a plan as to what we will do. I am going to assume that both our groups will plant people in the crowds as well as in the arena," he looked to Kondo and saw his nod of agreement.

"Please be careful Commander, these fights are a no-holds barred, and I wouldn't want for anyone to get seriously hurt," Aemi said furrowing her brow in concern.

Katsura gave her a sympathetic smile. "Please do not worry yourself Lady Fenikkusu, these types of matters are after all how we earn our living. We are not strangers to such events."

Aemi blushed and looked down and back up quickly. _Ah, another social gaffe_, she thought wryly. She couldn't even look over at the other members for fear of what she would see. "Please forgive me Commander, but _my job_ is to worry about such things," she said trying to smooth over her fall as best as possible.

Katsura wasn't in the least bit offended, and he understood her completely. She was just not used to dealing with men such as themselves, and as such she probably couldn't help but worry. But his men were not only familiar with such subterfuge but he also knew that quite a number of them were familiar with the Kumitae, and not just as observers. Many of his men as well as Kondo's had at one time or another participated in them in Edo, and he didn't think that they would be any different then the one's here. In fact, he could feel quite a few of them become excited at the prospect of being able to once again engage in them. He too could feel his adrenaline rise in the prospect of this new quarry.

"We will keep you and yours apprised of any interesting developments, please be sure of that."

Aemi nodded and turned once again to scan the crowd. "Then it's settled: the fights continue for as long as they remain relatively the same. I don't expect them to become tame or civilized, but I don't expect them to turn into a hunting ground. I also agree that the Shinsengumi should be the ones to discreetly monitor them, and should anything suspicious arise we can cross that bridge should we come to it. Everyone in agreement?" She looked about and saw everyone nod, even if it was only hesitantly. "Fine, unless there is anything else that needs to be discussed the Meeting is adjourned," and she nodded to everyone present and walked off towards the small cabin. She needed a drink, and badly.

On her way she was stopped briefly to engage in small talk, but her head just wasn't in it. Inside her thoughts were swirling around with things that needed to be done. Sometimes she felt like she had this never ending check list going on in her head, and just when she checked off a few things on the list just as many appeared in their place. Was this what it had been like for Konzen? She hoped so, but even if it had been he had made it seem so effortless! He never made it out be anything but a cake walk all the time.

By the time she finally made it to the cabin Min had appeared almost out of no where, and with a cup of something to drink. Aemi took a sip, and was disappointed to find it nothing more then fruit juice. She looked at Min with a frown.

"_Come on_ Min, I need something _stronger_," she said giving it back to her.

Min shook her head and turned away to tend to other business. "No, you know how you get when you drink...and I won't have you have to be _carried_ home...Very unseemly and a pain in the ass in general. Now go away," she said dismissing her.

Aemi watched her go with her mouth open. _What the hell...how I get when I drink...who's __paying her for crying out loud..._Aemi thought disgruntled. She turned to walk back and find her Shinrai when she stopped suddenly in startlement. Vice Commander Yoshida was walking directly towards her. He stopped when he was no more then a few feet away and bowed.

"Very well done and very interesting, Lady Aemi. You certainly can cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time. I am also very impressed at how you handled those challenges," he said with a raised brow.

She smiled wryly and nodded, but said nothing. She was still too unsure around him, and the more she thought about her insecurity the more she could feel her skin heating up. The more she could feel her skin heating up the more insecure she got, and it became a deadly cycle that she felt could only be broken by her leaving the area and him. She could feel herself shaking, and the only thing she could think to do was run away. She didn't care if she seemed rude; she needed to put distance between them. She tried her best to smile, and with a weak 'excuse me' she walked past him, but something made her stop just as she came up to him. She didn't turn to look at him, but instead she looked straight a head. To his credit and her relief he neither moved nor made a sound.

"Please Vice Commander, please be careful. I don't want any of this to blow up in our faces and make matters worse. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself knowing that I had purposefully sent any of you straight into harm's way," she said softly and almost under her breath.

Yoshida never turned to look at her, but he did nod his head ever so slightly. "You yourself shouldn't worry, for you already take on enough worries. At the end of the day we are nothing but mere foot soldiers, and one of our duties lies in protecting those that cannot protect themselves."

"Yours is not to question why, yours is but to do or die?" she said with a slightly sad air.

Yoshida finally turned to her with a serious look on his face. "Yes My Lady, it is _exactly_ that."

Aemi swiftly looked up at him. His gaze was dark and unfathomable. Hers became fiery with purpose. "Then _my_ job is to be_ your _guardian and protector Vice Commander. I will let_ none_ of you become sacrifices upon the alter of Kyoto," and before he could respond she continued her path away from him.

Yoshida turned to watch her go. His dark, impenetrable gaze followed her as she made her way through the crowd. It stopped only when it met Hijikata's across the clearing. He had apparently witnessed the exchange, and his eyes burned brightly back at his counterpart. Both men stared passionately back at each other. Yoshida raised a lip at Hijikata and showed a sharp canine in a parody of a smile. Hijikata returned the gesture in kind. With a nod in each other's direction both men turned almost in sync and went to pursue other matters.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N:**I would like to thank all the people that have been reading this flight o' fancy of mine- all the hits (and through all the chapters no less!) make me feel good. I hope that I am keping the canon characters pretty much in character. They are all such a great bunch of guys! As always, please feel free to email me with quips or qerks about this. Have a great Christmas!

**Momo:** peach

**Yase:** scrawny

**Oni: **demon

**Chibi:** runt or dwarf

Chapter seven

**Effervescence**

Aemi walked towards Hankio. He was just finishing up a conversation with Matsudaira, and he turned and looked expectantly at her. She looked more then slightly discomposed. He started to meet her half way and stopped when he was almost to her, and then waited quietly for her to reveal her thoughts. Aemi looked up at him and in her eyes he could see longing. He was taken aback by the fervor that he saw in her eyes. Could she mean that-

"Hankio, I need a _drink_, and Min won't let me for some reason." She said quietly and with the starting of a good pout on her face.

Oh. Well. That _wasn't_ what he was thinking...He was momentarily surprised, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I see...well...why don't we..."

"Pick up a few bottles of something on the way home and get _drunk?_ I need it something _fierce_.." she said frowning and looking around. She looked back at Hankio with a surprised look on her face. "Hankio, can you believe that Min had the _audacity_ to tell me that if I started drinking that one of you would have to carry me home? Don't you think that is a bit _rude_ of her?"

Hankio kept silent. She _had _been carried home on more then a few occasions. The woman couldn't handle alcohol to save her soul. Her tolerance level was pretty low and she wasn't the most pleasant drunk to be around, but then he and Gauron had always been relatively sober, and no drunk was pleasant to be around if you yourself weren't drunk as well. He sighed. Well, if she felt that she needed it she certainly deserved it. And they didn't have anything planned for tomorrow that he knew of, so it wouldn't be a crime to sleep in. He could already feel a small amount of anticipation at the idea of laying in bed together past their normal time...

He nodded. "Alright, we can find the beast and send him on a head. He can make the purchase and then meet up with us at home. He knows all the best deals after all, the drunken no-good."

Aemi smiled brightly up at him and took his large hand in hers. "You're the _best_ Hankio! You take such good care of me."

Hankio shook his head and huffed out a small breath, and looked at her with mild amusement.

Miyamoto sauntered over to them. "Did I hear that _booze_ was being served up on Dogwood lane? _I'm_ in..."

"I swear, you and Gauron are such booze hounds. You can sniff a drinking party a mile away... Don't you have some lucky lady waiting for you? Midori is back at the palace-"

"Yeah, I saw her the other night. But she scares me sometimes," he said frowning lightly.

"What is it with you guys and being afraid of Midori? She is _sweet_! And a _good _friend of mine too, but you guys don't always treat her very nicely..."

Miyamoto made a poor show of being offended. "What?! I am _always_ the gentlemen to the female sex- be her Human or Youkai. The ladies _love_ me. I am a popular guy." He grinned and nudged Aemi.

"You're a popular manwhore you mean..." she grinned back.

"Manwhore?! What kind of moniker is that?! I take great umbrage to being called that..." he said with a silly pout.

Aemi couldn't help it, she like him. Miyamoto _was_ a popular guy, and generally a lot of fun as well. She never minded being around him, and he always had the right knack to chase away her occasional moments of self-doubt. He might not show it but he always knew somehow. He also was one of the few at the Palace that had always stood up for her, and even after she had been expelled he had never listened to or let gossip about her be talked about. She owed him a lot for his friendship. He had also been one of her most fervent supporters when she had gotten the job, and he had always extolled her virtues when need be. Aemi always told him that he was stretching the truth (and his neck out) but he just claimed that it was nothing more then the plain truth. Along with Matsudaira, her Shinrai, and Min she counted him as one of her very few good friends.

"Well, would one of you find Gauron and tell him that he was picked to go on a booze run?" Aemi said looking at the two.

"I will," Miyamoto said already looking for the other Kurogane. "I'll go on the run as well with him. We'll meet you back at the house, ok?" He turned, waived, and then dissapeared into the milling crowd.

Aemi turned to Hankio. "Hankio, would you go find Min and see when she'll be ready to leave? I don't want to hang around for much longer."

Hankio nodded and then he too was lost in the mill of people, but not before he gently ran a few fingers down her arm as he passed her by. It did no go unnoticed, as Aemi looked up at him and smiled softly. He also felt her shiver from the contact. He hummed deep in the back of his throat in response. But as quickly as it was there it was gone, and he as well.

Aemi turned and walked towards Lord Matsudaira to say her farewells. He was talking to a few members of the Shinsengumi outside the general circle. She saw him talking to both Commanders and the four Vice Commanders. She noted that the Captains and a few of the other members that had come along were either talking to people, eating, or helping to clear things away. She thought that it was nice that everyone seemed to jell so well together, and so quickly.

Matsudaira's back was to her but when he sensed her presence he quickly turned her way. He moved aside slightly in order for her to join the circle next to him. She smiled and nodded to the Shinsengumi.

"I was telling them that I was very pleased about tonight's outcomes. I think that the Kuma decision was very well thought out," Matsudaira said gruffly.

Aemi shook her head and frowned lightly. "I hope it all turns out well...I hope that I didn't do something stupid to help ease my own load..."

He waived his hand in the air. "Feh...it is a match made by the Gods. They need someone as brash as him and he certainly needs something to do other then go after Ken. Ten times...can you fucking believe that?" Matsudaira chuckled and shook his head.

"I know! When Ken told me ten I thought that he was kidding. I had heard that Takeshi had made a _few_ challenges, but _ten_?" Aemi shook her head and looked to the Commanders. "Ten is an unheard of number of challenges. Anywhere from one to three is normal. By that time a challenger gets the idea that he or she can't do the job. Ten is pretty impressive really...."

"I think the young man showed spunk and pluck! I also think that Ken showed great wisdom. He certainly must have seen something admirable in the young man to just top him and not put him down. I think most anyone else would have just killed him and forgotten about it. I _admire _Ken," Kondo said smiling and nodding his head.

Hijikata looked at his commander with a slightly pained expression. _He would admire such insolence and insubordination,_ he thought dryly. The man had odd views on things at times.

"I do too, and there is a reason that he is Clan Leader after all. He would be the first to say that he isn't the strongest of his Clan, but he certainly is the smartest and most level-headed. Though their clan isn't fractious as a rule, they can get a bit..._stubborn_ at times," Aemi said laughing and looking at Matsudaira with a sly grin.

Matsudaira grunted and folded his arms over his chest. He had his own dealings with the previous clan leader- Ken's father. And the two had clashed over issues more then once. Both Matsudaira and the previous Kuma Clan Leader were stubborn in their own ways, and it had taken a lot of time and patience to iron out their differences.

"I was impressed at your dominance over the woman and her clan that opposed your ideas. Is her clan one that might cause problems?" Katsura asked scratching his chin. He certainly thought that the Old Woman and her Clan would cause problems. He had quickly found out that they were a clan of Were-Dogs that lived right in Kyoto. He was also interested in the fact that their clan house was not to far from his own, and he intended to keep a watchful eye on them if necessary.

Aemi was silent for a moment. She looked at Katsura with a serious look. "I wouldn't say exactly that they are going to be a problem, but I also won't say that they won't. The clan itself is very ancient and established. If there was a hierarchy among the Youkai Clans then it might be said that they would be pre-eminent. So with such ideals comes the usual ego. They are generally law-abiding, but they are the type that are just law-abiding _enough_. They step up to the line but never cross it. They will give you reasons for suspicion but not enough to convict."

Katsura nodded in understanding.

"As to my relationship with them: there is no love lost. I don't particularly like her and she certainly doesn't like me- as is apparent by her behavior. Unfortunately, they too fall under my protection," Aemi said looking away momentarily and shrugging. When she looked back it was with a chagrined look on her face. "They certainly aren't one of the perks of the job, I'll tell you that So in answer to your question: I won't say that they'll be your problem child, but they certainly won't be your golden one either."

"I figured as much seeing how they acted. We will certainly keep at least half an eye on them." Katsura looked over at his Vice Commanders Uemon and Yoshida. Both men nodded silently in agreement.

"On patrol we will also keep our eyes on them," Hijikata said thoughtfully. He knew as well that they were going to be a problem just by the way they acted here tonight. He knew their type: they were the bullies of the neighborhood. Their arrogance was fueled by the ideal that because their clan was so established that nothing could touch them. _How wrong they were_, he thought darkly. He had no problem putting such individuals in their place. He had been disgusted at first, but then the disgust turned to excitement at seeing her reaction. In the beginning he had been ready to stand and help defend his Fenikkusu from their blatant disrespect if need be. He didn't think that he could beat the Shinrai to the Old Woman, but he would have been right behind them. His fingers had itched at the prospect of cutting her down. But when he saw his Fenikkusu's immediate and forceful reaction he had been momentarily stunned and the pleasantly surprised. She had immediately and forcefully stood her ground. She had made it very clear that she would not stand for such behavior. He had felt proud. He had also felt such a quick stab of desire that it had almost taken his breath away. She had been _magnificent_.

He knew that Yoshida had felt the same way because he could feel the other mans reaction to it- _to her_- as well. He heard the intake of breath and saw his lip rise slowly over a canine when it had begun. But when she asserted her authority he heard the man hum in pleasure, and saw the other man curl and unfold the hand on his thigh. Later, when he saw her talking to him he could see the waves of interest almost rise from the man. But whatever they had said it had been short.

He felt (as did Yoshida, he was sure) that she was unsure around them. He could almost smell her uncertainty of them come off of her. She didn't act like a coy or frightened maid, but she did act as if she was..._inexperienced_, and even slightly diffident towards them for some reason. Even now she looked everyone in the eyes but them. She didn't avoid their gazes, but she didn't meet them wholly either. He found it simultaneously disconcerting and inviting.

"Yes, I agree with Toshi: expect the best but plan for the worst," Kondo said looking strangely at his inferior.

Hijikata met the gaze with a bland, uninteresting one of his own.

"Well, either way I am sure that there will be more important and interesting things to happen upon then a few members of _that_ clan trying to push the boundaries," Aemi said dryly.

They were suddenly brought up short by a ruckus at the other end of the area. It sounded as if a fight had broken out, and a _nasty_ one at that. Before anyone could react Aemi had turned and dissapeared in a 'poof' of bright, golden light.

She immediately reappeared between two battling Youkai. Everyone gasped, and for many reasons. The two Youkai that had been fighting were in their Were forms: a giant badger and dog respectively. The Were-Dog was the size of a small pony, and he stood on his back two legs over the badger. The badger himself though was also the size of a small pony, and he was pugnaciously holding his own against the other slightly larger and intimidating beast. Suddenly where they once had been literally at each others throats now Aemi stood between them, and with weapons held against them. And she was now in her Fenikkusu form.

Aemi stood in between the two, large Were-beasts in her armor, and with a sword to the dog's throat as he towered over her, and a naginata pinning the badger down to the ground. Her armor was pitch black and form fitting. It glistened like the bodies of her Shinrai, and covered her from beneath her chin and all the way down to her feet and hands. Her hands though held the weapons within sharp, armored claws. What really stood out was her head. Her helmet totally covered her eyes and nose, but was semi-open in the back, and multi-colored flames whipped where hair would have been. Very few had ever seen her in her transformed state, and it was always a sight to behold. She looked deadly, dangerous, and determined. Anyone near backed quickly away, and anyone not close enough gathered around the trio.

She dug the sword deeper into the dog's tender throat. "_Back off_," she growled menacingly. She looked down at the badger and applied some pressure with the deadly naginata's blade. "_Stay down_," she snarled. Her voice was slightly deeper then normal and it added to her ferocity. She also sported a nice pair of fangs that were highlighted by the semi-mask of her helmet that added to her ferocity. "I'll _cut first _and ask _questions_ _later_ if need be," she growled.

When the dog backed away a few steps and she felt the badger relax under her only then did she withdraw her weapons. Just as fast as they appeared she had retracted them. She stood between the conflicting opponents and looked from one to the other.

"What is the _meaning _of this? You better make it good and you better make it fast. I do not tolerate such behavior during a Meeting..."

"My Lady Fenikkusu," the badger said still hunched on the ground. "I was only defending my mate."

Aemi knew the Badger Clan well. They weren't normally a fractious or pugilistic bunch. If anything they normally kept to themselves. She looked to the dog. She gave a slight 'humph' in consternation. And just a few moments ago she had been telling the Shinsengumi that they probably wouldn't be a problem...She turned to the dog.

"Dog, were you _bothering_ his mate?" she said quietly, but the underlying tone was one of deadly seriousness.

The large, six foot tall Were-dog growled deep in his chest. "I was doing _nothing_ of the sort! Who _knew_ that she was mated to this..._ground hog_!"

From behind her the badger growled. Aemi put a hand up to calm him, but never took her eyes off the dog.

"It would behoove you to watch yourself and your tongue. Why did you keep up with your attentions after finding out that she was already taken?"

"_Like I said_," the dog growled in a manner that one would use to the slow or incompetent.

In a flash Aemi backhanded him. He flew over the crowd and half way across the clearing and into a tree, where he slid roughly to the ground. "And like _I said_: watch your tongue-_dog_." Aemi stalked towards him and people quickly got out of her way to let her pass. Before he could fully right himself and get his bearings she grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him back into the circle. She walked all the way to the Dog Clan and threw him at the feet of the Old Woman. "Put a leash on him or I'll curb him myself-_permanently_," she warned.

"My Lady Fenikkusu didn't even give him a chance to explain," the Old Woman Dog Alpha said, but with her own fury and fear tightly leashed. She had never seen the Fenikkusu like this, and she was both impressed, afraid, and jealous. Here truly was an Alpha's Alpha, and she had no doubt that their newest Fenikkusu would carry through with her threat.

"I don't need to hear anymore. His perchance for sniffing after anything in skirts is well known. More then once he has caused problems by going after Human and Youkai females alike that did not desire his company. You _better_ teach him some manners, and _quick_. Then next time it happens I _neuter_ him."

The Old Woman looked as if she was going to offer a rebuttal, but instead thought better of it. She just nodded and motioned for two of her clan to get their fallen member and take him away. She herself gave a perfunctory bow, but as she turned to walk away she bumped straight into Hankio.

He looked coldly pissed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked down at the woman with nothing but contempt and anger. "And if the Fenikkusu does not finish the job properly, then I shall do so." He looked over her shoulder at Aemi's slight cock of her head. "Not that I think she wouldn't, but she might be a bit more _lenient_ that either Gauron or myself would be."

Aemi nodded and smiled.

Hankio did not move, and the Old Woman had to scurry around him to leave. Hankio shook his head and growled at her passing. He walked towards Aemi and sneered at the retreating clan. "I _do not_ like them. They have neither honor nor dignity. They should be eradicated," he said simply.

In a burst of golden, ethereal feathers Aemi stood back as she normally was. She looked up at Hankio with her head cocked to the side. "You sound like Gauron..."

"No, I sound reasonable. If they cannot learn their place then they need to be wiped off the face of the land," he said coolly.

"Don't you think that is a bit harsh?" Aemi couldn't help but smile up at her Shinrai.

"Not at all," he finished simply. "Besides, it would save us all a lot of bullshit, and the Shinsengumi a lot of paperwork." He looked to the afore mentioned group and nodded politely.

The Shinsengumi smiled wolfishly and nodded back. Matsudaira barked out a laugh. "But you would deny them the thrill of the hunt," he snarked loudly.

Aemi turned to look at Matsudaira with a mock-frown and shook her head at him. "Don't encourage him, please." She turned back to the Were-badger as he cautiously came up to her. He was a young man no older then eighteen, and he bowed low before his Fenikkusu. Immediately a young girl even younger then him rushed to his side and wiped the blood that was on his forehead off. He clutched her closely and smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you Fenikkusu...I am very sorry for having been apart of such a disturbance." The couple looked at Aemi in relief.

"No problem- you weren't at fault." She looked around with a slight frown. "I don't think that we've met before...are there others from your clan here?"

The couple shook their heads. "No My Lady. We are new to this area and our Clan lives outside Edo."

Aemi looked at them with sudden interest. "You are all _alone_ here? And with no clan or territory of your own?"

They nodded.

Aemi looked at Hankio and a slow smile started to spread across her face.

Hankio took a slow intake of breathe and momentarily closed his eyes. When he opened them again Aemi was smiling unabashedly up at him.

She turned to the young couple and put a look of innocence on her face. "Do you by any chance have a permanent place to stay?"

"Not really, My Lady," the young man answered slightly embarrassed.

Aemi looked at Hankio with a sly look.

Hankio gave a 'Hnn.'

She looked back at the couple with a wide and self-satisfied grin on her face. "Well, tonight is your _luck night_! Min!" Aemi shouted for her, and looking around.

Min must have been very close by because she answered immediately, and startling Aemi. "What is _going on_ tonight..._I swear_...all this shouting and fighting...and during a Meeting too!" She strode over to her Fenikkusu and looked at her with clear annoyance.

"This young couple will be taking up residence with Takeshi and his Clan. Please give him the directions and something to eat. They look_ hungry_," she whispered into the older woman's ear.

The thought of someone going hungry was the greatest affront to the older woman, because any objections that she might have had were thrust aside at someone else's hunger. She looked at the couple with a pitying and personally offended look.

"Please tell Takeshi that you are my _third_ stipulation, "Aemi smiled craftily. "And please tell him that when he gets the chance to stop over at my house. We have things to discuss, he and I. But no rush. He needs to get things settled on his end first."

Min shooed the nodding and bowing couple away in order to stuff their gullets. She mumbled and cooed to them simultaneously.

"Another job well done, I must say," Aemi said smugly and knocking a hand on Hankio's chest to emphasize the comment.

Hankio looked down at her and gave his usual retort of: "Hnn."

Aemi smiled in self-satisfaction.

_**LATER**_

The house was brimming with people, and everyone was drinking. After the Meeting Aemi had invited the Shinsengumi and Matsudaira over for the drinks that had been earlier promised. The Captains couldn't come due to having to either go out on patrol or having a next day dawn patrol, but the Commanders and the Vice Commanders did accept, and gladly. Min was as usual bustling about and trying to feed people, and whether they wanted it or not.

"Heaven's Miss Min, I can't eat another bite!" Kondo said laughing as Min tried for the fourth time to get the Shinsengumi Commander to eat.

"Don't fight it, just pretend to eat. Throw the food out if you have to," Hijikata grumbled lowly. "It will shut her up at least."

Min turned to Hijikata with a glare.

Hijikata returned said glare.

Everyone laughed.

"Your Vice Commander is right, Commander Kondo...Min's main goal in life is to fatten everyone up as if they were going to be a banquet's main meal. We might all fight against evil and to uphold the law of the land, but Min fights against hunger and to uphold a full belly," Aemi giggled. She was becoming more then slightly tipsy, and her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes shown with a slight light behind them that was slowly becoming brighter the more she drank. Gauron always said that when she was drunk she gave the expression 'being lit' a whole new definition.

Gauron sat on one side and Miyamoto sat on her other. Gauron still seemed peeved that he had missed all the excitement.

"I _can't believe_ that I missed a _good fight_...What the Hell...I leave and all Hell breaks out." He looked at Aemi with a wistful look on his face. "You know- what I would really love is to fight a badger myself...those bastards fight like nothing else. They can stand their ground like nothing else I have ever seen. They fight even after they're dead..."

Aemi looked at Gauron with a mortified look. "Gauron! What a _dreadful_ thing to say...Please don't tell me that when you go off on your own you are looking for badgers to fight."

Gauron gave a blankly innocent look and took a big swig of his drink.

Aemi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Besides, it wasn't his fault, so even if you had been there there wouldn't have been any reason for you to jump in and fulfill your one, true, dream fantasy."

Gauron looked at her like she was twisted. "So? What has _fault _got to do with anything?"

"_So_?" she said looking at him like he was the crazy one.

"That's right Gauron, you tell her. A good fight is like a good fuck: you don't need a good excuse to do it, only the opportunity." Miyamoto said laughing drunkenly behind Aemi's back.

Gauron laughed uproariously and nodded vigorously to the other man.

Aemi pout her hand over her face in embarrassment, and especially when all the men around her seemed to laugh at her embarrassment and Miyamoto's apparently sage wisdom. Without even looking up Aemi snapped her fingers and a small, blue, flame suddenly sizzled directly in front of Miyamoto's face. He yelped in surprise and batted frantically at the air in front of him.

"I think she _singed_ me..." he mumbled.

"And you _deserved_ it, you _pig_-" Min said from behind him right before she smacked him up side the head. "Mind your manners while in this house. Boozed up or not..."

Miyamoto dramatically clutched at the end of Min's kimono as she tried to walk by him. "_Oh Min_! Why do you keep _thwarting_ me? You are the only female- Human or Youkai- that has been able to evade my grasp!"

Min looked down at him sternly and shook her head. "Well then, it seems then that I am the only female- Human or Youkai - with any brains... Besides, what would I want with some used-up, no-good, boozing Manwhore like yourself?" She tugged her clothing free and walked away.

Everyone laughed or snickered at Miyamoto being called a Manwhore. He looked at Aemi with a wry look. "Manwhore again...is that how you girls here refer to me?"

"You got it," Aemi nodded and smiled widely.

He leaned forward and frowned. "Why is it that I can be called a Manwhore but if I called Midori a-"

Matsudaira suddenly hissed, hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes in anticipation of the explosion. It came immediately.

Aemi smacked Miyamoto none too gently on the side of his head. "I _told _you: _don't_ call her that...She is my friend and a really great girl. I don't understand why you men have this insane and stupid idea that there should be two sets of rules governing the sexes..." she said and looking at both Hijikata and Yoshida as she remembered their opinions on the matter.

Yoshida let a small smile creep up onto his face, and in his eyes could be seen mirth. Hijikata on the other hand kept a straight face but rolled his eyes in impatience. She looked quickly back at her friend. "Only you _nut-jobs_ think something so antiquated and irrelevant would apply to people in modern times."

"Now I'm a _nut-job_? Make up your mind: I'm either a Manwhore or a nut-job..."

"One in the same, if you ask me," glibbed Gauron.

Miyamoto laughed so hard that he almost lost his breath. Aemi just shook her head and stood up. She turned at looked behind her. Hankio had passed out in the corner already. His tolerance for alcohol was very low, and for some reason he had drank more then usual. He was snoring softly and curled up behind herself and Gauron. She stood looking down at him fondly but with slight confusion.

"Gauron, let's take him up to bed. He is going to catch a chill sleeping down here."

Gauron looked over his shoulder at the two, and slightly peeved. "He's _fine_. Leave him. Besides, you think that he hasn't slept outside before? This is nothing..."

Aemi looked at Gauron and shook her head. "Come on, let's take him upstairs."

"Don't you mean: Gauron, would you haul his dumb, drunken ass upstairs for me? You certainly can't carry him."

Aemi smiled brightly. "Oh thank you! That would be so nice of you."

Gauron frowned.

Aemi pleaded with her eyes until Gauron got up heavily. "I swear, I have to do all the grunt work around here..." but even though he grumbled he picked up Hankio and slung the snoring Kurogane over his shoulder. He carefully made sure that Hankio's deadly tail was wrapped securely in his own before he hauled him up and onto his shoulder. "Come on light-weight, let's put baby to bed..."

Before he could reach the stairs Aemi gave Hankio's nose a gentle pat. "And don't just fling him onto the bed, please. Be _gentle_..."

"Yeah, yeah.." he grumped all the way up the stairs.

Aemi held her breath as she heard the timbers creak, but she knew that they would hold none the less. When she saw Gauron dissapear she sat back down but this time more by Hijikata and Yoshida, as Matsudaira had moved to take her spot in order to talk to Miyamoto and the Commanders. Aemi watched the four men whisper about something.

"What are they whispering about?" she asked both men. "Something _good_?" she looked expectantly at both men.

Hijikata grunted and took another sip of the drink that she had served. It was champagne, and it was his first time drinking the bubbly drink. He had been surprised at not seeing sake. When the flutes of the foreign drink came out he was momentarily taken back, but on seeing his look she had only said that if they were going to drink with her and at her house then they would drink champagne. It was her favorite, and all she ever drank. She said that she _hated_ sake. _Hated sake_? Who the hell hated sake? Well, obviously she did. He looked at the glass and watched the bubbles rise in the golden liquid. For some reason it reminded him of her. The golden color, the mysterious taste, and the light headiness that it quickly gave. On further thought, he thought that he rather liked the strange drink.

"More gentlemen?" Aemi asked holding a bottle out towards them both.

Both nodded, and she filled their glasses.

"Once again the Fenikkusu has surprised me. I have only once drunk champagne, and it must not have been a good bottle, as it had nothing on what you are serving," Yoshida said saluting her with his glass.

Aemi smiled, nodded,and even weaved side to side a bit. Her eyes were strangely glowing and the colors seemed to pulse somehow. They even seemed to be giving off a slight luminescence to them that was very intriguing...He studied her face carefully. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were starting to droop imperceptibly. Once again he was surprised at the pull that this woman had on him. He quickly looked away, and seemed more interested in the conversation that Gauron was now having with Katsura and Uemon.

Now there was an interesting trio. Uemon was a very scholarly man, but still open and friendly. Katsura was the same, but his upbringing made him slightly more reserved. What ever Gauron was saying though must have been hilarious as the generally reserved Commander was laughing warmly. Yoshida raised a brow in interest. When he turned back to his companions he came in during the middle of an argument.

"Vice Commander Hijikata, why don't you and Vice Commander Yoshida ever call me Aemi? 'My Lady' and 'Lady Aemi' sound way too formal, and I don't deserve nor want such a title. You should both just call me Aemi," the woman said finally. "Everyone else pretty much does."

Hijikata looked at her without his usual taciturnity or inscrutability. He cocked his head to the side and shook his head. "Too bad- Lady Aemi is what you deserve. Your rank and protocol call for it. Too bad if you don't like it." He frowned and took another swig of his drink. The bubbles tickled his nose...

"My peer is correct; you should not set aside what is not only just your rank but common courtesy as well. You more then deserve that small accolade," Yoshida said to her.

Aemi turned her attention now to him and frowned. "I understand and appreciate the formality, but formality makes things more difficult most times...Besides," and she grinned from one to the other, "You sound so much like military men when you speak about rank. I'm not in any way as martial as you think. Why not be more familiar?"

"Rank _is_ very important to men such as ourselves. It creates order and cancels out doubt. With rank everyone knows their place." Yoshida smiled and raised a brow.

"But I see how the two of _you_ act towards and around your superiors, your Commanders. You are _very_ familiar. In fact- I've seen Vice Commander Hijikata argue and give sass to Commander Kondo! Doesn't seem like you both don't live by your own rules." She looked at them with a sly and knowing smile on her face. They nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

They knew _exactly_ what she was talking about, and without any shame they didn't deny it. Both men _did_ talk freely to their Commanders, but for a reason; it was _expected_ of them. Their input was greatly regarded, and as such it had to be truthful. Besides, both men knew that general rules did not apply to them. Neither said anything but look at her with humor and even a small bit of condescension. It was just how things went, but with her it seemed that the rules were different. They were quickly learning to respect her, and she deserved that small bit of deference from them. In many ways it was also only what they would do for any other woman.

Aemi shook her head, she just didn't understand men sometimes... "Well,then let's make a deal or at least do me a small favor? When we are in an informal setting-such as this one- please just call me Aemi. It would make me _feel_ better." She looked from one to the other to see if they would comply with her simple demand.

She could see both men wanting to do as she asked, but their years of training were stopping them somehow. She thought that it probably had to do with their indoctrination. Even when she had lived in the palace and when she still had her birth rank people barely called her Lady Aemi. Maybe that was why she was so against it...maybe it seemed more of a mocking title to her then any form of respect.

Aemi put her glass down and looked at her hands in her lap with slight sadness in her face. "When I was younger and lived around my father in the Palace I was occasionally called Lady Aemi. I don't think that people said it out of respect or because of rank. I think they said it more as a mocking reminder or joke. I think that is why I do not like the title," she said softly and barely audibly. "To me in many ways it has more negative connotations rather then positive or respectful ones."

Both men stayed quiet. It was not lost on either of them her phrase of 'living around her father' rather then 'with' him. And they both thought that as well that the title was used as a form of disrespect rather then respect. Both men looked simultaneously away from her, but not because of anger or disgust _with_ her. It was because of anger and disgust _for_ her. Hijikata imperceptibly tightened his fists, and Yoshida let a small curl form on his lips. They knew all about her past, and some aspects were in vivid detail. The more that they were around her and saw what type of woman that she really was and what she was willing to put herself through the more respect and genuine regard they had for her. Her actions this evening were proof of it. When she had transformed and taken control of the deadly fight that had broken out, and with no regard for her own safety they had been astonished to say the least. She had been resplendent, glorious, and astounding. They had been in a word: speechless.

Yoshida was the first to turn back to Aemi, and he turned slightly towards her. "In light of your request we will do as you ask: during informal gatherings we will use only your given name. But during more formal affairs or situations you will have to bear with the courtesy. " He looked over Aemi's bowed head at Hijikata. "Does that sound agreeable, Toshi?"

Hijikata gave a slight 'hnn'. He looked at Yoshida and shook his head. He smiled down at Aemi, but without his usual hardness or sarcasm. "I will call you Aemi if it pleases you, but you in turn still have to call me Vice Commander Hijikata."

Aemi looked up quickly at Hijikata and gave a sharp laugh. Hijikata was looking at her with a raised brow and a suddenly dead-pan look on his face. Aemi smiled widely. She turned to Yoshida with an impish grin on her face. "Does that also mean that I still have to call you Vice Commander Yoshida as ?"

"But of course," he said with mock surprise. He smiled suddenly and shook his head, "No, you are to call me Toshimaro and I am sure that Toshi wouldn't mind you calling him Toshizo or Toshi. Personally, I think that Toshi would be fine- Toshizo is too grown-up for him." Yoshida whispered conspiratorially down at Aemi but looked at Hijikata with a wolfish grin.

"Kiss my ass," Hijikata quipped and downed another drink of champagne, and then gave Yoshida the finger behind Aemi's back.

Yoshida and Aemi both laughed at Hijikata's blithe reply. Yoshida laughed a deep and throaty laugh in response.

Hijikata leaned forward and spoke into Aemi's ear, but intentionally loud enough for Yoshida to hear him."Forget about calling him _Toshimaro_- just call him by his milk name of _Momo_. Everyone else does," he said with a grinning snarl.

She looked at Yoshida with amusement. "Is that _true_? Where you called _Momo_ by your family as a baby?" She leaned forward with a sloppy grin on her face. "Do people _still_ call you that? Yoshida no Momo..." She looked back over to a chuckling Hijikata. "It sounds kinda _cute_, don't you think?"

Hijikata barked out a loud laugh. When he looked back at Yoshida he could see the man simmering at him. Served the elitist bastard right. _Momo_...now all she would think about when she saw him was Yoshida no Momo. _Nice_.

"Well, then if we are to use milk names then why don't we call Toshi by his..._Yase_...Hijikata no Yase," he finished silkily.

Aemi squealed in laughter at the moniker, and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Were you really scrawny? Why didn't they call you Chibi? Gauron calls me Oni no Chibi sometimes. Of course sometimes he just calls me _bitch_...but it's a term of affection...I think..."

"I can see why," Hijikata mumbled.

Yoshida laughed deep in his throat and took another drink of his champagne. He let the cold, effervescent liquid slide down his throat. The alcoholic drink lightened him in a way that sake never did. Or maybe it was the woman next to him? He looked down at her thoughtfully as she continued to chide Hijikata. Her multi-colored hair seemed to glimmer in the candle lit room. Hmm...He could smell her scent...it was of... citrus and cherry blossoms. It was traditional but modern all at the same time, and very unique as well. It suited her. It suited her own personality very well.

His musings and their conversation was quickly broken when a loud growling snarl was heard from Gauron. He had been speaking to Uemon and Katsura, but now he sat up straight and looked towards the door, and on high alert. His slate gray eyes seemed to burn and his fangs were barred menacingly. He suddenly stood and stalked towards the door. His hands were clenched and his body posture was aggressive.

"You've got to be _fucking_ _kidding_ me...No fucking way..." He said going for the door.

"Huh?!" Aemi said and struggling against the alcohol to rise. She had to put both her hands out and brace herself against both Hijikata and Yoshida to rise. Before she could even stand all the men in the room were on their feet and the 'snick' of blades being freed from their safety could be heard. Both Hijikata and Yoshida had already unsheathed theirs, and Yoshida had even gone so far as to push Aemi behind them. The two men took defensive postures directly in front of her.

"What is going on?!" she said from behind two, wide backs. "Hey! I can't _see._.."

Gauron had reached the door and suddenly and forcefully flung it open with a snarl. "What brings you bald cock-suckers to _our home_..."

There outside on the porch stood five monks from the Mountain Monastery. They looked both angered and afraid.

When Aemi looked between Hijikata and Yoshida she moaned. "Oh no..._what now_?" She looked up between the two men and then closed her eyes in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **Thank you for all the hits (almost 60!), and especially the ones that have been reading right along. I know that this is an odd Shinsengumi/PMK fic, and I hope that it at least is killing some time for you. Always feel free to drop me a note and tell me what you think; the good, the bad, and the ugly... ;)

Chapter Eight

**And So It Begins...**

Gauron stood blocking the doorway from Aemi and the others. His body was slightly hunched and his hands were fisted at his side. Low growls and snarls came from him as he barred his fangs and sharp teeth. What _really_ caught and kept everyone's attention was his tail; the long, sharp, and bladed end swung from side to side in agitation over his head, and with the business end pointed forward. He was more then agitated; he was clearly angry.

"What _balls_ you have coming here...Are you _that_ fucking _stupid_?"

Out of the five monks that stood outside on the porch one took a brave but shaky step forward. He bowed hesitantly and with great trepidation. The Kurogane's blade swung awfully close into his face...it was hard to concentrate... "Please excuse the intrusion, but we wouldn't have come if there were other options. We cannot find any of the Onmyouji...

"Sucks to be you now doesn't it? _Beat it_," Gauron snarled and was about to shut the door in the monk's faces when Aemi all of a sudden appeared almost in front of him.

"Wait Gauron, let's hear what they have to say," she said quietly, but with a frown of slight irritation on her face.

Gauron put an arm out in front of her. "We aren't hearing _shit_...Those bastards gave up any such right when they fucked you over. _End of story_," he said trying to push her out of the way and behind him. Aemi tried to push him back, but it did little to the large beast.

"I _want_ to hear what is going on Gauron, _I _have that _right_." Aemi tried unsuccessfully again to push her way to the front, but again Gauron could not be moved.

Gauron looked down at her with fire in his eyes. His gray eyes shown in a fury that couldn't be contained. He grabbed a piece of Aemi's collar and hauled her almost roughly up closer towards him, and just enough to make her off-balance. "_I don't care _what right you _think_ that you have- you are _no_t going to have anything to do with these rat bastards!" Gauron's face was now almost nose to nose with Aemi's as he snarled down at her. His hot breath wafted over her face in volcanic waves.

Aemi batted at Gauron's tight hold on her and she even tried to kick him. "Let me go, Gauron!"

"No," he snarled.

"Our Head Monk is dying, and we need to have the Fenikkusu there to preside over him. Maybe she can tell what is the matter, as the sickness came upon him suddenly. It came soon after the Fenikkusu's last visit..."

Aemi looked at the monk in surprise.

Gauron suddenly dropped Aemi and whipped towards the monk. "You wouldn't be _implying_ anything now, would you?" His voice had dropped many decibels, and came out softly and with deadly intent.

The monks shook and mumbled, but nothing discernible could be made from it.

Aemi sighed and looked down. When she looked back up it was with determination. "All right, I'll stop in-"

"Oh _Hell-fucking-no_ you won't!" Gauron roared in fury. He again turned away from the monks and gave her the full attention of his ferocity and rage. "You are _banned_ from ever going there!" He shook a sharply clawed fist in her face.

"Oh _yes_ I am going there, and let me tell you why: I am going because I am _not_ going to go there a _third_ time. I am going to_ end _this bullshit once and for all. You can either be with me or against me on this, but either way I am going to go..." Aemi looked at Gauron dead in the yes, and without wavering for even a minute. The air between them shimmered in anger.

Gauron now showed her both fangs, and a snarl came out that seemed to come all the way from his toes on up. "Oh, the bullshit is going to end alright, but it ends here and now. The bullshit of _you_ thinking that _you_ are going to be going anywhere _near_ there. You just let _that_ little thought creep the fuck outta your head!" Gauron now almost screamed the statement, and the house's foundations almost seemed to shake.

"_Quit screaming at me_!" Aemi automatically shrieked back.

"_Go fuck yourself!_" was the immediate and drowning response. He stood intimidatingly in front of her; his body closely crowded hers and he looked down his full eight feet hight at her. His chest was puffed out and his feet were planted widely apart. His tail was once again sweeping back and forth over his head, but this time the blade was not as dangerously close to her as it had been with the monks previously.

She knew that he would never hurt her. Even in a blinding rage such as this one she never felt herself in any danger. He would never loose such control as to cause her harm, but he made a good show of it anyway. It took a lot for her to not step back, for if she did then she knew that he would take a step forward and it would be the beginning of the end. He would continue his physical intimidation until she realized it, and then paid deference to his dominance and backed down. But that she couldn't do.

So Aemi took a deep breath and slowly let her breath out. She knew that when Gauron was like this it was best not to push back using the same method that he used. It was fruitless. He would and did always win when it came to screaming matches. The only person that had ever come close was Min. So she made sure to modulate her voice in as low and soothing a manner as possible. "Gauron, I really should go and for many reasons. I should go because it is my duty and because it is something that _Konzen_ would have done."

Gauron barked out a harsh laugh. "Something _Konzen_ would do..._I don't think so sister._..You are _different_ from Konzen. They would not or ever did treat _Konzen_ in the manner that _you_ were treated. And let me tell you something else," and he bent right into her face and snarled. "If they _had_ treated Konzen so shity do you think even for _a moment _that Nagina or Vera would have let him go back? _No fucking_ _way_- those girls would have turned that place into a _charnal _house first." He leaned back and laughed down at her. "Hankio and I have been _kittens_ in comparison." He turned back to the quaking monks and sneered. "Consider yourselves _fortunate_..."

All the monks paled and a few even stepped back onto the walkway.

Aemi was quiet, but her previously demure manner quickly bled away. Her mouth became taught and her eyes narrowed. "Gauron, you are _not_ to tell me what I can and cannot do..."she said lowly.

"You bet I fucking can....that's _my_ _job_."

"Your _job_ is to-"

"Make sure that you don't do something stupid, and which is what you would be doing if you went there!" Gauron snarled and even made a small snapping motion with his teeth.

"You listen here Gauron- you are acting _brutishly_ _unreasonable_! I didn't say that I wouldn't be going there without you and Hankio. I am not _that_ mentally incapacitated or lacking in situational awareness! But I _will_ go and you _will_ abide by it!" Aemi was now clenching her own hands in fists at her side, and she stood looking up at him in anger and stubbornness.

As the two went back to bellowing and arguing with each other Matsudaira silently slipped past the two and spoke quietly to the monks. He soon shut the door and turned to the two adversaries. His posture was relaxed and his normally loud voice was quiet. "Aemi, I have to leave in a few minutes, would you please get me those books and the food package that Min has made up for my page? I told you that he wasn't feeling well, and your books and Min's food will help him get better faster."

Aemi tore her gaze away from Gauron and looked at Matsudaira in confusion. She blinked rapidly as she tried to switch gears.

"You remember me telling you...I believe that Min has a package ready in the kitchen. I really do need to leave, so would you mind?" He smiled innocently and motioned her towards the back of the house and kitchen area.

Aemi nodded dumbly and with a strange look turned to leave, but not before she gave Gauron a disgruntled one.

Gauron sneered and snarled at her. He made a motion to follow her, but Matsudaira put a hand on his chest to stop him. When Aemi had made her way back far enough out of their hearing he turned to Gauron with a serious look. "Gauron, I think that she _should_ go, and not only with you and Hankio but I am sending a few of the Shinsengumi as well," he said looking at the men behind them.

Nods all around were his answer. They had slowly re-sheathed their swords and stepped closer together, and with more relaxed postures now that the fear of a threat was gone. Most had watched the confrontation between the Fenikkusu and her Shinrai with great interest and amusement. None had been scared or upset. If anything a few had been startled in the beginning at the volume of the discourse, but even that had made for interesting entertainment. But aside from that all had thought that Gauron had been in the right. None of them had been happy to see the monks any more then Gauron had.

"I want them there not only as witnesses, but as a show of support from me. I think that having both you and Hankio with her will be a show of support as well as protection- though I think that she is very capable on her own. I also believe that by sending the Shinsengumi with you it will add to that bond, and also show a clear intent as to not only my support, but that they have more then just the two of you to fear should any problems arise. I also do not want them to ever say that they had in any way been treat unfairly."

Gauron slightly relaxed his posture, and cocked his head to the side. He looked down at his Daimyo with mild interest. It was no fantasy that Matsudaira was a smart as well as crafty tactician. His years of experience handling many different situations shown through in his deft handling of this situation. In a mere matter of seconds he had taken control of not only both Aemi and himself, but the direction of their confrontation. Gauron raised an eye brow and chuckled deep in his chest. He always liked and appreciated the irascible old man, and this was just one of the reasons why.

"Don't you think that taking the Shinsengumi with me would be a bit of an over-kill?" Aemi said quietly from behind them all. She had in her arms a large, covered basket that Min must have gotten ready for his departure. She walked up to the gathering and looked at both Gauron and Matsudaira Any irritation that she had early felt was not seen on her face now. "I don't think that it would be right to tie these men up again by abusing their valuable time." She walked up to Matsudaira and handed him the basket.

"I am not saying that you should bring a whole squad, but maybe five or six only. I think that for an afternoon Kondo or Katsura could spare them," he said looking at the two mentioned men.

Both men nodded but said nothing. Aemi looked at them with a wry smile but said nothing as well. She turned to Matsudaira and shook her head. "They already lost a day a few days earlier, and I don't think that they can afford to loose another while having to play babysitter..."

"I said nothing about babysitting you...But you don't have to take them if you don't want to, but I _am_ sending them up there none the less. I'll make sure that they are there and waiting for you when you arrive if need be. However, it won't look as good for you if they arrive separately from you." Matsudaira now looked at her with a firm expression. "Either way they _will_ be there."

There was silence as everyone waited for Aemi to speak. She blushed slightly at the idea of all attention on her as well as being forced into a corner. She knew that the longer she was silent the worse it would look, but she found that she just couldn't go one way or another. It just wasn't fair; not only for herself but them as well. She didn't want witnesses, and especially _them_ to anything that may transpire. She just felt that somehow he didn't have confidence in her, and that didn't feel good.

"Mi-mi, this has _nothing_ to do with _not_ trusting _you_, and _everything_ about _not_ trusting _them_. I don't trust them Mi-mi, and neither did Konzen."

Aemi looked at Matsudaira with a wry smile and nodded silently. "I know...he told me that as well. He said that the two of you never really felt comfortable around them, but he could never pinpoint a reason or action. He just said to be wary around them."

Matsudaira nodded. "He played a game with them, and did very well at it. But he never enjoyed it. He did it only because he had to."

Aemi rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. "I understand, but I have neither the skill, nor the time, nor the patience for such games...Neither do my Shinrai." She looked up at Gauron who looked back at her with a small smile.

"But we _do_ have the skill, the time, and the patience for such games. We are also _very good _at it," Yoshida said quietly. "Men such as ourselves have placed our lives on the line time and again, and won-each and every time. Let us clear the way so you can do your job."

"It will also afford us a much needed opportunity. There must be a very good reason that they vacated their place in Kyoto. I want to see _why_," Hijikata said nodding towards Kondo, and who nodded affirmatively back. "Plus, I agree with Lord Matsudaira; you need to have an _unbiased_ witness there in case of an incident." Hijikata looked seriously at her, and with a slightly knowing look.

Aemi finally smiled a genuine smile, even if it was a small one. "Unbiased? Won't they think that by seeing you here that the unbiased factor has been removed?"

Katsura stepped forward. "Not necessarily. They only got a clear look at Kondo and myself really. Maybe Miyamoto, but our Vice Commanders were not clearly seen in the rush. I think that by sending our Vice Commanders and a few Captains that we can safely serve everyone's purpose." Katsura rubbed his chin and looked at both Aemi and Matsudaira with interest.

"We would be more then happy to accompany you Miss Aemi," Yamanami said. He was a pleasant man and his smile was genuinely warm and heart felt.

"Look it, if we have to do this then I say that we do it _our_ way. I rather have everyone present and _in _control, then to have to show up later and _take_ control." Gauron had a hand on her shoulder and was now back in control of his emotions. His voice was still gruff but now it wasn't as upset.

Aemi gave a small 'hnn' and couldn't help but think back to Yoshida's advice previously: there was no shame in having someone stand by your side occasionally. Well, she was going to have more then _someone_ by her side- she was going to have both Shinrai and some of the most powerful members of the Shinsengumi by hers. Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad...

Aemi nodded and went to the door, when she opened it she saw that there was no one there. She turned back to Matsudaira with a ironical look. "Where did they go? You shoo them off?"

He nodded. "Of course- I told them that tomorrow morning you would be there. I sent them packing."

Gauron smiled and slapped Matsudaira lightly on his back. "That's my man. You do come in handy sometimes, don't you Old Man?"

"I try," he said dryly. "Now, I'm leaving. Good night." And without any more preamble he walked out the door with his package and back to his home.

"_Hey_, wait _old man_! I'll walk you home. Daffy old bastard just gonna walk all by himself into the night...How did he ever live so long?" Gauron said shaking his head and trotted off to walk Matsudaira home. Everyone inside could hear the two arguing as they dissapeared into the evening.

"My Lady, we'll be here after breakfast to walk up with you to the Monastery. How does that sound?" Kondo asked gently and smiling.

Aemi smiled and nodded. "Thank you gentlemen, and I am sorry to have to inconvenience you yet again..." She couldn't help but let some color creep back up into her cheeks.

"And we told you that it was no big deal...forget it already," Hijikata said gruffly as he walked unceremoniously past her . "Just make sure that you're up and ready," he said over his shoulder back at her.

"You better not make it the crack of dawn then- otherwise you'll be sorely disappointed." Aemi quipped back. "I need time to prepare and I have to make sure that Hankio isn't too hung over."

"He really can't hold his liquor, can he?" Miyamoto laughed.

"No, poor thing. He crumbles fast," she laughed. "Gauron and you (she said poking Miyamoto in the shoulder) on the other hand can drink till the cows come home."

After everyone had gathered their things and made their goodbyes Aemi closed the door and leaned heavily against it. She allowed her body to almost collapse against it in frustration and consternation. She just couldn't understand why things had to be so complicated and difficult. When they were she just felt like she couldn't see the forest through the trees. She wasn't trained to handle such situations, but maybe they were right. Maybe their training and skills would help to clear the path for her. She would just have to see...

The men slowly and silently walked in a group until they turned the corner of her home, and it was definite they she wouldn't be able to see or hear them. They stood off to the side in a tight group, and conversed about what would happen tomorrow.

Kondo immediately became business-like and treated this as he would any other military campaign. "I think that I'll send Yamanami, Hijikata, Okita, and Saitou tomorrow. What about you Katsura?"

"I intend to send Yoshida, Uemon, and Kitamura. I think that I will also send one of my kunoichi. I would be interested to see how they act with another woman around not the Fenikkusu..." He looked at Yoshida for his opinion.

Yoshida nodded in agreement. "I think that Akesato would be a perfect solution. She is also trained as a geisha, and can offer a very nice distraction or deterrent if need be."

"I don't want the Fenikkusu to think that we don't trust her," Yamanami said with his brows furrowed. "I would _hate_ for her to think that we don't have any faith or confidence in her." He was a soft spoken man, and always attuned and sensitive to others feelings.

"It is just like Matsudaira said: it has nothing to do with lack of trust in her but more in not trusting _those_ bastards. I haven't had too much interaction with them and already I don't trust them..." Hijikata finished darkly.

Miyamoto smiled at Yamanami's slight discomfort. "You aren't familiar with how she was raised Yamanami. She was raised as a virtual recluse due to being ostracized, and she has always had to fend for herself as best she could. She isn't used to having other people try and share in her burdens. It has taken a long time and a lot of hard work for even the three of them to become so close, unguarded, and fully trusting with each other. Their relationships have been forged through much adversity."

Yamanami looked surprised. "But you would never know it by watching them! Well, even arguing they still seem so... close and caring..."

"And they are," the other man replied nodding. "They certainly are-_now_. But in the beginning there were more then a few hurdles to over-come. They still argue and have their differences, but before it was more for selfish reasons I think. Now it is for more selfless reasons. Gauron screaming at her was because he only cared for her safety and well being. I think before he would have done it only because she went against his wishes."

"Was her time in the Palace _that_ horrible?" Yamanami asked quietly.

"Yes," the man said simply by way of an answer. He turned away as if to end the conversation, but after a moment he spoke again. "Her time growing up there was not very pleasant, and there are few secrets surrounding her expulsion. It was all deviously and diabolically planned, as neither Matsudaira nor myself, or even anyone else that would have supported her were around. She was figuratively and literally left for dead." He turned back to Yamanami with a fierce light in his eyes. "No one knows the whole truth as to the sequence of events, but many of us know _enough_."

The men said nothing. There was nothing to say, as Miyamoto was correct in his assessment about what people knew. There _had_ been many witnesses and many who had talked about it, and like any other story it had grown or changed over the years. It was one of the reasons that so many people had been surprised when she had been given the position. She had to fight her own insecurities and doubts as well as those of the people that she dealt with. She had had to fight for the tenuous position that she now held. But every day it was getting stronger. Her actions earlier at the Meeting showed it. People weren't just afraid of her wrath, but more importantly they seemed to genuinely like and trust her as well.

"I want you to asses and ascertain as much as you can, but your primary mission goal will be to support her in any way that you can," Katsura said looking at Uemon and Yoshida. He turned to Kondo with a frown. "When we took control of our Head Quarters a thorough search was done, and we found many hiding places, but nothing there. They were suspiciously clean and empty. More then a few brought up questions that need answering."

"Then it's settled: our teams will meet up here in the morning and escort the Fenikkusu and her Shinrai to the Monastery," Kondo said with finality.

All the men nodded and parted ways.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Min jerked opened the door to the group of men and one woman. It was just past daybreak and she shook her head at them and hustled them all in.

"Weren't you told _not_ to come at the crack of dawn? Have you _no memory_ or are you just _slow_?" She looked at Hijikata in particular with a raised brow and sardonic smile.

It was too early in the morning for her, but as usual he just growled and brushed her off.

Min chuckled softly and pushed everyone (forcibly on a few occasions) into the dining room. She pointed a finger down at the table and everyone but Hijikata sat at it. They knew what was coming: food. Hijikata just stood in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"For fucks sake..._food._.._again_?! What makes you think that anyone here is hungry? We already ate..."

"Well, now you'll eat again. I doubt that you were fed properly anyway- seeing how _scrawny_ you are..."

Min pushed him aside and down onto the bench. Hijikata sat down with a slight 'oof' and looked at the older woman in surprise. She was remarkably strong for an old broad...He decided that it just wasn't worth the fight, and he gave a disgruntled look to anyone that dared to laugh or smirk in his direction. More specifically he glared at Yoshida and Okita. Just as he was about to give them a piece of his mind when Min came in with a large tray of cups and a few pots of tea. Akesato, Okita and Kitamura got up to try and help but she gave them a smile and bade them sit back down. In a matter of a few moments the table was once again filled with food and drink, and the aroma was inviting to more then a few. The men silently started to fill their cups and plates with the hot, inviting food.

It wasn't too long before movement upstairs was heard. Soon someone could be heard slowly shuffling down the stairs and into the dining room. It was Aemi, and though she was dressed and ready she looked like she was barely awake. She also looked barely sober; her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin had the paleness that only came from drinking too much the night before. She gave everyone a mumbled salutation and took a place at a free seat next to Akesato at the end of the table. Akesato filled a cup of tea for the other woman and smiled in greeting. Aemi gave a half-hearted smile and took the proffered tea gratefully, and just drank quietly while looking for the most part still asleep.

"Well, aren't you just a ball of fire in the morning..." Hijikata said without looking at her by way of greeting as he ate his own meal.

Aemi looked down the table at him with such a grumpy look that a few people softly laughed.

"The bluebird of happiness I am_ not_ in the morning, especially when it is _so early_..." Aemi said not even bothering to be polite.

"Stop your bitching, this isn't early by any means. This is the time that we normally begin our day. _We've_ all been up for hours." Hijikata kept his own surly look on his face but inside he was grinning. She looked like Hell, and even slightly hung over. Her irascible behavior was so much the opposite from her usual self that it was laughable, and very endearing. He quickly squelched _that _feeling down as fast as it came. He had no business thinking about her in anyway such as _that_. He didn't have time for such ideas...

"What kind of _degenerate_ gets up this early on a daily basis?" Aemi scowled, but the scowl immediately turned to queasiness as Min placed a plate of food in front of her. Aemi could feel her stomach start to churn at the thought of eating. All night long she had felt queasy, and coupled with the lack of sleep and early hour she thought that she was going to be ill. She pushed the plate away and slowly rested her head down on the table.

"Hung over are we?" Hijikata said a bit too loud and smiling a bit too brightly.

Aemi did a very unladylike thing; without even raising her head and looking his way she raised her hand and gave him the finger.

"_Very_ Lady-like..."he chuckled.

"When you deserve it I'll act it," came the petulant but quiet reply.

"When you act it I'll be surprised," was Hijikata's quick and cheery quip.

Aemi ignored the remark(and the laughter around the table as well) and looked at Min with a pleading smile. "Just pack me something light and I'll eat on the road. I can't even _think _about food right now. I'm too queasy..."

Min looked down at her without pity. "I don't know why you drink that champagne when it makes you feel like this the next morning, and _every_ time. What is your _problem_?"

"I am fine when I drink it...I _like_ drinking it...It just does something to me the next day. I can't explain it." Aemi said looking pitiful.

Min just shook her head and gave the young woman some dry bread instead. "At least put something in your stomach. It will help calm it a bit." Min shook her head and tottered off and talking low to herself. "Eat or you can't go," she yelled back over her shoulder as she dissapeared back into the kitchen.

"_I can't_..." Aemi said almost crying. "I'll be sick, I just know it..."

Yoshida got up and followed Min's path back into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a steaming mug of something. He tapped Aemi on the shoulder and when she looked up he gently but firmly took her arm and pulled her over to the door that led to the back yard. He propped her up and gave her the cup to drink.

Aemi sniffed at it suspiciously. She snapped back as the smell was not in anyway too enticing. "What is it?" she said looking at him with misgiving.

"A cure for what ails you. Trust me," he said innocently.

Aemi frowned and shook her head. He also tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go of her arm. "Drink it," he said with a firm smile.

"I'll pass...thanks."

"Please drink this so we can continue on with our day."

Aemi shook her head again and now tried even harder to extricate herself, but his fingers just dug into her arm deeper. Aemi frowned. "_No_..."

"_Yes_, please." Yoshida looked down at her with a smile, but it never reached his eyes. His calm, good humor was now gone.

Aemi closed her eyes and turned her face away. "I'm getting sick just smelling it...There is _no_ _way_ that I can even drink that _horrid_ stuff..."

"Drink it or I forcefully pour it down your gullet. Your choice." Yoshida gave her a crocodile smile, and from behind him she could see Hijikata leaning back and smiling a shark's smile. Yoshida leaned forward and smiled a saccharine smile and spoke in an even more fake voice, "Are you _afraid_? Hmm?"

"You bet I am." She shook her head as if disappointed at his pitiful attempt at goading her. "I am not like you- I have no problems admitting to fear. I totally fear whatever is in that cup."

Yoshida raised a brow in amusement. "A woman that would not hesitate to come between two fighting Youkai is afraid of one, small, little cup of juice?"

"Without a doubt. I am afraid of that one, small, little cup of juice, AND I don't trust you either."

"I certainly wouldn't," Hijikata said openly grinning.

Yoshida looked back over his shoulder and gave Hijikata a stern look.

Hijikata just smiled back at the other man's predicament.

Yoshida turned back around and wiping the frown off his face as he met her mistrustful one. He once again exuded his normally calm exterior. "Please take this- I swear by my soul that it will make you feel better," Yoshida said sincerely.

Aemi sighed resignedly, and jutting her chin out but she took the drink, and with a gimlet look at both him and the cup downed it. It stayed in her stomach for all of two seconds before she turned away and hurled it and whatever else was in her stomach out onto the backyard's lawn. Yoshida held onto her and even pushed the hair off her forehead and away from her face. He held her as she heaved. Aemi could also hear Hijikata laughing loudly behind her. When she was done she looked up at Yoshida with pure malice.

"You _bastard_...you _tricked_ me!"

Yoshida handed her a towel that Akesato had thoughtfully brought over as well as a glass of water. He waited patiently for her to compose herself. "I did no such thing. I merely gave you something to calm your stomach and nerves."

"How does throwing up everything that I ate for the past week calm my stomach and nerves?" Aemi looked at him like he was deranged. He still held onto her one arm and she held onto him with two hands. She shook from the force of the purge. Occasional shudders would pass through her as she slightly dry heaved. She felt weak and vulnerable. She needed to right herself, and quickly. She looked up at Yoshida with red-rimmed eyes. "Please step back for a moment."

Yoshida gave a questioning look but did as she asked.

Aemi closed her eyes and concentrated. She went deep into herself to an almost cellular level and started to move her way outwards, and as she did she started the process that would cleanse her body and mind.

Gasps could be heard in the room from everyone. A reddish-gold glow came off of the young woman. Soon the glow took on a flame like appearance; waves of blue, red, gold, and even white wisps came off her. It seemed as if she was standing in a wind as they madly danced off her. Their skin all prickled from the show of power. It was like fingers of electricity ran up and down their bodies, and it enthralled and excited them. No one could take their eyes of the sight before them.

As quickly as it began it ended, and Aemi stood in front of them rotating her neck and making it crack. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Any sign of illness or discomfort was now gone, and in its place she stood looking perfectly normal. She turned to Yoshida with a wry smile.

"I should have done that in the _first _place..."

Yoshida merely nodded. "Yes, you should have. Why you put yourself through all of that is beyond me..." and he turned shaking his head and went to sit back down at his place.

"One should not become too reliant on taking the easy way out all the time. Why I have to explain something like that to a man such as yourself is beyond _me_..." She said frowning at the back of his head as she too went back to her place at the table. Now though, she sat back down with a big smile and pulled the full plate that Min had brought her and started to dig into her own breakfast. She ate with relish.

Everyone at the table looked at her in silence.

Aemi looked up with food in her mouth and gave a 'what?' look.

Uemon, who sat next to her smiled brightly. "Miss Aemi has a healthy appetite when she feels good."

"You bet I do," she smiled back. "Min is probably one of the best cooks in Kyoto, it would be a disservice to not do her food justice."

"That was quite a display," Saitou said softly from the other end of the table. He of all people really appreciated her show of power. He had the other night and he certainly did this morning. The call that she put out went deep into his soul. She transmitted on a wide band, and when she had something inside him had sprung to life. Something that normally lay dormant inside him. His own powers were necromantic; his powers revolved around the dead and anything that had to do with the after-life. Her powers dealt with life and anything that had to do with creation. Their opposing forces couldn't help but be drawn to each other. He wondered if she had felt the call as strongly as he?

Aemi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't anything big really...Healing yourself was one of the things that I first learned. I've always had that ability I think," she said looking thoughtful. "Like any Fenikkusu I can heal others as well, but each Fenikkusu's healing powers vary."

"How so?" Yamanami asked interested. He had stopped eating and was fully engrossed with what she was saying.

"Well, Konzen can heal on a very distinct and exact level. He can pinpoint his healing powers and concentrate them so that there isn't any trace of injury left. Conversely, all his energy can be used up quickly. Me on the other hand, I work on a larger and broader scale; I can heal large wounds or injuries, but not as gracefully. I leave scars, unfortunately." Aemi seemed abashed but just shrugged it away as one of the conditions that she had to deal with in her job.

"So if someone was to loose a limb or have their gut torn open then you could heal it?" Okita asked with astonishment.

Aemi nodded. "Yes, but like I said- my method is more fast and dirty. Like I said, there would be scars."

"But scars or no, that is _very _impressive! I don't _ever_ remember hearing about the Edo Fenikkusu being able to do something like that..." Akesato said looking at Aemi impressed. "In fact, I don't remember ever having heard that he did anything really for anyone," she said looking at the others for confirmation.

Frowns, head shakes, and disgruntled mumbles were her only answer.

"The Edo Fenikkusu is a lazy, self-serving bastard," Hijikata commented dryly. He had twice been in the other man's presences and both times he had been anything but impressed. The man and his Shinrai lounged in opulence and did very little if anything for Edo. He thought dryly that maybe that was the reason that Edo itself had started to become so decadent and slothful. He had heard that the city and its Fenikkusu were mirrors of each other.

Uemon laughed at Hijikata and smiled, nodding. "Yes, early on in my career I had to deal a few times with the Edo Fenikkusu and he was anything but helpful, and not because he lacked in intelligence in any way. It was because he would not put himself on the line for anything or anyone that could not further his own personal gains. He was most unhelpful."

Aemi looked at Uemon and tried to smile a small, encouraging smile. "Well, don't be _too_ down on him...He _has _been around too long at the game. This isn't something that one can do for their entire life- it just leaves too many psychological scars I think. Maybe that is why Konzen decided to retire so early. He had been at the job since he was eighteen, and he is the same age as Matsudaira. I know that you see and experience a lot of wondrous things, but you also see the uglier side of life as well."

"Bu that is a normal part of living, don't you think? It certainly is in our lines of work," Uemon said gently.

Aemi was silent for a moment. "I agree, but in my job I think that it is magnified. I think that in order for one to keep their sanity and their appreciation for things you have to get out before it all becomes tainted or one becomes too jaded . Also, I think- no, I _know_ that in my job you get answers to questions that you neither wanted nor asked for. In some ways you know things that you aren't supposed to know."

Everyone was silent. It must be true, even though they really had no true idea as to what she did. The mysteries of life probably by the end of your tenure were no longer mysteries, and that took much out of the joy of living. In a way it certainly applied to them as well. All of them had seen or done things that a normal person would never have to, and probably never even considered. They all had scars from past experiences. Unfortunately for them their retirement usually came with a funeral party.

"Well, don't you all look like mourners at your own funeral?" Min said from the doorway. "Not a very good attitude to take into battle, is it?"

Aemi suddenly perked up. "You are right Min, and we are sorry." She looked around her and then at Min in confusion. "Where are Hankio and Gauron? They were gone when I got up. Are they out hunting?"

Min nodded. "Yes, but they are on their way back by now. Good thing that they are getting their bellies full. I wouldn't want them to _snack_ up at the Monastery..." she said as she refilled glasses around the table.

"Min! Don't say that...people will get the wrong idea..." Aemi looked aside in slight discomfort.

Min looked at Aemi as if she was mentally deficient. "What wrong idea? I know for a _fact_ that those two have nibbled on a few fingers and toes. So what? They are part human so why wouldn't they eat human meat occasionally?"

"Oh Min! That is so _gross._.." Aemi now felt her appetite receding again. "Don't _say_ things like that..." She looked at everyone with an apologetic look. "They really don't eat people..."

"Oh yes they do, and like I said: so what? It is who they are." Min just kept up her casual conversation and duties almost as if what she was saying was nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary.

"Min...my babies do not eat people!"

Min now stopped what she was doing and gave Aemi a stern and serious look. The younger woman shifted her eyes to the side again but now under the older womans close scrutiny. "Ok...maybe they have nibbled here or there, but not around here, and that was a long time ago. They like wild game better."

"The wildest game there is is Man. Even more so is Youkai- you get two treats in one. Hunting Man or Youkai makes for the sweetest hunt and the most thrilling of kills."

Aemi couldn't help but laugh at Min. She quickly contained it when Min looked sharply at her. "I don't know why you think that is so funny, or out of the realm of possibilities. Look who you are sitting with- these people hunt Man and Youkai on a daily basis. They know what I mean." She looked at the Shinsengumi and nodded as if they too had agreed with her.

"Well, we don't eat what we hunt, but other then that I totally agree with you." Yoshida said smiling at Min. "Man and Youkai _do_ make for the most enjoyable hunting grounds. Those who have hunted armed men long enough and enjoyed it care for little else. Hunting your own kind not only stimulates the mind, but your appreciation as well."

"I agree with you on that," Hijikata said to Yoshida, and looking at Aemi. She didn't seem repulsed or even upset by their principles. Hunting Man and Youkai were enjoyable. They didn't go out of their way and turn it into a pleasure sport, but it certainly was one of the main aspects of their jobs. Their jobs were to apprehend offenders, and many times those offenders took them on quite a ride. But like Yoshida said: it was a very strong stimulant, and one that could even have certain sexual tones as well. Going on the hunt or engaging in a hunt stirred up a persons more basic instincts. It was not unusual for his men (and even a few of the women) to hit the pleasure districts, and _hard_ after a thrilling hunt. The libido was certainly a large part of mans more primal urges. Her Shinrai certainly knew about it. He wondered how much _she_ knew about it...Hijikata came back into the conversation as Aemi was responding to Yoshida's remark.

"I certainly don't doubt your words Vice Commander. I know for a fact that Hankio and Gauron enjoy the hunt, but more importantly they respect it as well. They have respect for their prey, and they also have certain rules that they follow. They do not hunt pregnant females or females with young. They also do not hunt the old, the weak, or ones that cannot fight back in any way. It would be too disrespectful. Also, it would cross the line from what is normal to what is abnormal. In that territory lies the psychopathic or sociopathic."

"And that is where we come in. Those are _our_ main quarry," Yoshida said with a raised brow and smile. "We intimidate those that try and intimidate others."

"I agree with that, and am most grateful as well. I would believe that Hankio and Gauron would use that as their own motto-" Aemi started to say but was interrupted by Hankio and Gauron entering from the back yard.

"What would be our motto?" Hankio said nodding in greeting and taking a place next to Aemi. He delicately took a few pieces of food and nibbled on them, but only with slight interest as his need for food had been more then adequately compensated already.

"That you intimidate those that try and intimidate me," Aemi said smiling up at her Kurogane.

Hankio cocked his head to the side as if considering the idea. "Yes, very well put."

"Plus we do it just because of the shits and giggles it gives..." Gauron laughed as he too sat himself at the table down across from her.

Both Shinrai looked sleek and well satisfied. Whatever they had hunted it must have been satisfying all the way around. Hankio sat straight and proper, but there was a contented air about him that couldn't be missed. Gauron slouched slightly and was much more casual in his posture, but he too sported an air of contentment. Both as well ate very little if anything.

Aemi looked from one to the other. "You too eat well?"

Hankio hummed softly and nodded.

Gauron smiled widely. "You bet we did! We ran down a herd of wild deer that gave a us a very merry chase."

Aemi sat forward smiling. "How many did you eat? Are you going to go and take a nap now?" She looked almost hopeful.

Gauron took a playful swipe at her head, but she pulled back before he could even come close to connecting. "Don't _you_ wish...No, we only ate what we needed. We ate very little in fact" He sat back with a crooked smile on his face. "You seem to have this stupid idea that we _gorge_ ourselves _silly_ every time we go out and fend for ourselves..."

Aemi gave a dead pan look. "I know for a fact that _you occasionally_ gorge yourself silly...Didn't you eat so much one time that you slept for almost two days straight? We couldn't move or budge you for anything."

"That was one time only and I was _starved_-"

"You are always starved," she shot back.

Gauron gave her the finger.

Aemi laughed.

Hankio looked between the two and slightly disgruntled. "Honestly...that is a repulsive habit that you have. Only the lowest of the low resort to such a prehistoric and low class form of communication..."

Aemi burst out laughing and with most everyone else at the table looked at Hijikata pointedly.

Hijikata unabashedly and with great relish gave them all his version of such a prehistoric and low class form of communication.

Hankio closed his eyes and seemed to withdraw into himself as he pointedly ignored everyone and meditated quietly where he sat.

"So?! Who puked out in the garden?" Gauron asked with a smile and looking directly at Aemi.

"Obviously I did," she retorted. "So?"

Gauron shook his head sadly. "You know, I don't know who is worse: you or Hankio. Hankio passes out all the time, and you puke all the time. What gives? You two such pussies that you can't handle your drink?"

Aemi nodded. "Obviously. So?"

"So? So doesn't that annoy you? It certainly annoys me..."

"What doesn't annoy you?"

Gauron was thoughtfully silent for a moment and tapped his chin. He looked at Aemi as if an epiphany suddenly hit him. "Not much!" He smiled happily and playfully let his tail swing over his head until the blade was in direct line with Aemi. He started to slowly let it drift forward.

Aemi just stared at him as if he was mental.

The blade kept its slow forward momentum towards her right eye. She made no move to stop or block it, and neither did she blink. She sat still, unmoving, and without any change in expression.

Gauron chuckled evilly and made no show as if to pull back or halt his tail's progression. The closer the tip came to her face the wider his eyes got and the bigger his grin grew.

Suddenly Hankio's hand reached out in a blinding move and grabbed Gauron's blade. He gave a yank and then tossed the tail's end back to its owner. Hankio stood and looked coldly around at everyone. "Let's go. Let's get this farce over and done with," and without any more words he walked away and could be heard leaving the house through the front door.

Aemi closed her eyes and rubbed her hand delicately over her face before looking across at Gauron, whose attention was on the other Kurogane's exit. He hummed deep in his chest, but it wasn't necessarily a noise of discomfort or disgust. It was almost neutral. Almost, but a slight tinge of amusement could have been gleamed from it if someone knew where to look.

"Well, looks like he's not going to be in the best of moods today...Are you sure that it is wise to bring him along? You _know_ how he can get..." Gauron said looking at Aemi with his head cocked to the side thoughtfully.

Aemi shook her head and then rose. All the members of the Shinsengumi rose as well and people started to quietly clear out of the house. Aemi was the last to leave, as she had wanted to go over a few things with Min before she left. When she came out of the house she saw that Gauron and the Vice Commanders had already started out, and were just going around the corner and out of her sight. The Captains and Vice Commanders made a small pack and followed slightly behind them. Mr. Yamanami looked back and smiled encouragingly. He even started to stop, but Aemi smiled and motioned for him to go on. He looked behind her, nodded, and continued on his way.

Aemi turned around and held her hand out to Hankio. "Shall we go?" she asked softly.

Hankio was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and looking off to his right, and more then slightly disgruntled. He sighed, dropped his arms and looked at her proffered one. He smiled a small smile and took her smaller hand in his larger clawed one. He nodded, and the two walked out onto the road and towards the Mountain Monastery together.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N:** Many, many, _MANY_ thanks for all the hits. I would really like to especially thank **Wheelwright** and **Bevvy** for their reviews and encouragement. As to answer a few questions: How a Fenikkusu is chosen will be brought up later (it also ties in to how Aemi met Gauron and Hankio) so I won't spoil any fun. Gauron using his hakama...Ooops...it should be Haori, and one of these days I'll rush back to change it. What a goof...! I also would like to thank **Crket** and **MoonJade1307** for placing this on their alert lists. I know that it is an odd PMK fic to begin with, so when someone gives me a pat on the back I really feel good about it. Thanks for everything. **;D**

Oh, I found on DeviantArt a few incredible sketches by **RAIKENJI** that have helped me visualize things a bit. He does some incredibly wonderful samurai dragon/anthro sketches. One in particular is called _Kakudo Sketch (_he's on my desktop right now.._.)_. I will place an address on my bio soon, or just go to my Deviant account and it is in my faves. If you see his dragon/anthros I think that they come very close to what I have been trying to visualize for you here.

Oh, and one more thing: I did a lot of reading on Wikipedia (all hail Wikipedia!) on Buddhism, and good grief...It is a religion that is deceptively complicated. So with that in mind I have taken certain liberties due to my ignorance, so if anyone follows the All Compassionate Buddha please forgive me...

**Yuudan**: resolute decision

**Keigan**: keen insight

Chapter Nine

**The reverse side always has a reverse side**

(Japanese proverb)

Aemi and Hankio walked silently together at the back of the semi-large group. Up a head she could see Gauron arguing with Hijikata and Yoshida. Maybe not arguing, but talking rather loudly and animatedly. Behind them a good distance( to stay out of the way of his wildly swinging tail) were the Captains, Yamanami, Akesato, and Uemon. They all walked and talked quietly together. Behind them came Hankio and herself. She looked at her Shinrai. He looked disconcerted to say the least. When she squeezed his hand it brought his attention back to her. He looked down at her and the look of consternation left his face.

"Hmm?" he asked quietly.

"Hankio, what is the matter? Are you mad at me for some reason?" She was concerned at his chilliness. He was normally not the most talkative of the three, but even quiet he wasn't as cold as he was now. She looked at their clasped hands. His strong, hard hand was warm and soft to the touch. Its size engulfed her own, and she looked at it with interest. This hand looked deadly and cruel, but it had never touched her with any such intentions. It had always been gentle and more then once soothing. His appearance and his personality were two different things in her estimation. "You aren't mad?"

Hankio looked momentarily surprised. His cold, ice-blue eyes widened. "No! What reason would I have for being mad at _you_?"

Aemi shook her head. "I don't know, but you were gone when I woke up, and then you were so silent at breakfast..." She frowned and looked seriously at him. "_Gauron _does that kind of thing, but _never_ you...You just don't disappear like that without saying anything to me."

Hankio relaxed his face and understanding could be sen softening his eyes. "I am sorry, but we left so early that it wouldn't have been right to rouse you. We also went a little further afield then planned, and so it took us a bit longer to get back home. As to breakfast; I just had a slight headache, and _the creature_ doesn't help in any way when he babbles incessantly."

Aemi nodded and squeezed his hand in understanding.

Hankio squeezed it back. "As to to having to go to the Monastery, that doesn't bother me in the least. I probably should have gone with you in the first place. If I had, I doubt any of this would have been necessary. I feel like I am to blame in some small, way..."

"_Hankio_! Don't even say that, let alone think that....Grief- I have yet to find anything at fault that could ever lead back to you. You are the most upright and righteous person that I have _ever_ met. How could you ever think that?!" She yanked on his hand and giggled at his surprised look. He quickly bent towards her and delicately lipped her temple. Aemi squeaked and leaned forward as he was leaning back and bit him on the wrist.

Hankio let a deep, body shiver run through him at the contact.

Aemi looked up at him with a contemplative look. She licked her lips and seemed as if she was trying to decide if he tasted good or not. He must not have been too undesirable because she smiled and body-checked him. "You're the _best _Hankio...and I most probably don't deserve you...you or Gauron. You're both too good for me." It might have been a self-abasing statement, but the look in her eyes were anything but. She just seemed as if she was stating something of simple fact. It was if she was merely stating that she liked oranges better then apples...

Hankio rumbled deep in his chest, and it must have been loud enough for others to hear because the group in front of her momentarily paused in their conversations. Neither Aemi nor Hankio paid any attention though, and continued on with their quiet conversation.

"I _never _want to hear you say that...if anything the opposite is true: _you_ are too good for such beasts like Gauron and myself. We are nothing more then killing machines-"

"So? Do you think that what or who you are scares, intimidates, or disgusts me? I feel safer with you around. I also feel loved, and like the kind that I never felt growing up," she said softly. She looked up at Hankio with adoration. She suddenly blushed and looked aside. Her next words were spoken as she looked off to the side, almost as if she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye while speaking. "Hankio, ever since you and Gauron...ever since you and Gauron have taken to sleeping with me at night I even sleep better...I think that was what had me worried. I thought that maybe you had changed your mind..."

"No. _Never," _He answered quickly. "We too find sleeping next to you a great comfort. We hope that you never change _your_ mind." His words were so softly spoken that she almost had to tilt her head closer. But she heard, and she understood.

She looked at him sharply. "No Hankio-_never_. I sometimes wish that-" but as if she suddenly understood what she was going to say she cut it off. She trembled slightly.

Hankio didn't press her. He didn't have to, because he _knew._ He knew partially because he knew he, r and partially because he could smell it off her: desire. He could smell the scent coming from her, and it made his mind reel at the possibilities. It_ was _possible. Gauron and himself had many times had sex with Human as well as Youkai women. In fact they enjoyed the Humans more because they just seemed to _fit_ better. He just never thought that it was a probability with _her_ from her stand point. He always thought that she didn't see them as sexual object of her desire. He often thought that she looked at them-_him_- as more of an older brother or authoritarian figure. But if she wanted them-_him_-then it changed things, and opened new doors to new possibilities. But as well as smelling her desire he also smelled uncertainty. The kind of uncertainty that came only from a virgin. The uncertainty of what sexual congress truly was or meant. Not only would he have to tread carefully, but if she desired Gauron also then he would have to watch himself as well.

And that brought up a quandary of questions all on its own. What if she wanted Gauron as well, or worse-instead of him? Would he be willing to share? Would he be willing to stand aside and let Gauron take precedent? What if she decided instead to choose a Human lover or mate? He knew for a fact that both the Vice Commanders and Captain Saitou were certainly interested in her. Their interest hadn't fully bloomed, but they were coming to a certain fruition. He could smell it on them as well. What would he do then? His job as Shinrai did not automatically mean that they would become intimate. Most times it did, but not always. It was just that as lovers the bond was made even stronger. It became almost unbreakable when your Shinrai were also your mates. It was all too confusing right now, and he needed more time to see how she would react to his physical advances, and do more then a little soul searching of his own.

"We should be arriving in less then an hour since the weather is good and there appear to be no obstacles in our way. I think that I will speak to the Vice Commander Uemon for a bit if I may. I haven't really had the chance to talk to him about his recent decoding technique.." With a slight nod and his interest apparently elsewhere Hankio sped up until he came up to Vice Commander Uemon. The two quickly engaged in conversation, and Aemi was left all alone and as the last person in line.

She felt like he was sparing her some sort of embarrassment. Like he was acting ignorant but was anything but. She knew that he knew what she had been alluding to...She had been speaking about _them_, and _him_ in particular, but with Hankio one had to tread very carefully. He had been practically born and raised as a samurai, and with _that_ caste one had to mean what they said without having to come right out and say what they meant. She had seen it countless of times in the Palace, but she had never been able to apply it on anyone, as it was almost an art form in and of itself, but like any such endeavor it had to be practiced. She sighed. Maybe when she got back she would have a talk with Min or Midori. Both were very experienced when it came to the opposite sex, and it didn't matter what species. Min had been and Midori still was very popular with males, and they knew much on the subject.

As she was thinking about one of her many current dilemma's she came to just as Captain Okita and Captain Kitamura slowed their paces in order to match her own. Aemi put a brave and gamine smile on her face.

"Captains! How goes it? Ready for the most boring afternoon of your life?"

Captain Okita smiled his wide-open and friendly smile. He was a man that was endearing and a lot of fun to be around. Aemi couldn't help but smile when she saw him. Just seeing him smile was enough to make her smile, and when he laughed you couldn't help but laugh as well, and even if you had no idea what he was laughing about. His affectionate and good humored nature was captivating and infectious.

"Oh Miss Aemi- you _worry _too much! Just look at this as a chance to get out and about and see the beautiful countryside." He waived his hand in the air and gave her a bright, and cheery smile. "I wouldn't worry at all about those monks...and _not_ because I think that it is because you are a woman or that you in general just can't handle it. I think that this gives everyone an opportunity: it allows you and your Shinrai to once and for all set things straight, and it allows us the opportunity to get a better look at things." His smile have been light and cheery, but the look in his eyes were anything but; his eyes glowed with the light that only a predator had when on the trail of prey.

Aemi wasn't taken aback or surprised in seeing it. She lived with two deadly predators of her own, and each and every Shinsengumi member held their position for a reason. She had heard that Okita was a deadly fighter, and that his appearance was not to be taken lightly. He certainly was a predator posing as a house pet.

"Miss Aemi, if I might be so bold- may I ask how you met up with Hankio and Gauron?" Captain Kitamura asked from her side.

Aemi looked at the young man and smiled. He seemed about her own age and his shock of white hair and brownish-red eyes were very striking. He too was reputed to be as deadly as Okita, and his draw was said to be one of, if not the fastest around. He seemed a bit more serious then Okita, but friendly none the less. She wasn't sure how much they knew about her past, and though she wasn't going to lie to him she certainly didn't want to tell him the whole truth. So she settled on slightly obfuscating things instead.

"They saved my life. I was near death, and they saved me. They nursed me back to health and then we kind of just fell in together, I guess. That was over seven years ago..." She smiled softly and looked forward at her two companions. Gauron was arguing and laughing with Hijikata and Yoshida, and Hankio was deep in conversation with Saitou and Uemon. "Or maybe they just can't get rid of me?" She smiled a big smile at both men and laughed.

"Oh, I doubt that! You three seem pretty close, and you work so well together! Your personalities are so well suited to each other: Gauron and Hankio are on opposite ends of the spectrum, and you are in the middle as a bridge between the two. Also, you all support each other so well. I am glad to not only have you as our Fenikkusu, but more so as a neighbor as well. It is a _laugh riot_ to hear Gauron arguing with not only the two of you, but with Miss Min as well! We always get the _best laughs_ next door." He smiled cheerfully and sunnily.

Aemi blushed a deep scarlet. They had been neighbors for a little over a few weeks and already they were causing a commotion. They were all so used to not having neighbors and being able to say and do anything without having to worry about disturbing anyone. Obviously that wasn't the case anymore.

She scrunched up her nose prettily. "Are we really _that_ bad? Are we really that loud and obnoxious?"

Okita gave an almost girlish peal of laughter and cocked his head to the side. He remembered back to just a few night ago...

_**Flashback**_

The Shinsengumi compound was settling in for the night. Dinner had been served and the night patrols had already left. Okita, Saitou, Hijikata, Kondo, and a few other captains were lounging outside and taking in the quiet of the beautiful evening. Hijikata had rarely joined in such gatherings, but when Kondo dragged him out to appreciate the beautiful night sky he had had no choice. He sat lounging against the side of the engawa when a nasty, snarl broke the quiet night, and was soon followed by a screaming match from next door.

_You __**stupid bitches**__ annoy the hell out of me! Why __**the fuck**__ can't you mind your own goddamn business for once?!_

_Watch your **foul mout**h you over-grown lizard! How many times do I have to tell you to speak with more respect around here?_

_**Kiss my ass Min!** I'll speak any way I goddamn, fucking please! Besides, what do you think that **you** can do about it?!_

_I'll have your guts for garters you jackass! Now shut up and stop being such a baby!_

_For crying out loud Gauron- can't you be reasonable for just once?!_

_When you stop being such a bitch, I'll be more reasonable- Oni no Chibi! **Lay off me**!_

_Stop calling me Chibi, Gauron! How many times have I told you not to do that?! And stop **screaming** at me!_

_Stop **making** me **scream** at you!!_

_Grow up Gauron!_

_**Fuck you both**, bitches!_

The screaming trio were suddenly brought to a halt as a loud, annoyed roar pierced through the fight.

_I've had more then **enough** from all three of you! Gauron, let them sew your wound up! Aemi, stop babying him- if he doesn't want it then let it rot and fall off! Min, stop egging him on! Now all three of you **lower your voices **and let me read in peace! _

The air was once again pierced with a snarl, and then there had been nothing but silence the rest of the night. All movement in the Shinsengumi stopped during the incident, and more then a few people laughed softly afterward. 'The Screamers', as they had been unofficially dubbed by a few of the more smart alecky Shinsengumi was a show that was put on at least a few times a week. The first time that it had happened people had looked around in slight panic. But when they saw Hijikata do nothing but scowl and Kondo laugh no one felt like there was any sort of threat. Now, it was just business as usual. In fact, many people looked forward to it. It had become an amusing antic that was basically harmless. More often then not it lasted only a few moments, and more often then not it always involved Min and Gauron. Everyone next door had learned fast that those two in particular butted heads on an almost regular basis. It had also become apparent quickly that both parties rather enjoyed it, as more often then not there was laughter heard between the two combatants afterward.

Hijikata shook his head and scowled. "One of these days we are going to have important guests, and that is just when those _idiots_ are going to start up...How are we going to explain _that_?" He looked at Kondo and shook his head.

Kondo laughed and waived Hijikata's question away. "_That's_ harmless. Besides, it probably does more good then harm. They get to express themselves and then go their happy way. How fortunate. It seems almost therapeutic..."

Hijikata gave Kondo a droll look. "Uh-huh, therapeutic my ass...More like asinine," and he sauntered back into his office. But it was plain that even Hijikata enjoyed it as he was on a few occasions seen smirking or even chuckling at one rude comment or another.

_**End Flashback**_

Aemi looked at Okita horrified. She had no idea...Oh Gods...were they really that bad? No wonder they had such a spotty reputation...She bit her lip and looked away abashedly.

"Mis Aemi! I told you that you worry too much! If we in any way thought that it was a problem we would have said something...Besides, everyone loves to hear Min and Gauron fighting! They are _hysterical_!" He leaned forward conspiratorially and with a look of fascination. "Have they ever gotten into a fist fight or anything?"

Aemi grinned and laughed. "No, but if they did I would put my money on Min, and to win."

Kitamura chuckled. "So Miss Min can hold her own?"

Aemi raised a brow. "Miss Min can kick ass and take names. Make no mistake...as Gauron says about her: that is one tough bird."

The three laughed and giggled uproariously, enough so that everyone in front of them quieted, and turned around slightly to see. Neither of them even noticed, but everyone else did. The three made an interesting trio; they were all about the same age and they seemed to have become fast friends in a very short amount of time. They walked and talked so amiably that it seemed like they had known each other forever. Aemi would laugh and look from one captain to the other, as if in response something said.

When they seemed to lag behind due to becoming lost in their animated conversations Gauron looked back over his shoulder and growled. "Move it fuckwits! You're holding up the caravan..."

The three flushed slightly but sped their pace up to keep in line with the others. Aemi knew that Hankio agreed as he had kept silent at Gauron's remark. The two Vice Commanders with Gauron must have been not too pleased as she could see their stances stiffen at having seen how far the three had fallen. Aemi didn't want to show up with everyone tense(or at least more tense then they had to be) so she thought it best to calm at least Gauron down, as he was the most agitated .He also was the only one who could become riled up the easiest. So she made her excuse to the two captains and went up further to join Captain Saitou, Vice Commander Yamanami, and Akesato. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Akesato (but she saw with a smile that her and Yamanami had been inseparable since this morning) and she seemed like a very nice, young woman. She also knew next to nothing about her and she wanted to find out more. Akesato was a very beautiful woman, but obviously she was a foreigner, as her blonde hair and blue eyes told. Aemi didn't know what she did for the Shinsengumi, but she knew that it had to be dangerous, as though she wore and easy smile there was a wariness about her. She also walked with the grace of a predator. Aemi stepped into stride next to Saitou but behind Akesato and Yamanami. He nodded and she cocked her head to the side.

"So Captain, what can _you_ do? I know that you can do _something_ because I felt it back at my house. If I was to guess...I would have to say that you can raise the dead?"

In front of her Yamanami and Akesato chuckled. Saitou's gifts were as well known as his fighting ability. But many people seemed to just automatically designate him to the end of the line, as he seemed to posses no ambition. He was friendly but he didn't seem to have many close friends. It might be said that he and Okita were friends as they did go out and about together, but how far it went no one really knew. When the squads hit the banquets or the pleasure districts Saitou did accompany them, but he never seemed to over-indulge like many did. He drank and had a good time, but he didn't go over-board. He also was known to frequent the brothels or houses of assignation, but never talked about it. All in all people knew about him, but no one really knew him.

"I can speak to the dead but I cannot raise them, or at least I have never tried..."

"Would you like to sometime?"

A brief spark seemed to flash behind his eyes, but it was quickly gone and then replaced with his usual placid exterior. "Do you do it often?"

Aemi shook her head. "No, I have never even done it once, but I saw Konzen do it. I am sure that the police would like me to do it for them, but I never offered and they never asked. Besides, it just doesn't seem right...Leave the dead in peace as they say." She looked at him with interest. "So what to the dead say? Do they bother you a lot? If they do, it must be hard to get any peace and quiet...Can you make they come and go, or are you at their whim?" Her questions were rapid fire, and on anyone else they might seem intrusive. But with her they were nothing more then friendly, professional interest.

"They are mostly very whimsical, but every once in a while they tell me interesting things."

"Really? Like _secret things_? You must be up on all the latest gossip then!" She laughed at his slight flush and look of discomfort. "Don't worry Captain, I'm just pulling your hakama! I can't imagine how crazy it must get sometimes...So, then it was _you_ that I felt back at my house...I felt someone kind of give me a 'preternatural poke' so to speak. Did I cause your energies to flare?"

Saitou gave a small 'Hnn' but said nothing. She _had _caused his energies to come to life, and it was with steely determination that he hadn't responded. Something inside him had shot up so quickly and in such a blind rush that he almost had been taken by surprise. But he hadn't, and so he didn't. He had firmly tapped it back down. But he felt the after affects from it still. It was like he had an electrical charge running just under the surface of his skin. It took everything that he had to keep his placid composure. If she affected him in such a way, and by only letting her powers flare briefly, then what would happen if she really let loose? Or what would happen if he was to touch her skin? He couldn't even begin to imagine, but he had a few ideas. Sometimes the aura of power that she exuded could be seen like waves of fire or heat coming off of her. It was hard to describe, but it was as if she was exuding a tempest of new energy but at the same time it felt rich and old. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it, but he thought that he had once before felt something akin to it...

"Hey, Captain Saitou? Are you ok? Or are you being like Hankio and answering in only 'Hmms' and Ahhs'? If so, then you have to answer again so I can figure it out." Aemi finished with a poke on the man's arm.

Captain Saitou turned to her slowly, but his eyes blazed. Aemi's own eyes widened. The normally quiet and laid back man's eyes briefly came alight, but it was just as quickly gone. Before she knew it he was looking at her with the same, sleepy, and almost bored expression that he usually wore. She thought that for a moment that she had felt a small, tendril of his necromantic power.

"Well, _that_ was strange..." She said raising a brow at him. "I certainly think that I would like to see what you can do sometime. I think that it would be _very_ interesting..." She gave a little 'hmm', excused herself and walked up faster so that she was now walking behind Gauron, Hijikata, and Yoshida.

Whatever they had been saying they had immediately stopped at her approach. Aemi laughed and kept walking behind them in silence. The three did not resume their conversation, and she was more then curious as to what they had been saying. Aemi gave a small jump and grabbed Gauron's tail. He let her grab it, and even went so far as to sling it back and over her own shoulder. The weight was heavy but it wasn't its full weight. She turned her face into it and breathed deeply.

Gauron and Hankio smelled the same, but at the same time very different. If she had to describe the smells they would certainly reflect the individual. Gauron's skin smelled like the deep forest in summer. She could almost smell the deep richness associated with a summer's night. It reminded her of the nights that the three had spent outside camping and looking up at the stars. She could also smell water, like what one would smell on a lake if you went swimming at night. His skin was like Hankio's in that it felt much different then it looked. It looked like it would be cold or uncomfortable, but in truth it was warm and velvety. Their skin made sleeping with them like being cocooned in the richest velvet.

Hankio on the other hand smelled like a crisp, clear, winter's day. You could smell fresh snow and evergreens almost. When she took great whiffs of his scent she felt like she was standing on the top of a snow covered mountain with a cold breeze blowing all the smells of the valley below up onto you. But as cold as he smelled (and even acted sometimes) the warmth that his skin radiated was anything but. When they were comfortably at home and settling down for the night Hankio was affectionate and cuddly, and it was then that she almost thought that she was rolled up in a thick blanket in a cold room, but before a warm fire.

Aemi rubbed Gauron's tail and she could feel if not hear his slight hum of pleasure. When she scratched him the bladed end rose slightly in response. He slightly turned his head back and cocked it to the side. He must have known what she was thinking....about what was waiting ahead for them...for her. She always rubbed their tails when she was worried or deep in thought. It helped to calm her nerves or focus her concentration.

"Nothing to be worried about kiddo," he said quietly. "This will be a midnight run. And if it isn't," he shrugged carelessly, "then we kick ass and take names."

"Gauron..." Aemi lightly slapped his tail.

"What? Always expect the best but plan for the worst."

Aemi and the two Vice Commanders laughed lightly. "That sounds like something Matsudaira would say."

Gauron shrugged. "I got it from him, and it is pretty smart if you ask me. So what?"

Aemi shrugged and shook her head. "Well, lets hope for the former and not let the latter happen. I don't see why this has to be anymore complicated then it already is."

Gauron shook his head. "There is nothing 'complicated' about this at all. You walk in, you tell them how things are going to be, you do what you have to do, and then you blow the joint,"  
he scoffed.

"Oh Dear God's Above..."

"I agree," Hijikata said darkly. "No need in making this anything other then what it is: put them in their place or put them down."

Yoshida looked at his counterpart with a side glance. "I _would_ like the opportunity to do a little more then turn this into a scorched earth mission. Do you think that we might be able to do a little facts finding first?" His tone was barely civil, and he didn't care. Hijikata was once again showing his lack of tact, and it annoyed him.

Hijikata turned and openly sneered at Yoshida, but the other man certainly didn't back down. Once again Yoshida was trying to play every angle, and he was treating this as if he was about to enter a game of Shogi or Go. He looked too many moves not only to the front, but to the sides as well. But he was a sly wolf, he would give the man that...Just as it was hard to pull one over on him it was just as hard with the other man. He _was_ more then slightly interested to see what all they would get out of this trip...

Aemi could once again feel the tension start to rise between the two Vice Commanders. They were so like her own boys that it almost made her laugh out loud, and directly at them. They fought each other constantly for dominance, but it was a game that neither could win as they were both equally matched. She wondered if the two did have to face off who would be the victor? In all probability it would be neither. She could see them both dying at each others hands.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. It will all work out one way or another. Besides, too late to think about any of that, we are almost there," Aemi said and pointing up the path.

The Monastery was situated at the base of one of the smaller mountains. It was a feudal home of some past Lord, but the family had been forced out or given the place up for some reason or another a while ago. Aemi had no recollection. However it had happened the Brothers had been allowed access to it. She thought that that was probably one of the reasons that Matsudaira was so interested in it; his knowledge of the transaction was limited, and it made him uneasy for some reason. Another reason that the order made him so uneasy was that they were some 'mysterious' sect of Buddhism that no one had ever really heard of. Their practices were suspect at best and blasphemous at worst it was thought. Either way they were there to stay as they certainly had enough followers (or a few very rich ones) to keep their sect working.

They could see the main gates of the estate and as they grew closer they were met half way by two of the monks that had shown up at her home. Immediately upon seeing that Hankio took his position in front of Aemi and Gauron at her rear. The Shinsengumi also re-arraigned themselves so that the Vice Commanders were in the front of their own group.

Hankio stopped at an appropriate interval from the monks, and that caused everyone else to stop in the tracks. The look on his face and the tone of his voice was courteous, but nothing more.

"Greeting My Lady Katai Fenikkusu, the Monastery sends you its warmest greetings," the two monks said and bowing to her.

Normally monks did not have to bow before either Shogun or Emperor. Their place as religious members gave them that distinction. However, their obedience to Aemi was different. It was a show of extreme humility, but it fooled no one. Especially Hankio.

"Ah," he said cryptically.

It was early established between the three that Hankio would always serve as point for them, as Gauron would always watch their backs. Hankio was the most diplomatic of the three, but with strangers he also served to keep people in their place, as his personality was usually stiff and formal. His cold and icy demeanor many times stopped people from acting (how he thought) inappropriately. The three had also found out quickly that his lack of verbal contributions often made people nervous, and when they were nervous they tended to talk more. When that happened the trio could always find out information much quicker. On the other hand, Gauron's antagonistic persona also caused people to become nervous. As much of a rough exterior that he displayed he was coolly sly inside. Many people sold him short when they thought that he was nothing more then uncontrollable muscle and ferocity. The three also knew as well that there were times that as she instinctively took the lead there were also times when one or both of her Shinrai took it instead. This was one of those times, and Aemi knew to keep silent until the time for her to speak was right.

Hankio stayed silent, and his silence quickly paid off.

"We are so glad that you arrived safely, and that you might be able to help us! I am sure that everyone has been eagerly awaiting your arrival...and that of the Shinsengumi as well..." the monk said trying to look around the large Kurogane and at the silently waiting party that had arrived with the Fenikkusu.

"Hmm," was all that Hankio supplied.

The Shinsengumi Vice Commanders were well aware as to what the Shinrai was doing as they too had used this trick themselves more then once. They just sat quietly and patiently in the background and let things unfold as they will.

The monks as anticipated became nervous and unsure. They looked at each other and flushed. They shuffled slightly and looked at each other unsure as what to do or how to progress. They had never dealt with this Shinrai before as the previous two times it had been with the other one, and he now only stood silent and with an inscrutable look on his face. Neither his face nor his body posture gave any hint as to what he was thinking. This time there was no sign of his anger or impatience, as he stood totally still, and with his tail curved gently up behind his back.

They looked almost beseechingly at the Fenikkusu, but as they did Hankio moved slightly to the side, and in doing so he totally obscured her from their sight. Aemi still stood unmoving and not uttering a word.

"My....My Lady?" one monk asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" came her quiet reply.

"S-s-s-shall we enter now so you may see the head monk?"

"If you insist." Aemi nodded even though she knew that they couldn't see her.

The monks bowed quickly once again and turned back towards their home. They walked in front of the group but nervously. The austere group behind them made them more then a little nervous, but they quickly made their way into their estate home.

The estate had once been stately and beautiful, and in many ways it still was, but there was something lacking in it, and certainly something off. The grounds were well-kept but not back to what they had been when there had been under constant care. The order had taken over the home after a few years of it having been vacant, and so they were still in the process of possibly trying to get it back to its former glory. The buildings were not shabby but they weren't well-kept. They were quickly led into what had once been the main house and escorted into a large, audience chamber. The room was sparse but filled with a few sutras on the walls and with a large but plain alter at one end. The cushions that they sat on were comfortable but not of the best or highest quality. The monks bowed again and said that they would get the second in command after the Head Monk. They made their excuses and left.

Aemi was given a space before the alter and with her Shinrai on either side of her. Before them were three empty cushions that lay empty in front of them and the alter. Behind her were placed the Shinsengumi. Aemi narrowed her eyes at their placement. She rather thought that they, or at least the Vice Commanders should not be placed behind her. In fact, she thought that if anything they should be seated next to her, and for more then a few reasons. She leaned in and quietly spoke into Hankio's ear and whispered her concerns. Hankio said nothing but nodded his head. Aemi turned behind her and spoke quietly to the Vice Commanders.

"Vice Commanders, I would appreciate it if we could do a small amount of re-arraigning before the monks return? I would like my Shinrai and myself slightly off to the side, and have the four of you seated next to us. If you find no objections?"

The four men smiled, nodded and quickly got up to help reconfigure the present seating arraignment. It was all done quickly, quietly, and efficiently. When completed the seven directly faced in a line the three, empty places. The sat as united equals, and with the remaining four members behind them. They did nothing but silently wait for their host's arrival. It gave Aemi a chance to surreptitious look over her surrounding If one looked at the room that they were in, and even at the grounds that they walked through you wouldn't see anything wrong at first glance, but after closer inspection you couldn't help but see small, imperfections and signs of rot or neglect. Aemi wondered if _this_ was what had Konzen so unsettled about these men; they _seemed_ fine, but only if one did not look too closely. Once you took the time to investigate further things did not look so well kept or pretty. It was as if everything was a sham or facade.

She could also feel something about the home itself...It was as if something was playing along the edge of her conscious, and purposefully not letting itself known. That bothered her. A lot. But before she could delve any further into it the door to their side was slide quietly open, and the two monks that greeted them were escorting a third, older monk. He looked about fifty, and when he saw the new room seating he was momentarily taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure, but not before shooting the two, younger men with him a scathing glance. They too looked flustered but they were unable to regain their composure as fast or as well as their superior. They sat down on either side of the older man but it was clear that they had not anticipated such a change t their plans.

The older man nodded his head at the group before him. Like his brothers he was not obligated to bow or even have the courtesy returned by the Fenikkusu. He looked slightly askance at the waiting men and one woman of the Shinsengumi before him. But before they could return his courtesy a quick but strong thought surged through their heads.

_**Do nothing**_

It stopped any movement that they might have made. A few eyes widened slightly, but it was to their credit that no one made a sound or even moved a muscle. For most, if not all it was the first time that anyone had ever entered their thoughts, and it was both disconcerting and thrilling. There had been no mistake that it had come from Aemi because they had heard her voice quite clearly in their heads. The feeling had been an interesting one, but what startled them the most was not only were they able to hear what she had said, but they were also able _to feel_ what she felt as well. The feelings of anticipation, uncertainty, and discomposure shot through their entire beings, but as quickly as it was there it was gone. It was as if someone had opened a door and let a strong wind into their soul, and then just as quickly slam it shut. As soon as it had started it was gone. Because of their place in line and blocked by Gauron on her right they could not see her face, but they all thought that her face was as bland as it had been previously. Those sitting behind her had the opportunity to see her back, and it was straight but not stiff. She just seemed to be sitting comfortably and waiting patiently.

Upon seeing no bow or even nod from the Shinsengumi the elder monk became slightly perturbed. His eyes closed briefly and a small, tight frown could be seen on his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Welcome Lady Katai Fenikkusu, Honored Shinrai and Honored Shinsengumi. My name is Brother Yuudan and I welcome you to our humble abode." he bowed low before them and quickly followed by the acolytes on either side.

"Brother Yuudan, I am here on your request-_again_- and I was wondering what it is that you expect from me." The words were tersely and even arrogantly said, and with a slight drop of boredom in it for accent color. But when Yuudan looked at the Fenikkusu he saw a patient but not quite overly friendly look. Her mouth was set in a loose composure, but her eyes held a certain steeliness to them that could not be mistaken. She was _not_ pleased to be here.

Brother Yuudan looked quickly at at the Fenikkusu and a flare of irritation erupted across his face, but he was smart enough to keep it as brief as possible and as much to himself as possible. _The nerve of this... __**pretender**__...How dare she imply that I am somehow at fault! If it wasn't for her Father Keigan would not be so ill! __**She**__ brought the plague down upon us...her and her demon-spawn __familiars! How was it that Konzen chose her of all people to succeed him?! We are all doomed..._Yuudan kept his face imperturbable but inside he was fuming. It galled him that he had to call her in the first place. They had tried to combat the problem themselves, and then even gone so far as to try and get a few of the Kyoto Onmyouji, but none would have anything to do with them. Oh, they had said that they were busy at the moment, but _he knew_ differently...He knew that for some reason they liked her, and that they would not interfere for some reason or another. Blasted...so they had been forced to have to call her back, and when Matsudaira had _insisted_ that a few Shinsengumi members be in attendance as well it had just turned the knife in even deeper.

'Unbiased mediators' he had called them. Spies and Henchmen were more like it...He knew better then to think for even a moment that they were going to be anything but unbiased. They were cold and blood thirsty wolves, and they didn't even try to hide it. Their reputation spoke for itself as well as their allegiance to her. He had told the two fools sitting next to him to make sure that their placement was in a particular order, but when he had come in he had found them lined up before him as if ready for some melee competition. No matter how controlled and placid they might appear he knew that they were anything but; they were eager and willing for something, but what that something was he wasn't entirely sure.

He smoothed his robes out in order to try and gain himself a few, brief seconds in order to switch his carefully planned out tactics. He would need to be very, very careful this time. The last time had been a dreadfully botched affair, and besides putting their leader in jeopardy they now found themselves under even closer scrutiny. Those damn Wolves of the Shinsengumi were now inside his home and ready to hunt. But even more her Shinrai looked just as hungry. Where before there had only been one now both had arrived with her._ That_ would prove to be extremely tricky...he would have to keep not only two Shinrai occupied but the wolf pack as well. Well, they had no idea whom they were up against. It would be difficult but it _could_ be done...

Yuudan bowed again. "My Lady, won't you please follow me so that you may visit Brother Keigan? I am sure that he would be more then happy to see you," Yuudan said rising.

Aemi did not move. She sat looking at Yuudan with a raised brow. "Why don't you please sit back down for a moment Brother Yuudan and tell me first what is ailing Brother Keigan? It might not be anything that I can do for him. I would hate to disturb his rest if that was the case." Aemi held her hand out towards his now empty cushion. "Please Brother Yuudan, it will take but a moment of your time." Her voice was low and well modulated, but it brooked no resistance.

Yuudan was taken aback, and as much as he tried to hold back his surprise it still slipped through. He and his acolytes had been the only ones to rise, and their indecision made them look foolish. As quickly but as gracefully as he could he settled himself back onto his seat. This time his impatience showed.

"Please forgive me Lady Katai...I have been so worried about Brother Keigan that my good manners have momentarily escaped me..."

Aemi nodded. "That is very understandable Brother Yuudan, and if I was you I would be worried as well." The statement was said amiably but the underlying threat was heard none the less.

"The night after you last visited us Brother Keigan was struck down with a mysterious illness...He was unable to be woken from his slumber and the few times that he did manage to rouse it was to mumble incoherent sentences. He almost seemed to be speaking in some strange language. "

"That was quite a few days ago Brother Yuudan, are you telling me that he hasn't even woken long enough to take nourishment or water? How could he still be alive?"

Yuudan shook his head. "We do not know, we believe that something must have taken hold of him."

"Does he have any strange marks on him? Do you have any reason to believe that he has been poisoned? Has he tried to hurt himself or anyone else during these waking moments?" Aemi asked the questions clinically, quickly, and slightly dispassionately.

Yuudan shook his head again. "No, we certainly do not believe that anyone poisoned him as he is well loved. He has _never_ tried to hurt anyone, and there are _no_ strange marks. If you would just come and see for yourself..."

Aemi nodded. "In time, in time. He has gone this far I do not think that a few more moments will make any great difference. I need to know more. Was the onset quick, or did he gradually decline over the day?"

Yuudan's impatience was quickly thinning. Small, red blotches were starting to show on his face from irritation and nerves. "He was struck down quickly, and before anyone knew what had happened. It was during our early evening prayers."

Aemi said nothing but nod. She kept quiet and watched Yuudan. He was lying. Even she could tell that, but about what she wasn't sure. His behavior was too suspect, and it went far beyond his obvious dislike for her. She sighed and looked away. She tapped her fingers against her thighs. Sitting like this was causing her right knee to cramp up. Even though it was summer it was much colder by the mountains, and the room was drafty as well. She shivered slightly. She felt Hankio's tail move from around his normal resting place draped over his shoulders and place itself like the back of a chair against her own back. It rubbed against her slightly. Gauron hummed deeply.

_**Let's get this over with, and then maybe we can go home?**_ Aemi spoke quietly through her mind to her two companions.

_**Yes/Yes**_, came their simultaneous reply.

Aemi nodded and finally, slowly rose. Hankio still kept his tail courteously behind her in case she needed extra help to get up. When she stood she squeezed his arm quickly in thanks.

"Come Brother Yuudan, let's go visit Brother Keigan, shall we?" Aemi motioned for Yuudan (who quickly rose with her) to proceed them.

He looked at the others who stood ready to follow. "Shall we all go? I don't think-"

"I think that it would be more then appropriate for my Shinrai and the Vice Commanders to accompany us. Just in case we might need any assistance?" Aemi smiled at Yuudan. She could see that he was not pleased but had no choice. He nodded and motioned for them to follow. Aemi did notice that Hijikata turned and quietly said something to the remaining members. What it was though she had no idea.

They followed Yuudan down the hallway a ways until they came to a room at the end of the hall. Yuudan opened the door and motioned Aemi to enter, but Hankio entered first. He moved of to the side but did not go in any farther. Aemi could hear a disgruntled "Ahh," come from him.

Aemi was immediately alerted to something not being right. Even before she heard Hankio's comment Aemi could _fee_l it. It poured out of the room the moment the door was opened, and so she was able to close herself off tightly before entering. When she did she moved off to the side next to Hankio in order to enable Gauron to enter as well , but he was smart enough to not come in all the way. He stayed in the open doorway in case a quick egress was needed. He would be able to pull her out and away from any harm. He also could turn and slay Yuudan if his unworthiness proved to be too great. He shook his head.

"What a mess..." Gauron said with revolt.

"I agree whole heartedly," Hankio said tight lipped. He turned to Yuudan with contempt. "What a bunch of _fools_ you all are..."

Yoshida and Hijikata had already thumbed open their blades, and when they too entered the room they said nothing but their eyes said everything. They looked at each other and then at Yuudan with revolt.

"You arrogant fools," Yoshida hissed.

Hijikata shook his head and motioned for Yamanami and Uemon to enter as well. Yamanami took in a quick breath and Uemon just shook his head sadly.

"How _could_ you?" Uemon said looking at Yuudan as if he was the most pathetic creature.

"He isn't poisoned or down from some mysterious illness...even _we_ can see that! This man is _possessed_!" Hijikata snarled.

Aemi nodded. "Yes, and willingly it seems..."

Lying before them in the center of the room was Brother Keigan He was lying stock still and pale. A cold, unhealthy sheen made his skin appear grossly and ghostly white. But was really held their attention was the slight movement seen underneath his skin. It was as if he was like a snake trying to shed its skin, but was unable to make a first cut. It was something that undulated disgustingly just underneath the surface. It almost made one's stomach roll if they watched it for too long.

Aemi looked at Yuudan with a slow smile forming on her lips. It was slightly cruel in its make up. She nodded as if she had come to some immediate decision.

"You want him healed, _fine_...but there will be a _price _to pay, and _you_ are the one who will have to make the decision. _You_ will be the one to have to make the s_acrifice_."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N:**I would like to send a very big 'thank you' to **Bevvy** for the review and boost of confidence. I am glad that this alternate PMK fic is panning out so well for you. I just love all the PMK guys so much (yes, and especially Yoshida) that I hope that I am doing them some sort of justice. I also want to thank **Crkt** and **MoonJade1307** for putting me on their favorites list as well. Thanks everyone!

**A Funny Aside:** **Wheelwright** asked me once about how I got Aemi's name. She thought it amusing that my 'heroine' here has a name starting with 'A' just as my lady (Ayumu) in _The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki_ also has a name that starts with 'A'. I told her that I decided to combine two names: **Aimi** meaning love, affection, and beauty, and **Alemi** meaning bright and beautiful. Also I probably subconsciously 'japanesed' my own name of **Amy. **Hence, we get the name **Aemi**. Strange how some twisted brains work, eh?

**Osanagokuro: **child's heart

**Oshii:** precious

Chapter Ten

**What we all hide**

Aemi and Yuudan stood and glared at each other. The look of barely contained enmity was on both their faces.

"My Lady Fenikkusu, what exactly are you _implying_?" Yuudan said tight-lipped.

"I am _saying_ that you _lied_ to me...both willfully_ and_ maliciously, and as such I am under _no_ _obligation_ to help you. But if you insist on my help then you'll take what I give." Aemi's eyes were starting to swirl a molten orange/red. The whites had almost dissapeared and small, flame-like apparitions could be seen occasionally flowing from her orbs. Her hair rustled softly as if a breeze was playing across it, or as if her powers were starting to gather strength. "Yuudan, we can do this one of two ways: the hard way or the easy way. The hard way is that I walk out of here and what ever will be will be."

"And the easy way?" Yuudan asked tightly.

Aemi smiled, and in doing show a small, sharp fang showed itself from underneath the pulled back lip. "The easy way is I take what I want and discard the rest."

Yuudan now lost all semblance of control and clenched his fists to his side. He turned to either show his back in order to contemplate his options and by some time, or leave leave altogether, but when he did he was met by Gauron looking down at him hotly. He was blocking the door and his tail was once again in its normal pose of swishing menacingly over his head. He bared his fangs at the monk. Yuudan quickly turned back around. He inadvertantly made a step closer to Aemi but was halted by Hankio moving over a step closer to him. His hands were loosely held at his sides but his tail as well had dropped from its normal resting point around his neck while it too was held high and ready. Yuudan was also blocked in by the Shinsengumi Vice Commanders. None had yet to draw their swords, but the implied threat was still there; their hands were all on the scabbards and hilts, and all had been thumbed open. He was met by coldly appraising looks.

"I would stop trying to figure out where you are going to go and start thinking about what you are going to do Yuudan...I have very little patience, and even less time to waste on this...or you. I have no problems walking out of here, but know this, if you think to take that option: before I leave and in order to make sure that this," and she pointed at Keigan's perverted figure, " is taken care of I will burn this place to the ground, _and with you in it_. I'll walk away with this place in flames and go to bed with a smile on my face and a song n my heart. I have no problem what so ever walking down _that_ path."

Yuudan whipped back as if struck. His eyes were incensed and he hissed in anger. "How _dare you_ utter such a travesty and go against your duty as a Fenikkusu! What you _need to do_-"

"Yuudan, contrary to popular belief I am very happy to not be living in the Palace anymore. One thing that I learned very quickly, and to my ever-lasting happiness was that I was no longer under my father's rule, and the first promise that I made to myself was that I was _never again_ going to be pushed around! So if you expect to get _anywhere_ with me, I expect you to take a less..._paternal_ tone of voice when speaking to me..."

Both Shinrai's hissing and snarling drowned out Yuudan's sputtering. He stood before her opened mouthed and looking like a gasping fish out of water. Aemi's anger was now taken up a notch, and her hair was starting to loose its more mortal qualities and taking on more ethereal one. The strands were looking as if they were being lit from within, and the blacks, red, and ambers were highlighted as if by flames. Her hair before was softly waving, butit was now starting to roil and undulated as if a once placid sea was starting to show the effects of an oncoming storm.

"So I ask you again, and this is the last time. What do you want me to do? I can kill what has taken over his body, but I can only do it when it is _in_ a body. The question being: whose? Yours or his?"

Yuudan looked at her in stiff surprise, but said nothing.

"Please My Lady, take mine," a voice from behind them said.

Yuudan looked so relieved that it almost made Aemi want to laugh. _Almost_.

It was one of the young acolytes that had met them at the gate and had been seated next to Yuudan had now prostrated himself in the doorway, but behind Gauron. Behind him stood Akesato and the remaining Captains. They had all come out and running when they had heard the commotion. They too stood all at alert and looking at the situation with heightened interest All looked at the young man on the floor.

"Please come here, brother," Aemi said softly. The young man quickly came forward but did not raise his eyes to meet her own. Aemi took his chin in her hand and raised it, and made his eyes meet hers. She looked deep into them as if searching for something. "What is your name?"

"Brother Osanagokuro, My Lady, but everyone calls me 'Goku'."

He looked to be no older then fifteen (if that) and he felt to be pure of heart. Aemi smiled slightly. "'Goku?' Like in the Monkey King?"

The young monk blushed and shook his head.

"So Brother Goku, what makes you want to give your life for _that_ man,"she said nodding her head in Yuudan's direction. "What makes you think that your life is worth any less then his?"

"He is one of our Beloved Spiritual Leaders, and as such-"

"Please Goku, don't give me the rote...Tell me from the heart and not the head."

Goku shook slightly from nerves. He couldn't honestly give her an answer...and he could feel Yuudan's heavy gaze on his back. In all honesty he _had_ been acting out of indoctrination. It was what they had all been taught since their arrival: Obedience is the key. But did he really mean it? Did Yuudan really deserve it? He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his whole body up. No. No, Brother Yuudan didn't really deserve it, but the All Compassionate Buddha would not want such a thing to happen...but still...His life for him?

Aemi chuckled lightly. "He isn't worth it, is he, Goku? Besides, no self respecting Leader would allow such a sacrifice. He should have stopped you immediately. You lead by example, and something like that should come without even thinking twice. A good leader does not allow anything that he himself is not willing to do." She smiled and patted the young man on the arm. "Please go stand on the other side of Hankio." She turned to Yuudan and grinned widely.

"Well Yuudan, your time is up. Who is it going to be: you or Keigan? This thing is not going to stay happy and content where it is for very much longer. It is going to need a new home soon in order to complete its transformation. The clock is ticking. You have one minute to think it over."

Aemi walked over to Keigan and looked down at him as if she was deep in thought. Inside though she sent a wide but specific mind-call to her Shinrai and the Shinsengumi.

Aemi: _**All right everyone, this is the question: who is more important to us? Should I keep Keigan alive in the hopes that he might be able to tell us something, or do I 'dispose' of Yuudan? I personally think that Yuudan knows the most, but...**_

Hankio:_** As much as it galls me to keep Yuudan alive, I think that he would prove the most useful.**_

Hijikata:_** He also would probably prove the most dangerous. Do we really want him free to roam?**_

Yoshida: _**But imagine where he could take us...We might not be getting to the root of the problem by killing him. We don't even rightly know what the problem is right now...**_

Gauron: _**Kill them both**_

Aemi: _**You are such a pragmatist, Gauron...**_

Yamanami: _**Can't we keep them both alive? Isn't there some way?**_

Aemi: _**No. It is one or the other.**_

Akesato: _**We know what Yuudan is like, but not Keigan I say go with the Devil that you know rather then the one you don't.**_

Uemon: _**With what we know now killing Keigan is the only viable option. He might not be the only key, but he is certainly one of them.**_

_Hankio: __**Yes, but we will have to keep a very close eye on him.**_

Shinsengumi:_** Leave that to us.**_

Shinrai:_** Kill Keigan**_

Shinsengumi: _**Kill Keigan**_

Aemi:_** I will Kill Keigan**_

The thoughts were passed between them like lightening. No one moved or twitched a facial muscle. This was such a novel and exciting experience for them, but they didn't have the time now to ponder it. Later they would.

Aemi nodded and looked to her group. "Hankio, Gauron- please open as many of the doors and walls that you can. I want room to move if need be and no one else in here with me. Vice Commanders, please help my Kurogane to keep everyone away." As she spoke her appearance changed as she morphed into her armor. Her hair fully turned into flames as her armor quickly took shape. She now appeared as she had at the Meeting. Her power and strength of resolve spread itself quickly through the room. As she turned to Keigan she paid very little attention to what was going on around her. She heard shuffling and cries of protest, but she didn't even turn to acknowledge them. She stood at Keigan's head and looked down at him but spoke to those outside.

"Do not interrupt or enter this room until I say so."

All around her the room had been opened up almost on all four sides. Two of the sides were almost fully opened as they had been designed to let breezes through and to account for the garden's views outside. Aemi gave a cursory glance around the room to make sure that no one was around. When she saw that everyone was watching and waiting expectantly outside the open doors and walls she gave a nod. A tanto appeared n her hand and with it she drew it sharply across her palm, and drawing blood. Just as quickly the tanto dissapeared. She squeezed her hand and let blood slowly drip from it. It fell like hot, molten lava onto the floor where it sizzled and left pulsing splotches. She walked around in a circle around Keigan, and with her blood she formed a glowing and pulsing barrier around him.

"I am both the Beginning and the End. Within me lies the Everlasting Light and the Eternal Darkness. I am Everything and yet I am Nothing. I am the Life Giving Spring. I am the Flourishing Summer. I am the Plentiful Harvest. I am the Sleep of Winter. Within me resides Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow._ I am A Fenikkusu!_."

As she spoke those words the beast residing in Keigan rolled to life. His skin stretched and pulled almost painfully. Luckily for Keigan he was no where around. His body jerked and looked as as if it was made of some elastic material as a face pushed itself hungrily out at her. Aemi completed her circle, and as she did her hand swung up in the air and came down with her naginata in it. She braced her legs and as she spoke her final words she swung the bladed end down and through his chest until she felt it lodge firmly into the floor beneath it. She held it down tightly as his body jerked and spasmed violently. All of a sudden the creature shot through its mortal bond and with two, gross and slimy claws started to try and climb its way out. Unfortunately it was pinned straight through, but that didn't stop it from trying to get to her. It slowly and painfully clawed its way up the shaft. It screamed and spewed filth from its mouth at her. The sputum stuck to her armor and hissed as if it was made of acid. It did no damage however as her armor was more then something that that could damage.

Aemi sneered back at it but did not let go or loose her position. As a claw was almost upon where her own was on the shaft a powerful burst of flames ran from her hands and down through her weapon. The creature immediately caught on fire. It was now writhing helplessly in pain and on fire while being pinned down. It let go and screamed in agony. Aemi did nothing but watch dispassionately. Just as the creature was engulfed in flames so now too was Keigan As the creature slowly expired Aemi thought that she caught a glimpse of Keigan opening his eyes and looking straight at her. He seemed to be saying something to her, but all she could see were his lips moving. She understood nothing. Aemi leaned closer and tried to read his lips, but nothing could be ascertained. She snarled in frustration and sent one, last great burst of energy down into the two, now almost dead beings before her. Soon there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash at her feet. When she was sure that nothing would arise she yanked her blade out of the floor boards and with a swing of the naginata in her hand the blade went away. She stood looking down for a moment. Any recriminations against herself that she felt she pushed to the back. Later she would have time, but not now. Not here.

She kicked at the pile of soot and ash. She made a small, ball of blue flames in her palm, and when it was big enough she dropped it onto the pile. Everything was immediately engulfed, and soon there was no trace of either Keigan nor the creature that possessed him. It was as if nothing there had ever happened. She sighed and her armor burst off and away from her in a shower of golden feathers. When they were gone she was back to how she had been previously. Her countenance was back to its normal, resting state. Aemi looked at her Shinrai and nodded. The Shinsengumi closely followed the pair in, and they all came into the room and stood next to her.

"And that's the end of that," Gauron said shrugging and tapping the previously occupied space on the floor with his tale tip.

"You really are a simple creature, aren't you? "Aemi smiled.

Gauron raised a brow. "Is there any other way to be?"

"I thought that I was supposed to keep_ you_ focused?" Aemi said as she reached up and scratched the end of Gauron's muzzle.

"Please, you are ten times more flighty then I could ever be..."

"You made the right decision Aemi, never think that you didn't," Hankio said as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. Aemi turned to look up at him and nodded. "However, I was a little disconcerted when you let the creature get so close to you...I think that maybe next time you should dispatch such things slightly more expediently?" He hummed thoughtfully, and as Aemi raised a brow at him. He smiled however and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze to off-set any offense that his words may have caused.

"Come on 'Kio, you know as well as I that it it ain't no fun unless you let the predators get in real close," Gauron said by way of standing by Aemi.

Aemi looked from one Kurogane to the other, and smirking at both.

Hankio gave Gauron a droll look and pulled one corner of his mouth down. "Don't give her any of your idiotic ideas please..."

"Why not? You and I do it all the time. It's half the fun...the other half being the kill, of course..."

Gauron blathered on about his personal philosophy about hunting, stalking, and killing, but it was soon drowned out as Aemi felt Hankio enter her mind in a tightly controlled mind-call. _**I am proud of you, Oshii**_

Aemi's eyes widened and a light blush crept up. She smiled tremulously and nodded.

Suddenly all their conversations were brought to a swift halt as Yuudan's scream cut through the quiet. He was acting hysterical and out of control.

"You _murderer_! You have killed our Leader!" Yuudan turned to the large crowd of waiting and milling monks beyond the room and spoke accusingly to her. "_The Fenikkusu has killed Brother Keigan!_ Once again death has visited our monastery because of _her_! She has taken the life of Brother Keigan!" Yuudan's words ferverantly whipped up the growing mob of upset monks. A crowd was swiftly growing, and more then a few seemed hell-bent on some form of retribution.

Yuudan looked at her with eyes wild in fury. It seemed to unlock a forgotten memory and Aemi stiffened in fear. She said or did nothing, but she rather thought that it was because she _couldn't_ rather then because she didn't want to. Immediately she felt her Shinrai and the Shinsengumi take up protective stances around her. Even through all her fear she felt in the back of her mind that it was amusing that they would feel the need to protect her..._She_ should be protecting_ them_...Almost before she had any idea that it had happened Hankio and Gauron and blocked her path from any intruders. The other members had formed a protective half circle around her. Both Yoshida and Hijikata had come and stood to either side of the Kurogane. Interestingly neither men had their katanas drawn. It was as if they were giving the impression that the angering crowd in front of them wasn't worth it, and to have their blades cut through such unworthy opponents would somehow sully the steel.

Hijikata looked at Yoshida briefly, and the other man nodded briefly as if in agreement to some unspoken question. Hijikata slowly stalked towards the waiting crowd, but something in his eyes must have made them pause as the closer he got the quieter the crowd became. He walked fully up to Yuudan, and because the man was standing a few steps down from the doorway he was almost dwarfed by the already imposing figure of the tall and broad shouldered Vice Commander. Hijikata smiled down coldly at the now quiet monk.

"Yuudan, in the name of Lord Katamori Matsudaira I arrest you. You are under arrest for willful misconduct against not only the City of Kyoto but the Kyoto Fenikkusu as well. I arrest you for willfully trying to incite a riot. I am though just bringing you in for questioning in regards to the demonic possession of Brother Keigan"

Yuudan gave a brief show of bravado, and tried his best to sneer up at the intimidating man. "You_ cannot_ arrest _me_- I am a Buddhist _monk_, and as such I am out of _your_ scope. Neither the Emperor nor the Shogun can arrest me. I answer only to the Almighty Buddha."

Hijikata scoffed at the man. "That's a load of horse shit and you know it. Just because a person takes religious vows does not mean that they are above or away from the law. They are like anyone else; no one is immune to it. Even the Emperor and Shogun cannot flaunt it by doing as they please. Nor do I think that they would want to." He leaned forward and smiled a wolfish smile. "However, if you do not want to be arrested by us then that is your choice, and I will abide by it. However, you then have to face the Kyoto Fenikkusu's Shinrai, and I would like to see you try and tell _them_ that you are beyond _their_ reach..."

Yuudan looked nervously around Hijikata and met the coldly burning stare of the two Kurogane. He felt shivers pass down his spine. They too did not have an overly aggressive stance, but what their bodies did not show their eyes plainly gave. They looked ready for blood, and his in particular.

"We will be your judge, jury, and executioner if you choose not to accept the Vice Commanders _invitation_...." Hankio said quietly.

Gauron gave a dark chuckle.

"Captains Kitamura and Saitou, please place in restraints Monk Yuudan," Yoshida said quietly.

The two captains quickly left their place and took Yuudan into custody and amidst loud protests from the man, but they quickly stopped when seeing the deadly seriousness that the two men showed towards their assigned task. Akesato had given them a length of some strong but sturdy silken ties that she had produced from within her kimono obi.

Aemi stood in a slightly glazed daze as people talked and moved about her, but the whole time she stood unmoving. Thoughts and memories were madly dashing through her skull and it was as if she was in the center of a whirlwind. She heard people talking but they seemed muted for some reason. She even thought that someone was talking to her but she couldn't seem to focus.

She was jerked almost roughly to get her attention back and focused. She looked wildly up at the source. It was Gauron and he was looking down at her with concern.

"You need a few minutes?" He asked softly.

Aemi trembled in answer.

He nodded curtly and swiftly picking her up he quickly left the room and made his way back towards the main room where they had originally started. He said nothing and didn't even look back. Aemi tightly held onto him and buried her face against his chest.

"_Hold on_, just a few more minutes and then you can cry all you want, _but not here_..." He said as he ported her swiftly away.

When they entered the room he slid the door shut with his tail and sat down in the middle of the room and with her in his lap. He held her closely and not saying a word. He gently rocked her until he felt the wet warmth of her tears against his kimono's top. When he felt those he ran a clawed hand through her hair as one would comfort a child. He turned his head slightly as Hankio entered and quickly made his way to them. He sat down next the pair and placed a hand on her thigh.

Aemi blindly clutched at it and held on tightly.

"What is it Chibi? What has you so scared?" Gauron asked gently.

Aemi gasped and with her other hand she reached up and buried her hand in the wild mane of hair that stood out behind his head and horns. She clutched at the strands almost painfully, but if it hurt him he made no show of it.

"It was like when they all came for me, at..." but she couldn't finish it, and she didn't have to. They knew exactly what she was talking about.

Both Kurogane started to hum and purr deeply in their chests. When Aemi felt and heard the sounds she immediately and instinctively started to relax and loose her death grips on them. Just by looking at them or even knowing them one would never know that they were capable of producing such comforting sounds. If you were blind and sitting next to them you would think that they were not the large and imposing Kurogane that they were, but instead one would think that they were nothing more then incredibly large tabby cats. Their purrs came from deep within them and from some unnamed source. Even they couldn't tell you exactly how they did it. They both had told her once that it was just something that they did unconsciously, like breathing or blinking. Sometimes they would do it and not even know it. And like cats they did it when pleased, and though they never said it Aemi also wondered if they did it when hurt or scared as well. Slowly Aemi started to drift asleep. She couldn't help it, but it wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't how she wanted to leave here. She wanted to leave here on her own, two feet and not by being carried by either of them. So she tried to sit up and shake the delicious feeling of somnolence away. Neither Kurogane would allow it however. Gauron held her tighter to him and increased the volume of his purring while Hankio leaned forward and purred directly into her ear.

The feeling was like an euphoric drug to her system. Her head dropped back on its own volition and her eyes grew heavy and limbs limp. "No..." she protested softly.

**Yes...**they said like a lullaby to her. They were now deep in her mind and like a good nursemaid they were silently drawing the shades down on her thoughts so she could get a deep, restful sleep.

"No..." she whispered.

_**Sleep, so that your journey will be shortened,**_ one of them said to her, but which one she had no clue as it was the very last thought before she fell unconscious.

On feeling her finally resting deeply the two Shinrai looked at each other and then at her. The look they gave her was a fond one. Hankio brushed a stray bunch of hairs from out of her eyes and Gauron placed a brotherly kiss on the top of her head.

Hankio raised a curious brow at the action.

Gauron gave him a curious brow at his action. "What?"

Hankio hummed deep in the back of his throat and narrowed his eyes briefly at his counterpart.

Gauron frowned at him. "You are odder then odd sometimes, I swear..." He carefully transported Aemi over to Hankio's lap. "Here, hold her for a bit. I am going to see the others and find out what the next order of business is." He got up and went to leave, but not before turning and giving Hankio another strange glance. He shook his head at the others cool look and left mumbling.

Hankio looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and sighed. He dared a quick moment to lean forward a bit to smell her scent. Not that he had to as her scent was rich and deeply textured, and it rose invitingly straight up into his nostrils. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. When he smelled her he thought that he could smell...geraniums. Yes, she smelled like her favorite plant. The light floral scent of the petals coupled with the fresh scent of the leaves. When he smelled her he could almost smell the deeply rich smell of earth as well. She reminded him of verdant growing things. How like her geraniums she was as well in that the plants flourished under the hands of a good gardener's care; the blossoms bloomed brightly and the leaves became rich and thick. Yet even when left alone or during the adversity of winter when the flowers didn't bloom the green leaves still managed to survive and flourish. Yes, she was like that plant, and he and Gauron were her constant gardeners.

Her head rustled slightly against his chest and she clutched lightly at his haori. She tilted her head back and rested the back of it against his strong bicep. He looked down and almost before he knew what he was doing he took a small and delicate swipe at her lips with his tongue. He lifted his head and slowly savored the sense experience. She tasted like... oranges funnily, and even though she hadn't eaten any since maybe the day before. The sweet and sharp citrus tang ran along his taste buds. He purred loudly and deeply in appreciation and expectation. He quickly stopped his purring when he sensed that Gauron was approaching. He composed himself and his feelings and remained as if a statue.

Gauron burst through the door and walked over to the pair and looked down. "Yoshida and Hijikata said that they will meet us at the front gates. The sooner we blow this joint and get back to Kyoto the sooner that they can get Matsudaira to order a command to take this place over. There is something definatly fishy going on here, and it reeks to high heaven. I thought that maybe she could send a 'bird' to Matsudaira and maybe Kondo and Katsura- maybe speed things up a bit..."

"Hmm," Hankio replied, but he stood up and followed Gauron out of the now empty house.

Outside at the gate the Shinsengumi and the restrained Yuudan stood waiting. Yuudan was now gaged as well, and Gauron looked over at the men appreciatively.

"His babbling was getting on my nerves..." Hijikata frowned.

"Is Miss Aemi alright?" Akesato asked tentatively as she came over to stand by Hankio and Gauron.

"Yeah, 'Kio and I just put her to sleep temporarily. She'll be her same loony self when she wakes up, and speaking of that..." Gauron unceremoniously poked Aemi on the arm, and none too gently. "Oi Chibi! Wakey-wakey!"

Hankio snarled slightly at Gauron's lack of tact. "Try and be a bit gentle for once in your life..."

"Uh-huh, whatever," Gauron dismissed and as he was about to poke Aemi again she quick as whip kicked him in the chest with her foot. "Oomph!" he said as he reeled slightly from the impact.

"Oh, my bad...did I hurt you?" Aemi said through slitted eyes.

Hankio smirked at Gauron.

"Sneaky bitch," Gauron mumbled as he rubbed his chest.

"Aemi, we need to send a few 'birds' out, would you please?" Hankio asked as he gently lowered Aemi to the ground and then solicitously kept an arm behind her in case she needed support.

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "To where?" She asked yawning.

"One to Kondo, Katsura, and Matsudaira each. They need to know what is happening and that troops need to be sent up here immediately," Hankio said.

Aemi nodded and looked at Hijikata and Yoshida. "It will be easiest to send the same message to all three, but I will have the two of you give the report if you don't mind. Does that sound alright?"

Both men nodded but were unsure as to what this all entailed.

Aemi looked around and asked for people except Hijikata and Yoshida to give them a bit of room. The others formed a loose circle around them. She straightened her clothing slightly and smiled up a the two waiting men. "First off I am going to need a little something from the two of you in order to make sure that the message will get to the right people and quickly. I will make sure that the 'birds' will not give their message to anyone but the intended. In order to do that I will need to link with your minds briefly to get a visual as to where they should go. I will want you to give me a mental tour of your compound as if you were giving me verbal directions, but instead they will be pictures."

The two men looked at her with slight confusion but growing interest and even excitement.

"It sounds funny now but it will all make clear sense in a moment. It is almost like when we all spoke earlier, but a little different. Then, when I make my 'birds' all you will have to do is speak to them and they will copy and carry your message. Ready?"

Both men nodded.

Aemi turned to Hijikata first. "Vice Commander, please hold out your hands," Aemi asked politely.

Hijikata held his hands out and Aemi clasped them with her own. "Now look into my eyes, and keep staring."

Hijikata's obsidian eyes bored down into hers and when he looked into her eyes he felt something physically warm and deeply personal slide from her and into him. He suddenly felt as if she was right next to him inside his mind and body. Instinctively he tightened and closed himself up, but when he did he felt this small...tap?...against his soul.

_**Vice Commander, please? It is just me. I would never take anything from you that you yourself do not give me, and freely. You can always trust in me. I trust you.  
**_

Hijikata gave a slight jolt at the sensations and feelings, but then it turned to something else altogether. He felt a a deep warmth and satisfaction like he had never felt before. So he relaxed slightly and when he did he felt small tendrils of warmth seep back into him. It was as if he was drinking warmed sake on the coldest day; the gratifyingly bone deep sensation worked its way from the inside out. He thought at one point that he could feel the two of them swirling tightly about each other. It was the most wonderful and erotic feeling tha the had ever had.

_**Now show me where to go in your compound that will lead me to Kondo, Vice Commander**_

Without even thinking Hijikata mentally walked through the front gates and through pathways that would lead to Kondo's personal room and office. He showed her exactly what he himself had seen and done a thousand times before, and what he would do again in only a few hours. Then, just as suddenly as the warm and intimate feeling was there it was gone, and in a strange way he felt bereft. His eyes became focused and his hands were left out before him as she pulled her own back. He quickly dropped them to his sides.

"Alright, I know where to go to find Commander Kondo. Now Vice Commander Yoshida, if we may?" She looked at Yoshida and then he too stepped forward and Hijikata took a step back.

"My Lady?"Yoshida held his hands out and smiled slightly.

Aemi grasped his hands and proceeded to mimic exactly what she had done to Hijikata, but this time it was slightly different. This time it was as if Yoshida had done this before...As Hijikata had been more then hesitant, suspicious, and even timid at first Yoshida greeted her boldly at the front gate.

_**Welcome My Lady **_Yoshida chuckled deeply to her.

Aemi's eyes widened imperceptibly. _**You've done this before?**_

_**Yes, but it was never this pleasurable**_

_**Vice Commander...may we please continue?**_

_**I thought that you were supposed to call me Yoshida or Toshimaro when we were alone...**_

Aemi almost gasped at the audacity, but then again she almost laughed as well. _**...Oh...! **_Now it was Aemi's turn to feel something warm and deeply personal. She had only ever done this with Hankio and Gauron before, and she was used to how they felt. This was an altogether new sensation. As the feelings went in only one direction with Hijikata, Yoshida now sent his own boldly back down through her, and she felt many things. Many things that she couldn't understand. And worst of all he seemed.._.amused_. Every time that she tentatively tried to work her way into him she felt him boldly and playfully meet her and either block her path or try and maneuver her in another direction. It was all rather intriguing...Well, she had no time to ponder this. She would just have to add it to her List of Things Aemi needed to Figure Out.

_**Toshimaro, may we? Please show me how to get to Commander Katsura. And for your information we aren't alone...**_

_**Of course,**_ and he suddenly sent a windstorm of information to her. Aemi caught it all and just as quickly as it was sent. The_ bastard_...he did it on _purpose_ to see if she could keep up! As soon as she got the information that she needed she cut the bond between them, and harsh enough to cause the Vice Commanders eyes to widen. Then, he quickly let them drop back but not before giving her a brief nod at her own audacity.

Aemi smirked.

He smirked back.

Aemi rolled her eyes and held her hand out where a glowing orange ball suddenly appeared. Then, it quickly divided into three smaller balls and they then took the shape of three, flaming, fire birds. The hovered expectantly before the two men.

"Now all you have to do is speak to them and they will record your message and be on their way."

Hijikata smiled and nodded. The two men took turns speaking to the balls of fire. Their statements were like terse military missives; brisk, to the point, and concise. It was soon all reported and when they were done the 'birds' turned to Aemi. She lost focus briefly and then they shot off down the mountain path towards Kyoto.

"There! They should arrive very quickly. The only 'bird' that might not get there as quickly will be Matsudaira's, as he could be almost anywhere half the time...but my best guess is that he will be at home and waiting to hear from us anyway." She looked to Hankio and Gauron with a slight frown on her face. "Do you think that maybe we should bring Brother Goku with us? I don't know if I want him left here all alone..."

"No, he is better served staying here," Hankio said cautiously. He could see it starting to form in her brain and by the look in her eyes._ Not again_...

"_Fuck no_," Gauron said swishing his tail with slight agitation. "What do you think our place is? Some kind of orphanage or something? Do we look the HQ for the Kyoto Free-Loaders Association?"

Aemi couldn't help but laugh, and the smile it brought made their tension ease at her not being serious in nabbing another 'lost soul' and bringing him home with them.

"If there were such an organization I would not be surprised to see you as its commander in chief," Hankio said dryly.

"Blow me frosty," Gauron said flipping Hankio off.

"Hnn," was all Hankio said chillingly.

Aemi just shrugged and looked at the Vice Commanders, and smiled. "Shall we head home?" Without even waiting for a response she walked past them all with a light sigh.

Hankio and Gauron walked forward to join her, but the looks on their faces were inscrutable. They knew that something was off, but they weren't quite sure what. They both thought that it was probably a combination of many things, but they really wouldn't find out what exactly until she spoke to them. They knew she would, it was just that when she was like this she needed a little space to figure things out a bit, and place them in a certain order. They could wait. They were very patient in their own ways after all. So without a sound the two Kurogane walked on either side of her and the trio made their way down the mountain together.

Behind them the Shinsengumi also silently gathered themselves together into a tight pack and followed their Fenikkusu and her Shinrai. Everyone was silent. The day had proven to be interesting, informative, and not altogether uneventful. Though their work was just beginning it was certainly an interesting start, and it was only bound to get more so. The wolf pack had bagged some game, but not from a hunt of their own design. They had only been peripheral players in this hunt. Soon though it would be their turn to lead the hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **I would like to thank **Crket** and **Moonjade1307** for the fav and alerts. To **Wheelwright**: I don't think that Yoshida is going to show his PMK perchance for pyromania, but don't be surprised if you see Aemi 'accidentally' set something on fire...LOL. To **Bevvy**: I am glad once again that you find this a fun fic. You need to send me an email address or get yourself a profile here on ffnet because there are a few things that I need to maybe warn you about with this fic...or at least maybe whet your appetite? Lol! And a thanks to all for the many, many hits that this whim of mine gets!. **:**D

Oh, The internal monologue that Aemi has with herself was shamelessly taken from a friend. She told me all about how men were either Donuts or Muffins, and it was so wonderfully true that I tried to keep the essence for this story. Don't know how well I did, but hopefully you'll get the general idea of it all...

**Yojimbo**: Bodyguard

Chapter Eleven

**Soup and Dango**

Aemi walked a head of the group and thought. She thought, and thought, _and thought_ about everything and anything. Mostly she thought about men or males. Funny, it wasn't so much about what had happened back at the monastery that had her thinking but more about things on a _personal_ level. There was just_ so much _that she didn't understand. Her brows furrowed she was thinking so hard. She just didn't get..._anything_. She didn't understand the men trailing behind her or even her own Shinrai for that matter. They had all been acting so..._strange_ lately. Well, not Gauron, he was as easy to read as ever, but Hankio? Hijikata? Yoshida? Even Saitou? They were all as clear as mud to her.

Hankio she had always thought wasn't that hard to read, you just had to know _how_ to read him. He wasn't very talkative or even physically expressive, but lately? She was getting so many mixed signals from him it seemed like. He was always protective and affectionate with her to a degree, but now? Now he seemed almost like an interested suitor. If that was the right description. She had only had one man ever act interested in her before, and that hadn't turned out very well...So maybe she wasn't reading it all correctly? But he seemed all of a sudden overly-protective, and he was now giving her small, affectionate touches that just hadn't been there before. Or maybe they had and she hadn't noticed? When they slept together at night the three of them snuggled closely, but more times then not they would break apart during their sleep and just sleep normally. Gauron would be on one side and facing her with his muzzle resting on top of her head and Hankio would be behind her with his buried in the nape of her neck. More often then not one or both would have an arm wrapped over or around her. But by the time they had really fallen into a deep sleep she and Gauron would pull away from each other and loose the contact that they had when they had first settled down to sleep. But not Hankio. Many times she woke up in the middle of the night and he was still wrapped around her. And not that she minded. It felt _good _to have him wrapped around her. She would feel him gather her close in and maybe run a clawed hand down her, and she would ease back into sleep. He was always solicitous of her, but now he seemed doubly so. Now he seemed as if he was tacitly and hesitantly trying to claim her above and beyond Gauron or anyone else. That was _very_ odd. She just never expected something like that, and from him.

She knew that they visited the pleasure districts. It wasn't a secret among them. Many times Gauron would come home reeking of strange perfume or rice powder. He once even came home with red lips painted all over his face. She had thought it hysterical, and Hankio had just shaken his head sadly. She even knew when Hankio went there because he would come back silent as ever but slightly more relaxed. She never asked him about his visits, but she certainly never felt jealous. But now? Now she felt..._funny_ when thinking about them. She couldn't remember the last time that he had gone there. If she remembered correctly Gauron had gone just a few days ago, but she thought that maybe he had gone alone...

The Vice Commanders were definatly a cause for deep concentration. The close mind connection that they had all briefly shared had been _very interesting_. For her, communicating in such a way was a very personal and intimate thing. So much more then words were passed between her and whom ever she was talking to. Feelings, ideas, and memories were but a few of the things that became accessible. It was why she was so very careful about whom she communicated with like that with. She wasn't like Konzen in that she could keep it impersonal. She just didn't have that ability. So when she spoke to them and got their memories the flow between them was wide open, and both ways. And both men surprised her.

Vice Commander Hijikata surprised her with his hesitancy and even shyness. She felt his surprise at first at the intrusion, but it wasn't as if he was being macho or arrogant. She got the impression that he felt suddenly naked, and for the very, first time. And in many ways he was. He was a private man that had felt exposed and vulnerable, and she didn't want him to think that she was taking anything without his permission. She would _never_ do that to him. She had too much respect and like for him. When she first felt his embarrassment and uncertainty she sent a heavy flow of reassurance his way. When she finally felt him ease up on the mental block between them it was suddenly comforting for them both. It was like she was greeting an old friend almost, and they quickly became in tune to each other. When the connection had been broken the last thing that she had felt was his regret. For such an irascible man that had both surprised and amused her.

Vice Commander Yoshida on the other hand had been something altogether different. He had not been a stranger to such an intrusion, and she got the impression that his previous connections had not been very pleasant. Maybe it had been from some form of training that he had gone through as he had automatically and quite deftly blocked her attempts to form a firm union with him. It wasn't aggressive in any way. In fact it had almost seemed like a game to him, and one that he had done very well at. He had subtly but with enough force pushed her back and even moved her away from certain parts of his mind. _There_ was a man that had a very tight control over himself, and to a degree her as well. She had been startled to say the least. When they had joined Aemi had felt as if he was only indulging a whim, and even then she felt as if he was looking at her with amusement as if she was a playful child tugging at his kimono sleeve for a treat. She had felt mentally submissive to him, and his dominance had made a shiver run through her, and it was one that she hadn't been able to hide from him. When he felt it (and she knew that he did) he had only given a mental smile and nod at it. Her momentary meekness had made him hum with pleasure.

One thing that she did get from both men was an appreciation that was fully and wholly masculine. They seemed to like what they felt/saw, and had no problems conveying that to her. Both men had sent the feeling back to her that they wouldn't mind continuing or exploring the sensations again...

Then there was Captain Saitou. She hadn't spoken to him too much, but she really didn't have to. The aura that he cast and the preternatural powers that he exuded called to something deep inside of her. He definatly felt like he was something that you shouldn't have but wanted anyway. His necromantic powers tugged at her own, and on such a basic level that it was something that just couldn't be ignored. He might seem plain and indescribable on the outside, but on the inside she knew better. She couldn't even _begin_ to wonder what locking minds with _him_ would be like...She had only gotten a glimpse of the power swirling within, but if she got a good look she couldn't imagine what she would find, or have waiting for her. He was almost like a locked door mystery.

Aemi remembered once about Midori telling her about how men came in two, basic types: Soup or Dango. Men who were like Dango were _always_ tasty. She claimed that their 'yumminess' was an allure that very few could ignore. Dango men were the type that even when you were on a diet you still couldn't help but want them. And even if you_ did_ manage to walk away you never got very far, as you couldn't help but think about their sticky sweetness and the wonderful feeling that you got after eating them. So no matter how much you tried to not think about having them you just ended up thinking about them all the more. And that's when you ended up doing a 'u' turn and going back to _indulge_ yourself. _Everyone_ loved Dango, how could you not? They were good for any occasion. But a Dango had to be eaten right away, as they lost their allure and flavor soon after getting them. Dango were no good the next day. You _don't_ keep a Dango _over night_...And Dango were always the same. The recipe never varied. But Dango's weren't necessarily bad. You _could_ have a very happy and lasting relationship with a Dango if you played your cards right. They were always fun to have around, and they always made things enjoyable.

Soup men though were different. They were just as filling as Dango, but sometimes they were just as good if not _better_ the next day. Soup recipes also changed as the cook became more _experienced_, so in many ways Soup became better through time. Soup also warmed you in the winter and cooled you in the summer, and it was always filling. It might not be as flashy or ceremonial as Dango, but the allure was still there none the less. But you had to be careful with Soup as they could also be plain and uninteresting if you didn't watch it. Sometimes you had to add some spice to them to keep it from becoming old and stale.

The real trick Midori said was trying to figure out who was who, as there were a lot of Dangos out there trying to pass themselves off as Soups, and a lot of Soups trying to pretend that they were Dangos. Most were not that clear cut. In fact, most problems she said came about when impostors fucked things up by being something that they weren't.

Well, Aemi couldn't even figure out the clear-cut ones so trying to spot the impostors was an improbability at this time. She thought that with the little she knew now how would she classify the men or males that she knew...

**Hankio:** Definatly Soup

**Gauron:** Soup trying to pass off as a Dango

**Hijikata:** Soup trying to pass of as Dango as well

**Yoshida:** Maybe a Dango trying to pose as a Soup, but he could just be a Soup trying to pretend to be a Dango that was impersonating a Soup.

**Saitou:** another definite Soup

**Matsudaira:** Dango all the way

**Konzen:** Soup

**Miyamoto:** Big time Dango

**Yamanami:** Soup

**Okita:** Dango

**Kitamura:** Soup

**Uemon:** Unknown, but she thought that he was probably a Soup

Aemi couldn't help but giggle. It was all so _funny_! Dango and Soup...She even went so far as to give a chortle out loud. She quickly stopped herself and looked hesitantly over her shoulder. She saw Hankio and Gauron give her strange looks as if she was finally cracking, and it was something that they had been expecting for some time now...She could even see Yoshida and Hijikata looking at her strangely. She gave them all a frown and turned forward again. _Idiots_...But then she went back to contemplating the whole Dango vs. Soup and a smile came unbidden on her face once again. It really _was _hysterical when you thought about it all...So she kept up her musings and dismissed or was unaware of the odd looks that she was getting from behind her.

"She's a cracked pot, right? You _finally_ see that? She's practically talking to herself out loud...Can we get her _committed_ now? If we do then we can take over her room and divide it in half. We can_ even_ knock the walls down and make our own rooms _bigger_..." Gauron said shaking his head as he watched Aemi chortle and giggle happily to herself.

"Ah," was Hankio's only reply.

Gauron looked at him askance. "Ah? That's all you have to say to _that_," he said pointing at Aemi. "She's not right in the head. I told you that time and time again, but does anyone _ever_ listen to me? _Noooooo_...Now we have a bird off her perch..."

Hankio smiled slightly and looked at the ground as he walked. She _was_ acting strange, and he thought that he knew the reason why, and it _pleased_ him. Why couldn't _the dolt_ figure it out? He couldn't smell how her scent had changed? _He_ certainly could. Gods, he could smell it from here, and she wasn't even standing up wind from them! How like _the brute_ to have such sweet and delectable pheromones waft right in his face and have _no idea_...Her scent changed whenever they were together or when he thought that she was thinking about them...about _him_...He smelled it on her earlier and he certainly smelled it on her at night as they all lay together. While _the_ _creature_ was sleeping like the dead she would snuggle closer and more securely against him, and that was when in particular that it changed. It came off of her skin like the richest honey. In her sleep she would rub up against him and sigh. She once even moaned. When she had once moaned and stiffened he had thought that he would loose his mind. It took all his training as a warrior to not grab her and roll her beneath him. It took everything that he had not to bury his face against her neck and give it a nip and lick. It took everything that he had not to pull her soft thighs around his waist and rock gently but firmly against her. But that would be _unseemly_, and certainly not dignified. It would dishonor them both. It would certainly scare her away. She was too untried and uncertain. She would take gentle coaxing. If she was even interested that was...

He sighed again and looked back up at her as she walked a good distance now from them. Her gentle sway was hypnotizing. He slide his glance to his right and at the beast that walked next to him, and who was still babbling incessantly....

"I don't get her...What is it _exactly_ that we see in her?" Gauron chuckled. He shook his head again and cocked his head to the side. She _was_ something else alright. She was bold and gamine, but at the same time unsure and hesitant. But that was were _they_ came in. They helped to balance out her weaknesses, and in turn she helped to balance out their own. Hankio was wound so tightly that sometimes Gauron thought that the other Kurogane would crack. Everything about the other Shinrai was so tightly controlled and disciplined to the point that it made him almost inhuman. It was like all those rules and regulations that he had been brought up with like how to act, speak, and think made Hankio like a chunk of ice. Did he _ever_ thaw? Well, occasionally he did, but before you could blink the walls of ice were back up again.

Gauron snorted. What a _waste_ sometimes. He believed in living for the moment and enjoying everything that life threw at you: the good, the bad, and certainly the ugly. Everything was an experience to be savored, drawn out, and even do it all over again. Life was something not to be squandered. He never regretted anything that he did, only the the things that he didn't do. He would try _anything_ once, and most times more then once. Bah, all that Bushido shit was crap. Oh, it was ok as a guide line, but when you lived it verbatim it became tiresome and life became too predictable. It also made one weak as predictability meant that you and your moves could be easily predicted. And when _that_ happened then small chinks in your armor became like open doorways to trouble. Always keep 'em guessing and that gave you a mighty big edge.

But back to Aemi... She was odd, but she was a lot of _fun_ as well. The two of them cracked each other up sometimes with their antics and stupidity. He knew that they certainly tried Hankio's patience as he was always unwittingly pulled into their mayhem as well, and whether he liked it or not. He liked how she stood up to him and pushed back as best she could when he pushed at her. He also liked how sneaky she could get sometimes when he had done something to piss her off and felt the need for retribution. He _liked_ sneaky girls. They kept things _interesting_, and more importantly it allowed him to be sneaky back. That was when all the _fun_ started. Those two had gone on _for days_ one time pulling pranks and stunts on the other for some imagined wrong. Hell, it was soon forgotten exactly why it had all started, but the fun that they had been having just kept things going. And she never held a grudge against him, and he had pulled some bone-headed stunts he could freely admit. She would yell and wail on him but then end it all with a warm embrace and some snuggling. She would tell him that he was a jackass and he in turn would tell her that she was a bitch. The perfect relationship as far as he was concerned.

So why go and ruin it? He looked at Hankio again, and when the other Kurogane met his gaze he shook his head sadly. He wasn't stupid. He knew _exactly_ what was going on. _Of course_ he could smell her now changing scents. Grief.._.Hello_...He was a predator_ too_ you know. He could track prey through a blizzard as well as the next Kurogane. So _of course_ he smelled her scent change. But it _was_ amusing. He wasn't attracted to her in the same way that Hankio was. He just wasn't. He couldn't be. She was like the lovingly obnoxious little sister that he never had or thought that he ever wanted. She was to be protected, sure, but in a way that a brother would protect his sister. And protect her he would, and from any and all unwanted attention. Including Hankio's if it came down to it. He had no problems cock-blocking his brother in arms if his interest was not reciprocated. But he didn't think that was the case. But it _might_ be. You never know with girls like her. She screamed virgin so loudly that it was like a bright beacon surrounding her. _Of course_ males from all over flock to _that_. He just wasn't one of them. He didn't go for virgins, and no matter how much fun they were or how much he liked them. There was _way_ too much _drama_ associated with them, and it was rarely if ever very good.

He liked more experienced(or as he called it-_worldly_) women like Midori. Now _there_ was a woman that called to him, and almost _constantly_. When he was around her he could barely stand not wanting to go over to her and breath her scent in deeply. She exuded such feminine allure that sometimes he got a brain freeze headache. Not only was she experienced and probably mind blowing, but she was a lot of fun to be around as well. She was just as much fun as Aemi. When those two girls got together the laughs never stopped coming, and he loved to be nestled in between them and riding the womanly cloud of scents. But he didn't think that she was interested in him, and that made him sadly frustrated. He had never tried or even expressed interest, but only because he was too unsure of himself and he didn't want to be shot down. He didn't want his fantasy to come to an abrupt and screeching halt. He rather play light-hearted and unassuming then to suddenly find himself broken-hearted and alone. He knew that sometimes you had to take what you could get.

But this newest development with Hankio was interesting. _That_ was a shocker. And a funny one as well. It was borderline hilarious to see the stoic and uptight warrior on edge and unsure. Hankio was even slightly restless, or as restless as a chunk of ice could be. He had woken up in the middle of the night more then once to catch Hankio just watching her. One time when he had been caught the other Kurogane and immediately and instinctively gathered her protectively against him. Hankio had acted as if Gauron was an intruder or interloper. He had just chuckled to himself, rolled over, and gone back to sleep. And all the while Aemi had been snoring loudly and blissfully unaware of what had transpired. But what was really going to prove amusing was how Hankio and even she in fact were going to react to the ever-growing feelings of the two Vice Commander. And maybe even Saitou as well. That was going to prove to be _a lot_ of fun. He almost couldn't wait to get back home and tell _Min_...Min would laugh her ass off, and then shake her head. The_ real_ guardian to get past was Min. He and Hankio were nothing compared to Min's maternal instincts and protectiveness. She was a Mother Hen from Hell. _Fuck_, even _Hankio_ might have a few barriers to over-come. He and Min once talked about finally sleeping with Aemi, and Min had seemed relieved. She had even come right out and asked if he was sexually attracted to Aemi. Gauron almost lost his lunch. _Blech_...the whole concept seemed too incestuous for him. But when asked about Hankio? Well, they both knew that he seemed to be acting differently lately, and Min had gotten this_ look_ in her eyes. The kind of look that meant: "Watch your ass or it'll be mine..." And he had no doubt that the old bird meant it. She was fierce, and she could be fiercer with them. She didn't put up with shit from no one...He wondered if Hankio knew what he might be up against...He looked back over his shoulder to see what the Shinsengumi was up to. They were either silent or quietly talking to each other. Hmmm, if he could only have even a_ glimpse_ inside Hijikata's or Yoshida's head right now he would pay dearly for the chance. It just had to be _choice_...

Hijikata walked silently and staring straight a head. When he saw Gauron looking at him with an obnoxious look he sneered back. Gauron just smiled, shook his head, and turned around. He was having pleasant thoughts for once and the great beast had to go and ruin things...He couldn't help but replay in his head again and again the time that he had spent immersed with the Fenikkusu inside him. It had been..._incredible_. He had never done anything like that though he had known that it was possible. But the few people that he did know who had done it kept the experience to themselves. And he could understand why now. It was just all so intimate and breath taking. He had felt as if he had been standing next to the only other person that understood him as well as he did himself. It was indescribable, and it was certainly humbling. Not that he would ever admit that he needed to be humbled...Far be it from that. No, he felt as if he had found a soul mate in a sense. Someone that could look past all the bullshit and crap and truly see him as how he was. And he had felt no sense of judgment.

But it was also one of the _scariest_ things that he had ever done. He had been _petrified_ at first. It was like being stripped down naked and down to your most primal and base elements. It was a place where he had no control over anything. But as terrifying as it had been at first the warm feelings of reassurance that she sent had immediately gained his trust. He didn't even have to think twice about it. He had let himself go and the rest just seemed to happen naturally. He certainly wouldn't mind trying something like that again. And with her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like during a more _physically_ intimate encounter...The feelings were beyond his description. He couldn't even begin to imagine what _that_ would feel like. To be physically, mentally, and totally naked with her...To be physically and mentally locked together with no barriers between them would be his greatest wish come true.

Hijikata suddenly let his thoughts come to an abrupt halt. He looked at the man walking next to him and a sneer rose up of its own volition. He knew that he must be thinking the same thing. Yoshida might not look pensive or thoughtful, but the man's brain never stopped turning and churning. The other man had had the same experience that he himself had with her, but his seemed to have been different somehow...

Yoshida kept a straight look on his face and disinterest in his eyes, but inside he felt anything but. He was still reeling from his contact with her. His whole body hummed and thrummed with the pleasure and excitement that she had brought him. There wasn't a single part of him mentally or physically that wasn't pulsing from the encounter. He kept his stoic facade up as best he could, but he didn't know for how much longer he could maintain it. He certainly didn't want any of them to know what he was feeling or thinking.

When she had invaded his mind he had kept it as light hearted and as casual as he possibly could. But when all the while he felt something deep, deep within him flare suddenly to life. She had come to him with feminine assertiveness, but when she had met him boldly something of hers seemed to automatically bow before his own dominant and masculine personality. He felt as if she instinctively became pliant before him. He felt something shiver between them both. It had been the most delicious feeling and sensation that he had ever had, and he would be more then happy to revisit and prolong the experience. If only their bonding could have been longer...

He closed his eyes briefly at the thought. How well they had fit together. It was if a missing part of him (and one that he never knew that he had been missing) had come back home. When she had insinuated herself next to him he felt such a sense of peace and quiet that he hadn't thought was possible. It was as if he had been sitting besides a calm lake and meditating. All his cares and concerns had briefly vanished, and as if she had taken them away for a brief moment of tranquility.

He opened his eyes as he thought about the light sparring that they had had together. He was no stranger to such an intrusion. It had been a part of his training, as in his line of work one never knew what they were going to come up against, and being forewarned was being forearmed. His own sensei had been telepathic, and he had trained his own page and apprentice mercilessly. He had learned to build quick and strong walls against such intrusions, and a few times such training had saved his life. His master had battered at his mind and soul until he could build up a a thick wall of ice, and if breached he could maneuver and manipulate the intruder away from any pertinent or classified information. But her entrance was anything but intrusive. When she stood at his gate and lightly placed her hand on it he couldn't help but open the door willingly and with eager anticipation. He laughed to himself at her shock. He also thought it amusing when he thought about her slight frustration at not having full access, but she had never pushed or prodded. She had been gentle, understanding, and willing to follow his lead.

He looked past her Shinrai at her retreating figure. She was still having some great, inner dialog with herself. He smiled lightly. Obviously the trip to the monastery had upset her, and enough that her Shinrai had to carry her away and reassure her somehow . Something that had to do with the angry mob at the end had shaken her to her foundations, and to the point that she had frozen up in fear. His hands that were within the sleeves of his kimono clenched in anger and frustration.

"What did you make of the angry mob back there," Yoshida said very quietly to Hijikata.

Hijikata grunted. "It obviously upset her, and the thoughts behind it turn my stomach," the other man replied just as quietly.

Yoshida nodded. It just confirmed what he had already known. It sickened and disgusted him as well. "Hnn."

Hijikata nodded but said nothing. The more that he got to know her and witness her abilities and work ethics the more he became angered at those that had defiled her. He knew life wasn't fair; he was not a green recruit with no experience under his belt after all. He had seen (and done) more then the average man. You couldn't help but run the gamut in his line of work. In his relatively short life he had pretty much seen it or done it all. Very little could surprise him anymore. Or at least he thought that was the case, until he met her... Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Now he didn't know what to expect, and it was this novel sensation (and one that he had thought was long gone) that he felt each and every time that he was around her. So just the idea of someone wanting to do harm to such a person made his body tense and his mind fill with blood lust.

Yoshida could feel the man beside him tense up both mentally as well as physically. He too was riding a certain amount of high tension. The more he became better acquainted with his Fenikkusu the more he became agitated with those that had previously done her a disservice. It was quickly becoming clear to him that the rumors that he had heard had certainly done the deed a disservice. It must have been way worse then he or anyone else could have imagined. How did he know? Because people's opinion of her in Edo had been way of the mark. Way, way off the mark. So it only stood to reason that the events surrounding her time at the palace had also been way, way off the mark. They could only have been much worse then assumed. He fumed silently. Well, _they_ were here now. _He_ was here now. Now she had more then her two Shinrai to protect her. Now she had the Shinsengumi as well.

He looked forward at the backs of the two, imposing yojimbo that walked quietly behind her. It would be curious to see how they would react to his and Hijikata's growing interest with her. They were _very_ protective of her, and they were generally always present. As was right and proper. No matter how powerful or self-sufficient a woman she was she should not go unescorted if it could all be helped. Their approval or disapproval would be the beginning or the end of any closer relationship with her. He also wasn't blind to their own attraction to her. He also wasn't surprised by it either. A Human-Youkai bond was a very close one, and many times much closer then a Human-Human or Youkai-Youkai for some reason. The psychology behind it had always been interesting to him. But it wasn't a certainty by any means. And for many reasons. Just as he was deciding to ponder the mysteries behind attraction he saw that Aemi had stopped and turned around. She seemed to be waiting for everyone to catch up.

Gauron and Hankio walked up to her with questions on their faces, but Aemi only nodded towards them and looked past them to the approaching Shinsengumi.

"I think that there is a patrol coming up the path, and if there is I would like to discuss something before that happens, as I am not sure as to what your plans are," she said to the four Vice Commanders that had gathered around her. She looked at the bound Yuudan and motioned the men and her Kurogane a little farther away. She looked again at Yuudan with consternation.

"Before Keigan died he seemed to be trying to say something to me. The thing is, I am not sure what it was. It might have been nothing, or it might have been something important...I just don't know, and now I am just not sure..." Aemi said quietly. She kept her back towards Yuudan's malevolently curious gaze. As uncertain as she was she was at least smart enough to not let the man be able to take any weakness of hers and use it against her at a later time.

"What do you think that he was trying to say," Hankio said softly.

Aemi looked at him with more then a small amount of regret. She shook her head and looked away. "I can't figure it out really."

"I wouldn't worry about that now. What's done is done, and what was done was right and proper. I am sure that after we question Yuudan we will most like find out what what he was trying to say, more or less," Yoshida said softly but firmly.

Aemi looked up at him with a small, tight smile and nodded.

Hijikata hummed softly and looked at Aemi with a softness in his eyes few had rarely seen. "I agree. You had to choose between the devil or the deep blue sea, and no matter what choice you took it wouldn't have been easy. But you did what most people _couldn't _have done in such a situation: you made a choice. We all stand by it, and just leave the rest to us." His gaze suddenly hardened and he turned slightly to look in Yuudan's direction. "We'll get the information that we need and swiftly."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and the tension irradiating from Aemi was starting to build, until Gauron broke it by dramatically smacking his lips and looking at Hijikata with anticipation.

"Can I _watch_? Can I _join in_? You can't leave me out of all the fun and games you know. We're _neighbors_ for fuck's sake! What kind of _neighbor_ would you be if you-"

"For shit's sake you over-grown baby...Yes! Not like we could sneak something like that past you anyway...Don't think for a minute that I don't know that you've crept around our compound late at night..." The words were harshly said but the gleam of amusement was clear in Hijikata's eyes.

Aemi and Hankio looked at Gauron with horror.

"Gauron! What does he _mean_ by that? Please don't tell me that-"she started to say but was cut off by a droll response by Gauron.

"That I've hopped the fence and tooled around the Shinsengumi West compound late at night. _So_?" He gave her a look that one would save for a half-wit.

Aemi looked at Gauron as if he was insane, and her face quickly became red in embarrassment.

Gauron gave both of his house mates a dead pan look. "Look, I am in a small way a guardian of this city. It is my job to make sure that everyone and everything is safe, sound, and in its proper place. I am merely doing my job," he said sternly and standing tall. His tail flicked over his head in emphasis.

"What a load of _crap_," Hankio said meeting his gaze squarely.

Gauron shrugged in a noncommittally way. "Yeah, I know...but it was what I was going to give as an excuse should I ever get _busted_," he said grinning widely and winking at Hijikata.

Hijikata laughed so loudly and strongly that Yamanami looked at him with astonishment. "_Hijikata_...." he said with confusion.

Hijikata looked at Yamanami with a small smile. "What?"

Yamanami looked taken aback. "Well, I thought that after finding out something like _that_ that you would be a bit more _upset_ then you are..."

Hijikata shrugged and gave no further response.

Hankio looked at Gauron with disgust. "So you _freely_ admit to sneaking into the Shinsengumi compound after dark and rummaging through their home like a bear at the city dump? You are such a cretin..."

Gauron gave an offended look. "I _do not_ rummage through their place like a bear at the dump...I am merely taking a late night constitutional." He looked askance at Hijikata. "Besides, I've seen him watching me and he doesn't seem to mind, so why should you? Stop being such a baby..."

Hankio's anger suddenly flared to life and his tail slowly unfurled from around his neck. "If my response to such _reprehensible_ behavior seems out of turn or unwarranted then I am glad for it. It means that you and I are _not_ of the same _ilk_..." Hankio's tail swished softly behind him in agitation.

"Why are you so _surly_ all of a sudden? It doesn't bother him that I do it, and it wouldn't bother me if they did it. As long as they didn't fuck around with my koi..." Gauron said and giving Yamanami and Hijikata a ludicrously warning look.

"Fuck you_ and_ your koi!" Hankio seethed. "You _do not_ invade other people's territory or home without invitation," he snarled softly.

Gauron let a sharp toothed smile slowly spread across his face. "Come on 'Kio, what has you _really_ upset, and all of a sudden? It seems like there is something else just under the surface that has you riled. It wouldn't have to do with _another_ kind of invasion now, would it?" Gauron laughed evilly at the flash of understanding in his brother's eyes.

Hankio's hands were clenched at his sides and his stance had taken on a controlled and coiled look to it.

Aemi immediately jumped between the two and put her hands on their wide chests. "Alright, let's leave this maybe for another day. Or maybe we'll just keep this a don't ask don't tell moment in our lives." She looked up at them both to get their attention but neither seemed to notice her in the least. Luckily the moment was broken as Okita shouted from behind them.

"Vice Commanders! Look! A squad or two is coming!"

Everyone turned to see a group of about twenty men in blue haori coming their way.

The tension between the two was momentarily forgotten as a few shouts from the arriving men was heard. Gauron and Hankio broke apart and watched as two captains made their way to their Vice Commanders.

Aemi looked back at both Shinrai in consternation. Hankio was once again stoic and unreadable, and Gauron was lazily relaxed. She shook her head and gave a wry grin at them both. What _idiots_...As soon as she could she was going to meet up with Midori and try and figure out at least _something _that was going on in her life. The hell with trying to figure out if they were Soup or Dango, she would just be happy to try and figure out males in general.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

Chapter Twelve

**The Mother Lode, or just plain Over Load...**

Aemi walked home slightly tipsy and filled to the brim with information. Her time spent with Midori had been an eye-opener to say the least. She always knew that she wasn't very perceptive when it came to the opposite sex, but until she spoke so candidly with Midori she had no idea how much so. She had sat almost speechless for a good half hour as Midori went over all her observations and theories. Good Gods Above was she in a bind or was she in a _bind_, or so she thought. Midori however had thought that she was in an enviable place. Midori had thought that Aemi had hit the Mother Lode and that the world was her oyster right now. Aemi blushed in the cool evening and her face felt like it was on fire. She put a hand over her face to try and cool it somehow. As she walked around her home's wall to the front gate she happened to look up and saw two, large figures sitting in the moonlight on top of the roof. Hankio and Gauron. They had waited up until she got home, and more importantly they were sitting watch. They probably knew the moment that she had left Midori's house because one if not both had been lurking about outside it no doubt. They had probably even run along a head of her to clear her path of anything that might try and do her harm.

As she looked up candidly at them she saw them sitting still as statues and looking down at her like gargoyles. Their black skins blended in with the night but their eyes gleamed brightly; Hankio's were a cold, ice blue and Gauron's were a steely, metallic silver. She felt and heard one of them rumble. Probably Gauron. She also saw his tail swish briefly behind him. He sat slightly slouched over with an arm resting on a thigh, and Hankio sat straight, proper, and not moving an inch.

She sighed and nodded to them, but kept walking into the home. She was surprised that they didn't jump down and follow her, but as soon as she got into the house she could see why: Min. Min greeted her at the entrance with a none too pleased look on her face.

"Well, well, well...Look who finally came home after a Girl's Night Out. Child, what where you thinking? A Lady _does not _wander the streets alone after dark. It just isn't proper, and no matter who she is or what she can do..." Min sniffed and clucked disapprovingly.

Aemi tried to stand up straight and look haughty but the gimlet look in Min's eyes banished it away quickly.

"Sorry Min...I just needed to get out and see Midori for a bit. It wasn't like I never told _them_ where I would be...I just needed some time alone."

Min's admonishing look slowly seeped away as she got a look of understanding in her eyes. She rubbed Aemi's back briskly as she took her outer coat. "I know, I know...Sometimes a girl needs a little 'Me Time' too. The God's know that those two reprobates run off to the pleasure quarter often enough, and on your Mon no less..."

Aemi laughed lightly and feeling that all was well she went up to her room to get herself ready for bed. At least one thing that she didn't have to do was bath as she had already bathed at Midori's. In fact, most of the time they had spent talking in the bath, and so much so that Aemi had felt pruney after it all. She got into her night shirt and slide beneath the bedding that had been laid out. Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling over her and wondered if they were going to join her tonight. She heard no movement so she couldn't figure out if they were still up there or they had hopped down after she had come inside. She sighed and turned her head to look at one empty pillow and then the other. After turning around and making herself comfortable on her stomach she started to go over her evening's education session with Midori.

_**Earlier**_

Aemi walked up to Midori's estate and was let in by the ancient butler Rinku that ran the house. He had been with Midori's family so long that no one really knew exactly when he had started, or even whom he had started with. He looked to be a hundred, but he still stood straight and proud, and he ran the household with an iron fist.

He bowed lowly to her. "My Lady Katai," he said seriously.

Aemi bowed back and smiled warmly. "Good Evening Rinku-san, how are you this evening?"

He nodded slowly. "Very well, My Lady Katai, and yourself?"

Aemi smiled and nodded. "Not too bad. Is Midori at home? I don't mean to intrude and call upon you all without first sending notice, but I was _hoping_..." She trailed off hopefully.

"My Lady Midori-chan is just about to start her evening ablutions. I will go and announce your arrival. Please make yourself at home while you wait." He turned and slowly and quietly walked away.

Aemi waited patiently in the front room and as she was about to partake of some tea that a maid had brought Rinku came stealthily back.

"My Lady Katai, would you please follow me? Midori-chan asks that you join her in the baths."

Aemi smiled happily and followed the ancient butler on a path that she knew as well as her own home. Midori's home was modest and very traditional, but one thing that it boasted was a glorious bathing area. The back yard was home to a natural hot spring, and after you washed off in the small room provided you went out back, and it was like walking into a mountain hot spring or expensive spa.. The pool was large enough for a battalion almost it seemed. Midori was laying back with her head against a smooth rock, and when she saw that it was Aemi she turned around with delight in her eyes.

"Mi-mi! I'm so glad to see you! Come on and get in!" Midori's eyes were bright with excitement.

Aemi dropped the towel covering her and walked down the smooth, wide steps that ran into the pool. As soon as she was almost submerged she sighed in sheer happiness.

"Oh Dori, this is so _wonderful_, and after the _shitty_ day that I've had...You have _no idea_." Aemi looked at her best friend and snuggled up next to her on the submerged bench.

"What is it Mi-mi, tell Dori _everything_..." Midori said eagerly.

The ludicrous but honest look that Midori gave Aemi made her laugh, and the more she laughed the better she felt. With a wry look at her friend she told Midori of everything that had happened since she last saw her, and she told her _everything_. She didn't just tell her all about Keigan and Yuudan (and at which Midori placed a comforting hand on Aemi's arm) but more importantly she went into everything that happened or her own, personal feelings in regards to the males that she had been around earlier that day. The more Aemi went into her thoughts and observations the quieter Midori got and the wider her eyes became. By the end of the tale Midori was speechless and looking astounded. Aemi started to get worried like maybe there was something wrong or that she had made some horrible gaffe again.

"Oh Dori, did I do something bad? Did I-"

"You did something alright sweetings...you hit the _jackpot_!" Midori suddenly became her loquacious self and turned excitedly away from her to yell back into the house. "_Rinku!_ Get out here quick! We need some champagne right away!"

After almost ten minutes the ancient butler arrived looking as unexcited as his gait. "Yes Midori-chan? What may I get for you?"

Midori gave an exasperated roll of her eyes. "_Champagne_ Rinku-kun! Champagne! And lots of it! Please," she added hastily.

Aemi and Midori watched as the ancient man shuffled slowly off to do his lady's bidding. Midori shook her head with a sweet smile. "Why do I keep him on...I swear, it will be at least a month before he comes back with the drinks..."

Aemi giggled. "Why do you call him -kun? That's _terrible_...So disrespectful Dori!"

Midori giggled back and bussed her friend on the shoulder with her own. "Oh, he _loves_ it. Besides, he owns me body and soul the way Min does with all of you. Now, on to much more interesting things..."

Midori looked at Aemi with a serious look on her face. "Tell me Aemi, and I mean straight from the heart- what do you think of each of them as men, or rather as males. Better yet, would you want any of them as a lover?"

Aemi looked at Midori's questioning face and turned to look forward. "I don't know Dori...I've never been intimate before so I just don't know exactly what would make a qualifying partner," she said softly. She looked back over at her friend and the redness seeping onto her face was not altogether from the heat coming from the pool.

"Well, lets look at each of them one by one and see, shall we?" Midori was slightly surprised that Aemi was a virgin, but at the same time she wasn't. Aemi exuded virginal appeal, but at the same time her forward ways occasionally canceled that out. She could now see why such men (and males in regards to her Kurogane) would be attracted to her.

"So, let's start with your Shinrai," she said looking at her friend askance. "What about Gauron?"

Aemi immediately frowned. "No. Not at all. I love him dearly but he is like an obnoxious younger brother to me. We fight like cats and dogs all the time, and besides he just doesn't do it for me," sh said wrinkling her nose. Suddenly she got a twinkle in her own eye and poked her friend in the shoulder. "I always got the feeling that he was interested in _you_. I've caught him giving you looks when he thought you or I weren't watching..."

Midori blushed herself and looked demurely down. She had always liked Gauron. He was such an attractive alpha-beast that her femininity couldn't help but be attracted to him. When she was by him she felt safe and he always made her feel appreciated. He never seemed to judge her or think badly of her and her wild ways. In fact, more often then not she had gotten the impression that he was amused by her.

"Do_ you_ like Gauron? Like_ that_ I mean..." Aemi said looking at her friend with interest.

Midori smiled and nodded. But suddenly her face dropped and she looked apologetic. "I wouldn't dream of interfering or-"

"No Midori- I would be more then happy if you and he started a relationship! You would probably calm him down a bit and maybe smooth out his rough edges more then I ever could," Aemi said smiling happily.

"I kind of like his rough edges," Midori blushed. "But enough about _me_," Midori said getting business-like again. "We are talking about_ you_. So if Gauron is out of the picture, what about Hankio?"

It was now Aemi's turn to blush and look down coyly. "I like Hankio, that is for sure. And maybe now I am starting to see that he likes me, but..."

"But what?"

Aemi looked at Midori with an apple red flush all the way down her neck. "But even if he did or even wanted to...wouldn't it be kind of hard...to..._you know_..." she trailed of brokenly.

"What? Kind of hard to have sex with him?"

Aemi nodded and laughed in order to cover up her embarrassment.

Midori shook her head and waived a hand in the air dismissively. "No, it might take a little getting used to, but rest assured that you would be able to sheath him properly. It might even be better with a Kurogane Male then a Human Male. It might be tight but it would be a _good_ kind of tight, if you get my meaning..." Midori waggled her eye brows suggestively.

Aemi giggled and splashed water at her friend. "Do you think so? And for the first time Dori, won't that hurt like hell?" Aemi looked more then a little trepidatious.

Midori shrugged. "It all depends on how he would be as a lover. If he was a jerk and just jumped you then yes, it would hurt like hell. But I can't see Hankio being like that at all. If anything he might be too solicitous, and that is just as bad as being too rough."

"I don't know Dori...As cool and calm as he is sometimes when I look deep into his eyes I see a whirlwind blowing around underneath it all," Aemi said frowning.

"_That's good_! That is what you want. You want all that tight control outside the bedroom, but in it? You want him to become _unglued_." Midori nodded and patted her friend. "Well, that's settled. We can put Hankio down as a 'definite'. Now, What about Hijikata?" Midori watched her friend frown slightly.

Aemi cocked her head to the side a bit. "I don't know...When I was inside him I certainly got feelings of interest, but I don't know how interested I was back...I mean, he is very brusque and pushy on the outside, but sometimes I catch glimpses of a much softer, inner man. It is odd...But as to being...sexually attracted...I just am not sure. I think that _maybe_ if I got to know him a bit better?"

Midori gave a wry smile. "Well, if you aren't sure then there might not be enough there. If he doesn't hit you right away then the natural attraction might not be too strong. You might just be interested in each other because of curiosity or as a new experience. So we'll put him down as a 'maybe'." Her attention was diverted and Rinku came out with a bottle of champagne in a bucket filled with ice. He poured both women a glass and then just as quietly as he arrived he left. He drifted out as if he was a ghost. After taking a much needed sip the women settled back and kept on with their musings.

"Ok, now we're going places...Now, how about Yoshida?" Midori looked very interested at hearing how she felt about him. She had caught Yoshida more then once looking at Aemi and with more then mild interest. The man's black eyes followed her everywhere, and even when she could tell that he was trying not to. He just seemed drawn to her like a lodestone.

"Aemi bit her lip. "Yoshida...Well, when I connected with him I felt a certain... _something_...I felt so..._submissive_ to him. I felt like he knew what was going on and I didn't. I just can't explain it...But as to attraction? Let's just say that I _would_ like to get to know him better...maybe...I just don't know how much I could...trust him? Maybe trust isn't the right word...I just don't know if he would be interested in me because it would be some fun, new game..." Aemi said trailing off quietly.

Midori nodded her head in agreement. He was a hard one to pin down. Hijikata was right out there in the open and in your face. He was what he was. But Yoshida? The man had played so many mind games over the years that it would make one wonder if he could separate himself from it all. And if Aemi found herself really attracted to him and it wasn't as fully reciprocated? That would be a big mess. A very big mess, and one she didn't want her friend to find herself in the middle of. That was a man to be very careful around.

"So let's mark him down as a 'maybe' as well. Just like with Hijikata you'll need to get to know him a bit more. Now, what about Captain Saitou?"

Aemi nodded her head. "Yes, Captain Saitou...Well, he is certainly an interesting one. When I am around him my powers flare to life, Dori. There is something so deep inside me that starts to swirl about and that in turns causes something in him to come to life...It is very odd...But attraction? I don't know."She looked at her friend sheepishly. "I can't say yes or no to that one either..."

"We'll put him down as a 'maybe'... just in case.." Midori hummed, bit her lip, and frowned. "Well, in regards to the 'maybes' there are only two things that you need to do. One, you need to get to know them better. Two, you need to kiss them. When you kiss a man you can tell a lot about him, and in a very short period of time. Any doubts or questions that you might have about him vanish immediately. A simple kiss can make everything clear."

Aemi looked at Midori with equal parts of admiration and confusion. "Dori, I can't go around kissing men left and right. I really _would_ get a reputation, and my reputation as it is right now is pretty spotty..."

Midori looked at Aemi with a straight face. "_Fuck them_ Mi-mi, and I mean that. Fuck all those bastards that think that they know you and feel the need and right to pass judgment on you. They don't pay your bills or live your life for you. You are the only person that has to go to bed and wake up with yourself. You live your life as you see fit." Midori punctuated the statement with a fist splashing down in the water in anger. It was anger for her friend and even a small bit of anger for people who tried to pull the same stunt with her.

Aemi smiled affectionately at her friend and put an arm around her in comfort. "For a minute there Dori you sounded like Gauron..."

"Maybe that is why I like him so much. He doesn't take shit from anyone, and he knows that he is his own person. He lives his life how he sees fit, and the hell with what anyone thinks."

"I hope that you and Gauron do get together Midori, I couldn't think of anything better."

The two women clinked glasses, downed the drink and went in for another round.

"Honestly Dori, if I was to become intimate with Hankio, wouldn't it be...I don't know...strange?"

Midori looked at her friend mid-drink. "How so? You still hung up on his size? Really Mi-mi, he can't be _ that_ much bigger then a Human. So he has another foot or so on the average man. It would just make being underneath him all that more _exciting_." She cocked her head to the side and looked at her friend with contemplation. "I think that the only thing that might, and I only say might be something strange is his mouth. It is more or less like a Humans, but he has all those sharp fangs...He might need to be careful when he is nibbling around," she said with a giggle. "But then again, that might feel pretty _nice_..."

"But Dori, if I was to start something with Hankio I certainly couldn't engage in anything with those other men. That would betray Hankio's trust in me," Aemi frowned.

Midori shook her head. "No Mi-mi, it wouldn't, and let me tell you why. First, a Shinrai's primary job focus is your safety and well fare. If you were to become intimate with one, or all of those men (and Aemi's eyes almost bulged out of her head) then Hankio would have to understand it. And I think that he would. A relationship with a member, and a high ranking member at that, of the Shinsengumi would help solidify your position. Secondly, you can be in love with more then one person at a time you know," she said raising two brows.

Aemi frowned and shook her head slowly. "I don't know Dori...that doesn't sound right...Imagine how Hankio would feel! If I was to start a relationship with him then he would be the only one. Just as if I started something with Hijikata, Yoshida, or Saitou. It is all about loyalty."

Midori nodded. "Yes, loyalty to _you_. _You_ deserve some happiness as well Mi-mi. _You_ deserve to have passion-filled nights as much as the next girl."

Aemi sighed and put her glass down behind her. She splashed some water thoughtfully. "I don't know Dori...See? I told you how confusing it all is..."

"That is why I told you to kiss them! You don't have to sleep with all of them to find out. Though I personally think that is an _excellent_ idea... It would help thin out the herd... Just a simple, kiss and then see what you think after all that."

Aemi gave a small smile. "Somehow that idea seems like it could bring nothing but trouble if you ask me."

"We'll burn _that_ bridge when we come to it," Midori waved her hand in the air blithely. She gave Aemi her drink back and beckoned for her to drink up. "Come on, don't worry and don't push anything. Just go with the flow and see where you end up."

Aemi smiled at her friend's happy-go-lucky but some how pragmatic outlook. Midori was like a cat: she always landed so gracefully on her feet, and no matter how far a drop she took. Aemi on the other hand was like a lead balloon, and in now way did she ever land gracefully or make it all look easy. Her friend must have seen the worrisome and pensive look on her face because she nudged Aemi in the ribs.

"You worry too much! There is no shame in spreading yourself around. Gauron and Miyamoto do it all the time..."

Aemi rolled her eyes and fixed her friend with a patient stare. "Yes Midori, but they are males. When a male does that he is being socially acceptable or-"

"Or being manly? Hell with that rule and everyone that follows it! There is nothing wrong with treating life like a banquet- as long as you use discretion and do it with style. If a person- man or woman- is not engaged in a mutually approved exclusive relationship then there is no reason _not_ to enjoy oneself as they see fit. And if people want to call them, or me for that matter a whore or tramp then so be it. Maybe I _would_ be exclusive if I just found someone that could not only keep up with my blinding intelligence but maybe even surpass it for once..." Midori finished her glass and made to poor herself another.

Aemi hugged and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Maybe that is why I want you and Gauron to hook up together so badly. I think that he could fulfill your every fantasy..."

Midori looked at Aemi with a brief spark of hope, but she quickly put her guard back up and smiled wryly. She shrugged. "Who knows, eh?"

So after more drinking and more talking about men and males the night got older and Aemi's as well as Midori's educations got larger.

_**Present**_

Aemi plumped up her pillows and rolled over. She rubbed her head in frustration. How confusing it all was! And still...Why couldn't-

Her inner musing were cut short as she heard two pair of heavy but soft foot steps coming up the stairs. Soon the door was opened and in the light cast by the moon she could see the Kurogane come silently in. Gauron came first and then Hankio. As they made their way across the room they started to take off their clothing. Even in the semi-dark and against their dark skins Aemi could see their physiques plainly. As they unabashedly shed their clothing she also gazed at them as such.

Hankio slowly and methodically took his clothing and neatly folded it into a pile. When he was naked he performed a few, flowing Kata before bed. Aemi rolled over so that she could get a better look. Hankio's muscles just _rippled_ beneath his skin. Even though he was technically armored it was like moving velvet. He was all controlled, fluidity and tightly bunched muscles. He wasn't as brawny as Gauron but he was still muscular.

"Like what you see, Chibi?" A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Aemi squeaked and almost jumped out of her skin. Gauron was laying down next to her and giving her a knowing look. Before she could sputter out an answer he rolled on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"How is Midori?" He asked casually.

It might have been asked casually but Aemi knew better, and certainly now she knew more. She thumped Gauron on the chest and propping herself up on his wide chest with her arms as she grinned down at him.

"She's good...Why don't you go and visit her sometime? You know that she has that wonderful hot spring in her back yard, maybe the two of you..." Aemi grinned down lasciviousness at her Shinrai.

Gauron remained silent and unmoving. He almost seemed wary.

"What did you two talk about all night? I certainly know you drank a good bit- you seem a bit looser then when you _ditched_ us earlier..."

Aemi sat up and scratched him on his muzzle. "I didn't _ditch_ you two...I just needed to get away and have some girl time with her. We just talked...." Aemi shrugged and tried to look casual and nonchalant.

Gauron raised a brow and sly grin started to form on his mouth. A fang peaked out and the moon's light glinted off it. "Oh? What kind of girl talk? _Sexy_ girl talk?"

Aemi giggled and when she went to tickle his muzzle again his lips pursed out and nipped at her. She squeaked when her finger hit a fang.

"Be careful Gauron, your teeth are sharp," Hankio said quietly as he got under the covers next to her.

Aemi stopped all of a sudden and looked at Hankio as he settled himself in. Her eyes trailed up his torso until they met his face, and she swallowed hard as she saw a look flash in his icy eyes. It made _shivers_ run down her spine.

"Chibi was just telling me that her and Midori were getting boozed up and talking about sex all night," Gauron quipped, and breaking her contact with Hankio.

Aemi turned back at Gauron with righteous indignation in her eyes. She caught Gauron giving Hankio a wink and a nod. She smacked him hard on his chest, but the burly beast didn't even grunt in response.

"_We did not any such thing!_ For your information we we were just chit-chatting. It certainly wasn't about you or Hankio-"

Gauron laughed out loud. "_Nice_! You girls were talking all sexy about _us_?!" He leaned up on an arm and leered into her face. "Come on Chibi, spill it! Dish out the dirt...How g_irly_ and how _sexy_ was the talk?"

Aemi was so embarrassed that she almost forgot to breath. "It was no such thing! All we talked about was-" but she stopped herself. "You_ slob_..."

Gauron leaned back with a nod and a content smile on his face.

Aemi in a fit of pique snatched some covers and rolled over so that her back was to Gauron, but in doing so she ran right into Hankio's face as he was now lying quietly on his side. His icy eyes were watching her own fiery ones with interest. Aemi blushed and tried to settle herself without making her embarrassment too obvious.

Behind her Gauron started to laugh all over again. It was dark laugh and filled with masculine delight and humor.

Aemi closed her eyes and growled low in her throat. Talk about being caught between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea...This was _horrendous_! She kicked out behind her in the hopes of making her displeasure known to him, but that made him laugh all the more. Aemi pulled the cover up so that they were almost over her head. She felt Gauron roll over to face Hankio.

"So 'Kio, what do you think that girls said about us? It must have been _really good_ if this one (and he poked Aemi hard enough to make her grunt) is playing at hide and seek in bed. Of course, that might have been exactly what they were talking about..."

"Ahh," was the quiet response.

"I bet they were flipping coins over us...you know, like who gets who." Gauron tried to pull the covers off Aemi but they wouldn't budge. "Come on Oni no Chibi- who got who?"

"You wish!" came the muffled reply.

Gauron tried again to tug the bedding down and away from her but she refused to give anything up.

"_Come on_- you can tell us...You_ have_ to tell us! You can't keep us hanging -"

Aemi jumped up and looked down at the two with unshed tears of total embarrassment in her eyes. "_That's it_! I'm going to sleep with Min," she said as she started to leave in a huff, but two sets of hands grabbed at her legs.

"_Wait_! I didn't mean-"

"Please Aemi, don't let the beast upset you so...He didn't mean anything by it at all I am sure."

Aemi stopped and refused to look down at them. By now tears had started to fall silently down her cheeks. She couldn't face them she was so embarrassed. She stood silently and unsure what to do. She could feel Gauron get up and wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Chibi...I didn't mean to push it so far. Forgive me?" Gauron nibbled at the top of her head gently.

Aemi was still so embarrassed. She didn't think that she could go back to bed with them. She felt like she was bursting with emotions, thoughts, and questions. Her evening with Midori had been so enlightening but at the same time she felt even more in the dark. She just nodded and without trying to let either see her face she crawled back into bed. But she never felt Gauron come back. She sniffed and peered up at him from half beneath the covers.

He had a strange look on his face. Almost contemplative. He had turned away and grabbed only his hakama as he made his way to the doorway.

"I'm going out for a quick drink, I be back soon," he said as he left without further word.

Aemi sat up and her own problems were quickly forgotten.

"What? Is he serious?" Aemi said looking at Hankio.

He had a small smile on his mouth as he looked at the empty space where Gauron had been just a moment ago. He looked back up at her and his eyes were as warm as a summer stream. Aemi blinked at him and slowly sank back down into her place as he gently guided her with a hand.

"He'll be back," was the cryptic reply.

"But Hankio-" Aemi said but was cut off by a gentle, clawed hand tracing a path down her cheek and the runnels left by her tears. She blinked incomprehensively at him and slide down slightly as he braced himself up more on one arm. With his size he was now slightly towering over her.

"Hankio...?"

Hankio rumbled deep in his chest, and slowly, carefully, and with great care bent forward until there was but a hairs breath left between them. Aemi could feel the sweet, spicy breath waft over her face. Then, she felt and saw the dark pink tongue slowly slip out and make a tender swipe at her closed lips, and all the while Hankio watched her intently.

Aemi instinctively licked her lips. The taste was...nice. No, it was more then nice. It tasted like the green tea that he was always drinking; fresh and invigorating. She put a hand up and traced the smooth lines of his face, and for the first time really looked at his design. His face looked like the perfect mixture of Human and Dragon. It was smooth but solid, just like the rest of him. His draconian lineage made his face more elongated then her own, but it also gave it more character. Looking up she saw warm, light blue eyes watching her closely. Past the deep-set but beautifully expressive eyes dark, silky hair grew as normally as any mans. The only thing that was different were the two, graceful horns that rose up and out from the top of his forehead. The curved up and over his head and then back down and out. They reminded her of a bird's wings they were that graceful. She traced them and let her hand fall to the thick mane of hair that though was usually tied back in an unassuming ponytail was now loose for bedtime. It was like silk running through her hands.

It wasn't until then that she noticed that Hankio had placed a gentle hand on her hip. When she looked him in the eyes again she felt a small squeeze. She traced a finger across his lips and softly giggled as he nipped at her. She playfully pushed up a part of his upper lip to expose the deadly looking canine fang. Like all the rest of his teeth they gleamed wickedly white. With great care she let the lip drop back down, and as she was pulling away the tongue once again shot out to take a small swipe at her retreating hand.

"Hankio?" She whispered so softly that it might not have been heard.

But he had heard it. He also smelled her curiosity and confusion. But he was bolstered by the fact that she wasn't scared or too embarrassed anymore. Her tentatively gentle explorations sent shivers through him. If she wasn't even interested then there was no way that she would have allowed him to take such small liberties as he had. It took all his concentration to keep from sliding her in closer towards him, and her hesitancy was a large factor in that. She seemed still unsure as to what she wanted or maybe even what he wanted. Both their honor was at stake and he would never jeopardize either.

"Aemi," he breathed out lowly, and was amazed when on her own he felt her scoot a bit closer towards him. When she put a timid arm around his waist his body started to hum and thrum in pleasure, hope, and anticipation.

She looked at him with wide open eyes full of trust and uncertainty. "Hankio, do _you_ know what to do? Because_ I_ don't..."

He took a quick intake of breath and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to he couldn't right now. She still wasn't sure enough for him, and he didn't want her to regret even for a moment afterwards. He laid his forehead down against hers and sighed. It would have to wait. Besides, Gauron could come back at any moment, and he certainly didn't want to be interrupted during any part of their private time together.

With a tender kiss against her forehead he gathered her in closely and securely. He felt her stiffen.

"_Wait_ Hankio..But I thought..."

"No Oshii...not tonight. _Later_." He tucked her head beneath his chin and wrapped both arms around her. He lay on his side with her pressed up closely against him, and with her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. They ended up buried in his hair and gently playing with the strands. Hankio hummed in pleasure. This was the first time that he had her wrapped tightly around him, and when he felt a leg move up and place itself over his hip tentatively in order to make the contact even closer her took advantage of it.

The way he was designed a Kurogane's sexual organs could either lay outside the body like a Humans or rest protectively in an inner pouch during combative encounters. Most time Hankio, and even Gauron let them rest outside. It was much easier and many times more comfortable. This was certainly one of those times he thought, but at the same time he didn't want to scare or confuse her, as he was now semi-erect. He didn't want to scare her with his size, though it really wasn't that much larger then a Humans. It wasn't small by any means, but it also wasn't terrifyingly enormous. She could sheath him he thought with satisfaction, but the first time would most assuredly bring discomfort. The first time was always uncomfortable for a woman, but after that? After that there would be no problem.

Hankio sighed again and rubbed her back soothingly as he tried to ease her and get her to fall asleep before Gauron came back. If Gauron would burst in now she would be mortified, and he would get defensive. And rightly so. She belonged like this with_ him_. But a quick, mental tap to Gauron's mind let him know that the other Kurogane was happily occupied. With Midori. _That_ caused a smile to form on his face. He had always known that Gauron held a secret torch for the bold woman. If truth be told he thought the match an excellent one. Firstly, the two complimented each other nicely. Midori would not take any of Gauron's shit and in turn neither would Gauron take any of hers. If anyone could keep and hold her attention it would be Gauron. Secondly, and most importantly it gave Hankio a freer and easier path to Aemi. He knew that she was interested, but she just didn't know what to do with that interest. But that was one of his jobs wasn't it? To guide and protect her. To watch over her and keep her safe from harm, and happy and content. Even if it meant giving up his life. For that was the way of a true Shinrai. He died before she died. Even Gauron as well, and no matter if his love and lust was in another direction. Hankio knew that no matter how obnoxious and ill-mannered the other Kurogane was he knew his duty to her.

Just as he was about to wrap his tail around her and snuggle her in even more he felt her place small, gentle nibbles against his lower jaw. His eyes closed in pleasure. She worked her way back until she came to his throat and when he hummed he could feel her smile against him. He ran a hand down her back and softly cup her to him.

"Rest Aemi, and we'll talk more in the morning," he said with regret clearly in his voice.

He could feel her stiffen as if she had crossed some imaginary boundary with him, and even start to pull away. He stopped that by pulling her in closer. "No, _don't_...Please stay. I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't think that this is the time...not with Gauron possibly coming back soon..." Not that he thought that, but just in case...

Aemi nodded and stilled, but Midori's words kept coming back to her again and again: kiss him and find out. So that was what she decided to do. She took his face in her hands and pulled him slowly towards her own. She closed her eyes and laid her mouth against his. With a tentative move she opened her mouth slightly and gave a small lick across his lips, and just as he had done to her previously.

Hankio responded by pulling her in and touching the tip of his tongue to her own. He heard her sigh in pleasure, and that gave him the incentive to be bolder. Wrapping her securely in his arms he kissed her back and shivered at her response. She tightly grasped his hair and molded herself to him. His mouth was so much larger then her own but she still could get a pleasurable sensation from it. She certainly got pleasure from feeling him against her the way he was. He had rolled them over so that he was above her and nibbling and licking his way around her neck. His tail swished against the bedding behind him and a soft, deep, rumble could be heard coming from him.

Aemi ran her hands along anything that she could find and soon they drifted across his chest and down his torso. How strong he was! Such coiled strength and beauty she had never seen or felt before. Was this the same Kurogane that she had been around and known for the past seven years? When did he suddenly become so attractive? Maybe he always had been and she just hadn't realized it? What ever the reasoning was now he was and it seemed that he thought of her as the same. His clawed hands stroked, squeezed, and cupped her flesh. At one point the sensations running through her were so violent that she threw her head back and gasped. Her body arched and her legs spread slightly on their own volition. When she looked up at him through hooded eyes she saw blue eyes glowing back. Hankio rumbled and with teeth bared he took a long, slow, sniff from her belly to her neck. He latched on to a tender area and sucked. Aemi moaned and clutched at him tightly. With a small, squeal she pulled him in close.

Hankio couldn't help himself; his hips brushed up against hers as he thrust them forward. When he felt her shiver and shake against him he could feel something start to break, and it was then that he knew that he had to stop the forward motion of their activities. He pulled back with a harsh growl and looked down at her.

"Aemi, we need to stop, before this goes any further..."

Aemi looked at him through a haze, and suddenly realized that he had called a halt to it all. It was if she suddenly felt shame from her actions, and thinking that he was ashamed as well she nodded and made to turn away.

Hankio pulled her in and under him as he wanted none of that.

"Don't think that I don't want to-_I do_. You have no idea how much I want to. It is just that you deserve a better time. I don't want Gauron to come in here, and besides, Min probably has her ear to the door even as we speak..."

Aemi blinked up at him and blushed crimson. She never thought about Min. Min the all-knowing and all-seeing. What would she think about-

"Min would be pleased at our union. In fact, I think that she was hoping that this would have happened a while back," Hankio said pragmatically.

Aemi looked at Hankio with confusion and wonder.

"A Fenikkusu and her Shinrai that are tied together as mates make a powerful team. It is not uncommon or unheard of. But my desires are not because of what convention dictates, but rather what my heart and soul want," he said quietly.

Aemi smiled suddenly and hugged him tightly. "I know how you feel Hankio," she said softly.

Hankio purred, and loudly. His puring came from somewhere deep inside hm and spread through his entire being. The purring resonated through his body and into hers. Being wrapped up in his arms tightly as he purred caused Aemi to sigh blissfully. It was like she was feeling what he was thinking, and it caused all her muscles to go limp as a wet, noodle.

Aemi suddenly yawned, and right before Hankio's eyes and while in his arms she fell blissfully asleep. Where one moment he was rubbing up against and holding his fantasy come true she was now fast asleep. Hankio closed his eyes and smiled wryly. Well, that wasn't what he meant to do..._Hell_...

Shaking his head at his own eagerness and ineptitude Hankio nestled them deeper into the bedding and tucked her under his chin. He still kept on with his purring though. He couldn't help it. She just made him so happy and satisfied that he couldn't help it. Next time though, he sternly corrected himself, he would do so with moderation. But still...when one was so happy and content how could you not purr?


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

_**A/N: **_I don't think that Midori's advice was meant to be cold or calculated, but more pragmatic. Sometimes finding the right guy is like buying the right car. You can't just walk onto a lot and buy the first car you see. You have to take them out for a test drive. You can also say that finding the right guy is like eating at a buffet: you have to try different foods to see what suits you best. You really don't know what you like until you find out what you don't like. You have to kiss a whole lot of frogs before you find your prince. Although, once you do find that right car or food combination you stick with it. I am deeply loyal as well, and unfortunately that can sometimes work against a gal. I think that Midori just wants to make sure that Aemi makes the right decisions, and not in haste.

Also, I loooove Yoshida and Hijikata...and I can't help but be slightly envious of Aemi's position...

Chapter Thirteen

**Opportunities**

It was just before dawn and Aemi was already out of the house and starting her day. She had many stops to make and just as many people to see. She had been up pre-dawn, and just as the dawn was thinking of arriving she had quietly left the house. Not even Min was up, and how she managed to sneak past Hankio and Gauron she still couldn't fathom it. They usually slept with one eye open at all times. Rarely, if ever had she snuck up on them while they had been sleeping. She had tried a few times but had been met with an eye slowly cracking open or a sudden tail slap to remind her of whom she was trying to sneak up on. So she had quietly readied herself and left a note telling of her plans and destinations down on the table at the foot of the stairs where all would be sure to see it upon waking. She might be sneaking out but she knew enough not to just drop totally out of sight. But even if she hadn't left a note either Gauron or Hankio would have been able to trace her by a simple mind tap. The note was really nothing more then a courtesy so no one would be immediately worried or wondering.

When she left the house on these types of excursions Aemi found that dressing in the traditional kimono and straw hat proved easiest for her. It allowed her to blend in with the crowds and even conceal her face and hair when she wore a hat. She hated hats and kimonos. Hats always ended up making her scalp itch, and something fierce. She was happiest with her hair in a simple ponytail or half-assed bun. But when she wore a hat she had to put her hair up in a 'respectable' hairstyle. Kimonos always made her feel claustrophobic as they stifled her movements. She could never walk as freely as she normally did, let alone run if need be. And the obi always made her feel as if one of her Kurogane had wrapped his tail around her middle and was squeezing the life out of her. She sighed.

Her appearance was toned down but still attractive. She had enough feminine vanity that if she had to wear clothes she didn't like at least she would be more then presentable. Her light, summer kimono was a light green that had a pretty creek running around the bottom edges. In it could be seen fish and even a few crayfish scurrying around in the water. Her light weight hat was made of reeds that had a tie under her chin so her sides and partially her front of her face were obscured. She carried on her arm a wide, open basket that contained a few personal items and was large enough for any purchases that she might come across.

As she made her way around the perimeter of her property she went straight for the Shinsengumi West's front gate. The gate doors were closed and most probably locked tight. It was still too early for the first watch, but that didn't mean that there weren't guards posted on the opposite side. She went up and knocked quietly.

A window peek hole opened, and she was met by the face of the young red haired man that she had met on her first (and only) visit here.

"Ichimura-san! Good morning. How are you?" Aemi smiled at the sleepy red head.

When he saw who it was he slammed the window shut and opened the door wide. He beamed back at her with such exuberance that Aemi couldn't help but smile widely back herself.

"My Lady! What are _you_ doing up and about so early?" The eager red head stretched, yawned, and even popped a few neck vertebrae.

Aemi laughed. "Long night? How do you keep pulling the graveyard shift?"

Tetsunosuke smiled sleepily and shrugged. "Aw, I don't really mind. If I pull all-nighters then when everyone is getting up I can go to bed. Gets me out of stupid, daily duties," he said winking.

Aemi nodded and looked at him as if he was beyond brilliant. "Very smart and far-thinking. By any chance is either Commander Kondo or any of the Vice Commanders up yet?"

Tetsunosuke looked behind him and then back at Aemi. He shook his head. "No, it is still a little too early for any of them yet. I would say in another half hour or so they will start to get up. Commander Kondo is usually first, and then Vice Commander Yamanami, and then finally Vice Commander Hijikata."

Aemi looked surprised. "Oh? According to Vice Commander Hijikata he said that all of you are up at the first break of dawn. He said that only laggards get up any later..." Aemi said wryly and raising a brow. "Please tell him that I said that he was full of it..."

Tetsunosuke grinned evilly and smiled. "Do you want me to wake any of them? Is there a problem?"

"No, just pass on to Commander Kondo, or any of the Vice Commanders should you see them first that I was just here to touch base with them about what went on at the Monastery. I was wondering how it all worked out. Also please tell them that I am worried about Brother Goku...I don't know if it was a good idea that he was left behind..." Aemi looked worriedly off to the side.

"Don't worry Lady Fenikkusu! I heard that the First, Second, and Third units went up there and took control of the place. The Shinsengumi West took command of the place but the prisoner was taken over to the Shinsengumi East. No worries!" The young man smiled and nodded.

"Hmm..."

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like to come in? I could make you some tea while I went and got everyone."

Aemi shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. I have quite a few stops to make and I wouldn't want to impose anyway. Just send them my greetings and tell them that we'll catch up when we catch up- no rush." She bowed and was about to leave when she seemed to remember something or have something else to add. "Ichimura-san, please tell them that I really_ am_ worried about Brother Goku. I don't like him being up there all alone, and so maybe if I snuck up there to get him they could hide him out at your place?" Aemi smiled a nervous smile.

Tetsunosuke looked confused but nodded his acquiescence anyway. "Sure...Oh! And please don't call me Tetsunosuke-san...That make me sound _old_. Just call me Tetsunosuke or even plain Tetsu." He smiled brightly and leaned casually against the spear that he held.

Aemi nodded back. "Alright, as long as you cut out the Lady Fenikkusu, and just call me Aemi. Deal?"

Tetsunosuke nodded and held his hand out. "Deal!"

Aemi took it with her own and they shook on the bargain. "Well, I'm off! You have a good day and please tender my apologies to the Commanders for stopping by uninvited again. I promise that someday I'll be more conventional and proper." Aemi laughed and waived her hand behind her as she walked away.

"Bye Aemi!" Tetsunosuke bellowed.

"Bye Tetsu!" Aemi bellowed laughingly back.

As Aemi walked through the city she was lulled by the sounds and sights of Kyoto waking up. The streets were starting to fill up and more and more shops were starting to open. Vendors and merchants were just starting to put their foods and and tables out in preparation for the oncoming day. A few of the merchants that she knew personally she stopped and spoke briefly with them. Aemi, like Konzen before her was a very visible and approachable Fenikkusu. Though her status and powers put her so far above the common man she was still in many ways just like them. And like Konzen she was always seen out and about throughout the city. Her Shinrai were also very well known, and even though they weren't with her they were still asked about.

It had been a while since she stopped in to the Onmyoji School so Aemi thought it the perfect opportunity. The school found and trained the most sensitive and gifted students to become Onmyoji. Their tasks ranged from divination to keeping track of the calendar to helping protect the city from evil spirits. They were also keepers of the Shinto shrines throughout the city, and because of that they held a very important place as protectors, as the shrines themselves were one of the many seals that protected Kyoto. More often then not the Fenikkusu and the Onmyoji acted in tandem together, and their relationship was very congenial. So it wasn't unusual to see Aemi or the Onmyoji at each others homes. Aemi and her Shinrai liked the Onmyoji and they always had worked well together. She stopped n briefly to give her report of the happenings at the monastery to the Onmyoji, and asked that they keep especially close eyes on anything that might be out of the ordinary. What happened back in the monastery worried her, and she knew that it was far from over. After taking a quick cup of tea she proceeded on with her day, and the promise that they would get together soon for a more in depth consultation.

As she wound her way through the streets and occasionally picking up goods or food here and there she finally ended up at the Shinsengumi East compound. By this time it was well into breakfast, and she was sure that upon her arrival she would find more then a few members up. When she arrived at the front gates she saw that the doors were open and the morning guard patrol in place. After inquiring about Commander Katsura or any of the Vice Commander's availability she was led into the waiting room that she had previously occupied. As she sat sipping a hot cup of tea Vice Commander Katsura and both his Vice Commanders greeted her.

Aemi put her tea down and bowed before them. "Please forgive my temerity gentlemen. Not only have I arrived early but unannounced again as well." Aemi smiled shyly and even blushing a bit.

All three men smiled indulgently and bowed back.

"_Never _apologize for such a welcome appearance, My Lady," Katsura said warmly in greeting. "You are _always_ welcome here, and at _any _hour."

"That's kind of you, and as always Commander," Aemi said. "I won't take up much of your time, but I was wondering how everything has been going since we last met," Aemi said seriously. She looked from one man to the other.

All three men had bland looks on their faces, and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Have you been able to find anything of interest out yet?" Aemi frowned lightly and picked her tea cup up, and took a nervous sip from it.

Yoshida smiled slightly at her nervousness, and he watched her, Katsura, and Uemon discuss the prisoner in silence. Her naive directness and general concern and thoroughness amused and interested him. Most anyone else would have just dropped the matter into their laps and gone their separate ways. But she seemed to want to know what had happened and how things were progressing. If he was any other man(or they were any other men) then he might be slightly offended and willing to simply brush her off with an inane comment. But he_ knew_ better. And he was starting to get to know her better as well.

It wasn't her professionalism that impressed him, though he was certainly becoming more and more impressed with the weight that she carried. She carried about her, and on a daily basis a wide load of responsibilities, and generally all on her own. Hankio and Gauron certainly helped her, there was no doubt of that, but most of the decisions had to be made in the end by her. They might give council but when all was said and done it was her stamp of approval or disapproval that enabled something to go forward or die and early death. It was on her and her alone that many lives depended on. And she bore the responsibility with serious consideration.

In his line of profession there were many women that worked for him. Many if not most were field agents in one way or another. Women just had the ability to get into certain places and retrieve certain information better then their male counterparts. Of course they worked mostly as kitchen help, whores, or geisha as they entertained or serviced men in one form or another. Men were inherently more inclined to lower their defenses down around women. Especially if they had been plied with enough alcohol or sex. Especially sex. There was good cause to refer to women as 'one who brings down a castle'. Many women in the course of history had brought down not only a castle's defenses, but entire rules and rulers as well. A woman worked just as well with her body as well as a weapon, and some times they were one and the same.

But she was _different_. Yes, she was different, and in so many delightful and interesting ways...She was a skilled and bold fighter as a Fenikkusu (but when not in that form he thought that she was probably far less skilled, and hence the Kurogane). Her steely determination matched any man, and including himself, that he knew. She was also in tune to the wants, needs, and troubles of the people that she watched over. Her ability to give council and aid when needed was level-headed and steady. Even her unsurety was not a deterrent. It only made her more approachable and understanding.

His silence brought the attention of his peers, as Katsura was looking at Yoshida with a certain amount of amusement and interest. He merely raised a brow and stared back at his Commander. They were talking about Yuudan and the information that they had gleaned so far. It wasn't too much unfortunately. The man had been put under a very deep and heavy subliminal training. Every time that they had tried to push further into his mind they had met with resistance, and one time even his body started to shut down. They had almost lost him entirely into a deep, fugue state. It was all very interesting and intriguing. But not insurmountable. It would just take a little extra time and patience.

"Would you like _me_ to give it a try?" Aemi said as Yoshida came fully back into the conversation around him.

All three men looked at her with surprise.

"_No_!" they said almost in unison.

Aemi stiffened and then a look of stubbornness came over her.

"I _can_ do it...I _know_ I can! I haven't done it before, but I know _theoretically_ how it works..."

"The Lady Fenikkusu is very kind but we cannot allow such a thing," Katsura said firmly. His face was severe in a fatherly sort of way. "It will only be a matter of time before we find the right combinations that allow us the access that we require."

"I _understand_ Commander Katsura, but maybe I can _help_ with that? I think that I-"

"Commander Katsura was_ explicit_ in his refusal I believe," Yoshida cut in silkily.

Aemi looked at him, and then at the using both hands to put it down . With her head bowed and her hands clenched in her lap she apologized. "I am sorry gentlemen for over-stepping my bounds. I didn't mean any disrespect. Please forgive me, and please forgive me for taking up so much of your valuable time," she said softly with regret.

With disjointed and slightly panicked movements Aemi cleared her throat nervously, rose and bowed again. "I'm sorry gentlemen for disturbing you and calling unannounced.._again_..I...I'm late for another appointment and I..." Biting her lip and holding her hat and bag in her hands, and with her eyes trained on the floor Aemi backed out of the room. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." and after bumping into the doorway she swiftly turned around and almost ran out the doorway.

She never heard Uemon and Katsura call out to her. All she could hear was the blood thrumming through her head. All she could do was act on instinct, and the type of instinct that had gotten her through eighteen years of living in the palace and around her father and his cronies. She ran, and she ran blindly. She thought that this was the hallway that she had come down but when she got to the end of it she saw that it was nothing but a dead end. When she heard rapid footsteps behind her she instinctively went to the nearest door and entered the room. It was an empty storage room.. Damn... She shut the door and leaned heavily against it. By this time she was breathing rapidly and tears were coming down her face. She was mortified beyond belief, and worse: trapped in a strange place. Somehow she would have to get herself together and find her way home. She wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"Aemi, open up."

Aemi looked over her shoulder at the door behind her. It was Toshimaro She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to breath. Maybe if she didn't move or say a word he would think that she wasn't there and go away. It had always worked back then...

"I know you're in there._ Please_ let me in. I want to apologize," he said quietly.

Aemi shook her head automatically as if he could see her response. Wave after wave of past and present humiliations crashed over her. It took her only a few moments to gather her wits about her though. She was _The Fenikkusu_ for crying out loud! She shouldn't be acting like this. She was _better_ then this. She was better then all of them. Aemi took a deep breath, bolstered her courage and with a single movement she turned around, opened the door smartly and looked up at Yoshida.

He stood there with deep contrition on his face. He also had such a look of regret that it blew any anger that she was starting to feel away. Just as she was about to walk out he walked in, and with the close proximity of his body he moved her back far enough so that he could close them both within the room. Aemi looked at him with surprise. She didn't feel threatened, but she did show surprise. She stood stock still before him, and even took a step back as he knelt down before her and bowed lowly.

"Please My Lady...Please forgive my harsh comment. I didn't mean for it to sound as it did."

Aemi stood still and unmoving. She didn't know what to say. This was the first time that anyone had ever abased themselves before her like this. She suddenly felt embarrassment at his apology.

"_Please_ Vice Commander...Don't worry about it. I understand...I over-stepped my bounds."

Yoshida looked up and saw that her hands were clasped together and that she was looking from side to side with nervousness. He slowly rose but kept his head bowed.

"No, My Lady. It was I who over-stepped my bounds. I over-reacted, and terribly so." He suddenly looked at her with concern. "I just _do not_ want you to in any way become involved any more with Yuudan. Especially in such an _intimate_ manner. Please know that it was my deep worry for your safety that caused my inexcusable out-burst."

His voice was low and deep, but sincere. Aemi bowed back and tried her best to smile bravely.

"No Vice Commander. It was I who over-reacted. I made a fool of myself, and I am sorry to have placed all of you on the spot as I did not once, but twice now..." She looked around the small room and chuckled darkly. "And now I've really gone and done it and caused quite a scene...Please tender my apologies to Commander Katsura and Vice Commander Uemon as well."

"My Lady-"

"_Aemi_, please Vice Commander," Aemi said with a shy smile.

Yoshida nodded. "_Toshimaro_ then please, Aemi." Yoshida smiled back and nodded as well.

They both gave nervous laughs and looked at each other. Suddenly the tension broke and the two gave each other genuine smiles.

"I really am sorry about my harsh words, Aemi. I have been working with Yuudan and I know what he is like. I don't want you to have any more contact with him. He is not something that we can't handle. It will just take a little more time, but rest assured that we _will_ break him."

Aemi nodded and nervously smoothed out her clothing. Her hands ran all along the cloth with tension as she smoothed out wrinkles that weren't present. Yoshida put a hand out and stilled one with his own. He said nothing but quietly hold her hand in his. Aemi looked down at the large, warm hand with confusion. She couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. When she looked up at his face she saw for the first time that most of his hair had been pulled back in his ponytail. The right side of his face was mostly unobstructed. For the first time she saw his entire face, and the long, wicked scar that ran down his face and across his eye. She was amazed that he hadn't lost it. It bisected the eye brow and the eye almost perfectly. What kind of fight had he been in to have caused such a thing? The look in his eyes were kind, trusting, and something akin to interest was slowly starting to gather there. Aemi looked away with...regret?

"Toshimaro..I'm _not _who you think I am...I am..._complicated_..."

Yoshida smiled understandingly and hummed. "I believe that we all are complicated beings, Aemi. None of us really are what we seem on the outside. That is what makes us all so interesting, don't you think?"

"But I am more _trouble_ then I am worth. Just ask my father or anyone else...I know that you all must have heard..." Her voice was low and tinged with deep regret.

"I won't lie and say that I have heard nothing Aemi. I won't lie and say that what I have heard was very attractive."

Aemi winced visibly at the words.

"But I also won't lie and say that they are right. The more I get to know you the more I know that what is being said is the only lie. I know for a fact that your strength and bravery are beyond anyone else's that I have ever met." His voice was strong and solid.

Aemi patted his hand and slowly withdrew the one that he was holding. He made no effort to try and keep it, but instead graciously let her take it back.

"That is very kind of you.._.Toshimaro_...but probably the less you have to do with me personally would be better for you professionally. Socially I am tainted. Someday when you have time I'll tell you what happened. What _really_ happened, and then you'll see how my status was earned." Aemi's mouth was in a grim line but she looked him square in the eyes. Her face was set but her whole body trembled.

"Aemi, you do not need to disclose anything to me or anyone else. It is no ones business but your own."

She looked up at him suddenly with a fierce look on her face. "But my business _has_ become other peoples business! There was _nothing_ I could do! And because my father kept looking for the perfect opportunity, and _for years_ when suddenly _that_ dropped in his lap he took it and ran with it." She took an angry step closer and with her fists clenched and her eyes brimming with angry tears. "I was stripped of not only my name, but my status as well. I was thrown into the Royal Prison and..." She turned away with a sad fury. "I am _not_ for someone of your status. For your own good let's leave our relationship strictly professional. It is for everyone's best interest..."

Yoshida took her face in both his hands and looked firmly down at her. "_Never_ say that again. _Ever_. I am if nothing proud to have you as my Fenikkusu. To know that you and your Shinrai are out there and helping to protect this city makes me proud. And I will not _ever_ hesitate to say that to anyone."

Aemi trembled in his grasp. But not entirely from his words. His hands were warm and strong, and his gaze filled with passion. She closed her eye with sadness and quickly pulled away. She walked around him and opened the door, but stopped short of exiting the room. "No Toshimaro You deserve better, and all the way around," she said softly before leaving him entirely.

Yoshida's hands were still held out before him as if her face was still in them. Slowly his hands clenched and he brought them down before him. He closed his own eyes and his wide shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "No Aemi, you are_ exactly_ what I want," he said quietly to the empty room.

Aemi swiftly made her way somehow outside and towards the main gates. Her head was bowed and she looked neither to the left or the right. All she could think about was getting out of there and as fast as she could. She still trembled occasionally with what had happened, and she hoped that she wouldn't come across either Katsura or Uemon. She didn't think that she had it in her for anymore confrontations. All she wanted was to get home, and to Hankio and Gauron. To Hankio in particular. All she wanted was to lie back down and be enveloped by their nearness. By their warmth. By their strength.

Aemi tied her hat lower over her face and as she walked the streets she made no effort to stop as people called out their salutations. She would smile automatically and gave placid responses as she made her way through the city. It seemed to take_ forever_, as a few more eager and energetic citizens came right up to her. She was forced more then once to stop and politely extricate herself. And each time she made tepid excuses and kept on with her path home. The sun was well on its way up when she finally came across to the Shinsengumi West's compound front gates. The two guards on duty smiled, waived, and called out greetings. Aemi was now tightly but barely holding herself together, but she tried her best to put on a brave face and waive back happily. She never stopped, and she felt bad because she could see that they were disappointed at her continuing motion. She never caught the look of confusion or worry on their faces. She also never caught sight of one of them leaving their post and making his way into the compound.

Aemi came to her home and all but ran to the house. She opened the door and looked slightly frantically around. She caught Min serving Hankio and Gauron breakfast on the floor in the living room. She smiled tremulously and before any of the startled occupants could say anything Aemi dropped her bag on the floor and rushed upstairs. She hadn't planned on it, but on catching sight of the three and her own mentally disheveled state she suddenly couldn't bear to face them. Her humiliation kept her from joining them. So she made a hasty retreat up to her room and when reaching it she shut the door and after throwing her hat to the side she almost threw herself onto the still unmade bed. Her hands shook as she went back under the covers and buried herself deep within the comforting warmth. Deep within the comforting smell of the bed sheets.

She could smell all three of their combined scents. Her Shinrai's familiar scent helped to ease muscles that were tightly bunched. She let out a deep sigh. As her body relaxed she almost started to drift of to sleep, but was shaken awake as Hankio and Gauron entered the room. She said nothing, but waited instead for them to join her as she knew that they would. She felt the covers being raised as two, large bodies slid under the covers with her.

Neither said a word, but both curled themselves soundlessly around her. They knew enough about her to know that she would eventually talk, but right now she just needed them by her side.

"I showed my ass today," she said finally and ruefully.

She felt Gauron shrug next to her. "Anyone I need to kill?"

Aemi burst out laughing. "No, unless it is going to be _me_...No, I just acted stupidly and without thinking. I'll get over it. I practically almost am already."

Hankio spooned behind her and gave Gauron a look over her head. He flicked his tail slightly. "Would you care to tell us about it?"

Aemi was silent. Gauron leaned up on one arm and looked down at her with understanding eyes. "I wouldn't worry about it...We all do that at one time or another. Keeps life interesting, don't you think?"

"Then my life is one, big adventure then," she replied laconically.

Gauron shrugged. He suddenly stretched and yawned. "You get any breakfast?"

Aemi shook her head. "No, I'll probably get something at lunch. I need to go back out and do a few more things first."

"You'll eat before you do anything, and besides- Gauron and I will come with you. We have things to do as well." Hankio rubbed her hip and buried his face into her hair.

Aemi rolled over and leaned over Hankio with a small, smile on her face. "You don't have to 'Kio. I didn't_ totally_ disgrace myself. In fact, I might go back and apologize again..."

She suddenly felt a sharp poke in her back. Aemi turned quickly with an affronted look on her face for her Shinrai. "Hey-! Those claws are _sharp_ you know..."

"I don't know what you did, but you _don't_ apologize. Whatever it was was not stupid enough to warrant _that_. You are one of the more selfless people that I know, so whatever it was wasn't anything so bad that you need to go back and _grovel_..." Gauron's look on his face was serious, and he was ready to sit on her if need be then to let her go back and be a door mat for someone.

Aemi tickled his muzzle and giggled softly as he tried to nip the finger. With a sigh of resolution she sat up and told them about what she had done at the Shinsengumi East compound, and in front of the Commander and his two Vice Commanders. She didn't however tell them about her private talk with Yoshida afterwards. For some reason she kept that to herself.

By this time Gauron and Hankio had both sat up and silently listened to her tale. Hankio's eyes were closed as he seemed deep in contemplation. He sat still and unmoving, but was sitting close enough to Aemi that they almost touched. She slumped against him and leaned against his thigh. She absentmindedly drummed a few fingers on his knee. He couldn't help but look down at her with a small, smile of affection.

"No Gauron, I freaked out on them, and I feel bad about it. I shouldn't have wigged out like that. I _know_ better. I just had this horrible flash back to when I was living back in the palace, and..." She shrugged and looked away. "Well, I made a jackass dash in record time. I think they must be sitting there this very minute and wondering if or even when you are going to show up at their front gates..." She smiled wickedly at her Shinrai.

He nodded and smiled back. "And that's about how it _should _be with people, Chibi. They _should_ wonder if we are going to show up at their doorsteps."

"Oh Gauron, that's _horrible_!" Aemi said outraged, but laughing none the less. "Haven't we had this conversation before about you thinking that you can scare and intimidate people to get your way?"

Gauron leaned forward and looked at Aemi with a raised brow. "Sweetheart, I think that it would take a lot more then me to intimidate _those_ guys...They don't look like they spook so easily. Only you," he snarked.

Aemi laughed and launched herself at Gauron, and who deftly caught her. She rested comfortably against him and looked at Hankio with interest. "What about you 'Kio? You think that my snafu is not that big of a deal?"

In a rare display of spur of the moment physical affection Hankio grabbed Aemi away from Gauron and held her to him tightly. He stoked her back and looked down at her laughing face. He bent and rubbed noses with her. "I am not pleased that such memories would re-surface to cause you angst. I feel that Gauron and I have not done our jobs properly in helping you to over-come them," he said quietly. "I would do anything to have us be able to wipe them from your memory permanently."

"Oh Hankio...you and Gauron have done plenty to help me become stronger and more confident. I just sometimes have little set-backs. Besides, the last I heard no one ever died from embarrassment. I'll live," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's the spirit! And whatever or who ever you can't over-come we'll just kill," Gauron said smiling toothily.

"_Gauron_!" Hankio and Aemi said together.

Gauron waived a hand at them and looked at them as if they were crazy, but he scooted in closer to snuggle up against his mates.

Neither her nor Hankio said anything but make room for him. Aemi smiled to herself at Gauron's need to be embraced. He was such a curmudgeon at times that he could still become aggressively embarrassed if either she or Hankio made note of his need to snuggle. With one hand caressing the side of his face she lovingly brought Hankio's head down more towards her with the other. The two Kurogane started to hum and rumble in pleasure. Aemi relaxed in Hankio's embrace and her eyes started to slowly close in pleasure. With her eyes closed she had no idea whose hands were where, but at this point she really didn't care. She just let their firm embraces encompass her. She blindly leaned up and took a part of Hankio's upper lip in her own and traced her tongue against it. Hankio gave a long, low thrum of building pleasure. She also heard Gauron's intake of breath as he too became aroused.

Slowly she felt herself being lowered to the bed and two, strong bodies placed along side her. Like they had at Shimabara those many nights ago the three started to move as one. They surged around and against one another, and soon Aemi felt Hankio move his way down her torso as he started to slowly but surely remove her obi. Gauron ran his hand through her hair and nuzzled under her chin. When her obi was removed Hankio very carefully opened her kimono, and then untied her juban. Soon she was bared to their sights, and for the first time. But any embarrassment that she felt was pushed aside at the wonderful sensations that they were bombarding her with. Clawed hands very gingerly touched and explored. When Aemi briefly cleared the heavy fog that was clouding her mind she saw that Hankio had somehow placed his upper torso between her parted thighs. With a clear and piercing look he met her own hazy gaze. Then he slowly let his head drop between the apex of her thighs and Aemi's head was violently thrown back at her first sensation of a mouth there. With both hands she grabbed his head and held on tightly.

Seeing that she wasn't trying to push him away he continued onwards. He nuzzled, nipped, and sucked at the cloth covered flesh. She quivered in his grasp and the scent that she was producing filled his nostrils. He heard and felt her deep moan. When she moaned out his name in particular he gently parted the cloth to expose her flushed and engorged flesh. Hankio partook of the banquet before his eyes. In response she surged up against him and started to rhythmically move against his own eager flesh.

Gauron the whole time made no move to join in, but instead he held her eyes and softly brushed the hair away from her face. He murmured soft words of encouragement. He held a hand that came up and rubbed the tender, inner flesh of her wrist.

Aemi by this time was almost incoherent. At one point she looked down and felt Hankio growling and saw his steady loving. She shook hard against him. She called out to him but he neither stopped nor looked up. She held on tightly to Gauron's hand and to Hankio head. Her thighs were draped over his shoulders and her hips were constantly moving. She had no control and her grasp on them was the only thing keeping her earth bound. Cries came out that she almost didn't recognize as her own.

She was so inexperienced that her climax came quickly. With a great cry and a stiffening her body arched up and quivered so hard that it almost looked as if she was not moving. With a cry she called out both Hankio's and Gauron's names. As after-tremors shook her body she fell back against the bed and gasped for air. Her eyes were partially open and unseeing. All she could do was mouth nonsensical words and stroke her two companions.

Hankio left his place and licked his lips with satisfaction. He looked down at her and thought that she was never more beautiful then how she was now. After _he _had pleasured her. After _he_ had given her her first orgasm. And it was just the beginning. He would do much more later. Much, much more. As he slowly made his way up he took a small swipe at a rose-tipped peak and her tremors started anew. No, she was too new and too untried to continue he knew. He wanted her beneath him aware and nearly insane with need for him. So further treatments would have to wait. She would have to wait, and so would he. So he moved from between her legs and to her side, where he gently closed her clothing and made her more comfortable against him.

Gauron had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before snuggling up against her as well. Both he and Hankio positioned her comfortable between them as they relaxed themselves. As Aemi's eyes closed (and a big smile rose) Gauron met Hankio's eyes in a knowing look. Hankio nodded and closed his own as he rested his head against hers. Neither had to say anything. They needed that as much as she did. They needed to firmly re-establish their bond with her. They needed to replace _his_ scent with their own. _Yoshida's_. They could smell it on her face and hand almost as soon as they settled in next to her. She had obviously kept out a key part of her story. But they both knew that nothing seriously had happened. For some reason he had held her face with his hands though his own face hadn't come near hers.

Gauron smiled internally to himself. This was turning into something interesting all right. It appeared that there was definatly another male standing just on the outside of their borders...And he was looking to test the waters, was he? He personally had no problems with that. His interest in Aemi was strictly platonic, as he made his intention known to Hankio by not becoming more involved in the pleasure ritual. Hankio though? He might have a problem. He would either have to accept another males attention, or not. He was surprised to see that Hankio didn't claim her but he thought that it probably had to do with some fucked up nobility on his part. Kurogane treated sex differently then Humans. Public or group sex was often times not frowned or even commented upon. It was an integral part of bonding. It established boundaries and ownership in a firm manner. But with her? He didn't think that she would appreciate or even understand that. So Hankio might have more then one dilemma on his hands. This ought to be_ interesting_...

Hankio moved so that he wrapped himself fully around her. He even brought his tale up to rest against the bottom of her feet. As happy as he was about the pleasure that he could bring her he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't disconcerted. Or just plain worried. She was now at a critical point; her sexuality was starting to develop (and he had waited _years_ it seemed for her to become aware of him) and he always held the desire and hope that he would be the one to show her all the wonders of it all. He wanted to be her only one, if truth be told. But did _she_ want that? Did she even know what she wanted? It was all too confusing. All he could do right now was guide her without seeming pushy. He also didn't want Gauron to be around when they finally joined. How her cries and moans thrilled him! How her taste and smell sent him over the edge! She was more then he could ever hope, and they had done so little. What it would be like with more time between them he couldn't even begin to comprehend...All he could do was let things take their natural course and pray that she would see him as he saw her: naturally made for each other as mates. He buried his face deep into the back of her neck and let the thoughts slowly slip away as he slide into slumber together with her.

Downstairs Min mixed ingredients for a soup. She looked upstairs with a wry eye and smiled. It was about time...What took the lugs so long? She heard the cries and certainly smelled the scents coming from the upstairs bedroom. She might not be a predator but 'prey' very often then not had just as good if not _better_ heightened senses she thought pridefully. Wasn't it her clan that had traditionally held the position of first response for castles? They might seem like harmless decorations, but her clan members were ever vigilant. Just as she was with them. She wasn't just the house woman that took care of them and watched over the workings of their home. No, she also kept a fair eye upon them as well. And she would brook _no nonsense_. She too was not blind to the various male interest that her young charge had suddenly become the focus of. It might be time for her to start to take a more personal and in-depth interest as to who was wanting what from whom...


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

Chapter Fourteen

**The Politics of Hunting**

Aemi was ferocious. She cut through and cut down all before her like she was the proverbial hot knife through butter. Blood and gore were so prevalent upon not only the ground but her armor as well that all the true colors were no longer apparent. Her body and the ground were soaked. Her gleaming black mail was dripping ocher and the flames coming from the back of her helmet's head were burning bright and fierce. The sword in her hand however was burning with an ethereal cold fire. It cut all before her down and simultaneously incinerated them. Dust and blood mixed to form a viscous mud.

Hankio and Gauron stood quietly to the side and watched her. By their side was Hijikata and his First Squad Captain, as well as the entire First Squad itself. They stood on a road outside of Kyoto. The Shinsengumi had been getting reports of mysterious bandits who if the victims were lucky were left just battered and bruised. At worst there had been killings. The Shinsengumi had responded but after quickly seeing what they were up against they had gotten the aide of the Fenikkusu. It was band of rogue Oni that had become restless, and as such had decided for pure entertainment to waylay and hurt both Human and Youkai alike.

Normally killing just a few would have been enough to end the skirmish, and if she had stopped at their retreat after their first few members were taken down then that would have been the end of it. But Aemi hadn't stopped. She had continued onwards. She had pursued the pack by stalking and hunting them, and with the intent to kill. Soon putting down a problem had turned into a pleasurable affair as her mouth was set in a wide, sharp- toothed grin. A few times they even saw her fangs bury themselves into demon flesh and come back with blood and shorn flesh hanging from them.

Gauron slide his gaze from the scene before him to look at his partner. "She certainly has her feathers ruffled tonight, doesn't she? Or is she just feeling feisty?"

Hankio did nothing but nod his head.

"I think maybe we should hunt her more often. She's getting set to _gorge_ herself, you know..." Gauron said contemplatively.

"I think that we should see how much control she can exert over herself before we come to that conclusion," Hankio said quietly.

Gauron smiled over at Hankio. "Right now I don't see _any_ control, do _you_? I doubt that we'll see any such thing any time soon." He chuckled and scratched his chin.

"What is going to happen if she can't find her control," Hijikata said looking up at Hankio. "Anything that we need to concern ourselves with?" His stance was alert but casual. He looked briefly over at Souji next to him and saw that the young man as well as his troop were watching the scene with excitement and pleasure. He looked back and watched what his Fenikkusu had become.

She moved with the skill of a dancer and the grace of a killer. Soft snarls and laughter could be heard. Her swords sang as they cut through the air and her sharp clawed hands dug into tough, demon flesh. He could feel her lust as it came off of her in palpable waves. He could practically feel her purr in happiness. The sensations rang through him as he felt the sacred bond between one hunter and another. He understood her; what it was like to be one with your weapon and set loose against your foe. It was a sensation like no other.

Gauron shrugged. "Naw- worse comes to worse we'll make sure to offer her enough of a distraction. Might be fun for all of us..." Gauron trailed of with a dark chuckle and looking at the Shinsengumi with interest. They returned that look ten-fold. Each and everyone looked like they wouldn't mind sparing with their Fenikkusu. Feral smiles and grim determination was on the look of every squad member as well as their Captain and Vice Commander. Gauron looked back with a satisfied smile of his own. Good, they had the balls but did they have the brains? Could they even come close to getting a few hits on her? He turned to see Hankio regarding him coolly. He smiled widely back.

Hankio narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. It would be interesting to see how they fared against her, and no doubt that she would beat each and every one of them, but...they most probably would enjoy it. He looked to Hijikata.

"Vice Commander, since we seemed to have taken the fun away from you this evening would you care to let us make it up to you?" He leaned forward but turned his gaze to Aemi who was finally just finishing up. She was looking around for more opponents, and finding none she was starting to frown in disappointment.

Hijikata looked to the Fenikkusu and then back at her Shinrai. A slow smile of his own started to form. "Are you _sure_?"

"Indubitably. The Oni have taken the edge off, and you can help us further the goal before we take her out to hunt. You would be doing us a favor and amusing yourself as well."

Hijikata growled ferally and all around him swords sang as they were unsheathed. Without another word they rushed towards Aemi, and en mass. She turned to them with first surprise and then excitement as she met them all full on.

Hankio and Gauron watched the altercation with interest, amusement, and a certain amount of respect. These men were part of the best swordsmen in their country. They were the best of the best, and they were going fearlessly and with eagerness at their Fenikkusu. They were smart about it, and they formed around her like the wolves that they were named after. They circled her and ran at her not one at a time but in groups of twos and threes. They harried her from all sides, and more then a few got in some hits. If she had been anyone else wearing anything but the armor that she had on she would have been dead long ago. But her armor was designed to take much worse then a samurai's sword, and no matter how well it was crafted. In return Aemi did nothing more then block, parry, or deflect their strikes. She had many times even used the back of her blade for if she hadn't then they too would have fallen to it. The air about them shimmered with martial power. Laughter, taunting, and growls could be heard as the woman and men fought.

"Not too bad...I didn't think that they would be wusses, but I didn't think that they would have such skill and tenacity. Look! Okita is a _fast fucker_, isn't he? He looks positively wild," Gauron said with amusement.

"Yes, but Hijikata isn't that far behind...And Captain Okita's men truly deserve to be in his squad, as they are also fine fighters on their own," Hankio replied nodding.

At one point Aemi caught one of Okita's men's sword with her teeth, and she smiled and hummed through the sword up at the owner. He could feel the power and humor ride its way up the blade and into his arm. He leaned forward and playfully snapped at her face with his own teeth. Aemi let go and with a feline smile and grace she swiped her foot out in order to trip the young man, but he was aware that she would do that and jumped away. As Aemi's eyes widened in delight but she quickly had to shift her attention to her rear as another opponent swiftly came to engage her. Without even turning her head and looking back she threw herself backwards and heavily bumped into the swordsman. She heard a satisfying 'oof' as she hit him square in the torso. The ethereal flames coming from the back of her helmet confounded him and in his confusion she lifted him up with a shoulder and threw him towards a few of his comrades that stood en guard behind him. All fell in a tussle.

Suddenly all attackers backed off and she looked around at them in question. Hijikata himself was the only one to step forward, and his blade was held casually by his side. His eyes were dark and fathomless, and a small smile was formed on his mouth.

"Well, you _are_ impressive. I'll give you that. But your style is erratic and undisciplined."

"All the better to _beat_ you with," came the low growl.

"Maybe, maybe not...But usually such actions prove worthless in the end, as they take up too much energy. You provide too many openings on your yourself and for your opponent. You have no training," and he looked slightly towards Hankio and Gauron who had their brows raised at the slight snubs in their direction, but neither said anything in response to them. "But if you do, then you have not taken full advantage of their wisdom."

Aemi gave a snarly-smile and with a flick of her left wrist her sword dissapeared. Her right arm relaxed and the sword that she held there was also now held loosely by her side. "Bold words coming from one so new to the neighborhood, wouldn't you say- _Miburo_?"

Hijikata smiled ferally at the newest nickname that the Shinsengumi had received. It had been meant as an insult, but no one took it as such. If anything they had a quite pride about it. Without even having to look she knew that smiles were formed all around her, and eyes shown bright with anticipation.

"So, how does this _Little Bird_ seem to think that she can fare going against such a predator as a wolf?"

"You forget Vice Commander that this _Little Bird_ is of the _raptor_ variety, and I too enjoy the thrill of the hunt. But unfortunately for you raptors are lone hunters, and as such they are capable of bringing down prey on their own. Wolves how ever are only successful when they hunt in _packs_," Aemi said with a tight smile. "They never last very long on their own."

Hijikata laughed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Never discount the lone wolf as being either ineffective or unsuccessful. That is far from the truth. A lone wolf has more then once caused a farmer or two to loose sleep at night. Being on their own gives them certain skills that they ordinarily wouldn't have with a pack surrounding them. They learn deadly survival skills in order to over-come the loss of not having additional hunters around them. But as well, and a little something that few people seem to realize: a lone wolf is never _really_ alone..."

"But I am no simple farmer." Without another word Aemi launched herself at Hijikata, and who met her attack head on. Their blades rang out shrilly at their encounter, and the two opponents did nothing more then push at each other.

Hijikata knew that when it came to brute strength that there was no way that he could ever hope to win; she was just too physically powerful. But her tactics? She had only recently started to train in such a manner with Gauron and Hankio; it was only since her ascension to Fenikkusu that her Shinrai were able to spar and teach her the way of the sword. In many ways she was still an amateur who was all brashness, but with no tactics or military skill. So if he was to turn the odds to his favor he would have to mentally beat her first. But for a man like him and with his years of training he knew that that was one game that he excelled at.

Holding her at bay Hijikata leaned down and smiled at his Fenikkusu. "My Lady should spar more with her Shinrai. She seems _unsteady_...If it would please you we at the Shinsengumi would always be ready to help in your advancement..."

Aemi growled and pushed him back, and loosing their connection. Hijikata shrugged and placed his sword across his shoulder so that it rested behind his neck. His posture was that of nonchalance and even slight disappointment, and he started to walk casually around the inner part of the circle that had surrounded them.

"You are too nervy for your own good Fenikkusu. You have the art but not the skill..."

Aemi frowned and if she hadn't had the visor down over her eyes Hijikata swore that he would have seen her eyes slitted like an angry cats. The thought caused him to chuckle darkly. "You can't expect to always bully your way through a conflict...sometimes you _do_ have to show _some_ technique."

Gauron barked out a loud laugh. It was what she herself always accused him of, and the idea that it was now being thrown into her own face amused him.

It did nothing of the sort with her. She bared a fang and started to stalk Hijikata, but the man never changed his casual demeanor or pace. Inside he chuckled. She was easily goaded it appeared, and he would use that weakness to his full advantage.

"What? Are you going to _walk_ me to death?"

Aemi pounced again and again, and again and again Hijikata held his ground as best he could physically with her. She pushed him backwards and when it seemed that she was going to toss him he leaned down and laughed in her face. "The Fenikkusu is not showing me anything more then what a farmer would do with a sword on his first attempt. You are using this like a field instrument, and with a _heavy hand_ no less..."

Aemi snarled in frustration. She was frustrated that she couldn't do more then push him around. If she used even a partial amount of her strength then she would surely hurt him, and bring dishonor to herself and her title. Even if she used her powers to subdue him during a 'friendly' spar then it wouldn't look too good. It would be like a dojo Master beating down an infant. And worst of all, the man continually _taunted_ her...He _knew_ that she was in a bind, and he was using it to his full advantage and throwing it in her face with one obnoxious comment after another. Not even when she trained with Gauron and Hankio did she have to go so easy and be as careful. They were so much tougher then Humans, and Hijikata didn't even have on battle armor so he was even more vulnerable. Her levels of frustration were building to a critical breaking point.

Her anger and annoyance must have started to show as she was becoming more physical with Hijikata, and he in turn was starting to show signs of loosing his playful demeanor and becoming more serious. Once he even took a hand off his sword and backhanded Aemi lightly across her face. All it gained him was a brief respite and to watch her give a sharp, intake of breath.

She snarled in frustration and annoyance. Aemi pounced on him and effectively pushing him backwards. But he held his ground. With a flick of her wrist and a bright flash she divested herself of her sword and lunged at Hijikata with her clawed hands before her. With a harsh scream that sent chills down the backs of the Shinsengumi Aemi catapulted herself against the Vice Commander, and with no thought as to anything but digging her claws into soft, bloody flesh.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed and he braced himself for the attack, but it never came. Before she could reach him Hankio stood between the two and took the attack himself. Aemi found herself being held at bay by both Hankio's sword and a sharp, clawed hand. She looked up into his face and howled her frustration.

"Fenikkusu, I believe that the match has ended," he said coolly.

"Release me!"

"I will do no such thing," he said calmly down at her.

The waves of frustration, anger, and blood lust rolled over him like molten lava, but he stood against it. He let her struggle against him and made no move to contain her. He leaned down and touching a gentle claw to her visor he caused it to raise and show her startled eyes. Her face was now totally exposed.

"Aemi, I want you to calm down and control yourself," he said quietly.

"No! I'm _hungry_!" She cried out feeling defeated. She could almost feel the Vice Commanders warm flesh under her claws, and then she would lower her head to dig her teeth deeply into his succulent flesh...But it was not to be. She howled and snarled in vain at being thwarted.

As she was about to push him aside a bright, cold burst of power shot from Hankio and into Aemi. She felt her insides freeze and the emotions became brittle and cracked. Her power wavered briefly and she felt the flames within her die down. She snarled and pushed against the bonds that he tried to ensnare her with.

Hankio stood calm, cool, and collected. "Mi-chan, take control of yourself before I have to..."

With one last surge she pushed Hankio's spirit energy aside but it wasn't enough. Hankio's eyes flared with a cold, blue light and a wave of arctic proportions came crashing down on her. In a burst of golden feathers her armor fell away, and she was left in the clothes that she had put on earlier. She fell to her knees and then onto her hands before him. She shivered and shook. She breathed as if she had run a marathon. Hankio leaned down and drew her up, and held her to him as her shaky legs tried to regain their balance. She gripped the front of his haori in shaky hands. Aemi looked up at him and gave a pained smile.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what happened..."

"It is our fault- Gauron's and mine. We need to take you out hunting more. You have still not gained full control over your armor and all the emotions that come with it. We need to practice more control as well as technique," Hankio said looking slyly towards Hijikata.

Hijikata smiled contritely. "I meant no disrespect, Shinrai."

Hankio shook his head and gave a ghost of a smile. "No, it was nothing more then the truth. We haven't had the opportunity to train her as much as we should."

Gauron had ambled over and stood next to the pair. He bent down and nuzzled Aemi with sudden affection. "Yeah, one of these days we are going to hoist her over the wall and make her fight her way out. Be prepared," he laughed.

"Don't scare everyone like that Gauron," Aemi said nervously. She wasn't at all beyond thinking that he wouldn't do it. If not for practice then at least the perverse pleasure it would bring him. Gauron was odd like that. "Especially me..."

Gauron laughed and winked at her, but made no rebuttal.

Aemi shook herself off and stepped back from Hankio, who immediately but regretfully let her go. She looked away from the gathering and walked a few feet away. She was silent. She seemed to be contemplating something...

With a sudden turn towards those waiting and a bright flash she was once again back in her armor and smiling ferally at them all. Her smile was wild looking and filled with sharp teeth. The Shinsengumi were immediately poised and ready, but for what they had no idea. Hankio and Gauron hadn't moved, but their alertness was certainly noticed as Hankio's tail had slowly unfurled from it customary place around his neck and Gauron had widened his stance and dropped his shoulders. No one said or did anything but wait quietly and expectantly. Even her Shinrai seemed unsure as to what she was about.

"I'm sick and tired of the games," she said staring at them. Her helmet face guard was not lowered, and her eyes burned with a strange fire. Her eyes were twin flames that mirrored the flamed hair that swept to and fro behind her. With her demonic smile and deep, growly voice no one there could help but feel something within them stir to life.

"What games might they be?" Hankio said very quietly.

"I'm tired of being _underestimated_," she said tightly.

"Sweetheart, you're that very _last_ person any of us would underestimate," Gauron replied just as quietly as Hankio. Neither he nor Hankio had seen her like this, and they weren't exactly afraid but neither were they without caution. He felt waves of anger, uncertainty, and expectation coming from her, and like never before. As happy as he was to see this slight change he was also cautious. Not having been in such a situation with her before like this he wasn't too sure which way she would go. He could easily see her decide to take out her frustration with bloodshed. That wouldn't be too bad, it would just be up to them to make sure that it was the right blood that was spilled. Hence Hankio and his belief that she needed to go hunting. Not only was she new to her situation but they were as well, and all three were learning together everything that she was.

"What is it that you would like?" Hankio asked serenely.

Aemi looked around, narrowed her eyes, and clenched and unclenched her claws. "I want..."

All were silent as they waited for her to finish her answer.

"I want..." She gritted her teeth in frustration. There was so much that she wanted, but not anything that she could put into words at the moment. She snarled and turned her back to them. "I'm going out hunting. I'll meet up with you later," and before anyone could say anything she dissapeared in an orange flash.

Hankio gave a deep sigh, and Gauron straightened and loosened his posture. They looked at each other.

"Well, like I said: she is in a _mood_ tonight," Gauron said looking at Hankio suspiciously.

Hankio glared back at him coldly but said nothing.

"Is she going to be alright?" Souji quietly asked Gauron.

Gauron nodded. "Yeah, she's going to go out and gorge herself and then come back and sleep it off for a day..."

"Maybe we should follow..." Hankio said frowning and looking in the direction that Aemi had most probably gone.

Gauron looked at Hankio and shook his head. "No, let her be. She'll be alright. I know that it doesn't apply to you, but most people have to cut loose every once in a while and unwind."

Hankio curled a lip in Gauron's direction but refused to answer or dignify the remark.

"Come on, let's go. Nothing else to see here," Gauron said turning and motioning for the Shinsengumi to follow him. "We all need to get back and meet up with Matsudaira back at his place later." He looked at Hijikata and cocked his head to the side. "We might be there, or we might not. All depends," he said cocking his head back .

Hijikata nodded and motioned for his men to follow him back to the city. Gauron walked with him and Hankio trailed silently behind them all. All three said very little if anything because all three were deep in thought.

Hijikata thought about his brief sparing with the Fenikkusu. If sparing could be called that. More like taunting. He felt no shame in aggravating her as he had done. If anything he felt satisfaction. He hadn't had a chance to see what she was really capable of, and he was curious. And his curiosity had paid off. His body still hummed with the pleasure that he felt when being met with her anger head on. He could tell that she had been _itching_ to get at his throat. She had broadcasted her feelings on a very wide band. No doubt that if given the opportunity she would have sunk her teeth deep into his flesh and bled him dry. He also had found out how untutored she was. She was a slave to her emotions, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Probably both for now. She reminded him of his page Ichimura. _That one_ was also a slave to his desires, and even after all his time spent with his Master, Ichimura _still_ didn't know how to reign in his raging emotions. But as he thought that could be both good and bad simultaneously. A steady fire was a good thing, but an out of control conflagration wasn't. Well, they were both young and luckily they were both in capable hands, so there was hope yet.

He wondered briefly if Gauron would be true to his words and send her over to the Shinsengumi to spar. She would need it. Maybe if she could learn to handle a regular sword and learn basic tactics and maneuvers she might be more capable of handling herself while in her armor. That armor was very interesting indeed. Hankio had made mention that it was something that was almost a living entity all on its own. Was that the basis of their powers? Did they even all have armor? The Edo Fenikkusu had never been seen as such, so he couldn't tell. Just the idea that she was able to bring forth numerous weapons at her disposal made him curious. Also, he liked how her whole personality changed. When ready for combat her relatively timid demeanor did an abrupt alteration. She became feral, and when she did he couldn't help how the delicate woman turned into a raging beast in almost no time. She was almost too much to handle. _Almost_...but she apparently had jesses on, and they were held firmly by her Shinrai. Another interesting little bit on knowledge gained. Her Shinrai weren't just bodyguards and counselors, but masters as well. A formidable first and last line of defense for not only the Fenikkusu but for Kyoto as well. No telling what could happen if she went rogue and no one was able to contain her. She had obviously picked well.

Gauron was humming a small tune to himself and thinking how his chibi was getting ready to snap. He knew that Hankio wasn't pleased that they had let her go off hunting alone, but tough shit. She obviously needed it. She hadn't been able to really stretch her wings lately and she was getting restless. As far as he was concerned there wasn't anything wrong with going on a rampage here or there. And it wasn't like she really went on a serious, blind rampage. She just needed to let the wind rush through her and open herself up to the now of things. Min was right: sometimes a girl just needed a little 'me time'. And sometimes a Fenikkusu needed to remind herself that she was a Fenikkusu. Also, the blood of her ancestors ran hot through her veins, and trying to stop or squelch _that _would be not only impossible but wrong as well. The Wild Hunt ran deep in her, and many people seemed to forget that. She was a part of a savage clan that had lived and fought on the far side of civilization. That was why she made such a good Fenikkusu after all, wasn't it? Her inherent savagery coupled with her royal upbringing made her the perfect candidate. They had only a few times been forced to subdue her, and each time she had been just a little harder to make submissive. Each time she pushed back just a little more. But he _liked_ that. That meant that they too could push back just a little more. He wondered what it would be like if they _really_ had to bring her back to earth. How she would fight! And how he would love it.

He looked back over his shoulder at Hankio who was trailing like a ghost behind them. His eyes were cold but unreadable. Hmm, he really had no idea what he was thinking. He might be upset at her lack of control, but when all was said and done Hankio was as much a predator as she was, and probably even more so. The quiet ones were always the most surprising...

Hankio saw Gauron giving sneaky little looks and he almost snapped his irritation out at him. The _cretin_...Gauron had _no idea _what was going on in his head. He wasn't upset at watching her tonight. If anything it made him proud. Yes, they would certainly need to work more with her on her technique, but the fire and soul behind it was there. She just needed direction. And suitable prey. Yes, let her go out tonight and hunt till she was satisfied. It would certainly take the edge off of her frayed nerves lately, and if blood lust was not enough then he himself would give her something else to calm her down...

A shrill cry was heard in the far distance, and both Shinrai shivered with barely controlled lust. They stopped momentarily and looked back the way they came.

"Hn," was all Hankio said before turning around and meeting Gauron's satisfied smile.

Gauron nodded and as he turned around he looked at Hijikata with a cocked head. "She's made her first kill of the night..." He laughed lowly and kept walking, and with Hijikata next to him.

Okita turned and walked back to the end of the line so he could walk next to Hankio. The two walked in relative silence for a bit, but finally Souji turned to Hankio with a questioning look.

"What does the Fenikkusu hunt? Does she hunt animals? Or Oni? Or..." His violet eyes were wide open and looking up at Hankio with fascination.

"Or people?" Hankio finished quietly.

Souji nodded silently.

Hankio shook his head. "No, she hunts large game such as deer or even smaller game like fowl. But she doesn't consume the meat as much as she drinks the blood."

Souji's eyes widened in astonishment and a few of the men walking in front of them turned slightly in alarm.

"She is a predator after all Captain Okita. Just as Gauron and I are, and just as you and your men are. Nothing else, nothing more. But more then that she also feeds on the body's chi as well. It's _complicated_, really..."

Before Souji could reply another cry was heard. Another cry of satisfaction and pure delight. It caused more then one man to shiver. The cry called to them on a primitive level. It was the cry of a hunt ending well for the predator, and a satisfying kill being delivered. As they walked back to the city they couldn't help but become alert and ready for a hunt themselves. The feelings of anticipation and some dark need coursed through them. As they were not on duty tonight some would go to Shimabara to quench the hunger, while others would find other things or other people to occupy their time...

_**LATER**_

Katamori Matsudaira kept a small, private estate on the outskirts of Kyoto. He rarely if ever spent it in the more official residence in the city proper. He used that residence as a work area only, as he felt too constricted there. He liked a more informal atmosphere while relaxing, and he always felt too many eyes are ears surrounding him there. His estate outside the city limits was more often referred to as a hunting lodge, and it was there that he was at his happiest. It was there that he did most of his pleasurable entertaining. He only allowed those that he was very close with within those boundaries.

Matsudaira and the Commanders, the Vice Commanders, and a few Captains of the Shinsengumi were walking through the gardens on their way to an area by the small lake that had a pavilion to rest and repose in. The evening had approached and lights had been lit to guide their way. As the group rounded a bend they saw that the pavilion had been already made ready for them as torches and lanterns burned brightly. However, the area was lit almost _too_ brightly for the light that had been afforded. As they stepped into the pavilion they could see why: Aemi lounged on one of the walls by the open pavilion She was on her side and her head lay on her arms. For all intensive purposes she seemed fast sleep. Her head was tilted to the side and her body was lax. She was still in her armor and the flames coming from the back of her helmet swayed gently in an unseen or unfelt breeze.

Matsudaira raised a brow but said nothing. He continued as if nothing was out of the norm or amiss. The men with him followed suit. They all sat down comfortably on cushions laid specifically for them and servants nervously attended to them. They couldn't help but glance aside at the lounging woman. Once drinks and small snacks had been laid out Matsudaira took pity on them and dismissed them all for the evening. He took a few sips and closed his eyes as if savoring the drought. He opened them and looked over at Aemi who was a few yards away from where they all sat.

"So what brings you here tonight, and of all places? Anything amiss?" He asked the question laconically and in an almost bored tone, but it did not go unnoticed that as he placed his long sword by his side he had silently thumbed it open.

Aemi made no move as if she was asleep and had made no notice of their arrival.

"I know you're awake...and I asked you a question." His eyes were narrowed but a slight smile was on his face. He was no stranger to the idiosyncrasies nor the habits of a Fenikkusu. He had spent many years after all with Konzen as his partner, and he was well versed in their occasional habits and perversities.

Aemi still made no comment but she now yawned widely, and showing many teeth. Her sharp canines glinted brightly off the surrounding lights. She rearranged her position slightly, but she still held the casual pose. She looked not so much like the bird of prey that she had described herself as but more like one of the great cats lounging after a full meal. She was sated but alert.

"Can't a girl sleep off a big meal in peace?" Her voice was deep and scratchy.

"Oh? I knew that you were going to go out hunting, but I am surprised that your Shinrai allowed you to over-indulge in such a manor. I am surprised that you have gorged to the point of slothfulness."

Her mouth dropped slightly in a frown. "I have neither gorged nor become slothful...Merely letting myself digest a satisfying meal." Her voice was soft in timbre but hard in menace.

Matsudaira snickered. "You're _bloated_, Mi-mi. You need to gain more control over your emotions and actions."

Aemi bared a fang but kept silent.

"But it's more then that isn't it? You _never_ would have gone on such a rampage if something wasn't eating at you...Care to let an old man in on it?"

Aemi's head turned slightly so that she appeared to be looking in the direction of the Shinsengumi East officers.

Commander Katsura nodded. "Good Evening my Lady. I am glad that we have been afforded the opportunity to meet again so soon. It allows myself and my officers to extend our most humble apologies for or last meeting." Katsura rose and with Yoshida and Uemon behind him they walked a few paces, knelt and then bowed.

Matsudaira and the Shinsengumi West looked on in curiosity. The Shinsengumi West knew that Aemi had earlier walked past the compound and as they had been told by their watchman "in a state of discomposure." So _that_ was what had happened? She had gotten into a tiff of some sort with their comrades? How _interesting_...

"No need for such a thing gentlemen, it is I who should be apologizing. But as you can see," and she looked back at Matsudaira with a slowly wry grin, "I am slightly incommode."

Katsura sat up and smiled serenely. "As officers, gentlemen, and subjects of Your Ladyship it is _us_ that humbly request _your_ pardon."

Aemi snorted in a very unladylike way but smiled serenly. She made no comment and it was unsure as to what exactly she was laughing at. None took it as an insult however. Yoshida looked at Aemi with dark, fathomless, and unreadable eyes. He remembered still quite vividly their last encounter. He was still entranced by the sharp contrasts that she portrayed; one moment she was so human and the next she was something not of this world. It left him enthralled.

She waved a hand in the air negligently. "No bother and no need. I still am at fault and will be sure to make it up to you." She yawned again and positioned herself more comfortably; she stretched out and rested her head once again on her arms. But before she rested herself for good she raised herself back up again, raised her helmet's visor and looked at Katsura with molten eyes.

Katsura met her fiery stare with a calm, imperturbable one of his own.

"Commander Katsura will still not let me speak to Yuudan, will he?"

Katsura shook his head slightly and never let his gaze falter. "No My Lady._ I will not_. Or at least not at this juncture." He was convivial, firm, and non-apologetic.

A brief flash appeared in the fiery depths, but it was soon gone, and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She curled up and stretched her claws. "I'm still going back up to the Monastery and getting Goku- and no matter what any of you say. I don't want him there." She raised her head again with a stern gaze before putting it back down again. "I don't care what any of you, including my Shinrai say about the matter..."she murmured.

Matsudaira hummed. "Well, whatever it is, it is in the past. Would you care to share a drink with us?" He motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Sake?"

Matsudaira nodded. "Of course."

Aemi frowned. "Blech."

Matsudaira laughed, and his laughter seemed to break the slight tension around him. "Only _you_ serve _foreign_ drink. The rest of us remain_ true_ to our nationality."

"Well, you sure drink enough of it at my house," she grumbled. "I'll remember that next time and serve you only good, clean, _Japanese_ _water_..."

Matsudaira and the others laughed loudly.

"Stop being so difficult for once and come over and share a drink," Hijikata said as he lit his pipe.

Yoshida looked at him with scorn and contempt. The_ gall_ of the man...What uncouthness he forever showed.

"No, I'm too tired..." Aemi said yawning yet again.

"Sake is good for the digestion," Uemon said brightly.

"Sake's good for getting me sick," Aemi said smiling genuinely for the first time. She liked Uemon. The man was smart and kind, and she couldn't help but think of her master when she was with him. Even his baldness helped to strengthen the ties. "And if I get sick again Vice Commander Yoshida will make make me drink more foul medicine..." She looked at Yoshida and smiled lightly.

Yoshida looked at her and nodded while smiling. He accepted her small gesture and he appreciated it for what it was worth. She was holding out a small hand in truce. They were still friends and there was still hope...

"You must admit My Lady that you did feel better after drinking the brew," Yoshida said going back to his place. "Besides, it was your _champagne_ and not _sake_ that caused the calamity." he looked at her with a glint in his eye, but his voice was smooth and serious.

Aemi waved a hand lazily but said nothing.

"Speaking of your Shinrai, where are they?" Matsudaira looked at Aemi with a slight frown. He didn't approve of her not being without at least one of them. As much as he trusted her abilities he knew that she was still too inexperienced, and the report given to him by what had happened earlier by Hijikata just confirmed it. He had been with Konzen through his entire tenure as a Fenikkusu, so he knew all about the learning process. Even if he hadn't been so close to a Fenikkusu he just knew enough through all his years of training and watching over his subordinates. No one stepped into a post knowing everything. There was _always_ a learning curve. No matter how good you were you still needed experience to help hone and temper your abilities. That was one of the_ purposes _of Hankio and Gauron; they had the battle experience to shape and temper her own incredible abilities. But they couldn't do that if she was constantly ditching them.

Aemi shrugged and kept silent.

Matsudaira turned fully to her, and with a serious look on his face. "Mi-mi. _Listen to me_, and _very_ carefully. Your Shinrai are_ not_ just bodyguards. They are _not_ just your friends, companions, and counselors. They also serve to hone your abilities. They have the experience that you lack, and it is their job to impart that wisdom and direction onto you. And they cannot do it when you _constantly_ sneak away from them. You thwart their efforts and inhibit your learning abilities. You do not only _us_ a disservice but _them_ a dishonor."

Aemi said nothing but a small section of her lip curled upwards. Matsudaira was not in any way phased. He was ready for her if she chose to pursue a more 'physical' avenue for her annoyance. He felt no fear of her personally. Her master and him had had their usual share of lover's quarrels when younger, and Matsudaira could go a few rounds with the best, and even at his 'advanced' age of fifty-three. He was at his peak physically as well as mentally, but more important- he was doing his job.

" You need to start taking advantage of the opportunities afforded to you."

Aemi now leaned up and a look of frustrated rage flashed across her whole being. "I am well aware of _their purpose_. I am certainly aware of _my purpose_ and responsibilities! But _every time_ I try and and take a pro-active step, and in any direction, I am _always_ being stopped! I _understand_ that I have a lot to learn- you think that _I don't know that_? I'm _constantly_ being reminded in one way or another," she cried out and now sitting straight up on the wall. Her frustration, hurt and anger were clear to everyone around her. A clawed hand grabbed the stone wall so hard that they buried themselves deep within it, and small bits of stone crumbled to the ground at her feet.

"I_ try_ to do something and someone _always_ steps in and tries to push me aside. How can I learn anything if someone is _always_ trying to take my place or take something away from me? I do not fear failure. _I know_ that we learn more from our mistakes then our victories._ I'm just tired_ of people taking advantageous opportunities away from me."

Aemi slide nimbly down from the fence and stood with her hand clenched firmly at her side. "What I am _really_ tired of and frustrated about is that other people pick and choose what I may do. _I am_ _tired _of getting the _shit work_ and leaving more _refined_ matters to those that think they know better. Is all I am to anyone nothing more then a glorified babysitter and executioner? Is _that_ what being a _true_ Fenikkusu is _really_ all about? Well if that is what people think then they have another thing coming, for as of now the rules have _changed_."

She walked up closer to the seated men and deep down inside her she was satisfied at their sudden apprehension. She also wasn't blind to the fact that Matsudaira had moved his hand slightly towards the sword resting at his side, though his posture was still relaxed and casual.

"Commander Katsura, you and your men have two more days with Yuudan, and _no more_. If you cannot retrieve the information that is necessary by that time I will be taking him from you, and with neither an explanation nor an apology. _I _will then take over and gather the information _my way_."

She next turned to Matsudaira. "The relationship between my Shinrai and myself is exactly that: it is between my Shinrai and myself only. It is not up for either speculation nor comment. If you or anyone else have any such notions I suggest that you keep them to yourselves, unless specifically asked."

She turned to walk away from the pavilion, but before she fully left it she stopped and turned around. "These two matters are not up for debate gentlemen. I'll hear _nothing more_ on such matters." She turned and continued her path, and right before she took the final step off the pavilion's main floor for the steps she vanished in a brief, bright light.

She left behind her a silent but smiling group of men.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N:** To my ever faithful goombette **Wheelwright**~ I always, always appreciate your reviews. Even though we don't see eye to eye about Yoshida (I still can't help but drool over him and Hijikata) you still are always there to help with my writing. Thanks.** ::Big Smile::**

Chapter Fifteen

**Setting the stage**

_**Matsudaira's Estate**_

Matsudaira and the Shinsengumi watched the spot where only seconds before stood their Fenikkusu. Where she had stood glaring at them all and giving them her ultimatums. Matsudaira smiled and turned back away, and re-settling himself for better comfort. He poured himself some sake and with his eyes partially closed he let the pungent liquor slide down his throat appreciatively.

"Well that could have gone better," Hijikata smirked.

Matsudaira shrugged and shook his head. "No, it was really only a matter of time before she snapped like that." He looked at the men around him and took stock. All of them had the indulgent look on their faces of men that had been amused by a feisty woman, but really didn't pay too much mind as to what she meant or what she needed. They looked like they had been given an entertaining fit of pique. How wrong they were and how little they really understood...

He poured himself another cup and looked into it deeply. He felt like he could almost see his reflection n it. He swiftly took a sip and put it aside. With a sigh he folded his arms and dropped his head down upon his chest.

"I think that you gentlemen misunderstand things, so I am going to explain things so that you might better understand them." He looked up at the men. "There are two, very important factors that I want you to understand, and then maybe things might look differently to you. You might be more understanding. Maybe, you might even be able to help in the growing process." They were all looking at him with expectation and even a small amount of embarrassment

"The position of Fenikkusu is much different from the one that you are used to back in Edo. Back in Edo there is no Fenikkusu to speak of. The Fenikkusu Jiro is a lazy, worthless, and totally self-serving man who cares little for his city. He does only as much is needed, and no more. Here though, we have been very fortunate in that we have always had very hard working, caring, and extremely smart Fenikkusu. Hence, our city has prospered and flourished. One directly affects the other.

"To obtain the position is something that few understand or know about, and I will only give you a small glimpse into it. Aemi was, and still is in a way Konzen's student. She studied hard under him for seven years, but that in no way meant that she would attain the title. The position goes to someone that the_ land_ picks, and not the other way around, and whether you want it or not. It is a done deal. Konzen himself never wanted it. His goal was to become a teacher of philosophy. He wanted nothing to do with politics. He wanted nothing more then to spend his time solitary immersed in philosophy, history and learning. But that was not to be, and it luckily proved highly beneficial to us all.

But his first few years were hard ones. He had to learn to fight and he had to learn how to negotiate. He had to learn that academic, philosophical ideas rarely proved easy or true in real life. It is a nice idea to have a non-violence belief, but being an Alpha also meant that there were going to be times when you had to engage in violence in order to allow others to live your ideals. Konzen spent many days and nights wrestling with his ideals and his position. I am not stretching the truth when I say that the first few years are the toughest. You are suddenly given power and authority way beyond anyone's comprehension-including your own- and every decision that you make has to be the right one. Even the wrong one's have to have some meaning. The weight of everything and everyone weighs solely upon your shoulders. Even the Shogun or the Emperor have no real concept of that."

Matsudaira took a sip from his cup and tapped a finger on the edge.

"And it can be a lonely one as well. The moment that you become Fenikkusu if the old one is still alive then he must leave the city for a time of no less then three years. It is so the new initiate is able to take control without any hindrance. But with Aemi her master and father figure were suddenly gone. Konzen and Aemi were-are- close. They have a very close parent-child relationship . So when he left a part of her left as well. She had to assume the role of parent over-night. Her Shinrai as well had to change their roles as they now had to prep a novice fighter to become a master, and as quickly as possible. That would be as if you had to take a new recruit and give him skills no less then that of a Commander's. Add to the daily things that must be attended to and time and the odds start to mount even more against you. It is a daunting task that can only be accomplished if a Fenikkusu and his Shinrai are in_ complete_ harmony. Again, in that respect we have always been fortunate. Konzen and his Shinrai Vera and Nagina are as close and as well paired as Aemi is with Hankio and Gauron. And their associations were nothing more then Divine Intervention, let me tell you...The odds that had to be over-come for Aemi to meet up with those two was astronomical. But, be that as it may they did and things for the most part have been working out very well."

"Please excuse any inappropriate behavior that we may have had, Lord Matsudaira. We have _never_ meant any disrespect," Katsura said bowing low.

"I know Katsura, and she does as well. And I am in _no way_ telling you how to run your investigations. Only _you_ know best. I have full confidence in your abilities and years of experience. It is why I brought you all here after all." He smiled genuinely at Katsura. The man was not only a genius, but a likable one as well, and he had the full respect and devotion of those that served under him. "No Katsura, you were right in denying her access if you thought that it would impede the findings. But I just want you and everyone else to know that she is much tougher then she looks. Both mentally as well as physically. She's had to be to have survived for so long. But like she said, you can't learn if you aren't given the opportunities."

Katsura smiled slightly. "Well, she just might get her chance, as we are no further a head then we were when we first obtained the man. She just might get her wish. My only thought was her safety. We cannot afford to loose or have her damaged in any way."

Matsudaira nodded. "Yes, but at the same time_ I_ want to know what her limits are as much as she does. I rather have her stretch her wings in such a way while under a certain amount of supervision."

"But she is just a _woman_," Yamanami interjected. "It is _not right_ or_ proper_ to put a woman under needless danger..." He spoke softly but the trepidation that he felt was clearly noted.

The Shinsengumi East officers smiled or smirked at Yamanami. They employed far more women then the Shinsengumi West, but even they had women in their squads, and those women fought along side the men daily- both in and outside the dojo. His reaction seemed some what contradictory, if not two-faced.

"You must start to change your idea of women Yamanami. Women are just as capable as men. I would even go so far to say that women are more _dangerous_ then men..." Matsudaira said laughing.

Hijikata grunted and pulled on his pipe, and let a smoke ring dance over their heads. "As nin maybe, but as a fighter? They cannot _compare_ to the physical strength of a man..."

"_Toshi_! You have _always_ sold women too far short," Kondo chided his Vice Commander and friend. "Captain Hana is a woman and one of our strongest fighters!"

Hijikata nodded. "Yes, Hana _is_ a strong fighter, but she isn't the strongest, nor the fastest. That goes to Souji, Hajime, and Kenpachi," he said nodding towards the three men present. "_All men_..."

"Miss Aemi _did_ show herself to be a very strong and fast fighter Vice Commander. She even had to be held back by Hankio. She looked ready to rip _you_ to shreds," Souji said playfully. "I'd say that she could beat all three of us together, and at once."

"That is with her armor and powers Souji, but if you were to meet her on the streets without? No, there would be _no_ contest..." Hijikata quipped back darkly.

"But that is where Hankio and Gauron come in, right? They watch her back when she isn't like that. They look out for her and she in turn also looks out for them. So I agree with Lord Matsudaira in that everything _does_ even out in the end," Souji said sagely. "Besides Mr. Hijikata, we've seen more of and had far more interaction with her then we ever did with the Edo Fenikkusu, and I think just for that she is doing well. She genuinely seems to care, and for that I stand with her." Souji might have had a smile on his face and a soft timbre of voice but the eyes that he looked at his Vice Commander with were steely. He liked Aemi, and in many ways he was starting to consider her his friend, and he never let friends get bad-mouthed. Even from other friends.

Hijikata stared back at him but a slow smile crept across his once sarcastic mouth. He smiled and nodded. "I agree," he said simply.

"I'm not saying that you have to like her or even agree with her. All I'm saying is this: give her a chance to grow into the position. She's doing the best she can with what she knows, and every day she is getting just a little bit better," Matsudaira said pouring himself another drink.

"But we _do_ like her Lord Matsudaira," Yoshida said cocking his head to the side and looking at Hijikata askance. "I think that Hijikata is just too prideful to admit that he admires her on even the smallest level. He too lacks a certain amount of experience..." Yoshida said smirking at his peer.

Hijikata gave a low warning growl and Souji was seen covering his mouth with a hand as he stifled a giggle.

"But those of us at the Shinsengumi East appreciate the experience that our female comrades bring to the game. It is unfortunate that the Shinsengumi West have always been too close minded when it came to employing women. Women are our equals. What we lack, they make up for, and visa versa. Besides, brains not brawn is _always_ more appealing..."

Hijikata turned fully to Yoshida and with a snarl firmly in place. "You twist my words...once again your high blown ideals and snobbery exceed your intelligence, Yoshida. I have not said anything about the a woman's lack of intelligence. I have met many a man whose fallen short of _that_ mark," he said with a narrow gaze, and leaving no doubt in anyone's mind in who he considered his prime example. "All I was saying that if you are going to take up a sword then you have to be ready to not only stand your ground but be able to hold it as well. And she is not at that point yet, or at least from what I have seen. I have fought against and trained enough men to know_ exactly_ what I am speaking of. It is _my job_ to be able to ascertain such information, and quickly."

"She kicked _your_ ass from what I hear," Yoshida smiled evenly and with satisfaction.

"She did no such thing. She was far from level-headed and her technique was clearly lacking..." Hijikata was quickly loosing patience with the arrogant snob. He leaned forward with a deadly smile. "And if you _really_ believed what you said then there _never_ would have been an altercation between the Shinsengumi East and her to begin with. Once again you talk out of the side of your mouth..."

Both men were tense and ready to jump at each other but were stopped when Matsudaira forcefully put his cup down. "That's _enough_," he said quietly. "You _both_ have very valid points. Hijikata does have the talent to find talent, and I can see that his concerns arise from such experience. The Shinsengumi West has some of the best warriors, and it is all because of your ability to seek out, train, and hone such gifts. As well Yoshida values our Fenikkusu and sees the senselessness in placing her in harms way unnecessarily. That exhibits well thought out planning and concern for another's welfare. Let's leave things as they are, and have no more arguments on the facts. But," and he eyed both men sternly, "I'll finish with this one piece of advice: take your feet off her back and let her stand up on her own."

Both men gave one, last wary glance at the other before looking at Matsudaira and bowing silently in acquiescence.

"Well said, Old Man," came a new voice. Out of the shadows Gauron slowly strode towards them. "Our girl has fought well with the odds against her, and for some time now. We rarely fight her fights for her. It does seem like we have to cock block a lot for her though," he said looking at Matsudaira with a sly smile as he let his eyes shift towards first one Vice Commander and then the other.

Matsudaira smiled slightly and chuckled under his breathe.

Gauron walked over and the sat himself down heavily next to Matsudaira, and he brazenly took the sake bottle from the other man. Before Matsudaira could even offer a protest Gauron toasted the man and drank deeply, and emptied the bottle in one, large swig.

"Heathen," Matsudaira mumbled.

Gauron swished his tail high behind him and smiled a toothy grin. "My appeal after all." He looked to to Hijikata and the other Shinsengumi West officers with a slightly insincere, chagrined look. "I do have to offer a small apology though to you...We kind of set her loose on you because we wanted to see if you lived up to your reputation. We really only did it for shits and giggles," he laughed.

"You're an jackass," Hijikata said smiling. He couldn't help but like the brute...Gauron might seem uncivilized and brutish on the outside but he had a quick and shrewed mind that was smartly hidden from the general public. Besides, he would have done the same thing...

"No, I'm an asshole._ Big_ difference..." Gauron said showing fang. "But aside from _that_ minor detail, I am glad that she stood her ground against you all tonight. She needs more of that. You might have thought her as being petulant or bitchy, but in reality she was just acting out her frustrations on you, and you took it like troopers. I am not going to apologize for her because I see no reason for that- she owes you none....It is what it is, but it doesn't always mean that you have to abide by it. Not like I always do," he said taking another swig of drink. He looked at Matsudaira and shook his head with a small frown. "For example: going up there to bring back that twerp Goku...has she lost her fucking mind? I'll sit on her myself before I let that happen..."

"No need Gauron," Kondo said jovially. "I have given Brother Goku an assignment, and so he needs to stay there. I gave him a little investigating to do in his spare time."

"You think the milk toast can handle it?" Gauron looked like he wasn't too sure of the whole idea.

Kondo nodded and placed both his hands comfortably in his sleeves. "Yes, I am sure of it. Besides, we'll bring him in when the time is right. It just isn't right _yet_...But I can understand her need to be protective of him, and after everything that has happened. But we have a skeleton squad of men there watching over things, and almost daily reports coming in to attest to people's safety. I am confident in the situation at hand."

Gauron shrugged as if he no longer cared and lay comfortably down on the floor. He flicked his tail a few times before letting it rest comfortably next to him. He had propped his head up and looked over at Souji with admiration.

"You're a _fast fucker_ Okita, and your men are ballsy to boot. Nice job."

Souji smiled and nodded at the compliment. "It was fun! We've never had the chance to go up against someone with her rank and powers before, and the men are still talking about it! They are the envy of the compound right now."

Gauron nodded and chuckled. "Well, like I said be ready sometime to see her being catapulted over the wall. Make sure that you make her fight her way home. I don't believe in finesse, but I do believe in skill, and brute strength. So don't go easy on her because I will make sure that she doesn't go easy on any of you."

"So you plan to let loose an out of control wench in my compound?" Hijikata rolled his eyes and purposefully blew a cloud of smoke at Gauron.

"No, I plan on letting a hen loose in the fox's den. You'd be surprised what kind of mischief _that_ can cause..." he chuckled.

"Where's Hankio?" Matsudaira suddenly asked looking around as if waiting for the other to appear.

Gauron smiled a large smile. "Somewhere probably calming her down..."

_**Roshomon Gate**_

__Aemi sat up on top the large Torii gate in what could only be called a snit. She was pissed, and not only at the men that she had left but more importantly herself as well. _Again_ she had let herself be goaded. _Again_ she had let her mouth run off without any thought for the consequences. When had she become so stupidly brash? She had _never_ been like that, but lately it seemed like all she felt was frustration. She sighed and looked down into the dark. Even though it was pitch dark she could still clearly see her Shinrai. Hankio stood directly before her and looking up.

_May I join you?_

_Of course 'Kio. You never need to ask_...

Hankio deftly jumped/climbed the tall gate and sat himself next to her, and joined her in her silent vigil. He let his tail drop from his shoulders and swing slight behind and below him. Aemi gave it a look in passing before grabbing it and wrapping it around her own shoulders. The tail tightened slightly, and even in her armor she could feel his warmth.

"I'm an idiot 'Kio...I showed my ass again it seems...How is anyone going to trust me if I keep acting like a childish amateur?"

Hankio looked over at her and the usually cold and impassive look in his eyes softened slightly. A small smile crept over his mouth. "You did no such thing," he said softly. "There is no dishonor in asserting yourself. Isn't that what Gauron and I have always tried to instill in you these past seven years?"

"I didn't assert myself. I was simply being a bully. I bullied my way-"

"You _asserted_ your dominance and authority, that was all. It was your right to claim Yuudan. It was your right to stop any questioning that pertained to subjects that you deemed not open for discussion." Hankio nodded and looked forward.

"How did you know all that? Where you there as well?"

Hankio nodded. "Of course. Our job is to look out after you. While digesting such a large meal we would _never_ leave you so exposed. Our job is to protect you, after all."

Aemi rid herself of her armor and sat next to him in her regular clothing. Since night had fallen and the air was chilly she carefully scooted herself over so that she was flush against him. She took his arm in hers and leaned her head against it. "Even against myself?" She said so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, but that hasn't been too frequent. We are all learning Aemi, but the important thing is that we are learning together. Gauron and myself are as new to all of this as you are." He leaned down and lightly nuzzled the top of her head. When she made no protest he dropped his tail from her shoulders and placed it securely against her waist and snuggled her in even closer. "You have never given yourself as much credit as you deserve. But as well, the main fault did lay with the two of us. You were very hungry and we should have taken you out sooner. You have been giving all the classic signs and we just didn't put it all together fast enough."

Aemi perked up and looked at Hankio with interest. "Oh? Like what? How is it that you know more about all this then I do...?"

"Your restless nights, long and stressful days, and large appetites that didn't seem to quell the hunger. What we hadn't figured out fast enough was that the hunger came from the soul and not the stomach.. Our apologies."

Aemi patted Hankio on the arm and was silent for a moment. "Hankio, Konzen _never_ said anything about this...I mean, or at least I never knew about it. Did Vera or Nagina _ever_ say anything to you?"

"No, not in so many words really...I knew that they would suddenly go off to hunt but I thought that it was more for _their_ sake rather then _his_. I was wrong it appears." Hankio hummed and folded his arms across his chest in consternation. "Konzen also rarely used his armor. In seven years I think that I saw him in it maybe three times total. I think that being in the armor affect things as well. We just need to learn how to balance things out properly it seems." He looked up at the stars and seemed to contemplate them before looking back at her with a small grin. "We'll get it right, don't worry."

Aemi nodded. "I suppose, but I am just so glad that I didn't hurt anyone. I really could have done some damage to those men, and if I had I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself," she said softly. She looked up at Hankio with a raised brow. "Hankio, do you think that they were scared of me?"

Hankio gave a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I think that they were more excited at the prospect of going up against you more then anything else. I think that you both gave each other a good run for your money. And besides," he said getting serious once more, "if you had given them a wound or two it would have been for the good. They _should _have a little fear of you."

Aemi suddenly laughed and had to grab onto Hankio so she wouldn't fall off the high gate. "Hankio! That's bad...Hijikata would have come _undone_ if I had put a serious mark on any of them. We'd be in big trouble with our neighbors."

Hankio shrugged. "I highly doubt that. Hijikata knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he sent his men out to meet you. He was testing you as well as them. It was nothing more then a training exercise to them."

Aemi smiled, nodded and went silent. "I need a crack at Yuudan, Hankio. You two know that, right?"

Hankio refused to meet the face looking up at him. "I know, but I do not like it," he said quietly.

"I need to find out what is going on, and as quickly as possible. I can't shake this feeling that I am on a deadline...I just _know_ it. So the best way is to delve inside him and find out exactly what he knows, and in the fastest way possible. I _need_ to find the missing pieces of the puzzle Hankio."

Hankio finally turned to her and the blue in his eyes were cold and deep. "You've _never_ done such a thing before Aemi. What the consequences could be we have no idea. You should practice on Gauron or myself first."

"I'll practice on Yuudan," she said firmly.

Hankio gave a snort and turned away dismissively. "That is a foolish statement, and one that I will pretend that I didn't hear."

Aemi couldn't help but smile, even in her frustration. As far as Hankio had come in the past seven years to thawing he still would revert back to his earlier, officious personality when stressed. She scratched at his thigh playfully. "You don't mean it like that..._Come on_ Hankio, you know that it is for the best. I need to get my hands- or rather my mind- on Yuudan. Besides, you and Gauron will be there so if anything happens you'll have my back."

"That isn't the point," he said whipping his head around to look at her so fast that she instinctively pulled back a bit. The blue in his eyes was starting to heat up. "The point that you seem to be so blithely over-looking is the fact that you will be entering undiscovered territory all on your own. We will _not_ be able to follow you! Besides that, you will be performing in front of an audience..."

"Hankio, this isn't some side show-"

"Well it will be if you decide to do it! Do you really think that they will just let you go into a cell with him and then stay outside the door twiddling their thumbs? Hardly...And if I am not mistaken your open proposal tonight will also have garnered the attention of not only the Shinsengumi West but Lord Matsudaira as well. They will all be there and wanting to see what will come of your attempt."

Hankio mouth was pressed in a tight line, and she couldn't figure out if he was upset at her or them. "Well Hankio, it wasn't like anything in my life was that personal to begin with, so why start now?" She said with as cheery a smile as she could put up.

Hankio turned away from her. "I no longer want to speak about this subject. You will ultimately do what you want regarding this. Obviously my thoughts on the matter make no difference."

The chill that she felt ran through her, and she wasn't sure if it was the deepening night air or just the aura coming from Hankio. Suddenly Aemi felt uncomfortable siting next to Hankio. With a soft sigh she took his tail from around her waist and gathered herself together to leave.

"I'll be back at home Hankio," she said softly, and before Hankio could answer she slide of the gate's top and dissapeared in a bright flash before she was even half way to the ground.

Hankio's face showed surprise abut then morphed into disappointment. He was about to gather himself to quickly follow but then stopped. She probably wouldn't want him to, so he didn't. He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He just didn't understand things...Didn't she know that all he was doing was protecting her? That he was doing his job? That he was watching over someone that he cared for? With little effort he dropped off the gate and landed nimbly on his feet. With a resigned look on his face he slowly made his way home alone in the dark.

_**Matsudaira's Estate**_

__Gauron suddenly let his eyes loose focus right as he was about to take another healthy swig of drink. The party had been going on now for a few hours and everyone was loose and limber. Even the two Vice Commanders had loosened up enough to be at least civilized to each other.

"What's the matter?" Matsudaira said suddenly acting sober.

Gauron huffed out some air, took the swig and with relish put the cup down. "Walk me out Old Man, I have to go home now."

Matsudaira looked at Gauron with a raised brow. "As far as I can tell you're a big boy. You can walk yourself out," he said rudely.

Gauron gave a nasty frown and poked the man none to gently in the shoulder. "I said: walk me out Old Man. The God's know I walk your ass home often enough..."

"Feh," Matsudaira said and getting up slowly. "Come on you big baby..." His voice was playfully obnoxious but the look he gave Gauron was not. He knew that the Shinrai needed to speak to him suddenly, and in private.

"Smell ya later boys," Gauron said by way of parting, and left not looking back. Everyone gave drunken cries of disappointment and all some could do was blearily watch the pair retreat.

The pair walked quietly and quite soberly through the darkened gardens. Matsudaira and Gauron were masters at drinking; they rarely became drunk. They would get tipsy and feeling good, but it took a whole lot of alcohol to make the two so sotted that they couldn't function.

"What's this all about?" Matsudaira said softly.

"Hankio and Aemi just had a fight, or a tiff, or a disagreement, or whatever... He said that she plans on going a head with seeing Yuudan. What say you about the whole matter? I personally think that it couldn't hurt a situation already not doing so well..." Gauron looked up at the stars as he walked as if to gain some sort of divine reading into the matter. When none came he looked to the man walking besides him.

"My honest opinion? I would like to see her give it a go. I would like to see where she stands in regards to Konzen's prowess. If she is even half as good having her as a truth sayer will just add more points to her side."

"And if she can't?"

Matsudaira shrugged. "Then no loss. She tried her best. Besides being curious about her powers I am also in need to find out what really is going on." He looked up at Gauron with a deep frown. "We have had more killings, and somehow I think that they are tied into what went on with Yuudan and the others at the Monastery.."

"Hmm," Gauron said with a deep rumble in his chest. "Hankio is concerned about this turning into some sort of freak show. I'm not so much concerned about that as I am concerned that maybe she will be left too vulnerable...Plus, it might get a bit ugly if anyone other then us steps in to help, if you get my meaning..."

"Am I right to assume that some of my wolves have been showing interests that you two find unacceptable?" Matsudaira started to get not only upset but surprised as well. He never dreamed that any of his men would prove so dishonorable.

Gauron suddenly smiled and shook his head. "Naw, nothing out of the ordinary or out of line. You know that I would stop something like _that_ from happening. Besides, I think that their interest goes right over her head; she never was good on picking that kind of stuff up. Anyway, their main obstacle is Hankio. Now _he_ might put them in their place..."

Matsudaira looked suddenly relieved and interested. "You don't say? He getting overly protective of her? She responding favorably? When did this all start?"

"What are you? Some old woman starved for gossip? Shit...Let's just say that Hankio is exploring the possibilities of her acceptance. Meh, women..."

Matsudaira laughed and nudged Gauron with his shoulder. "You aren't upset or even jealous?"

"_Fuck no_. She is the epitome of the skittish virgin, and that just makes me crazy...I just wish that they would fuck and get it over with. Then maybe everyone can calm down and we can get back to normal. Now however? Every time she moves in her sleep Hankio is right there hovering over her like a nurse maid. Even Min is giving them the eye...Or, and I find this _really_ amusing- I wish that Hijikata or Yoshida, maybe even Saitou would step up and take a chance."

Matsudaira burst out laughing. "Huh, who knew?" he said rubbing his chin. "I am surprised that it took this long really. You have all been together for seven years and this is the first sign of anything? And my Mibu Wolves are interested as well you say? Now _that_ is cause for some interest...I rightly don't know who I would place my money on..."

"I don't know myself either. It is going to be a fast and close race." Gauron shook his head and swished his tail. "Besides, Hankio has been secretly watching her for years now. The arrogant slob doesn't think that I ever noticed, but I did. She of course was oblivious, but I am sure that he had some high-blown, honorable ideal helping him to keep on the straight and narrow. Of course, that never stopped him from going to Shimabara with me, but hey- a guy can only take so much!"

"Don't I know brother," Matsudaira said mysteriously.

As the two came to the front gates they clasped forearms and made preparations to see each other again in three days time at the Shinsengumi East's compound.

_**Home**_

__Aemi lay in bed and wide awake. Neither Hankio nor Gauron had come home yet. She thought that they had probably met and gone off to Shimabara together. If they hadn't come home by now she was pretty sure that they wouldn't be home until the morning. She didn't like being on the outs with either of them. If Hankio was peeved at her then Gauron would be pissed. But couldn't they see? Didn't they understand? She just _had_ to find out what was going on...So many people depended on her to find out that-

The door to the dark room opened and Hankio silently walked in. He walked passed her lying on the over-sized futon and started to undress. Aemi said nothing but watch. She couldn't help it. She loved watching them undress. She loved watching the layers of humanity that they chose to cloak themselves in slowly peel away as their true nature appeared. When left with nothing on they showed nothing but muscled, raw power. She heard rather then saw Hankio perform his nightly ritual of stretching. The deep, even breathes and the slight creak of the boards was all that she heard. It had become so familiar and comforting that it was almost a lullaby to her, and yawning loudly she rolled from her stomach and curled up onto her side in preparations for the sleep that was quickly approaching.

She must have fallen asleep as she was woken when she felt him slide under the covers next to her. But he made no move to snuggle close with her. She felt him at his back wide awake and stiff. She wasn't about to break one of their cardinal rules however: never go to bed angry. So she rolled over and propped herself up next to him and looked down at the shining, blue eyes that watched her guardedly.

"Can we snuggle?" Aemi asked with a smile, and offering it as some form of peace negotiation.

Hankio said nothing but lift his arm up and wait for her to join him.

He didn't have long to wait as she quickly situated herself under his arm. With her head pressed against his chest she could hear the steady beat of his large heart, and coupled with the even sounds of his breathing it quickly lulled her into sleep again.

"I'm sorry Hankio, but I just have to do it. You will stand close by me though, won't you? You and Gauron?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

Hankio pulled her in closer and nuzzled the top of her head. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She still smelled of the night as well as her own unique scent. He rumbled a large purr and turning over on his side he wrapped himself around her. She followed him but instead of turning her back so they could spoon she stayed facing him. She buried her face in his warm neck and sighed happily.

"Of course we will be there, _Oshii_." Hankio purred and hummed until he felt her body slacken and a deep sleep over-take her. He lay awake and thinking about her request. He didn't like it, and for many reasons. She was still so untutored in everything, and it wasn't due to any fault of hers. They were things that unless you were in her position or had the ability naturally to enter someone else's mind you just couldn't practice the skill until it was needed for real. It was a trial by fire. He also didn't like the idea that there would be a crowd most undoubtedly. It was natural that Katsura, Yoshida, and Uemon would be there, but her challenge would also be witnessed no doubt by the Shinsengumi West as well. That too was a perfectly normal thing as Kondo and Hijikata had high stakes in the matter as well. No doubt a few captains would be there, so now the crowd watching would consist of at least eight Shinsengumi, and Matsudaira as well would slip in to join them. So at least ten people would be there to witness a very private and most probably painful encounter for her.

Hankio thought that _that_ was what disturbed him the most: her privacy would be violated. Something that should be performed with only a very select few present (such as only himself and Gauron) was now going to have interesting bystanders. It all bordered on unacceptable for him.

He sighed and pulled her deeply sleeping form in closer. Just as he was about to go back to his contemplations the door slide open and Gauron came in. The smell of sake wafted in with him but Hankio could tell that he wasn't inebriated. He raised a brow and leaning over Aemi he lifted the cover for Gauron.

Gauron nodded and stripped his clothing as he made his way towards the reclining pair. Clothing was left like a path behind him, and forgotten. He sighed deeply and snuggled in close to the pair.

"How did it go?" Hankio asked in a whisper.

Gauron yawned and rumbled deep in his chest. "Ok. Nothing really to report," he said shifting his great body up against Aemi.

The two Kurogane rubbed tails and crossed the ends together at her feet. One or the other occasionally flicked the tail's sharp, bladed end like a cat would. Showing interest without seeming interested.

"I suppose everyone is going to show up?" Hankio asked dryly.

"Hmm-hmm."

"I don't like that. We aren't sure what is going to happen. We can't tell for sure-"

"You worry too much, 'Kio. Just let things be what they will be. Learn to go more with the flow," Gauron said dryly and with a small amount of irritation. "Everything will be fine. Stop trying to protect her so much."

Hankio leaned up a bit and stared at Gauron with cold eyes. "You throw her in the path of harm too often. You expect too much from her."

"And you don't expect enough from her," Gauron countered. "Let her test her wings. I rather have her try and fail then not try at all. Have some faith in her for fuck's sake."

Hankio had no answer, so he lay back down and buried his face against the top of her head.

_Idiot. He has no idea what this is all going to entail_, he silently fumed.

_Arrogant fool...he has no idea how strong she can really be_, Gauron sneered to himself.

Silently the night around them deepened, and Hankio and Gauron soon succumbed to the pull of sleep. As they closed their eyes and drifted off they were unaware that a pair of golden eyes between them slowly opened and stayed that way until almost dawn.

_**Shinsengumi East**_

__Yoshida and Uemon sat drinking hot tea in Katsura's study with him. The three men had left not too long after Matsudaira came back from escorting Gauron to the front gate. They walked quietly and swiftly back to their compound. Now the three sat sipping the fragrant brew and gathering their thoughts.

It was Uemon who finally broke the silence. "Do you think that she will be able to do it?"

Katsura put his cup down and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes I do, but _how_ she will get to that point I am unsure." He looked to his two subordinates with a hawk's gaze. "I think that we should all be careful during the proceedings. Should something go wrong I do not want anything to bounce back on those of us that are watching..."

"I will give Yuudan one more try tomorrow, but after that I will leave everything until she arrives," Yoshida sad quietly. "Maybe if we can just weaken the hold on the man even the tiniest bit it will help her enough that she won't have to be so _compromised_..."

"Or it could worsen things so that she would have to expend that much more energy." Katsura shook his head and looked down into his lap. "No, lay off Yuudan until she arrives. I don't want the man so far gone that he becomes irretrievable."

Yoshida looked displeased with the plan but said nothing.

"Toshimaro, you and Uemon have done a splendid job thus far. I am pleased. You have gotten much more from the man then expected. But this case may truly be out of both of your expertise."

Katsura looked at the silent man and fully understanding his cold withdrawal. He understood far more then the younger man thought he did. He smiled slightly to himself. Toshimaro was a man who liked to think that he had full control of himself and his emotions, and for most practical purposes he did. He was cold, calculating, and had a mind that was as sharp as any katana. Yoshida had worked hard and diligently under his tutelage for many years now, and he had never failed to complete a mission. Ever. This was a first for him, and in many ways. He was faced with a problem that seemed to be eluding not only his intelligence and his skill, but his emotions as well.

Katsura had been keeping a careful eye on Yoshida's progress through the years, even before he had come to work for him. The man was skilled mentally as well as physically, and he had yet to come up against a problem that he couldn't somehow overcome. His sensei had trained his student well. The man's control over his mind as well as matter bordered on being unbelievable. He had watched Yoshida delve into mysteries and come up with answers. The younger man had always managed to stay separate from his business. He had never once allowed business and his personal life to cross paths. Except for now. Now however he could see the fight that was going on just beneath the surface. He was past the point were they were discernible. Now, they were almost one and the same, and he was having a hard time recognizing the fact.

It wasn't that Katsura was concerned that Yoshida would compromise anything, but his slowly surfacing feelings for the Fenikkusu were starting to cause warning bells to go off in his head and for the first time he could see that Yoshida was alarmed. He had never let another woman affect him in such a way, and what Katsura really found interesting was that Yoshida wasn't even sure as to the how or why of the matter because Aemi was not like anything that the man had ever been attracted to before. She was not the classic and accomplished court beauty or the beguiling, sexual predator that he normally went for. And not only that, she was asking to enter an arena that Yoshida excelled in, and most probably would surpass him in. His was in all different kinds of knots and uncertainty.

And if truth be told: Katsura was enjoying every moment of it. His icy, arrogant, and sardonic Vice Commander was slowly feeling the walls pushing in on him, and it was taking everything that he had to keep up appearances. Katsura and Uemon both spoke quietly one time about how long it would be before the ice walls would crumble. Yoshida's dilemma came as no surprise to Uemon. In fact, Uemon had seen it all start to unfold even before Katsura had. Uemon was just concerned how the Shinrai would handle such attentions.

"Yes, it stands as I said: leave Yuudan alone until the Fenikkusu arrives. We will then assist her in any way that she might require," Katsura said with finality and as a way to close the subject.

Both Uemon and Yoshida bowed before standing to leave. But before Yoshida could exit Katsura called out to him one more time.

"Toshimaro, please be patient," he said with a pointed look at his junior officer.

Yoshida gave a sharp look with unguarded eyes before quickly lowering the veil in place. He smile enigmatically, nodded, and turned to leave.

Katsura smiled softly as well, and took a last sip of tea before getting up to get ready for bed and what the next few days would bring.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

Chapter 16

**In Theory...**

Aemi walked to the front gate of the Shinsengumi West compound with a cloth covered basket hanging from a forearm, and smiling she bowed to the two on-duty officers. With solemnity they bowed low before her, but when they stood up bright smiles lit their face.

"Good morning gentlemen! How are you today?" Aemi asked cheerfully. She was starting to recognize and get to know some of the men and women that worked and lived next door to her, and so far the relationship had been very cordial. These two men however she didn't know by name, but she did recognize them as having being in Captain Saitou's squad.

"Very well My Lady, and yourself? What can we do for you today?"

"Hmm, I was wondering if Commander Kondo was available?" Aemi smiled innocently enough, but the sparkle in the guards eyes let her know that they knew that she must have something up her sleeve. One nodded, and turning to the other guard he excused himself and motioned Aemi to follow him in.

"I know that he is up and about, and I know that he is always happy to see you. Be right back Ran," he said as way of parting to his partner. The other guard bowed again to Aemi and then turned back to his post.

As they walked into the compound the day was in full swing. Men could be heard laughing and talking close by as they ate or finished their morning meal. Some members could even be seen already training in the open air or through open doorways that they passed. As they came upon groups of men they stopped and bowed, and a few were even bold enough to call out greetings. The few that did Aemi was happy to see that they were one's that belonged to Captain Okita's squad. Since they all seemed healthy, hale, and happy to see her she was relieved to see that neither had they been hurt or held any sort of grudge against her after their recent encounter.

Aemi gave her escort a light touch on his arm to stop him and she walked over to the group of men that stood loosely in a circle. They had been training and were already sweaty and even slightly disheveled. She smiled and bowed.

"Well gentlemen, you all look no worse for wear...Training? Looking for maybe another re-match?" Aemi said raising her brow and giving them a gamine smile.

They all laughed and nodded.

"My Lady certainly did give us a run for the money, I'll give you that! And anytime that you want to spar with us we would always be more then happy to," one young man said grinning boldly.

Aemi nodded and chuckled. "I'm sure you would be, and I'm sure Gauron will hold you to that... I'm just glad that none of you got hurt or anything...I sometimes can get carried away," she said wrinkling her nose prettily and looking embarrassed

Another young man waved his hand in the air and cocked his head to the side. "No, we can take a beating and still keep on going," he said pridefully. "We _are_ Shinsengumi after all."

She gave the squad members a warm smile and a light, pealing laugh. "I can see that, and you don't intimidate easily either! Well, that's all for the best I guess, considering who you have for neighbors. I just wanted to check in with you, and I certainly don't want to keep you any longer as I am sure that you have a full day a head of you, so I'll be seeing you!" Aemi waived and walked back over to her escort. She left with hearty 'good byes' and offers to come back anytime to spar.

As her escort continued on their path she was met by Captain Saitou himself coming around a corner. Her escort stiffened and bowed formally to his squad Captain. Aemi as well bowed in greeting and smiled softly at the Third Squad's Leader.

"Good Morning Captain, how are you?" Aemi's voice was friendly but not as boisterous as it had been when speaking to the regular squad members.

"Very well My Lady, and yourself?" Saitou's voice was low pitched and smooth. His face wore its usual imperturbable look, but his amber eyes were sharp and alert as ever.

"Also very well, thank you." Aemi suddenly felt shy before this captain. She had felt his presence long before they had met. The aura that surrounded him was different from anyone else's in the complex, and she had forgotten how his presence made her feel like electricity was running up and down just beneath the surface of her skin.

Captain Saitou looked to his squad member and nodded. "Thank you Tomo, but I will escort our Fenikkusu from here," he said quietly as he dismissed his trooper.

With a last bow to both people the man retreated back to his post at the front gate.

"Where are you off to Miss Aemi?"

"I was wondering if Commander Kondo was available?"

Saitou nodded and motioned for her to accompany him. "He is looking over a few possible recruits in the main training hall. Shall we?"

Aemi nodded and followed silently next to him.

_**I understand that you and Souji's team had an interesting sparing match the other day?**_

Aemi looked at Saitou with surprise and more then a little interest. She had _no idea_ that he was capable of mind-speaking all on his own.

_**Why captain! How did you learn to do this? Or were you born being able to?**_

Saitou shrugged slightly and smiled down at the woman at his side.

_**A little of both. I had a small amount of natural talent, but then it was expanded upon by a friend and mentor. I never really had the opportunity to practice with anyone, and I hope that you don't mind me being so forward.**_

_**Not at all Captain. Though I must say that you do seem a little rusty, as your sendings are a **__**bit fuzzy. So anytime that you would like to give it a practice just feel free to ask me, and I'll do what I can. Also- how far or near do you have to be to someone to be able to do this? Think that maybe you could give me a call from here when I'm over at my house?**_

Saitou's eyes seemed to narrow slightly at the thought._** I am not sure, but if I am fuzzy standing right next to you, I can only assume that trying to call you from here to your home way across the compound it would only sound like someone trying to speak under water... **_Saitou said dryly.

Aemi giggled and nodded. _**Well, still...give it a try sometime. Besides, you can't learn unless you are given the opportunity to practice, now can you?**_ she said archly.

The reference was not missed by the man, and he found it wisest to say nothing and only nod sagely in agreement, and keep walking silently besides her. He tried once more to mind speak with her but he found his previously open path to her blocked. He looked over slightly in confusion at her and saw that she was smiling serenely and looking straight ahead. He tried again to give a small push but found his path firmly blocked. He wondered if he had committed some social gaffe.

"I'm sorry...?"

_**It is always best Captain Saitou to give a small 'tap' if you would call it before entering in such a conversation. It is almost like entering a person's home. You wouldn't just barge in, would you? At least allow your 'host' a chance to close a few doors...**_she said with a friendly look in order to soften the brunt of her words and his large, social mishap.

Saitou closed his eyes and bowed his head in apology.

"No need to feel bad officer, no offense was taken-"

_**No, but he does need to learn the proper etiquette,**_ came a third voice from seemingly out of nowhere. It was Hankio, and though his voice was the usual well modulated and respectful one that he always used Aemi could tell that it was slightly _off_ a bit...

Captain Saitou's eyes widened imperceptibly with surprise.

_**Hankio, it's alright. We were just having a simple conversation**_, she said privately to him. Even from a distance she could feel his small hum of discontent. He wasn't mad or upset, but he seemed very proprietary none the less. Aemi looked at Saitou and smiled abashedly at him in order to once again try and take any sting out of the words.

_**You should be more careful whom you let in,**_ came the slight reprimand.

Now it was Aemi who felt the chiding, and she looked away briefly while blushing. _**I know Hankio, and I am...are you up or are you just getting up?**_

_**I am awake and was looking for you, but once again you seemed to have gotten the jump on things...**_

_**I'm sorry, but I didn't want to disturb you. I'll be back soon. Will you be waiting for me? **_To try and smooth out his disgruntlement she sent with her words a wistful and hopeful feeling as accompaniment.

_**Of course. Will you want breakfast?**_

_**No, but I will want to spend some time with you...**_she now sent over an underlying feeling of deep need, and she felt his immediate response thrum through her.

_**Come back soon,**_ he said and was immediately gone before she could ascertain how he had felt about it.

Aemi was swiftly brought back to her present state as Commander Kondo's voice rang out over the court yard. He was standing on the porch of one of the training halls, and behind him groups of new recruits could be seen sparing. He turned to look back inside and was seen to be giving some orders before diverting his attention back to the approaching pair.

"Miss Aemi! How _wonderful_ it is to have you here again! I feel like a neglectful neighbor by not stopping by your house to visit as much as you do with us." He smiled broadly and made his way over to the pair.

Both bowed to him and Aemi smiled congenially. "And I feel like the neighbor that just won't go away," she said wryly.

"Never fear on that account! We are always happy to see you." He motioned for her to follow him and when she turned to speak with Captain Saitou she saw that his space was already vacant.

"Where did he go?" Aemi said looking around in confusion

Kondo smiled and shrugged. "That's Hajime for you. He comes and goes without anyone ever really knowing. _Funny_ like that..."

"You mean _sneaky_ like that," she said raising a brow and following him into a small reception room.

As the two settled in and tea was brought they talked amiably about general, mundane matters. Though they didn't talk about the weather they did seem to steer away (or Kondo purposefully kept them steered away) from certain matters. Aemi smiled at the tactic but said nothing. She just let herself go with the flow as she knew that one way or another they would talk about what she had originally come for.

"Oh! Commander Kondo, this is a gift from Min to you," she said offering the previously forgotten basket.

Kondo beamed as he uncovered the cloth protecting it to see a pile of Botomachi. The sweet bean paste and rice was a favorite of his, and somehow the word must have gotten out...He eyed the food almost greedily.

"Why thank you! How kind of Miss Min to do that for such as I!" He called for his page to get some plates and more tea. When the young boy came back Kondo set two plates and offered his guest some of the refreshment.

Kondo and Aemi sat in happy silence as they ate one of Min's favorite foods. The sticky sweet taste melted in their mouths, and in contentment they silently ate the treat and listened to the sounds of the compound as it came fully to life around them. Suddenly the tranquil silence was broken as the shoji was whipped open and Hijikata stood in the doorway looking down at the two sardonically.

"Well, it's _you_ again," he said rudely but with a slight smile as he invited himself in.

Aemi rolled her eyes and casually took a sip of tea. "So it appears. My, aren't _you _observant, and so early in the day as well. _No wonder_ you were made a Vice Commander...Such great _deductive_ _powers_ certainly shouldn't go to waste," she said returning his own personality back to him.

Hijikata snorted and sat down besides them, but an appreciative gleam rose in his eyes. He looked at the basket with a raised brow. "A bribe? And so early in your relationship with us. Not very smart..."

"Toshi!" Kondo said reprimanding his officer, but there was little force behind it. Neither couple seemed to have any animosity between them, so he saw no reason to really reprimand his colleague "Mis Min made these for _me_, I'll have you know..."

"Ah, so it's a bribe from the old hag._ Even better_..." Hijikata now rolled his eyes and took a pull on his pipe, and blowing the smoke into the air above their heads.

Aemi fanned the air around them and gave Hijikata 'the eye'. "Really? Is all that necessary not only so early in the morning but right in our faces as well? What are you, some kind of heathen?"

"No, a wolf relaxing in his own den, and one not about to change his ways for some visiting bird..." Hijikata said with a bland face, but he none the less put his pipe down in a tray meant specifically for that purpose. He slide it off to the side but not enough that it would seem like he was in any way accommodating her. He made it appear as if it was something that he had decided, and not her.

"Cretin..." Aemi said shaking her head.

"Harridan," he quipped back quickly.

Aemi stopped herself from sticking her tongue out at him and turned to Kondo with a smile. "I do confess that I have come here with some_ specific_ business to ask you."

"See? I told you. A _bribe_..."

"Quiet _you_," Aemi said looking at Hijikata askance. He only laughed darkly and motioned with an impatient hand for her to continue.

"I was wondering if you will be in attendance at the Shinsengumi East tomorrow during my _interview_ with Yuudan."

Hijikata snorted and Kondo folded his arms in his sleeves.

"Would that be a problem?" Kondo asked quietly.

Both men were surprised to see her shake her head. "No. I was expecting it. I just am curious as to who all will be there. I am also going to assume that Lord Matsudaira will be there as well. I honestly planned on about ten of you being there."

"Katsura and I thought that it would be best to have Toshi and Yoshida do the questioning, but the rest of us will just be bystanders...if that is alright with you." Kondo smiled gently and poured Aemi more tea, which she took gracefully.

"Like I said: no problem with me, or Hankio and Gauron either for that matter. Though I will say that they are slightly _trepidatious_ as to how this will all go down, so it might be best if you and the others allow them a certain amount of... _space_..."

"Agreed and by all means. None of us would want to get in the way of them performing their duty," Kondo said nodding. "We are also there to lend any support that may be needed: either moral or physical if need be."

"And I appreciate that Commander, I really do." Aemi turned to Hijikata. "May I ask as to what questions you might be asking him?" Aemi didn't look concerned, only curious.

Hijikata shrugged inelegantly. "I haven't formulated a plan yet," he said tapping his pipe out again and then packing it with more tobacco. Just as he was about to find a light Aemi snapped her fingers and smoke rose from the bowl. He looked at her with a raised brow.

Aemi smiled mischievously back and nodded. "I'm a handy girl to have around the house, aren't I?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hnn."

Kondo laughed jovially at the display.

"We most probably will ask the usual questions and see where that all leads to. Personally, I don't think that we'll get too much from Yuudan as I don't think that he was high enough up to have been told or sen anything really pertinent. He was more then likely nothing more then a mule." Hijikata didn't seem upset, just unimpressed. "He was probably given tasks interesting enough to make him feel important, but not important enough to make him be pertinent to any crucial plans. I think that we'll find out quickly enough that he was nothing more then a low-level minion really."

Kondo nodded in agreement. "Yes Toshi, from what I've gathered he was maybe a lieutenant at best...I think that he was probably more useful as a diversion of some sort."

"Just like Brother Goku?" Aemi said looking at the two men with a smile that was a little less then friendly.

"_Exactly_ like that-_yes_," Hijikata said with firmly and looking at her with no excuses in his eyes.

"I have no problem with such a plan as long as the player is fully aware of the situation and the consequences of such a game." Aemi's voice was well modulated but the steely tone and look in her eyes belayed the tranquil picture that she made. "Goku to me does not seem to be as the same caliber as you or your men, so I find it hard to believe that he could prove to be so useful."

"And that is _exactly_ reason that he is," Hijikata said with a feral grin. "Sometimes innocence is a person's one and only saving grace."

"As long as it is innocence and not ignorance, Vice Commander."

"Brother Goku is fully apprised of the situation," Kondo cut in smoothly. "His willingness to help comes freely, I can assure you."

Aemi looked at Commander Kondo with a slightly abashed look. She felt a sense of deja-vu, and the conversation struck a nerve as she couldn't help but remember her last conversation with Commander Katsura and Vice Commander Yoshida.

"I am sure of it, Commander, and I didn't mean to make it appear as if I thought less of you or your designs."

"Yes you did," Hijikata said dryly.

Aemi looked at Hijikata with a very disgruntled look. "No I didn't! Don't go putting words in my mouth..."

"Look, if you're going to shovel it at least own it," Hijikata said laughing in her face. Before she could give an angry retort he made a motioning gesture with his hand. "Now, what are _your_ plans for tomorrow?"

Aemi's discomposure was quickly cast aside and she was immediately back to her normal, easy-going self. "Well, once I formulate _my plan_ on how I plan to accomplish my end I'll be sure to discuss it with you before hand. Maybe that way we can avoid any unpleasantness. Either way," she said shrugging and smiling wryly, "it should go pretty smoothly."

"So you've _never_ done this before?" Hijikata asked with skepticism.

"I know how it should all go _theoretically_," Aemi said obscurely and looking slightly aside.

Hijikata gave a snort. "_Theoretically_? That doesn't sound too convincing or too encouraging."

Aemi whipped her gaze back and gave Hijikata a pointed look. "Well, it's the best you have right now, so don't look a gift horse in the mouth. And even if it doesn't work then you are no further behind then before. You have nothing to loose and everything to gain."

"We just don't want anything to happen to you," Kondo said breaking in and looking slightly concerned.

Aemi waived it away. "No, nothing should... It will be just like when I joined minds with Vice Commanders Hijikata and Yoshida. It's the same principle." She might have sounded nonchalant, but she found that she couldn't look either of the men in the eyes.

It did not escape either man's attention.

Hijikata said nothing but look at her with a strange look. He was remembering the wonderful sensation that he had felt when he had been with her, and was slightly disconcerted that such a scum as Yuudan would gain the same pleasure. He must have shown his thoughts on his face as Aemi suddenly patted his arm consolingly. The contact caused Hijikata to look at her rather sharply.

"Don't worry Vice Commander, I can protect myself better then you think..." Aemi rose unexpectedly and the two men rose with her. "Gentlemen, I best be off. I have a lot of things to take care of today in order to free up tomorrow, and I am sure that you do as well so I won't keep you anymore." She smiled and bowed, and turned to leave.

"Visit us anytime Miss Aemi, and maybe tomorrow we might all go over to the Shinsengumi East together?" Kondo asked the question politely, but she could tell that he had the underlying tone of a concerned parent or uncle.

"That would be nice, and very considerate of you all as well. So, till we meet tomorrow morning?"

"We'll walk you home Miss Aemi," Kondo said bowing and motioning her before them.

"That's ok. I am sure that you have better things to do. I'll just cut through the yard and go through the gate that connects our property."

Hijikata looked mildly surprised. "There's a connecting gate? Is that how Gauron slips in at night?" Hijikata chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"No, I think that Gauron just hops the wall... And is he still doing that?" Aemi laughed nervously but looked perturbed, and more then slightly embarrassed

"The bastard fell asleep one night on my roof and his snores kept me up most of the night," Hijikata said frowning.

Both Kondo and Aemi laughed at the grumpy Vice Commander.

"Well, better you then me," she said blithely as she started to walk off. "Till tomorrow morning gentlemen!" Aemi waived and wandered off to the back of the compound.

As she went the two men watched her progress; it was slow going as she would get stopped by groups of Shinsengumi here and there to stop and chat. At that rate she would never get home...

"What do you all thinks you're doing?!" Hijikata's deep voice boomed across the compound. All movement stopped at his words. "Do you think that this is some social club??! _Well it's not_! Get back to work you lazy _bastards_!" Hijikata's voice was now at full volume and even Aemi had turned around with surprise at it. He was standing in the doorway of Kondo's reception room and a scowl was formed clearly on his handsome face. "_Now_!" And his last statement was punctuated by him slamming the door shut behind him.

"_Gods_...how in hell can you stand it?" Aemi asked a few of the captains that she had stopped to chat with on her way to the back yard gate. "Does his voice only have two volumes: low and sneaky or loud and bastardly?"

The captains muffled laughs or gave low snickers. "Well, aren't _you_ the pot calling the kettle black?" Okita asked with a light chuckle. "We _do _refer to all of you next door as 'The Screamers' you know."

Aemi looked at Okita with surprise and then suddenly burst out laughing. "Get out!_ Really_? I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad one..."

"Oh, it's totally good! We get the_ best_ laugh riot from listening to you. Commander Kondo says that it all must be very therapeutic, as you get anything bothering you out in the open and off your chest. Too bad that Vice Commander Hijikata doesn't let us do that, but we find our own ways..." he said smiling like a cat who got the cream.

"Oh really? _Like what_?" Aemi had a fascinated look on her face and the other men with them laughed lowly.

Okita shrugged nonchalantly. "I just annoy him and play tricks on him in general. He is such a control freak that anything out of the norm drives him crazy and affords me the biggest laughs!" Okita smiled boyishly and with out a hint of regret. "Plus, he is just so easy and he offers himself up on a silver platter after all...it would be crime not to take advantage of it!"

"You're the only one who can really get away with that Captain Okita," one man said wryly.

"Yes, I know... but I _try_ and make sure that it counts enough for all of you!" Okita pouted almost prettily and offered Aemi a cheeky wink. "I look out after my own."

"Well, good for you. Keep up the good work!" Aemi winked back and waving good bye she left the men to the rest of their day.

As she walked the rest of the way through the yard she waved and said 'hello' to people in passing, but she made sure to keep her walk brisk. She felt bad for keeping going, but she would never make it home if she stopped every time someone called out to talk. As she entered her back yard she saw Hankio sitting on the back porch sipping his morning bowl of tea. She smiled brightly and called out her salutations to him as she walked up to him.

"Good morning Hankio," she said as she sat down next to him. She begged him with her eyes for a sip of his tea, and with his help she took a small, quick sip from the steaming bowl in his hands. She smiled in satisfaction as the fragrant brew slide down her throat. Aemi leaned forward and by her gesture Hankio did as well; they rubbed noses and gave each other a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Good Morning Mi-chan. How are you?" He gave her a quick nuzzle on her cheek before she could pull back too far.

"Not too bad! Where is everyone?" Aemi asked as she had heard neither Gauron nor Min moving about or talking behind her in the house.

"Min has gone off shopping and Gauron has gone off to Nagase's to see the newest shipment of koi. He wants to get a jump on the koi auction today." Hankio smiled slightly and looked pointedly at their pond. Gauron's growing koi obsession was legendary, and he had even gone so far as to reprimand people who had koi and didn't take care of them up to his standards. Hankio thought that if truth be told Gauron was a koi expert, and for such a brutish creature to have such an extensive knowledge and passion for the fish was amusing to say the least.

"Good grief Hankio! Can our pond hold anymore koi? Can the budget?!"

Hankio shrugged and took a sip of tea. "I suppose so...either way he is going to come home with one or two whether we like it or not. Personally, I think that we will have to make another pond."

Aemi scooted closer to Hankio and leaned up against him. "We don't have room Hankio...where? Maybe we can bamboozle our neighbors into putting in a pond and tearing up their yard instead of ours..."

Hankio raised a brow and nodded. "Very good. We can pawn him off on them and keep our yard intact. Very well thought out." He looked down at her and rumbled his approval. He set the bowl aside and placed a hand softly on her thigh. He said nothing and she said nothing about it. She had even gone so far as to set her own hand over his, and they interlocked fingers.

"Are you going to be ok with tomorrow? Are you going to be fine having so many people around during the interrogation? The final say as to whom will be allowed is really up to you. Remember that."

"And if I don't I am sure that you and Gauron will." Aemi shook her head but kept her gaze forward. "No, they deserve to be there. After all, they've been in on it since the beginning, and with our invitation don't forget... and they deserve to be there at the end. Besides, even if everything does go to hell in a hand basket I'll have both of you there to help shield and protect me."

She looked up at him finally and with such a look of trust and confidence that Hankio rumbled a deep purr in answer. Of _course_ they would shield and protect her. That was part of their job, and they would_ never_ let her down. Gauron had been positively correct when he had said that: they die before she died. They were all going to be together until the very end.

"Also Hankio- I _trust_ them, and I think that the two of you do as well. I don't feel any dishonorable intentions among them. We asked for their help and they are being more then gracious in giving it to us. In a lot of ways we have dumped a pretty big problem in their lap, and one that we just don't have time for. They have done a nice bit of leg work for us."

Hankio stayed quiet, as he wasn't all together in agreement with her, but it wasn't worth the disruption of their tranquility at this point. He knew that they took it mainly to keep their fingers in the mix and to expand their working knowledge. He didn't think that it was done dishonorably, but it also wasn't purely humanitarian either. But he rather have them with them then against them, as he knew that they could be very nasty adversaries if so provoked. It was just that he was uneasy about _how_ tomorrow's events might unfold. There were too many variables that could slant against them. The largest being that she wasn't in full control of her sending, and her recent communication with Captain Saitou proved that. She really didn't know the man well enough to join with him in such an intimate manner, and if he had been anything but honorable then anything could have happened. But luckily he had been there to over-see all that. She was just _too trusting_ at times. Luckily she had himself as well as Gauron to stand as chaperons.

"Mi-chan, how about we have a small experiment. Why don't we do a _deep_ sending?" Hankio's tone was light, but a vein of seriousness was clearly woven through it.

Aemi looked at Hankio with a frown. "But Hankio, we _have_ before. We've spoken _lots_ of times like that."

"No mi-chan. Our communications have always been freely given. I want you to try and wrest something from me that I am trying to keep hidden from you. Just as it will be with Yuudan."

"Hankio! I would _never_ take anything from you like that _by force_. I would _never_ invade your privacy like that!" She looked at him in almost horror and embarrassment "It just wouldn't be right..."

Hankio nodded. "I know that, but that is _exactly_ what you are going to have to do tomorrow. You are going to have to put your feelings and sense of proprietary aside and forcefully take what does not belong to you. I want you to experience that in a safe manner before having to do something like that in a public and less then ideal setting."

Aemi looked at Hankio with trepidation. "I don't know Hankio..." She was very unsure about this 'experiment'. Hankio was a very, very, _very_ private individual, and she knew that whatever she would find would be very off-setting to him. She almost felt it akin to rape...She shook her head and looked down at their clasped hands. "I just don't know Hankio..." she said again.

Hankio stood up and with his hand still holding hers he motioned for her to follow. "Come Mi-chan, let's go inside and just give this a try, shall we? All I'll do is think of something and see if you can take it from me." He looked down at her with a friendly and encouraging smile.

She looked back at him and bit her lip, but acquiesced none the less. "All right..."

Hankio led her through the quiet house and back up to the bedroom. He stated that should anything untoward happen then she would be comfortably in her bed and surrounded by the familiar. What he really thought was that if it became too strenuous for her she could just lay back in their bed and pass out without being too uncomfortable.

When they got up to the bedroom Hankio walked them to the middle of the bed and sat them both down and facing each other. Hankio was sitting crossed legged and Aemi was siting back on her thighs. She looked up at him and still kept his hand firmly in hers.

"Now, I will think of something inane and I want you to find out what it is. I want you to try and get me to either tell you either verbally or through just picking it out mentally. Ready?" He looked at her encouragingly, and before she could answer he gave her a quick peck on the forehead as a boost.

Aemi nodded and staring deep into Hankio's eyes her own started to loose focus as she concentrated on her Shinrai before her. Like any other time before she slide easily into his mind, but this time she was met by small but sturdy barriers. She would push and prod, and sometimes they would give and other times she would find herself having to go another route. She likened it to entering a person's home. It was filled with rooms and with all the doors closed. Some were locked and some were not. The rooms that she found opened held memories of innocuous times that they had had together or even times that he had had alone. She was very careful to never look too deeply or for too long. Even though he was giving her permission to enter didn't mean that she was going to betray his trust and wander about freely.

She also found it unusual so see that the doors had taken different shapes and consistency. Some slid softly to the side as was traditional, but some were made to swing open. Some were thin and some were made of sturdy oak. The more impressive doors were always locked tightly. She tried her best to open them but she could never find her way. All of a sudden she came to a large and imposing stone door. She felt a shiver run through her as she knew that what he wanted her to find must be behind _this_ one, as it was clearly sturdier then the rest. It loomed up before her and she almost couldn't see where it ended. It truly was impressive! And she also knew without a doubt that this was the door that she needed to get through in order to obtain her goal.

Mentally she calmed herself and with seeking hands she ran them over the stone. It was deceptively warm and smooth. In the back of her mind she felt that it reminded her of her Shinrai's own body; the texture may look as if it should be one way but it felt entirely different. She could almost feel life pumping underneath her questing fingers. Without even thinking about it she automatically pressed the side of her face against the wall and was surprised to feel a shudder. She jerked back and looked at the door in surprise. She felt as much as heard a low grumble. With a smile curling up on her face she splayed her hands out and this time she pressed not only her face against the stone door but her body as well. She closed her eyes and even went so far as to rub her face against it. Now she really _did_ feel the stone door shudder under her touch. Her fingers curled and uncurled, and as she moaned softly she felt and heard an answering moan as well. Her smile became almost feline.

_**Hankio...Let me in...**_

She was given no response, but she didn't expect one. She just kept up with her touching and rubbing.

_**Haaaankiooooo**_, she said in almost a feline purr.

The door shuddered violently under her hands but still stayed firmly shut.

_**Let me in...Please?**_

No response, and now it seemed as if the door was also being braced from the inside.

_**Please Hankio? Please let me in? If even for just a moment?**_

The heat was slowly dissipating from the door and it almost became as cold and hard as it looked, but she was not to be dissuaded because she knew that she was at the right door and on the right track.

_**I'm so cold and alone out here! Just let me in for a moment so I can feel warm and safe **__**again...**_She tried to modulate her voice with a small amount of petulance and longing.

The temperature of the door became so cold that she started to see her breath forming in the chilling air. She shivered but stayed the course. With a firm conviction she threw herself against the door. With her body pressed against the now ice cold door she knew that the closer she got to her goal the chillier and harder the door became. It was becoming so cold that it was starting to _burn_ her. But she also knew that the more frozen something became the more brittle it became as well. All she needed was to keep pushing...

_**Hankio! Please! I'm so cold...Please! I just need to be next to you...**_

The door shuddered and groaned loudly and still held, but she could see small cracks starting to form. With a surge of excitement she bit her lip with the pain that the frozen stone was giving her and still pushed forward tenaciously with both her mind and her body. Suddenly the door bowed inward and as it was in the process of snapping back she saw a large chunk fall at her feet and shatter. She looked up and could see light coming through from somewhere at the top. She kept her place and increased her need. With no warning the door shattered and she fell onto her hands and knees into the room. It was her own bedroom, and at first she thought that the exercise was over and that she was back in her reality, but it wasn't until she took a good look into the room that she knew that she was still locked mentally with Hankio.

Two figures were laying together in front of her and even at first glance she knew that it was Hankio by his shape and his long mane of hair pulled back. He was between the legs of a second person, and it was easily seen that it was a woman. And it was also very apparent that they were intimately joined. Hankio was moving with every part of his body, and though she could only see the legs and arms of the woman beneath him she knew that what he was doing was to their mutual benefit. She watched in fascination as his muscles rippled. Even his tail was moving restlessly to their rhythm. From her position and his stance the woman's face was blocked, and Aemi felt a moment of burning embarrassment She knew that she was intruding on a very private moment, but for some reason she couldn't tear her gaze away from her Shinrai's figure. She was spellbound. Even knowing that this was something that he wouldn't want her to witness she still couldn't find the ability to move, let alone even breath. Their movements coupled with the sounds coming from the couple kept her enthralled. She had never witnessed anything so fascinating nor erotic in her short life. It was very apparent to someone even so inexperienced as she that his sounds coupled with his movements pleased his partner, as she could hear breathy, answering moans and see the legs and arms tightening and loosening in response. Without even knowing it she found herself tentatively crawling closer to the coupling figures. When she got close enough to almost touch them her breath caught in surprise. She was able to see the figure clearly, and the woman's identity stunned her.

It was herself. Seeing herself so intimately joined with Hankio (and not that it hadn't ever crossed her own mind) sent such a jolt of passion through her that her trembling almost made her loose her balance. Watching herself in the midst of such pleasure made her envy herself. She almost laughed like a lunatic at the thought. She was jealous of herself. How crazy was_ that_? Her gaze moved from Hankio to herself and back again, and her eyes constantly scanned every bit of flesh that she could see. Without even realizing it her hand slowly stretched out to touch him. Just as her shaking hand met Hankio's undulating form his head turned to the side and he looked her square in the face.

Aemi jerked back as if burned and felt herself start to tumble backwards. At the exact moment that she felt herself hit the bedding she was roughly jerked back to reality. And into Hankio's waiting arms. She trembled uncontrollably as she looked up into his face. It was intense to say the least. His eyes burned like icy fire down at her, and his nostrils were flared.

"_Oh_! H-h-h-hankio...!"

He stayed silent but cradled her gently. His stare was consuming and all-encompassing. Without ever breaking eye contact he turned her around and laid her down on the bed on her back. She made no move to stop or stay his movements, and she made no move to take her hands from his arms. Aemi lay on the bed at his knees and looked up at him with confusion, embarrassment, and even desire. He disengaged one hand and placed it softly on her stomach. Even through that he could feel the hard and rapid pounding of her heart. He gently rubbed his hand on his stomach to try and bring her raging emotions back down to a more comfortable level for her. But it did nothing of the kind, as all she could think about was now she was in the same position that she just saw herself in, and if anything it only managed to increased her respirations and heart beat. She started to shake and stutter so badly that Hankio threw all caution to the wind, and he slowly turned himself around so that he lay sidled against her. Without trying to make her feel over-whelmed he kept his body only against her side, even though ever ounce of him was screaming to move over her and between her trembling thighs.

Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Hankio purred and rumbled against her knowing that in times past when she was shaken up such activities often calmed her. _But not this time_. Reacting instinctively she held onto him with a death grip.

"Mi-chan...." he said lowly.

"..."

"You are back and safe now. No need to be afraid."

She shook her head wildly side to side. Her eyes were wide open and so dilated that her iris were almost non-existent.

"I'm so sorry Hankio," she said quietly. "I-I-I thought that that was the right door...I didn't mean to-"

He looked down at her without blinking, and nodded. "You did very well." He made no comment, excuse or apology about what she had seen. He just waited to see what she would say next. He felt invigorated that she didn't try and get away from him. When she had burst into that particular memory/thought room that he had tried so hard to keep shut he had felt a deep and brief stab of guilt. It was a room of his deepest fantasy that she had decided to enter, and when she had broken down all his defenses he had almost decided then and there to end the experiment. But for some reason he had let her continue. He had bared himself and shown her his fondest desire and fantasy. When she had made no move to leave, and then in fact boldly gotten closer it had spurned him onward. He had allowed the fantasy to full play itself out. It was when she had reached out to touch him that he suddenly found that he couldn't keep it or himself intact anymore. It was only then that he had decided to abruptly stop the session, because if he hadn't he had no idea what would have happened. He had almost no control when it came to her.

"It _was_ the right door, Mi-chan." Hankio's simple statement told everything. Aemi turned a crimson red but still kept her eye contact with him. "Do you now see what I meant by how something like this can be so dangerously enlightening?"

Aemi nodded. She was in shock still, and words were beyond her ability. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think, but she _could_ act, and without any thought or words to entangle it. With all the energy that she could muster she pushed herself up and moved over him so that he had to turn on his back in order to support her. She crawled so that she lay out fully on top of him. Her shaking slowly decreased as she felt his warmth seep deeply into her. Aemi gave a deep sigh and all at once she felt her muscles start to relax from his slow and languorous running of his hands down her sides and back. Her head was tucked under his chin and she was able to breath his scent in deeply. He smelled _so good_. In combination with his scent pervading her nostrils and the feel of his hands on her body her over-worked mind started to slowly shut down and she could feel a sudden heaviness start to prevail over her need to keep awake. Moving around on top of him to get comfortable she curled her hands in and made a soft humming sound of her own. A large yawn broke from her.

"Hankio?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought that you said that the memory that I was to take from you was supposed to be 'innocuous'...That didn't seem too insipid to me..." She was thankful that her face was buried against him as she could feel her cheeks burning.

Hankio closed his eyes and tried to keep from clutching her tightly to him. No, that had been as far from harmless as one could possibly get. So why had he shown her that? Her inexperience never showed more brightly then it did now.

"Mi-chan, would you be so adverse to experiencing such a display?"

Aemi buried her face deeper into Hankio's neck. How did one answer something like that? If she answered 'yes' then she didn't want him to think that she would be willing to do that with just anyone. And besides, she wasn't sure just all that it would entail. Her inexperience made herself more then slightly nervous, but this was Hankio after all. And if she answered' no' then she would just be flat out _lying_...She felt like she was on the brink of some new, undiscovered territory, and if she was going to discover it with anyone then she wanted it to be with him. A fierce and sudden realization hit her almost square between the eyes. What she had witnessed hadn't really scared or frightened her. Far from it. That deep and private thought of his had awoken something in her that she had never known existed. Her body once again started to thrum awake and her hands curled and unfurled against the muscles of his chest. She felt his tail slowly make its way to rub against her backside. But as sure and steady as she felt she found that she was still too shy for some reason to be able to meet his piercing gaze, so she kept her face pressed up against him.

"No, Hankio.." she whispered.

Hankio took two fingers and pried her face from him, and so she had to look at him. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was parted slightly as she took in deep breathes. "No you do not want to, or no you would not be adverse to such attentions?" His voice was strong and steady, and his intense gaze looked for total commitment.

"No I would not be adverse to-"

Before she could finish her thought he swooped in for a kiss. It was meant to comfort as well as excite, and it did both admirably. Slowly her hands moved so that they entangled deeply into his hair. As he nibbled her lips and then moved his way across her jaw and down her neck he slowly rotated them so that she was now partially underneath him. He rumbled and purred continually. She answered him with soft mewls of excitement and restless movements of her body against his. Hankio ran a hand and even part of his tail over any part that he could of hers. He even gave tentative thrusts with his hips against hers. She broke her contact with him and her head drifted back, and with her eyes closed she gave a full, body shiver. Her eager anticipation and willingness fueled his passion and the blood coursing through his veins.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with no pretense, just pure willingness. As Hankio bent down to take a swipe and nip behind her ears they both stopped as they heard the front door open and Min calling up to them.

"Good Morning! I'm back! Anyone home?"

Both closed their eyes in frustration. Aemi tried to give a response but it came out only as a hoarse croak. Hankio looked down at her with a small smile.

"Be right down Min!" Hankio yelled over his shoulder. He looked back and down at his almost-lover. "I'll go downstairs first. Why don't you change and get yourself together, and then join me for a light breakfast?" He sat up with a regretful sigh.

"Why? Do I look _funny_?" Aemi asked with confusion.

Hankio looked back down and gave a dark smile full of promise and even a tad smug. "Far from it, but you _do_ look deliciously disheveled," he said with a smirk.

Aemi's confused, then shocked, and then embarrassed looks sent a warm pulse through his already over-loaded system. As upset as he was at being interrupted during such a pivotal moment in their relationship he felt that when the actual moment _did_ occur it would be even that more enjoyable. The anticipation was like a meat tenderizer to an already perfect main dish. Putting his own clothing aright he walked sedately out the room and never looked back.

Aemi rolled over and groaned. Where her day had started out as being easy going and enjoyable she now felt stressed and unbalanced. She had so much to do today in order to be able to block of an entire day tomorrow, and now she wasn't sure that she would be even able to leave the house. Every nerve felt raw and on edge, and even with her lack of experience she knew what was the cause of it: Hankio. She had to see the Onmyouji one more time before seeing Yuudan as well as stopping by Takeshi's to see how his new pack was doing, but how she was feeling now she wasn't sure if she could..._No way_ could she face them like this, and she certainly didn't relish having to go downstairs and see Min either. That woman could be like a shark smelling blood or a dog with a bone when it came to most things. She was just too damn perceptive for anyone's good. So with weary movements she slowly rose and dragged herself to her dresser to try and put herself back together.

Downstairs Min silently gave Hankio a fresh bowl of tea, and looked down into his face with a wry look. Hankio was looking so innocent that butter wouldn't have melted in his mouth. Of course, he was also looking as smug as a cat that had gotten the proverbial canary as well. She was slightly put-off as this was something that she would have expected from Gauron and not his taciturn counterpart.

"Care to enlighten me?" Min asked with slight amusement.

Hankio just gave his usual "Hn," and gave an eloquent shrug of his shoulders.

"Everything ok?"

"Things have never looked better," he said suddenly beaming at her.

Min's eyes opened wide and for once she was at a loss as to what to say.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

Chapter 17

**Hunters and Prey**

_**Shinsengumi East**_

The group gathered silently in the Main Temple Hall at the Shinsengumi East complex. The room was large and spacious enough for any formal occasion, and for that reason it fit their purpose exceedingly well. It allowed a large group of people to witness the proceeding and from a relatively safe distance. Everyone that had been invited to attend was in attendance. Kondo, Hijikata, and Yamanami brought with them only Okita and Saitou. Katsura, Yoshida, and Uemon had with them only Akesato and Kitamura. The same groups that had been there at the temple that day were the only ones allowed to be witness to this event. They stood in a silent group together and waiting for Aemi and Matsudaira to join them, as the two had gone off together alone to talk privately for some reason.

Hankio and Gauron also stood with the group, but it was apparent by their posture and unwillingness to engage in conversation that they wanted to be left alone with their thoughts. Hankio had his arms crossed over his stomach and tucked into his sleeves. His posture looked relaxed with his eyes closed and his tail in its normal perch around his shoulders, but the vibrations that he gave were not all together condusive to being willing to engage in any source of discourse with anyone around him. A chilly atmosphere seemed to come off of him in palpable waves, and it almost seemed as if the temperature in the air around him had noticeably dropped. Gauron on the other hand was silently grim, and his tail made soft, swishing sounds as it flicked impatiently behind him like a cat whose good nature was being stretched thin. His eyes were never in one place as they constantly scanned his environment. He seemed to be looking in every corner and at every shadow around him. Occasional sounds of discontent would slip out as soft growls or snarls. Hankio would every once in a while look at him and give an answering rumble. Gauron was on a slow burn, and it was apparent that he could go up in flames at a moments notice. He seemed almost combustible.

Suddenly the door slid open and Aemi and Matsudaira entered. They walked over to the two, waiting groups. Matsudaira went and moved in a steady path to the Shinsengumi, but not before he gave a very small and encouraging squeeze on her arm. His face was poised but the touch was telling; he had faith in her but was also worried for her. She gave him a quick and what was hopefully an encouraging pat on his hand. Aemi made straight for her Shinrai, and the two moved to meet her half way. They stood close to each other, and Aemi reached out and touched one and then the other. When she put her hand on Gauron's restless tail it slowed, stopped, and then rubbed up against her. The feral look in his eyes dimmed momentarily and he looked down at her with what could only be called fondness. His tail moved across her back and brushed lightly against her cheek. She rubbed back and gave the passing appendage a pleasurable stroke. She turned to Hankio and slid her hands into his sleeves, and rubbed his hands with her own. Hankio opened his eyes and the winter residing there bloomed into a more temperate climate. He rumbled low and deep in his chest and ended with a very quiet purr that ran through him and into her. She nodded and looking at them both smiled bravely.

_**Everything will be fine. Just trust in me...**_

_**We do, that is never the question. We are here with you, **_Hankio said to them both.

_**We have your back baby**_, Gauron said cheekily.

_**Just as I have both of yours.**_

With a breath she turned to the waiting Shinsengumi. "Gentlemen, and Miss Akesato," she said smiling and bowing. "I believe that Vice Commander Yoshida and Vice Commander Hijikata will be leading the interrogation?" She looked to both men who stepped forward and came closer. "I believe that Yuudan is on his way, and I think that now is the time to discuss what I'll be doing."

Neither man said anything but nod in acquiescence. Both Hijikata and Yoshida looked at her with dark eyes that gave nothing away. They watched her face unwaveringly.

"I plan to join with him in much the same manner that I did with both of you. Hankio and I did a test run yesterday, and it seemed to work out well," she shyly smiled and looked up at her Shinrai. Hankio looked back placidly but a cold fire could be seen burning brightly in his eyes. Aemi had to force herself not to shiver at the look and the memory. "I don't see any problems, but I'm not quite sure how it will entirely play itself out. I am going to assume that either he will be giving the answers to your directly or indirectly through me. Any questions?"

"Let's get this done," Hijikata said tersely.

"And as quickly as possible," Yoshida said nodding. He looked at her with a dark gaze that betrayed nothing. "You are sure of this," he whispered softly so that only those closest could hear it. Only she though could see the look of concern in his eyes.

Aemi nodded and smiled grimly back at him. "Yes," she whispered.

With an answering nod he stepped back so that he stood next to Hijikata. All eyes suddenly turned as they heard footsteps outside the doorway. The door slid open and Yuudan was brought in escorted by two guards. He looked pale and wane, and he certainly didn't look as if he had spent a relaxing time here. He had a harried and wary look about him. The moment that he caught sight of Aemi though he started to scream and struggle against his guards hold on him. He shrieked and wailed as if he was seeing a demon, or into the very pits of Hell itself.

"Noooo!" He became so unruly that Hijikata and Yoshida had to step in and help with the restraint. Aemi had asked them to not have him bound but it was quickly becoming apparent that he could not be trusted without shackles.

Hankio and Gauron instinctively moved so that they partially obscured Aemi from Yuudan's

view. A feral snarl from Gauron quieted but did not altogether silence Yuudan's cries. He moaned and shook. But it didn't seem as if it was all from fear. There was an underlying sense of animosity that just couldn't be contained.

"Move him to the center of the room please," Hankio said to the Yuudan's guards.

Yuudan was half walked and half dragged to the center and then forcefully thrown down. He sat looking around hm balefully and with more then a little trepidation. He quieted down though when Aemi stepped forward and never taking her glance from him she asked the Vice Commanders and the other guards to step back.

"Are you sure?" Hijikata said looking down at the prisoner with disdain. He looked up for some conformation, but not from Aemi but more from her Shinrai. They nodded slightly but uneasily. He took the keys from the guards and unlocked the shackles.

Aemi was silent but nodded her head firmly. She stood before the man who had moved to sit up on his knees before her. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself, as if in response to some internally asked question.

Yuudan looked at her with pure hate. "_Bitch_..." he spat out quietly.

It was hard to say which Kurogane struck first, but either way Yuudan was sent sprawling onto his back on the floor and gave a painful moan.

"Ok, now that everyone is settled," Gauron said but he never got the rest of the sentence out. Whatever happened happened so fast that even Hankio barely had time to open his eyes in surprise.

Without warning or any word Aemi walked right up to Yuudan and grabbing him by the collar so that he was pulled forward she materialized a golden-orange blade from her clenched fist. She quickly buried it deeply into Yuudan's forehead. Everything around them stopped. It was as if time stood still and everyone in the room was frozen in place.

_**HANKIO and GAURON**_

They stood looking at each other in an empty room. It was the same room that they had started in at the Shinsengumi East Head Quarters, but no one was around. Neither Yuudan, nor the Shinsengumi, and certainly not Aemi. Panic sprang within them both. They looked around frantically at first. Tails came to life and whipped the air around them. Gauron had even gone so far as to draw his sword.

"What the blue blazing fuck?! Where_ is_ she?! Where is everyone else for that matter?" Gauron snarled and whipped his head from side to side. "_What the fuck just happened_?!"

Hankio made no reply, but he strode purposefully towards the door, and sliding it open he looked up and down the outer corridor. It was as he had thought. _Nothing_. He cocked his head to try and listen, but he heard nothing as well. He also felt nothing; it was as if no one but he and Gauron were alive. It was all _very_ disconcerting. Hankio turned and walked back into the room and met Gauron back where they started. He took a calming breath and knelt down in seiza. Gauron looked at him like he was insane.

"What the hell are you doing? We need to find her _right now_..."

Hankio closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in meditation. "We will not find her, at least not yet. For some reason we are all alone here."

Gauron reared up and bared his teeth in agitation. "What do you mean no one is here?" He walked past the seated figure and opened the door violently. He snarled out a call but was met with nothing but silence. He even left the room and walked down the hallway. Soon though he came back and his temper was even more agitated then when he had first left. "There is no one here! Where did everyone go?" He slammed his tail down in frustration and anger so hard that the floor boards shuddered under the impact.

"I have no idea," came the calm reply.

Gauron looked down at Hankio and was about to give an angry retort but suddenly thought better of it. He heavily dropped himself next to Hankio. "Then what do you propose we do, oh brilliant one?"

Hankio cracked an eye and looked with annoyance at Gauron. " I propose that we link together and try and find her. Maybe we can sense her somewhere."

"I am _so _going to beat her ass when we do finally catch up with her..." He tapped a few claws on his thigh in contemplation.

Hankio said nothing but nod.

Gauron seemed slightly mollified in seeing that Hankio wasn't so enamored that he would forgo all reason, and taking a deep breath in and then letting it out he closed his eyes and then he and Hankio merged together.

_**AEMI**_

Aemi blinked rapidly trying to get the stars that were dancing in front of her eyes away, and as quickly as possible. When she rubbed them and then looked around all she saw was the room that she had started in but no where were her Shinrai or the Shinsengumi. Only Yuudan, and he looked at her with the same consternation. As worried as she was at the disappearance of everyone what really caused her heart to rise up into her throat was the fact that for some reason Yuudan had no restraints on him anymore. He stood freely by her side and together they looked at his unbound hands. Almost simultaneously they came to the same conclusion and met eyes. Aemi's looked incredulous and Yuudan's looked murderously pleased. With a false show of bravado she straightened her back and looked imperiously at him. She was about to say something but all that came out was a squeal, as Yuudan suddenly launched himself at her. In a panic she instinctively put her hands up before her and tried to call her armor. She found herself on her back and with the wind knocked out of her. Yuudan was sitting on top of her stomach and for some reason her armor had failed to appear and save her. Aemi's eyes widened in growing panic, and Yuudan's narrowed in growing delight.

_**Hankio and Gauron**_

Eyes closed in concentration and minds linked together they slowly and methodically spread their thoughts out like tendrils, and trying to find her essence. They stayed connected at one end, but at the other end they probed for any trace of her. This wasn't the first time that they had searched for her like this, either alone or together. The three were bound together in such a way that they could never be truly apart. They had always been able to seek each other out and at least communicate through some form of presence. But now? Now there was _nothing_. It was almost as if she had ceased to exist.

_**AEMI**_

Aemi's mind was in a full-blown panic. Not only was she unable to foist Yuudan off of her due to his larger size, but she had very little training in physical combat. Everything that she tried ended up as a bust. She couldn't call forth any of her powers. None of the unique properties that made her a Fenikkusu were at her disposal. It was if she was nothing more then a 'normal' human. All she could do was thrash violently beneath him and hope to off-set his balance somehow. His hands were around her throat and her hands dug deeply into his wrists. She tried her best to kick him but all that her legs were capable of doing was to only slightly knock against his back and in essence jar him only a little. A manic look was in his eyes and his mouth was set in grim determination. The air was slowly being shut off and her gaze was going hazy. She could feel her energy draining away and her grip on his wrists were slowly loosening. In a last spurt of panic she remembered something that Gauron had told her once about unwanted male attention.

_Listen girly, if ever a man gets to be too much of a pain in the ass and won't go away just grab his jewels. That will get his attention real fast, and dollars to donuts he'll back the fuck off..._

Fighting the natural instinct to try and pull his hands from her throat she reached between them and grabbed at his crotch, that was luckily not that far from her reach. She blindly snatched at his front and taking a large amount of his clothing and himself in hand she fisted her hand and did her best to hold on.

The reaction was immediate. Yuudan screamed and let go of her throat. His eyes closed and tears almost could be seen seeping from between his lids. He gave a body jerk and fell off to the side of her. He rolled away and curled into a fetal position. Aemi rolled the other way and also curled up into a protective ball. She shook and choked. She coughed so hard that she almost threw up her spasms were that violent. She quickly looked over and saw that Yuudan was whimpering and shaking himself. Aemi heaved herself up and untying the flimsy and decorative cloth belt that she had wrapped around her waist she did the only thing that she could think of doing: she tied his legs together and held it all together with massive, clumsy knots. He didn't fight too much as he was still curled up and delicately massaging his bruised areas. Finding a little more courage she stood up shakily and looked around the room for anything that might be of use. The clock was ticking and it would only be a a matter of time before he was able to sit up properly, and then who knew how long her restraint might last. Once he was free (and she had no doubt that he would free himself eventually) then what? He would come for her, and with a vengeance.

She looked around madly and almost cried in despair The room was virtually empty. All that it held was a few scrolls and a small alter. But at that alter was a vase that had held some plum blossoms that someone had placed recently. Aemi stumbled over to the vase and emptying its contents she hurried back to where Yuudan still lay prone. She raised the vase up high and brought it down as hard as she could on his head. There was a loud crash, and with a grunt Yuudan lay still.

Aemi slumped to the ground and started shaking. She had never done anything like that before, or at least not when she wasn't in her armor and in a fight. She watched silently as a small puddle of blood started to seep out from underneath his head. The scarlet billows slowly and silently moving towards her. She inched away and never taking her eyes away from it.

In a panic born of anger and despair she screamed loudly in her mind for her Kurogane

_**Hankio and Gauron**_

Both Kurogane jerked at a feeling of panic that had suddenly coursed through them. As suddenly as it had hit them it was gone. For one, brief moment they had felt her. They had sensed her. And then nothing.

_**The Shinsengumi**_

Every one of them stood stock still. In a blinding flash they suddenly found themselves in a small, wooded clearing. They silently and suspiciously looked around. All had their hands on their swords but none had drawn them yet.

"Vice Commander?" Okita spoke softly but without fear. Like all the others he had spread out far enough for fighting room, but not enough that they were vulnerable.

"How interesting," Kondo said to Katsura with a slight raise of his eye brows. "This seems like the woods outside Kyoto, but we really have no idea, do we?" He was calm in his contemplations. His years as a commanding officer shown through during this moment of uncertainty as he never even raised his voice or broke out in a panic.

Katsura shook his head and scanned the area around him thoroughly. The area _did_ seem familiar, but as they were relatively new to the area none of them could be sure. "I wonder how all this could have happened..." the Shinsengumi East Commander whispered to himself. "This certainly was _not_ expected," he seemed to answer his own question dryly.

Yamanami had moved protectively next to Akesato, and thought the woman knew herself to be a more then a capable fighter it made her flush slightly at the gesture. Though they had only been together a few times they were times that Akesato had enjoyed. Yamanami was a kind and gentle man, and yet she could sense the predator just beneath the surface. She wasn't fooled by his generally placid and friendly exterior. She had more then once caught a glimpse of the wolf behind his eyes. He may act like a more submissive personality, but it was apparent that he was anything but. He was an alpha male, and a confident one as well. He wouldn't have been made a Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi for no reason.

Akesato looked up at Yamanami and gave a small smile, and the man answered it with a slight nod of his head even though he never took his eyes off the surrounding area. Akesato moved so that they stood back to back and almost touching. It was her tacit signal to him that she would watch his back.

"Well this is fucked up," Hijikata said with a frown. "So much for her theoretical knowledge it seems."

Yoshida couldn't help but look at Hijikata with a small and wry grin. He shook his head and continued scanning the area. "Yes, not exactly how we thought things would go, is it?"

"I am so going to strangle her when this is all over," Hijikata said without rancor. He should have known better. They should have known better. Yuudan should have been killed long ago.

Suddenly all eyes were brought to an area of the woods as a clumsy thrashing was heard. Whoever, or whatever it was had no idea or care that they were there. Whatever it was was coming straight for them, but the rhythm of the pace was wrong. It was neither confident nor controlled. It sounded as if the maker was either drunk or hurt. Swords sang as they left scabbards. Now that they had something to focus on they spread out slightly to give each other room. Everyone was poised for an attack.

Before anyone could even take another breath a lone, scraggly figure burst from the woods and into their clearing. The figure was slight and appeared to be dressed in tattered and blood stained clothing. The head was bowed and the right leg was dragging. The figure was slightly bent as both arms were clutched around the torso. What really caught their attention was the head; the hair looked to have been hacked off, and by a dull instrument as it alternated between patches of tuft and almost razed skin. The figure bobbed and weaved towards them, but all they could do was stare silently in disbelief. Just as the figure collapsed not more then five feet away did they seem to come back to themselves, and swords were hastily put back into their scabbards. Kitamura was the closest and he walked quickly over to the downed figure. As he knelt down the figure shakily looked up as if sensing his presence What he saw made him jerk back in surprise.

It was a woman, and to say that she had been beat up was an under statement. She had been apparently flogged and tortured almost to within an inch of her life. Both her eyes were swollen shut and her bottom lip was swollen from a deep cut. Her right leg was at a slightly irregular angel and her clothing was stuck to her back, and it was very readily seen that long, deep cuts had been made to her skin as the blood was in vivid relief. Her head swayed and she toppled over with a small, harsh groan. Kitamura instinctively made to grab for her, but his hands passed straight through her.

It was not the fact that her body seemed ethereal to him that caused him to cry out for his Vice Commander. Even her ragged appearance wasn't enough to cause him to loose his professional control. It was the fact that he _recognized_ the figure. He looked back at both Yoshida and Katsura with a look of growing alarm and disbelief.

"Commander! Vice Commander!"

The two men as well as the rest rushed over to take a look. Just as they arrived around the figure the woman turned painfully over as far as she could go and her lips pulled back in a grimace of severe pain. Everyone twitched as if they had been slapped in the face.

The woman at their feet was their Fenikkusu. It was Aemi.

_**Hankio and Gauron**_

In a controlled but assertive rush they raced to re-connect the tenuous bond that they had felt. They came fully back together and followed the stir of echoes that was left as a quickly diminishing path. It was dissolving around them like smoke. They would come across nebulous pockets but as soon as they reached them it would dissipate. They weren't dissuaded though. Mentally and physically they were diligent and tenacious hunters. They were Kurogane after all. They were some of the supreme hunters alive, and once they caught scent of their intended prey it never stayed elusive for long. Gauron had once claimed that they could track and hunt down anything, and even during a raging blizzard. It was a claim based on pure fact and not some idle boast. So with the determination of the hunt singing through their veins and the great need to find their friend and mate they plowed confidently ahead. They stopped only briefly when they felt/heard her cry of despair With renewed confidence they rushed forward.

_**Aemi**_

Aemi sat listlessly next to Yuudan. Her mind was in a jumble, and she had no clue as to what to do. She had botched this all up somehow. When she came to the realization that Yuudan and she were all alone it took everything that she had to keep the panic at bay and from consuming her. Somehow she had to make this all right. Somehow she had to put things back as they were meant to be.

_**The Shinsengumi**_

Kondo knelt down and tried as Kitamura had to touch her, but like the young man before him his hands as well went through her as if she was made of mist. He looked over at Katsura with a worried look.

"I don't understand this...This _can't_ be real..."

"Could we be watching a memory or somehow have gone in the past?" Saitou also knelt down and tried to touch her. When his hand came back up he rubbed his fingers together as if he was trying to get some sort of sensation. His eyes narrowed in speculation and then closed them as he seemed to be trying to probe his surroundings.

"Anything Hajime?" Okita placed a hand on Saitou's shoulder and looked down in pity at the figure before them. Whatever was happening to them it was almost as much torture to be a witness to what she had apparently gone through. The young captain felt as if they were intruding on something that in no way would she have wanted them to be. He felt as if they were somehow violating her privacy. Yet all they could do was bear silent witness impotently.

Saitou opened his eyes and shook his head sadly. "No, nothing..."

"There is nothing that we can do here, so what we need to focus on now is getting out and back to where we belong," Yoshida said almost coldly and dispassionately, but inside he was anything but. Inside his emotions roiled like angry seas. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to Aemi, but he had a damn good idea based on his information from unnamed sources. He forced a coldness and lack of feeling that he hardly felt from showing on his features. He couldn't even look down at her for fear of letting his control slip. His hand rested on his sword's pommel in a death grip, and it was the only satisfaction that he could find until he found those that had done this to her and make them pay. Even so long after the fact it made no difference to him. Someone was going to be held accountable for this monstrosity.

Kitamura looked up at him and was about to speak when all of a sudden they heard the bright, metallic sound of metal hitting metal. The sound was unmistakable; it was a sound that they all knew well. It was the sound of a sword fight, and it was slowly coming towards them.

No one made a move as they now knew that their appearance here had no bearing on their surroundings, so whatever it was could not effect or touch them. They watched curiously as the sounds came steadily closer. All of a sudden two, large and imposing figures burst into the clearing to add their number to the small party. Again, sounds of disbelief could be heard. They watched in surprise as Hankio and Gauron fought each other furiously and madly. They fought with swords, fists, and deadly tails. This was the first time that anyone had ever seen them in combat mode, and it was an impressive sight to behold. They were fast, skilled, and monstrously wicked. Many times their actions were a blur, and they used their bodies and weapons in combinations that made their fighting skills enviable. The blades of steel and at the ends of their tales would strike each other simultaneously. As well as punches and even kicks added in to the mixture. The warrior and fighter within them all was awed at the display.

"_Oh my_..." Okita said in a reverent whisper.

"To say the least," Hijikata answered with a light of appreciation in his eyes. Their size and skill made them opponents that he certainly wouldn't want to go up against anytime soon.

Gauron and Hankio suddenly called a stop to their fighting as they seemed to spot Aemi's figure. They looked at each other and her curiously, and made their way over casually.

The Shinsengumi moved aside and even backed off instinctively.

The Gauron and Hankio before them looked much rougher and untamed around the edges. Their clothing was worn and even slightly stained, and their hair though not wild showed signs of out door living. Gauron didn't even wear a top as his only covering was a ragged hakama. The muscles of his torso were hard and undulated like liquid steel under the skin. Even the vibrations that they gave off were far more untamed then what they were used to seeing. They both walked up to her and looked down with mild curiosity.

"What have we here?" Gauron gave Aemi a small nudge with his foot.

"Hnn."

Gauron looked over at Hankio with a raised brow and his tail swished over her body almost playfully. "Should we kill her?"

The Shinsengumi gasped at the question.

Hankio shrugged elegantly. "Hmm, _maybe_...It certainly doesn't seem like it will last the night now does it? It might be a blessing..." His voice was cold and lacked all tones of humanity.

Gauron nodded and brought his tale up with the blade pointed downward and at the juncture of her neck. Just as he was about to pierce her he was stopped by Hankio's voice.

"Wait." He bent down slightly and took a deep sniff, and then looked up at Gauron with a questioning look. "Do you _smell_ that?"

Gauron drew his tail back and bent down on one knee. He roughly grabbed Aemi's face and brought her face almost up to his. He took a deep sniff, and looked back up at Hankio.

"Huh, imagine that. Smells like the Wild Hunt to me..."

Hankio nodded. "Yes, she doesn't have their _full_ scent, but more then enough. Pity. What a _waste_..."

"Think she is some half-breed?"

Hankio looked disdainfully down at the woman. "Perhaps. I wouldn't be surprised, they lay their seed far and wide with no thought or consideration."

Gauron rolled his eyes at Hankio's elitism. "Feh. Maybe we should clean her up and see what we see. She might make it through the night... Never can tell. If she does have the hunt about her then she is a bit more resilient as most, as it seems by her wounds." He dropped her head carelessly back onto the ground and wiping his hands stood back up.

The woman at their feet moaned and mumbled out something too low to hear.

Hankio looked down with apparent disinterest and then to the side as if he was already bored with the matter.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Gauron nudged her again with a foot.

Aemi turned over and looked upwards with blind eyes. "If you are going to kill me then just do it..." she whispered.

The Shinsengumi were speechless at the horror before them. Never had they in their wildest imagination dreamed that _this_ was how the three had come together... Their relationship was now more then ever a mystery. They stood helplessly to the side and watched the horrifying drama before them unfold.

Gauron shook his head. "Tch. What a fucking _wus_. Haven't you got _any_ gumption?"

"Like I said, the Wild Hunt will most times often indiscriminately breed..." Hankio looked down at the woman as if she was beneath his notice. "But still...we should decide what we are going to do one way or another. Kill it or try and nurse it somehow."

More then one member of the Shinsengumi flinched at Hankio's callous attitude. His reference of speaking about Aemi not only as if she wasn't there but in the impersonal usage of 'it' caused more then a few to be speechless.

Suddenly Yoshida looked around then at both Hijikata and the Commanders with suspicion. "Where is Lord Matsudaira?"

As if his absence was suddenly noted everyone looked around and at each other. No where was their Daimyo to be seen.

"I wonder if-" Katsura started to say but was suddenly cut short when Hankio and Gauron stopped in their conversation and looked around alertly. Gauron even looked right in Katsura's direction and narrowed his eyes almost ferally. The Commander knew that he could not be either seen or felt, but having the Kurogane look at him as if he somehow sensed his presence caused the commander to become suddenly wary and silent.

"Did you _feel_ that?" Gauron said quietly and letting his gray eyes roam around him. Both he and Hankio tentatively sniffed the air, but seemed to find nothing.

"Hm, yes...but I can find no trace of anything or anyone around that might have been the cause..." Hankio said softly. His posture as well had taken on a look of wariness as his hand had gone back to his sword's hilt and was poised to draw it. His tail swished back and forth behind him. Sensing nothing more he relaxed his body and went back to the figure at their feet. "Let's get this over with one way or another. I have more _important_ things to attend to."

Gauron snorted out a laugh and drew a coin.

The Shinsengumi's eyes widened at what they knew was going to come. Even though they _knew_ the outcome they still couldn't _believe_ that her life had been decided on a coin toss.

"Heads we gut her and tails we try and patch her up?"

Hankio shrugged. "Whatever."

Gauron threw the coin up high and as all eyes turned to watch it tumble in the air a new voice spoke behind the group.

"Gentlemen, and the lady..."

All the Shinsengumi members whipped around at the strange voice behind them. There stood a man dressed simply but elegantly. His kimono and hakama were plain but of good quality. He stood at average height and his hair was shorn at the crown and pulled back in the current style for samurai. He seemed about Matsudaira's age and his smile was friendly and warm. He bowed politely to them.

"You should_ not_ be here," he said simply, and before anyone could say anything he pointed two fingers in their direction and cut it in a straight line across him.

Bright light filled their eyes and they knew nothing more.

_**Aemi**_

Aemi looked back at Yuudan and bit her lip in consternation. What to do, what to do...After a few tentative pokes she saw that he was alive but out cold. The way she was now there was no way that she could even glean anything from him. She was stuck- wherever, and without any support of any kind. If she could only-

"Mi-mi," a voice said next to her.

Aemi recognized that voice and looked with wide, hopeful eyes at the figure that was suddenly standing by her. _It was Konzen_. Her Master was here-_somehow_- and she knew that somehow it would all be ok.

"Master!" Aemi cried out gratefully and when she went to throw herself in his arms she felt herself pass right through him. She was suddenly on the other side of him and turning around quickly she got a good glimpse of him. He looked tangible, but obviously he wasn't. "What_ is _this Master Konzen?"

"We have no time for explanations, Mi-mi. All I have left is enough energy to tell you this: call your Shinrai. _Call them _Mi-mi. Call them as _hard_ as you can."

"But Master, _I can't_! I don't have anything to-"

"Yes you can. You are the Kyoto Katai Fenikkusu Mi-mi. I named you 'Katai' myself, and for a good reason. You are steadfast and true, and your bond with them is just as unbreakable._ Call them_-" And with those final words Konzen dissipated like a mist before her eyes.

"Konzen!" Aemi looked at the spot where he had been with panic and a loss of hope feeling.

_Call them_, were the final words that she heard in her head, and then they too were gone like the man.

Aemi was about to answer but seeing and hearing her Master again gave her a sudden new resolution and hope. She narrowed her eyes and sat down next to Yuudan. Closing her eyes and relaxing her body and mind she erased it of all thoughts and emotions. She went deep into herself and focused all her energy into a single thought: Hankio and Gauron. She thought of them and their strength and the security that they gave her. They were her best friends and closest family. Their need for her and hers for them filled her to near bursting. She pictured them standing together looking for her, and she called out to them.

_**Hankio. Gauron. Hankio. Gauron.**_

She said their names over and over, and kept the picture of them bright and focused in her mind's eye.

_**Hankio. Gauron. Hankio. Gauron.**_

Over and over she called their names, until she could feel sweat start to form on her brows and a small pain started in the back of her skull. It grew and moved steadily until it was right behind her eyes, but she still would not stop her litany.

_**Hankio. Gauron. Hankio. Gauron.**_

Her body started to shake slightly at the pressure that she was delivering to herself. Her hands were clenched and her nails bit into her palms, but the pain was not felt. All she could do was keep up the pressure and the call. She could feel herself start to grow mentally as well as physically tired, but her determination would not let up. She pushed and pushed herself until she could feel herself push past the aches and pains. In one, last effort she mentally screamed with all her might, and with such force that she could feel a trickle of blood run out of her nose.

_**HANKIO! GAURON!**_

She suddenly felt-_something_...As she felt her body start to give in to the pain and pressure she opened her eyes and saw through a blur of tears Hankio and Gauron's startled faces. Her hands reached out but if they connected or not she had no idea, as their outstretched hands were the last thing that she saw before she passed out.

_**Shinsengumi East**_

Hankio and Gauron both held onto her limp form, and it was with mild amusement and appreciation that Hankio saw that Gauron had wrapped his tail around Yuudan and pulled the man back with her as well. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the now stirring figures of the Shinsengumi starting to awaken. Somehow Hankio and Gauron had found themselves back here and almost at the same time the Shinsengumi had appeared as well. Just as they were taking stock in what had happened they had felt the strong presence of Aemi crying out to them. Somehow they had suddenly been able to find her, latch on to her, and bring her back to them. But from where they still had no idea. It had all happened so fast and with no time for any contemplations. They had acted quickly and instinctively. Hankio breathed a shaky breath and closed his eyes in relief.

"Oi, you guys ok?" Gauron never released his hold from Aemi or his gaze, and spoke at the men behind him over his shoulder.

"Yes...what the hell happened?" Hijikata was the first up and looking around in bewilderment. When he saw that they were back and that things seemed to be 'normal' he walked over to the trio. "She alright?" He looked down at Aemi's passed out form and then at Yuudan's as well. He saw the dried blood and the bruise that was turning a spectacular purple along the side of his face.

"Well that's not how he left this place," he said dryly. "Looks like we all fared a bit better, thank the gods."

"Where did you guys go to?" Gauron said still touching and stroking Aemi. Both he and Hankio were constantly touching her, and every so often one of them would bend down and nuzzle her. Soft hums and purrs could be heard in the silent room. Hankio had pulled Aemi into his lap and Gauron had moved to take both of her hands between his, and he slowly and gently stroked them with his own.

"We were-" Hijikata was about to say but was cut off quickly by Yoshida.

"_Here_. We found ourselves here and the four of you gone." Hijikata turned quickly to look at him and Yoshida gave him a stern look. Since he was blocking the Shinrai's view of the other members they couldn't see the startled and then knowing looks on any of their faces. So for now what they had seen would be their little secret.

Hijikata nodded imperceptibly and turned back to the Shinrai. "Is there anything to salvage?"

Gauron looked over at Yuudan and shrugged.

"Where is Lord Matsudaira?" Kondo asked worriedly.

Everyone looked around but suddenly the door opened and in he ran with two guards.

"_There you are_! What the fuck...I've been looking all over the damn place for you! What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. This is _not_ how I planned things..." Matsudaira was seething, but it was an anger born from anxiety. The moment that he had gotten the bright light from his eyes and saw that everyone was gone he snarled out a profanity and went searching the compound for them. His normally calm demeanor had been thrust aside after seeing what had happened. He had suddenly lost them all, and not just his Shinsengumi but his Fenikkusu and her Shinrai as well. All his years of training and tactics had not prepared him for that, and for the first time he had felt helpless. Being helpless was not a sensation that he enjoyed, and only one man had ever made him feel that way...

Matsudaira took a steady breath and looked everyone over with a now calm and clinical gaze. No one seemed worse for wear, except Aemi and Yuudan. Even now Aemi was starting to stir but he couldn't get a good look at her asHankio and Gauron were both hovering protectively over her. He put a hand on Hankio's shoulder and tried to peer between them at the young woman, but he was met with a low but threatening snarl, and not from Gauron as expected but instead from Hankio.

Hankio moved so that his body as well as Gauron's shielded her from the rest of the eyes in the room. Their tails were wrapped around not only her but each other as well as they formed an impenetrable wall around each other. Hankio slid his gaze sideways and looked over at Matsudaira with a cold look.

"She is_ fine_, Lord Matsudaira. Give her a few moments, please." His voice was well modulated and polite, but the hint of warning was loud and clear.

Matsudaira nodded and slowly backed away as he knew that he wouldn't win that battle just yet. He turned and walked back to the waiting Shinsengumi, who by now had seemed to be slightly more composed. A few like Okita and Akesato still had stunned looks on their faces, but the rest were slightly less agitated.

"Report," he said tersely to Kondo and Katsura.

"We'll give a formal report at a later time," Katsura said quietly and looking over at the Shinrai and then back to Matsudaira with a pointed look.

Matsudaira hummed and nodded. He knew enough not to press the point. Matsudaira felt thwarted at every turn, and it took all his strength of will to not become upset. He looked over at Akesato and saw that Yamanami had an arm around her to help stop her shaking.

"Are you alright Miss Akesato?" Matsudaira asked with gentle concern.

She nodded but could not get anything out. She was still shaken by not only what had happened but more importantly what they had seen. If it wasn't for Yamanami holding her up she swore that she would have collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly their attention was thrust back onto the Shinrai as Gauron belted out a profanity.

"_What the hell_...Look at her _neck_! Who touched you Aemi! Who fucking laid their hands on you?!" Aemi was still stunned and couldn't answer properly yet, but his anger could be felt. She tried to answer his angry outbursts as he seemed to pay no mind that she wasn't answering him. "_Answer me_! Who. Touched. You?" His voice was low and rough, and even seemed to quaver slightly.

Aemi was trying to sit up but neither Hankio nor Gauron were allowing it. She struggled feebly and it was enough that Matsudaira walked back with a grimly patient look on his face.

"Ease up on her boys, she can't breathe."

"We know what we're doing! Back off Old Man," Gauron snarled. His tail thrashed violently and more then once Hankio had to stop it with his own in order not to cause any damage to anything or anyone.

"Hankio, Gauron- _sit her up please_. She needs to get some _air_..." Matsudaira was not put off or intimidated by the enmity coming off of the two. He knew that they were still just reacting on the fear that they had felt. "Let's get a look at her please."

"_I said_-" Gauron snarled out but stopped at the look on Matsudaira's face.

It was then that he showed his years of military rule. He looked them both unwaveringly in the eyes and would not be swayed. "All I want is a quick look Gauron. I just want to be sure that she is fine." His voice was soft, steady, but firm. It would not brook any disobedience. Besides, Hankio and Gauron were not the first pair of Shinrai that he had stood his ground against. Konzen's own Vera and Nagina had more then once found themselves trying to push past a wall named Matsudaira Katamori, and to no avail each and every time.

Gauron hissed and swung his tail up high. The blade 'snicked' through the air in a decidedly unfriendly fashion. He growled so loudly that the vibrations could be felt by everyone in the room.

"Give us a few moments please, Lord Matsudaira," Hankio said just as firmly and softly. "Let us be with her a moment more. _She_ needs it." Hankio kept a firm and close hold on her, and like Matsudaira before him he too would not be swayed. "_We_ need it," he said in a whisper.

"_Make us_..." Gauron hissed threateningly.

"Don't _make me_ make you," he said commandingly. Matsudaira leaned down and with a gimlet look at them both he smiled almost evilly. "Don't make me tell Min...or worse-_ go and get her_..."

Gauron sneered and Hankio gave a haughtily cold look.

"Is that supposed to be a _threat_?" Gauron had now turned so that he was fully facing Matsudaira and his eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"I _never_ threaten, only _promise_."

The two stared back at each other without blinking and something must have struck Gauron as amusing because he barked out a laugh and nodded. "Using _Min_ as a _threat_ to _me_...What crust."

Matsudaira nodded and stepped a bit closer, but still keeping a wary eye on the pair. "Whatever works." Gauron may have acquiesced, but Hankio still seemed more then slightly hostile. His tail was still between Aemi and himself, and so he still could not get a good look at her.

"Hankio," Matsudaira said sighing, "please move your tail a bit. I can't see her. I would like to get a _proper_ look..."

Holding his tail in place just long enough to let Matsudaira know that he was only moving it because he wanted to and not because he had to he finally moved it so that Aemi came more into view. Matsudaira assessed her quickly because he had no idea when they would cover her up again. She seemed slightly haggard and there was dried blood under her nose. There also seemed to be something wrong with her throat, and it was only validated as she tried to talk but her voice only came out in a scratchy whisper.

Matsudaira reached into one of his sleeves and brought out a handkerchief and passed it to Gauron so he could clean up the still flowing blood from her nose. He must have been a little too rough as the woman started to move her head from side to side in protest. She put her hands up and effectively blocked all view of her face and neck.

Hankio brushed her hands away as he too tried to look at her neck. She pushed at him but he firmly but gently held her hands down and away. "Examine her neck, Gauron."

Gauron looked at the bruised and raw skin and cursed. He gently ran a finger over the skin and looked up at Hankio darkly. Together they looked over at the still prone form of Yuudan. Something quickly passed between the two, and with a nod from Hankio Gauron stood up suddenly.

Matsudaira must have come to the same conclusion as to what was going to transpire as he barked out Gauron's name in warning.

"_Gauron!_ _No!_"

Gauron paid no attention to Matsudaira and before anyone could say anything more or even intervene he scooped up the still unconscious Yuudan with his tail and tossed him into his waiting hands as if he was nothing more then a child's doll. Without even skipping a beat he took a firm grip of the man's torso with one hand and his legs with the other and ripped Yuudan into two. Blood and guts flew all over the room, and hit the far wall with a splatter. He threw the offending pieces away like so much trash and wiped his hands on his front.

"Good riddance to bad garbage," he said blithely and looking at Matsudaira with a sardonic look. "Should have done _that_ in the first place..."

Matsudaira held his breath, looked down and seemed to be trying to compose himself. When he looked back up his face was blank but the anger in his eyes was clear. Behind him the Shinsengumi had stayed professionally silent. They had seen enough battle and carnage to not be too pulsed by it. The guards however were young trainees, and as such they gagged and then vomited at the sight.

Gauron shook his head. "Greenies..."

"Gauron, that was a very good lead for us, and now we don't have him anymore," Matsudaira said with a slow burn.

"You hadn't gotten shit from him so not having shit from him now doesn't mean shit. Beside," and he leaned down slightly in order to look the other man hotly in the eyes. "He fucking _touched_ her. No one touches her like that. _Ever_."

"That is correct, Lord Matsudaira. If Gauron hadn't done it then I would have finished it properly." Hankio looked up at Matsudaira and then down at Aemi's throat. His gaze was cold and fierce when he looked back up. "No one touches her," he whispered. "Least of all an unimportant piece of shit like him."

Matsudaira could see that arguing would get them no where. It was over and done with and now he had to concentrate on damage control. He took a deep, steadying breath and looked back at Kondo and Katsura. At least his wolves didn't seem too upset. In fact, they seemed more then slightly amused...

"What so god damn funny?"

They had all been witness to Matsudaira's sometime mercurial mood swings, and his foul temper was legendary. They schooled their expressions and Katsura walked over next to Matsudaira and looked at the new interior decorating that Gauron had done. He looked at Matsudaira with a small smile and shrugged.

"Well, this room _was_ lacking in decorating, and now it seems to have a new look to it that fits somehow..." Chuckles came from behind him. When he saw that Matsudaira wasn't as amused as the others he cocked his head to the side. "Lord Matsudaira, _please._..the information that we could have gotten from Yuudan would have been minimal at best. Luckily we didn't put too much hope into it. We have other leads that are much more promising, I assure you."

"Yeah, like going up and just annihilating everyone at the monastery," Gauron snarked from behind him.

Matsudaira turned quickly at Gauron and glared angrily. "That will _not_ be happening anytime soon, I assure you. Do that Gauron and I will be _righteously_ pissed..."

"No one will be doing that unless the need warrants it," Hankio cut in smoothly between the two.

"No one will be doing that _period_, Hankio..." Aemi now said joining the conversation. Her voice was scratchy and her eyes were shut slightly in pain. She leaned heavily against him and held out her hand to Gauron for him to take. He leaned in and smiled at her.

"Back and better, Chibi?"

"Don't call me Chibi..." she said but not without smiling tremulously.

"My own Oni no Chibi from Hell, I might add," Gauron said laughing. "_What the fuck girly._..What the hell happened?" His voice was low and the look in his eyes was pained.

Aemi slumped down against Hankio and then peered around his bulk to look at Matsudaira with embarrassment. "I don't know. I'm not really sure. I found myself all alone with Yuudan here." She looked to the side and saw that Yuudan was no longer laying near them. Aemi looked about in confusion. "Where is he...?"

Gauron grinned and thumbed back over his shoulder, and watched in amusement as her eyes followed the trail. When she caught sight of what was left of Yuudan against the wall she gave a hoarse shriek and gagged. Hankio sat her up straighter in case she would get sick.

"Holy Mercy of the Gods...What happened?!" She looked from Hankio to Gauron for an explanation. When none came she looked to Matsudaira.

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't look at me..._He_ did it," he said pointing at Gauron.

Aemi looked at Gauron in disbelief. But before she could get a question out the smell really started to hit her. Yuudan's gore was now starting to permeate the room. The combination of the blood, entrails, and decay hit her like a wave.

"I'm going to be sick..." Aemi said in a whisper and covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

Hankio rose quickly with her in his arms, and followed closely by Gauron the two exited the room. Gags could be heard from outside. Matsudaira ran his hand over his face and looked back at the Shinsengumi.

"Ok, now that we bought a little time, tell me what happened."

Kondo quickly told them about where they had been and what they had seen. As the story grew Matsudaira's eyes narrowed. He too had no idea if they had been transported to a vision or a memory, but whatever it had been could have been very dangerous for them, as it had seemed as if they could have easily been stuck there, and like ghosts unable to move on. When Kondo came to the end and told of the male figure Matsudaira's eyes widened in clear surprise.

"Are you _sure_?"

Kondo and the other nodded. "And that was _not_ an exaggeration, Katamori," Kondo said gravely.

The intimate use of his first name was not lost on the Daimyo. Kondo only used his first name (and he had been authorized years ago to use it) as a sign of how serious he was being. Matsudaira also knew that neither Kondo nor the Shinsengumi were prone to embellishments. If anything, they tended to lean more towards brevity.

Matsudaira looked down and a small smile started to curl up over his face. _Konzen_...leave it to Konzen to somehow still keep in touch and keep an eye on things. How he _missed_ him...He looked back at the surprised members and nodded.

"_That_ was none other then Konzen, the previous Fenikkusu and Aemi's Master. I am glad that he still keeps in contact. Hmm..." he said obscurely, and without another word he walked out leaving the Shinsengumi to look after him and then at each other with doubtful looks.

"Well, looks like we better shift to Plan 'B' now," Hijikata said dryly. And like the Shinrai before him he too walked out without a backward glance.

Matsudaira gave a dry chuckle at the Vice Commanders temerity, but he paid it no mind. He merely nodded and before walking out he beckoned the others after him. Yes, now on to plan 'B', and whatever that might mean...


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**A/N: **Thanks to **Wheelwright** and **Seven Samcham **for the reviews and faithful reading. Thanks again also to everyone that has been reading this and placing me on alerts and fav. It is both humbling and pleasurable that keeps this flight o' fancy going.

**Shameless, friendly plug:** for all you **Samurai Champloo** fans(and Jin fan girls in particular of which I am a _rabid_ follower) scoot over and read Seven Samcham's **_Kitsune in Koshu_.** I know that you will be as enamored with it as I am. And be sure to give the girl some cookies!

Chapter 18

**Cleaning up the mess**

Aemi sat on the edge of the engawa and blew her nose. Her head ached even more after the purge. She was still shaking slightly from the whole experience, and when she placed a hand to her forehead she felt as if she was running a fever. All in all she felt like _total crap_. Add to all the physical aches, pains, and her feeling of absolute humiliation, and she didn't think that she could get any lower. She sat all alone as Hankio had gone off to get something to clean her up with while Gauron had gone to clean up the mess that he had made of Yuudan. Aemi felt like life could not get any worse, and all she could do was question not only her abilities but her sanity as well. Never had she wanted to crawl under a rock and just slowly rot away then as she did right now. Nothing could get any worse.

"Miss Aemi?" A voice asked quietly from behind her.

_Correction_, Aemi thought. _It had just gotten worse_. It was Captain Okita, and as much as she liked the gentle captain she didn't think that she could face any of _them_ right now. She knew that she would have to sooner or later apologize ( yet again?!), but not right now...

"Yes, Captain?" Aemi asked without turning around.

"Can I get you anything?"

Aemi laughed ruefully. "Yeah, how about a drink? I need to get _drunk_...."

She heard gentle laughter followed by soft foot steps, and looking out of the corner of her eye she saw part of a leg covered in a dark hakama. Suddenly Okita was sitting next to her and looking out serenely in front of them.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Miss Aemi. You did a _fantastic_ job."

Aemi whipped her head up and around to look at the young man in astonishment. "Are you _serious_? I almost _killed_ all of you, and I inadvertently killed Yuudan. _Now_ where are we? Nowhere, and all because of my arrogant stupidity..."

Okita looked at Aemi with a sunny smile, but his eyes held a solemnity that was hard not to miss. "No Miss Aemi. What you gave us was a glimpse into how wonderful you _really_ are. I am in _awe_."

She laughed ruefully at herself. "In awe of my stupidity, no doubt."

"No, Miss Aemi, and I never want to hear you say that again! I have _never_ been more impressed then I am now, and I have _always_ been impressed with you." The young captain took a deep breath and looked at Aemi square in the face. "Would you like me to tell you what _really_ happened to us?"

Aemi looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought that you just stayed in the room...What _did_ happen?"

Okita nodded and told Aemi of everything that they had seen. As he got further into the tale her eyes became large and a flush of embarrassment crept down from her face and into her neck so badly that she had to look away. It was only augmented by the fact that they too had seen Konzen, and again he had helped to rectify the situation. Gods...To have all of them see how she had once been... And it was a time that she had very little recollection of. It was a time that she had somehow blacked out from her memory for one reason or another. She slightly lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"See? It's even _worse_ then I thought. Now not only am I incompetent but I'm pathetic as well to all of you-" She gave a slightly hysterical laugh and ended with a strangled gulp. "_Great_..."

"No! No, no, no. I tell you that only because I think that you believe that we think _less_ of you. Far from it." He leaned in close to her face and an almost wild, demonic look came into his eyes. "I don't pretend to know or even understand what you did or how you did it, but whatever it was...it was _amazing_." When he pulled back the normally sunny look that he usually wore returned, and as if nothing happened.

Aemi blinked at the rapid transformation.

"That might be so, but it was uncontrollable. If Konzen hadn't somehow appeared then who knows what would have happened? You all could have been lost..." Her voice trailed off in a whisper.

Okita shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I knew that one way or another you would have brought us back."

"Hn."

Okita nodded his head. "Vice Commander Hijikata was right about Yuudan. He really wasn't very important. His loss means very little. I think that information will only be gotten from going out and doing a more thorough, physical investigation."

"I still intend to help. I plan to stick with this until the bitter end. I know that Hankio and Gauron can easily hunt down a few leads, and I am still going to attempt to try this again. I just need to _practice_...Who knows what will happen on a second try-"

"I doubt _that_ will be happening anytime soon," Hankio cut in softly behind them. He had returned with a bowl of water and some cloths. He walked over to Aemi, and setting himself and his articles down next to her he started to wet a cloth for her. He held it out solicitously to her and watched her closely as she washed her face. He even scooped some water in his hand and brought it upwards for her to drink from. She nodded and took a small sip in order to rinse her mouth out. When she was done with her ablutions she took the proffered dry cloth and patted her face with it. Nodding she handed it all back to him.

Okita smiled at the solicitous actions. He couldn't help but feel proud at her influence on them all. Seeing how Hankio had been and how he was now was proof to him about her power. She could change a cold and uncaring being into one that now stood by her steadfastly, and was totally enamored with her as well. Hankio's gaze never left Aemi's, and the low rumbles that he gave were anything but from annoyance. He could see the still perturbed look in her Shinrai's eyes; he was worried about her. His placid exterior did little to mask the turmoil that could be seen behind his eyes.

Aemi looked at Hankio in confusion "I don't know what happened Hankio...it was_ so different_ from what you and I did," Aemi said blushing lightly, and glad that Okita was on the other side of her and unable to see it. "When I merged with _him_ it was just so unlike what I had done with _you_..."

Hankio nodded. "Yes, and maybe that was _my_ fault. I might not have been as vigilant or as determined as I should have been. Maybe it was too easy in that our relationship is not one based on secrets and lies."

Aemi shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. I just never really got this far with Konzen. He was always so busy doing other things." She said to Okita by way of explanation. "We trained but we never got this far. I don't know what I was really thinking...Maybe next time I'll be in my armor to begin with and that way-"

"Maybe next time we just forgo all that bullshit and just kill the fucker first thing," Gauron said walking over to them. He gave her back a warmly rough rub and sat down next to the three. "Maybe next time I'll help Yoshida torture the sucker. I always think that the old and tried ways are the best anyway."

"Didn't we have this conversation about you bullying your way to get what you want already? You're a lost cause..." she said smiling at him as he nestled in tightly between her and Hankio.

Hankio gave the intruder a slight frown.

Gauron waggled his eye brows and smiled a toothy grin.

The four sat together in silence and watching nothing in particular. All seemed to be deep in their own thoughts when suddenly Aemi stood up, and looked down at the three males looking up at her in surprise and question. She stepped aside and gave them a contemplative look before smiling sweetly.

Okita looked up at her with an openly friendly inquiry.

Hankio and Gauron looked up at her in growing suspicion. They knew her all too well to know that she had something up her sleeve.

"Let me see if I can bring my armor out _now_..."

Okita nodded in excitement and Gauron and Hankio seemed to brace themselves.

"Maybe this is_ not_ the best place for that, Mi-chan," Hankio said raising an eye brow. "Let's wait a bit, shall we?"

Aemi shook her head, narrowed her eyes, and with a golden fire enveloping her she suddenly stood before them encased in her pitch black armor. She smiled ferally at them.

"Well, looks like I still got it..."

The aura that came off of her was different somehow then usual; it was thick and almost choking. She gave off a feeling of something decidedly dark and primitive. A growing need to stalk and hunt down prey seemed to emanate from her. It came off in palpable waves, and the primordial need to feel the rush that only bringing down large game could give blew from her like a hot, heavy wind. She looked at Okita with intention.

Hankio and Gauron immediately stood up. Gauron slowly placed himself in front of Okita to try and deflect not only some of the intensity but her rising hunger while Hankio moved to stand directly in front of her. Both Shinrai weren't immune to her call, but _they_ could combat or control it. Okita could not; he was too susceptible and way too vulnerable. He had risen as well, and an infernal and blood thirsty look had come over his normally cheerful countenance.

"Aemi, _stand down_," Hankio said lowly but with great authority.

She growled low in the back of her throat and tried to peer around him.

Hankio slowly unwrapped his tail from its normal perch around his neck and held it high over his head. "I will _not_ repeat myself," he whispered.

Aemi looked up at him as if to contradict him, but quickly declined. They had few rules in their home, but the few that they did have were sacred and iron clad. One of them being was that when asked to 'stand down' it was done without question or hesitation. That rule was never used indiscriminately, and when it was given it was to be automatically obeyed. Aemi stepped back a few steps and her armor dissapeared in a another fiery burst. She stood before them back in her normal state. But now there was a look of pleasurable excitement where once had been self-doubt. She seemed _pleased_ with herself. Hankio looked down at her and raised a brow speculatively. He seemed about to say something but stopped when rapid foot steps could be heard coming towards them.

Suddenly Hijikata and Yoshida burst together from around a corner, and they were quickly followed by Kitamura and Saitou. Hijikata walked up to Gauron who was still actively shielding Okita and looked from Okita to Aemi. A look of annoyed disbelief started to grow on his face. Yoshida walked over more slowly but with the feline grace of a hunt-wary predator. He looked between Hankio and Aemi with slight amusement.

"What the hell is going on _now_?" Hijikata said growling at Aemi.

"Nothing," she said with a false innocence that he didn't believe for a moment.

"_Nothing_? Didn't seem like _nothing_ to me...Don't _bullshit_ me. What did you do now?"

Hankio's eyes narrowed and slid aside to look at the agitated Vice Commander, but he stayed silent. For now.

Yoshida couldn't help an amused smirk from appearing. He too raised a brow at her but waited to hear from her before commenting.

Aemi narrowed her eyes at Hijikata. "All I did was see if I could manifest my armor. I did and that was that. Why? What business is it of _yours_..."

Hijikata turned to her with a snarl on his lips. "_What business is it of mine_? When the entire compound all of a sudden gets a look of blood lust in their eyes and I feel the cause of it coming from _your_ direction it _becomes_ my business."

Yoshida smiled a shark's smile. He wasn't upset by the feeling. Far from it. When he felt something start to well inside him and awaken the coiled predator in him (and for no apparent reason) it had sent a_ thrill_ through him. It was like an uncontrollable lust, and one whose origin he knew immediately: _her_. It was untamed and undeniable. Once again the pull that he felt towards her could not be stopped.

"My Lady broadcasts on a wide band. I am glad though that Captain Okita is unharmed," he said meaningfully as he glanced at Gauron's broad back. If the sensations that ran through so strongly on the other side of the building were any indication of her pull, he could only imagine what it must have been like for Okita being almost next to her.

Aemi looked suddenly contrite. "Sorry Captain," she murmured.

Okita gave a shaky laugh from the other side of Gauron. "No worry! I'm fine. _Honest_..."

"Can't you for once tone it down a few notches?" Hijikata said dryly.

"Can't you for once get a grip?" Aemi automatically fired back.

Hijikata whipped on Aemi in a sudden fury, and with his fists clenched at his sides. He looked none too amused at her joking manner. A genuine snarl graced his expressive mouth. "_Watch yourself_ Fenikkusu...I am neither amused nor intimidated by you right now in the least." His voice was soft and almost deadly sounding.

Hankio and Gauron stayed still and silent. They were both curious in their own ways as to what would happen and how this would all play out. Neither felt that in any way was Hijikata a threat to Aemi, but they wanted to see how she would fare standing up for herself against the commanding officer. Through their years of interaction that was their only real, major contention with her. She was still too easily intimidated. They wouldn't let it continue for too long, but they also didn't want Aemi to loose face.

"Neither am I Vice Commander..." She smiled and raised a brow. She wasn't. She had lived with Gauron for a little over seven years, and he and Hijikata had basically the same personality she thought with amusement. They were both gruff and intimidating, but all it did was mask a deep core of caring. Hijikata was just worried not only for his Captain's safety, but she thought that he had also probably been shaken by the preceding events, and as they all had been. So she was pretty confident in how to handle him in this state. In no way though did she think that he was a pussy cat. No, he was one of the big cats, and even a swipe from one of his velveted paws could knock her down and do some damage.

"Come on Vice Commander, buy a girl a drink. I _need_ one and so does everyone else." Aemi suddenly smiled brightly and batted her eye lashes at him in mock coquetry.

Hijikata looked at her with derision. "I don't think so..."

Aemi walked over and put her arm through his. "But _I do_, and you might as well add the others as well, considering that it would be rude not to invite them. Especially since it will be Vice Commander Yoshida's personal stock that we raid..." She looked over at Yoshida and gave him an arch look.

Hijikata let a slow smile spread at the idea. "Well, _that_ might make a difference."

Yoshida just looked at the two with a bored and bland look. "All I have is sake, and I'm afraid that it isn't good enough for guests of your quality."

"Don't be coy Yoshida...I know that you have some of the best sake in Edo in your rooms. _Everyone_ knows what an aficionado and elitist you are, when it comes to sake I mean," Hijikata said drolly and with an evil look in his eyes.

Yoshida sighed, turned around, and walked away. "Fine, please be my honored guests for a small repast," he said dryly at them over his shoulder.

Aemi looked up at Hijikata and smiled. She patted his arm and hummed happily. "You all heard the man- drinks are on him!"

"I'm in," Gauron said snapping his tail and grinning gamely. "What about you?" he said to Hankio with a sly smile.

"Hn."

"Captain Kitamura, please lead the way?" Aemi said smiling brightly at the young man.

Kitamura chuckled and bade them to follow him.

They trouped across the compound until they came to a wing of rooms with a door wide open. Inside they could see Yoshida sitting back and already drinking. Aemi laughed and walked right in and made herself at home next to him. She smiled and nodded.

With an elegance and hospitality that was over the top he welcomed them in but without rising. Kitamura, Saitou, and Okita had declined to join them and the three captains had gone off together, but to where no one knew. All Hijikata said was that he would find Okita and Saitou later. That left Aemi, the two Vice Commanders and her two Shinrai. Once everyone was settled they quietly sipped their sake.

Neither Aemi nor Hankio imbibed too much as the first was not too partial to sake and the later had no tolerance for alcohol in any form.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the champagne that you are used to Miss Aemi," Yoshida said smiling and watching Aemi take delicate sips from the bowl.

"No, this is fine. And considering that I rudely invited myself and others it is more then we deserve."

"Personally I deserve _much_ better," Hijikata said eying his own sake.

"Then why don't you go find it," Yoshida said silkily.

"And miss out on the free drinks? _Hardly_..."

"Hm."

There was quiet in the room and Aemi could feel tension all around her. Hijikata and Yoshida were eying each other as well as pointedly ignoring Hankio and Gauron. Hankio seemed to be almost meditating in that his eyes were closed and he seemed deep in thought. Gauron though had a small smile on his face and his eyes were filled with mirth. Aemi couldn't help but chuckle silently to herself. She knew that he felt the tension as well and was amused by it. She put her cup down and looked from Hijikata to Yoshida, and purposefully catching their eyes.

"Well, why don't we get this out into the open, shall we? Instead of letting it sit in the corner like a big, white elephant?"

"What are you talking about now?" Hijikata took a sip and acted as if he had no idea as to what she might be alluding to.

Yoshida smiled and shook his head. "Let's let things lay, shall we? No need for explanations or inquires. You have no need to explain yourself and we have no need to be enlightened."

"Just leave it," Hijikata said with gruff concern.

"No! I want to talk about it. _We_ never let things sit at our house, and I see no need for things to be any different between _us_." Aemi looked over at Gauron and Hankio for their approval and was met with surprising gentleness from the first and normal silence from the second. "I think that you _do_ deserve an explanation, and besides, I _want _to talk it through."

"I don't want to hear a thing," Hijikata said pointedly. He knew as well as Yoshida what she was referring to, and the woman didn't need to say anything to either of them. What they saw was very private and personal, and not only to her but probably Gauron and Hankio as well. He could feel the ice coming off of Hankio. He didn't think that Gauron would care too much, but Hankio didn't seem too open to the idea. Or at least not around either of them.

"I think that sake does not agree with you, My Lady," Yoshida said chuckling and moving the bottle farther away from her. She pouted prettily and slapped at his hand. He shook his head and tried to give her as an avuncular stare as was possible. But it was hard to keep up the facade. Her face was getting flushed and her eyes were starting to whirl slightly. He couldn't help but be fascinated by them. They seemed like molten pools that swirled invitingly to him.

"But I _want_ to talk this out and see what maybe I did wrong, and next time-"

Hijikata gave a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think that there will be a 'next time'. Or at least not one anytime too soon." He raised a brow and shook his head. "Just freaking drop it..."

"She isn't going to drop it so just let her get it out and we can all move on..." Gauron said drolly and taking a large swig from his bottle. He looked over at Hankio and saw that his eyes were now open and staring at Aemi. They were cold and icy. He laughed maniacally to himself inside. She was going to get it later when they got home...Hankio had been scared shitless with what happened. He had also been furious at her stupidity. He was too, but he also knew enough that alls well that ends well, and to leave it as a learning experience.

Aemi paid no attention to any of them. The sake had warmed her blood, and dulled her senses and common sense. She was beyond caring about being embarrassed anymore, and was more curious as to what had happened. Maybe they didn't know what happened, but maybe together they could figure it out.

"I think that maybe I didn't have enough control over my powers-"

"_You think_? What gave you _that_ idea? Was it the fact that everyone dissapeared and ended up completely away from each other?" Gauron laughed and whacked her playfully with the flat end of his bladed tail. "Who knew that we had a _genius _living in our midst?"

Aemi tried to brush it away and without thinking stuck her tongue at him.

Gauron stuck his out as well and the two laughed at each others childishness.

Hankio stayed deathly still and silent.

"I think that maybe next time I'll really concentrate and focus more. Maybe I jumped into everything too quickly?" She looked at the four and was met by bland looks. She sighed and reached for Yoshida's full cup of sake. He shook his head and put that out of her reach as well. "Just a sip?"

"Absolutely not," he said barely indulgent.

She looked hopefully to Hijikata who scowled at her.

"You're cracked woman. Lay off the sake."

She looked to Hankio and Gauron and was met with two story brick walls. Aemi sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "Fine, I'll get loaded at home...But back to my theory. I think that next time I'll-"

She was suddenly cut off by Hankio standing and looking down at her coldly. "_There will be_ _no_ _next time_, so remove _that _from any thought process that you still might have. I will _not_ explain myself either further or even again." He narrowed his eyes and turned around abruptly. But before leaving the room altogether he looked pointedly at Gauron. "Make sure that she gets home and with no _distractions_..." His gaze slide imperceptibly towards the two Shinsengumi and then back at Gauron.

Gauron merely nodded slightly and never let the maddening smile on his face waiver.

Hankio continued out the door in a gust of freezing wind.

Aemi looked after Hankio with a crestfallen look on her face. Hankio _never_ reprimanded her in front of others. If he did then he cleverly disguised his ire as an inquiry. She trembled at the coldness that came not only from his voice but what emanated off of him as well. She blinked rapidly to contain her tears. She looked at Gauron who was watching Hankio's path with a funny smile on his face. He turned to her and rumbled consolingly.

"_Forget him_. He's just being a big baby. You did ok girly-girl. It might not have been neat and pretty, but you did show us that it can be done. We'll refine it later, and even if we have to sneak around 'Kio." Gauron gave a conspiratorially wink and nod.

"I'd never, ever _dream_ about sneaking around Hankio! Just as I wouldn't around you. That wouldn't be very nice..." she said trailing off at Gauron's look.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter sweet heart. You do _plenty_ of sneaking around on us. Only we're too _smart_ for you and catch you every time. Daffy broad." Gauron rolled his eyes and took another swig of sake. He looked at the bemused Vice Commanders and laughed with them.

"I _do not_ sneak around on either of you. How _rude_ to even suggest such a thing,"she said looking clearly miffed.

Gauron propped a forearm up on his raised knee and smiled mockingly at her. "How you can even say that with a straight face is beyond me. You sneak around whenever you think that we won't like what you are going to do." He looked at the two Vice Commanders with a mocking shake of his head. "Its is an almost _daily_ occurrence."

"_Don't tell them that_!" she snapped. "They're going to get the impression that we're nothing more then a pack of _miscreants_!"

Gauron chuckled. "Not 'Kio and me, just _you_..."

"Our impressions of you are pretty much solidified at this point. We just now go with the flow," Hijikata laughed.

Yoshida smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much, if at all what _we _think. Our opinions matter little."

"I am gong to assume that you are laughing with me and not at me," she said archly at the three.

"No, you can assume that we're laughing _at you_ with _certainty_." Hijikata couldn't help saying in a snarky manner.

Yoshida cleared his throat and schooled his features. "Aemi, I am afraid that we cannot help you in such endeavors except to give you this piece of advice: work on focusing your mind and _never_ let your emotions show on your face. They can become an impairment that will allow your enemies to take undue advantage. You have great talent and skills, and if you always remain true to them they will always remain true to you."

Aemi lowered her eyes slightly and nodded. His advice hit her two-fold: it was something that Konzen would have advised her as well as admonished her for. She _knew _that she wore her emotions on her sleeves, and that more times then not it was cause for contrition on her part. Anything that she felt or thought was _always_ clearly written across her features. It was both a bane and a blessing for her. People knew where they stood with her but at the same time they could also be used against her.

"Thank you Vice Commander, I'll try my hardest, but..."

Hijikata shrugged and looked at her from over the top of the rim of his bowl. "Nothing you can really do about it... it's a _woman _thing..."

Aemi whipped up and glared fiercely at him.

All three burst into loud laughter.

"You couldn't even follow his instructions for two minutes! _See_? It _is_ a woman thing. Women are_ always_ more emotional then men. Can't be helped." Hijikata grinned and his eyes sparkled at her barely contained anger.

"That's not what he was talking about! He didn't say that I was to put up with stupid crap from imbeciles like you! All he said was that I need to try and not show all my cards all the time. Unfortunately," she said looking at Yoshida with an apologetic smile, " It probably is going to be a lost cause. I just can't keep a blank face for long."

Yoshida smiled and nodded. "One cannot stop the sun from rising."

Hijikata and Gauron rolled their eyes at each other over what they considered to be poetic blathering.

Yoshida gave them both an impatient side stare but refused to rise to their bait. When he looked back at Aemi she merely shrugged and smiled as if such was the way of things. "It is what it is with me I guess. What you see is what you get."

Suddenly she looked at Gauron, and mid-drink he stopped and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"What now?"

"Would you go find Hankio? See if he is alright?"

Gauron finished the drink and scowled at her. "_He's fine_. I told you that. Leave him be to sulk in private."

"Sulking? Why would he be sulking?"

"He just is, _trust_ me."

"Gauron_ never_ sulks," she said frowning. "It is beneath him. But he_ is_ upset, and I don't think that he wants to talk to me right now for some reason...So would you...?"

"No."

"No?"

No. What, do I stutter?"

"I don't think that he should be alone right now, and you being one of his best friends-"

Gauron barked out a laugh. "We _aren't_ best friends. What gave you _that_ idea?"

"Don't say things like that, people might get the wrong idea again..." she said looking at the two Vice Commanders. "And besides, I know that the two of you are thick as thieves. Please, for me? I can't hear him and I just know that he needs to vent..." She looked away wistfully and for a moment her eyes lost their focus as she tried to reach her absent friend. When they resumed focus she looked at Gauron with a pleading look. "Gauron?"

"For shit's sake, _just let him be_! Why do you _always_ have to go sticking your nose in people's business and wondering if they're happy or not..._Just let things lay._.."

Aemi became immediately incensed. "Oh for the love of all things holy! Get your damn ass up and go find him!"

Gauron slammed his cup down. "Don't you snarl and get all bitchy at me! I will snap you back so fast and so hard it will make your head spin!"

"Why can't you _for once_ do something without turning it into a big issue?!"

"I don't turn _anything_ into big issues! _You're_ the one who fucks things up! _Not me_..."

"Oh yeah? Like _what_?!"

"Like _everything_!"

"Name an example..."

"Like..."

"Yes? I'm waiting..."

"Like that time in Shimabara," he said smugly.

Both Hijikata and Yoshida looked with inquiring amusement at Aemi. She leveled at them with such a stare that both men couldn't help but laugh.

"That was _not_ my fault...It was just a _slight miscalculation_..."

"Ha! _Slight miscalculation_ my ass..."

"Be that as it may, will you _please_ go and find Hankio? Otherwise I am going to leave without _both_ of you."

"So?" He looked like it was an answer to all his prayers.

"So...that will mean that the guilt will eat you up and you'll have to come and find me. And I am _not_ going straight home."

"If I have to come and find you I'll fucking tear you a new one, and it ain't gonna be pretty," he grumbled but getting up and heading for the door. "_Happy now_?" he said stalking out.

"Thank you sweet pea," she chirped falsely.

"Bitch," he said with honesty.

Aemi smiled as she turned to the two men left in the room with her. To both their credit neither acted as if anything was out of the norm; the screaming matches Hijikata was used to, and Yoshida was just plain amused.

Settling herself in she looked at both men with a serious look. "Well, now that they are both finally gone we can speak a little more openly."

Eye brows raised but silence prevailed.

"I think that we need to get a few things out in the open and discuss a few matters. I just didn't think that with Hankio and Gauron around it would have been as easy."

Yoshida freshened his drink and sat back against the wall. He pushed his hair back and searched her face intently. "What is it that you think that we need to discus?" His voice was friendly but with more then a hint of doubt lacing it.

She frowned lightly. "I would like to discuss, or rather explain, primarily what you saw. I also would like your advice on a few things..." She smiled but it wavered slightly. "Captain Okita told me that you didn't stay in that room...that you saw..._things_..."

"What we saw is not any of our business," Hijikata said in his usual blunt way. "That had _nothing_ to do with us and you do not owe us any sort of explanation." He seemed slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't because of him but more for her sake.

"No, no. You deserve at least some explanation. But I don't know how much of one I can give you. What you saw wasn't a memory of mine, as I really have no clear or distinct memories of that time."

"You do not have to talk about it," Yoshida said quietly. "That occurrence is between you, Hankio, and Gauron. We were nothing more then intruders, and if anything we owe _you_ an apology for such an intrusion."

Aemi shook her head. "No, I forced you into the situation, and as such I need to offer you and explanation. _Please_."

"You'd be surprised how many partnerships start off in ways that very few people would imagine. So what if the relationship is not what people would call a fairy tail? Even your closeness today couldn't be construed as such, but the fact of the matter is that it works _now_. You have shown perseverance and fortitude, and turned it into something viable." Hijikata grunted and shrugged. "You have what most people would envy."

Aemi looked off to the side and seemed to contemplate his words. "I just don't want you to get the wrong impression about _them_," she said softly and looking back at the two men earnestly. "They are good, kind, and honorable souls. They might have seen differently when you saw them, but they met me at a time that was a very difficult period for me, and they showed their true strengths. They found me and took care of me, and though it might have seemed that things could have gone differently..."

"_They didn't_," Yoshida said firmly. "They acted in a way that Toshizo or myself might have, and easily. _We_ would have acted in the very same manner." He didn't come out right and say that he too would have considered killing her, but the implication hung heavily in the air between them.

"So are you saying that you would have followed Hankio's path?" Aemi said chidingly.

"I am saying that I too would have considered putting you out of your misery, yes." He looked at Aemi with brutal honesty. "Not knowing anything but what they saw when first encountering you I too would have deemed it an act of mercy."

Aemi sighed. "Yes, I guess I would have too...As I said I don't remember too much. It was only when I badgered them that they told me the full story. Both seemed not too happy, but neither did they have any shame about it. Gauron agreed that they both thought it would have been nothing more then a mercy killing." She shrugged and smiled lightly. "I did tell them that the coin toss was a detail that they could have spared me," she laughed.

Both men smiled and took a sip of their drinks. They gave her credit for taking it all so well and in such stride. Most women would have been scarred for life, but she seemed to have accepted it and moved on. Besides that she even joked about it, and even acknowledged that she herself would have done it. They knew instinctively that she hadn't been faced with such a quandary herself, and they wondered if she would actually be able to perform such a kindness. Both men had themselves been faced with such scenarios in their work, and more then once. Sometimes they had shown up at just the moment that Hankio and Gauron had, and sometimes they themselves had been the genesis of the event. Either way it took a certain amount of strength and fortitude to be able to commit such an act of mercy, and very few could really see or appreciate the true honor behind it.

"But do you see what I am saying? I know that men such as yourselves understand the logic behind such thoughts, but most people would just be horrified. I _never_ want any aspersions thrown on them. It would make me sad, but more importantly it would make me mad, and as the Vice Commander said: I cannot hold my emotions at bay. I would, and always will come to their defense, and no matter what."

Hijikata shrugged. "I don't think that they would really want that because I don't think that they really care. They are like us," he said motioning to Yoshida and himself. "I know for a fact what people say and think of us, and neither of us give a rat's ass or even loose a wink of sleep over it."

"I would _never_ let anyone say anything bad about either of you, or your men either," she said with a sudden frown. "I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I would stake my life and reputation on the fact that both of you are decent and honorable men."

Yoshida looked down at his sake bowl and Hijikata looked away and out one of the windows. Neither could really look her in the face. Decent? _Hardly_. Honorable? _Maybe_...to a certain extent. They both knew that they were men that had done some hard things and done some hard time to get to the point to where they were today. They were both in a profession that demanded it. But her naiveté and blind trust was refreshing, and especially to such battle-scarred men such as themselves.

"You faith in us is a gift that we will not squander," Yoshida said looking up at her. "We too also find your company and your honor more then just a pleasantry. We too would never let anyone besmirch your name or reputation."

"You're not too bad when all is said and done," Hijikata said grudgingly but with a small smile on his face as he still looked out the window.

Aemi could swear that she saw a slight blush on the irascible man's face. She smiled kindly at Yoshida and poked Hijikata in the arm. He turned to her with a bland look.

"What _now_?"

"_Now _I want to tell you what I am planning next..."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes suspiciously. On the other side of her Yoshida gave a faint groan.

"I thought that you were going to ask us our opinion...Now you tell us that you have something definite planed? I don't like the sound of that," Hijikata said with a scowl.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Yoshida had placed his sake bowl down and had crossed his arms over his chest. He too was a bit trepidatious over her words, and especially after seeing her eyes light up with some inner determination. Their color coupled with the perception that they were whirring slightly always had the effect of entrancing him. He just couldn't help but get lost in them. But he didn't want to loose sight of the matter at hand either. So he steeled himself.

"I am planning on going back to the monastery and doing a very,_ very_ thorough investigation of the place." She smiled and slowly her face fell as she saw that they weren't as enthusiastic about it as she was.

Neither men said anything. Hijikata looked down and seemed as if he was trying to hold something in. Yoshida just stared at her unblinking.

"What?"

"I think that you should not go back there. Let _us_ handle things." Yoshida kept his black gaze pinned on her. No way in Hell was he going to let her go back there. And besides that, he didn't think that either Hankio nor Gauron would allow it either.

"Why not?" she asked baldly.

"Because_ it's stupid!_" Hijikata answered before Yoshida could get a word in.

"How so?! I did a _damn fine job_ the last time I was there. I snagged us Yuudan! I even keyed us in to what was going on up there. Now all I have to do is figure out a different plan of attack..."she said biting her bottom lip and frowning in concentration. "I just need another angle." Suddenly her whole face lit up and she looked at the two men with an almost unholy glee in her eyes.

Hijikata and Yoshida instinctively pulled back and braced themselves.

"_I know_! I can go _undercover_-"

"_What_?!" Hijikata roared. "_That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard yo_u _say_!"

Yoshida slowly closed his eyes and placed a hand over his face.

"I think that I am _brilliant_," she said smugly.

"I think that you are a _moron_," Hijikata snapped at her.

Aemi frowned at him.

Yoshida by-passed his sake bowl and went straight for the bottle. In one, long swig he drank deeply from it.

"Toshimaro, are you _upset _at me?" Aemi looked at him as he seemed to drink from the bottomless bottle.

"Yes," he said putting it down and looking at her. "And let me tell you why. That plan is neither practical nor well thought out. It would not work and for many, many, _many_ reasons."

"Oh?"

"First and for most you cannot go undercover as everyone knows your face. And what would happen if you were needed back home? If- _when_ -you are found out there would be _harsh_ repercussions. Secondly, you are not trained in any manner for such a job."

"Is it because I am a woman?" Aemi looked affrontedly at both men.

"No, not because of that. You know as well as we do that we employ kunoichi. Especially me. But those women are trained from birth practically to enter the trade. If not, then they are trained by us. You have neither of those qualifications." Yoshida tried his best to remain calm and to keep his voice low, and well modulated, but inside he was screaming. _No way_ would he let her do something so asinine! There is _no way_ that she could act the part, or _any_ part for that matter. They weren't lying when they said that she wore her emotions out for all to see. And besides that she couldn't lie to save her soul, and such a deception would constantly call for it. There was just no way-_ period_. He had watched her try and formulate a lie and it was so obvious that it bordered on the humorous. And besides all that, he would _never_ willingly place her in such harm's way. She already was involved in a profession that asked too much of her. He just would not do it.

"If you do something like that then you better hope that neither of us get our hands on you because we will wring your neck," Hijikata said sneering.

"I'm _not_ afraid of _you_..." she quipped back saucily and shaking her head in apparent disbelief that he would even think such a thing.

"Well you _should_ be!" Hijikata was furious. What was going on in that pea-brain of hers?! Had she no sense? She had enough on her plate. She had enough duties and people to look after that adding something _so stupid_ as that was beyond belief. It took everything that he had to not literally smack some sense into her. He could clearly see what Gauron had to put up with on a daily basis...

"Aemi, as we've said before please believe and trust us that we have things not only under control but things in motion. You going back up there would disrupt the delicate balance and plans that we have just established." Yoshida was now a bit more in control of his emotions, but barely. "Besides that I doubt very much that Hankio or Gauron would allow you to fulfill such an idea. Just leave it to the professionals."

"I_ am_ a professional," she said looking him in the eye.

He gazed at her without any compassion. "Not in this you aren't. You cannot even be called an amateur."

Suddenly her anger and frustration left her, and she looked at Yoshida with a pleading look. "_Can't you see_? This is weighing so heavily around me. I go to sleep at night and wake up every morning thinking about it. I _have_ to go back."

"If you go back up there and people catch you then you will be _killed_," Yoshida said sternly.

Her eyes grew wide. "They wouldn't dare..."

"Oh yes they would. Whomever is behind this is _serious_. Serious enough so that not once, not twice, but _three times_ they had to lure you up to that place. We were both present and saw what was laying in wait for you. The last time you were _very lucky_ to have not only your Shinrai with you but us as well, as an angry mob is not easy for anyone to face. And certainly when one is in your present form, as you were then," Yoshida said point blank. "And above all else I agree with Toshi on this one, salient point: if you are not afraid of us now then we will _make sure_ that you _will be_ should we catch you up there and all alone. Whatever Hankio and Gauron would do will _pale_ in comparison." The coldness that emanated from him was one that could have rivaled something from Hankio. It caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

Aemi engaged in a staring contest between the two men, and it took everything that she had to not bow down before them. Both men had never looked so intently at her, and she suddenly knew that going against their will would prove as hard as going against her Shinrai's. They were serious in their meaning. She looked down in her lap and smoothed out some creases.

"I guess that you are right..." she said begrudgingly. "I know that I have yet to really settle into this job. I still take on too much, and have yet to distinguish between what I can or cannot, or should or should not do. It's just that," and she stood slowly and clumsily as her right leg seemed to have stiffened. She motioned both men back down as they instinctively started to rise. "No, sit back down. My leg is just stiff. Must be going to rain soon," she said giving them a wry glance. She walked around stiffly until she could feel the muscles start to loosen and relax a bit. "It is just that I sometimes have a hard time seeing the forest through the trees. I can multi-task but when it comes to prioritizing I mark too many things as crucial. I see too many things as being too important."

"Another reason that your Shinrai are so useful. Hankio and Gauron are very adept at determining which issues should be dealt with first and foremost," Yoshida said watching her pace the room before them.

"You need to learn to delegate authority. A good leader knows not only how to lead but to follow as well." Hijikata had settled himself back and was pouring himself another drink.

Aemi nodded. "Yes, I know...but I feel like I have this constant shadow looming behind me all the time. I feel like I am being watched and judged constantly, and I know for certain that many people are waiting for me to slip up or fail." She looked at both men with a small, worried frown on her face. "And I can't let that happen."

"You can't please all the people all the time. It just is the way of things. And as to failing? That will happen as well. As long as you learn from your mistakes then it really isn't a failure." Yoshida looked over at Hijikata and the other man nodded slightly. He too knew what it was like to be in a situation where all eyes were on you and the vultures just waiting for you to slip and fall. They also knew what it was like to have many lives under your command. Both men were in a position where one wrong decision could cost someone their life. It was a terrible price to pay for having such control, but with power came great responsibility. "And know too that someday, _someone will die_ because of a decision that _you_ made in error, but when that time comes you will need to have the strength not for yourself but for others to pull through it. Honor is not always about making the right choices, but more importantly in how you deal with the consequences."

She stopped and faced the man sitting before her. She could read in his eyes the history that had brought him to such conclusions. She could see defeat as well as triumph there. Aemi knew that Yoshida's scars went far deeper then what he had on his face. Inside he carried burdens that she would probably never know about.

"Was it like this for both of you in the beginning as well?" She asked softly.

"Yes," they answered together.

Yoshida nodded. "It was also like this for anyone in our profession. Kondo, Katsura, and even Matsudaira probably had the same misgivings and doubt. I am sure that even your Master had sleepless nights as well."

"At some point you will learn to shift some of the burden to others and with the experience gained over time you'll look back and laugh at yourself," Hijikata said watching her with fathomless, black eyes. "I know that it is easier said then done, but you'll see."

"Well, thanks for the pep talk," she said suddenly smiling. The worried look was gone and she seemed almost back to her cheerful self. "I know that I am young and have a lot to learn. And I also know that deep down inside I really _don't_ care what people think of me...but like you said it is easier said then done." She shrugged her shoulders and rotated her ankle a bit to stretch the tired muscles. "I better get going...I _have_ to stop in on Takeshi to see how they are all doing, and I _should _stop in to see the Onmyouji, and I _know_ that I promised to see how the new orphanage is coming alone, and then I _really do_ have to find Miyamoto and cajole him into doing a few things at the palace for me..." Her brows furrowed at her list of things left to do in her day. "And I _still _haven't forgotten about the monastery.."she looked at the men who now had looks of exasperation back on their faces.

"What did we just spend half an hour telling you? Did you even _hear_ us?" Hijikata drummed his fingers impatiently across a thigh.

"_Of course I did_. I wouldn't disregard either of your opinions. I do know enough to know that you both have _years_ of experience over on me. Just like Hankio and Gauron. I take their opinions to heart as well. But..." and she looked at both men with such a look of sudden stealth that they found themselves hard pressed not to laugh at her.

"Yes?" Yoshida said smoothly and playing along with her little game.

"Instead of going up there on my own, how about I accompany one of you the next time you go there, and incognito? I will go in disguise but stay by your side. Sound reasonable?"

Neither man said anything. She was like a dog with a bone on this one. There was no way that they were going to get her to drop the issue. It was amusing though that she was at least trying to barter with them and not sneak around behind their backs. But that too was just an example of her open, and trustworthy nature. And it pleased them that she thought so highly of them to deal so openly with them.

"How about this: if you can get Hankio's _and_ Gauron's approval then we will try and work something out. I think that I can say with confidence for Toshizo that we will not, and under any circumstances go against either of them, and for any reason. Certainly not for this at least." Yoshida looked at her with a a corner of his mouth curling upwards, and it bloomed into a full smile at her sudden look of triumph at a supposed victory.

"_Deal_!" She said quickly before it could be distracted. "I'll talk to them tonight after dinner," she said looking away with an excited light in her eye. "I just _know_ that they'll give it_ serious_ _consideration_... Well, I better be going. I have a lot to do and I'm burning daylight as it is," she said cheerily. "Well, I'm off!" she said with no preamble and without even waiting for them to stand and at least walk her to the door she was gone.

Both men sighed and looked at each other with sardonic looks. Hijikata though stared at Yoshida so long that the other man narrowed his yes suspiciously at him.

"Is there a _problem_?" he said archedly.

"Yes, _obviously_. What the hell _possessed_ you to offer her _that _option? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Yoshida couldn't help but sneer at his colleague. The man had neither tact nor intelligence, and no matter what anyone said. It appeared that he would have to spell things out for him. "The offer was harmless because there is absolutely_ no way_ that either Gauron or Hankio will allow her back there. And the stipulation was that she had to get _both_ their approvals before it would even be _considered_. We both know that that will _never_ happen," he said smugly as he took a last sip of sake.

Hijikata just looked at the other man with a blank look and shook his head. What an idiot. What a smug, self-deluded jackass. The man was so used to manipulating and maneuvering people around that he had no idea what he was up against. He sat there arrogantly thinking that just because most men and women did as he asked (or rather tricked, he thought snidely) that _she_ would not be any different. He had no clue, and he could only hope that he was there to witness the event when Yoshida was proved wrong. He seemed to forget that inexperience did not always equate with ineptitude.

"She tricked _you_ easily enough so I have no doubt that she will bamboozle _them_ into allowing it as well," Hijikata said rising and staring at the man with a smug smile of his own

Yoshida rose with such fluidity and grace that he seemed almost like a rising panther, and the look in his eyes was nothing short of predatory. "I think that not only are you mistaken but that you do not fully appreciate the extent that her Shinrai are involved in her life. Gauron and Hankio will not allow the monks to have anymore access to her," he said coldly. Suddenly though his eyes gave a slight burst of light as if something in his brain suddenly came to life. "Unless..."

Hijikata sneered openly at his sometime rival. "Yes, just thought of that now have you?"

Yoshida gave him a side long glance. "That would be a _very_ dangerous game that she would be playing, and the high stakes are not worth the possible, paltry payoff."

Hijikata shrugged. "Maybe not to you or me, but to _her_?" He straightened his kimono and headed for the door. "We'll see now, won't we?"

Yoshida merely stared coldly after the other Vice Commander, but it wasn't until the other man was sure not to come back that he let a smile start to slowly take the place of the previous grim visage. She would be a clever one if she could pull _that_ off. As sweetly innocent as she generally was there had to be _something_ of the palace inbeded deep within her. All those years of watching some of the most ferocious predators in such a contained place _had _to have left some kind of mark on her. She had learned to be proactive rather then reactive, and as smart as that was it wouldn't be smart enough. Or certainly not smart enough to go up against either himself or even Hijikata he thought grudgingly adding his nemesis to the list.

So be it. He was always interested to see what she could produce, and she had been very productive thus far. He would eagerly anticipate what the next few days had in store for all of them.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

_**A/N:**_Sorry that this took so long, but it was a bitch to write for some reason ( I constantly felt the need to tweak it all the time), my Naruto fic was taking up too many brain cells, work has been insane, and my cats are barfing up hairballs continualy..If you have cats then you know what I mean. God's, it just ain't fun this time of year...

Chapter 19

**Start to Steppin'!**

Hankio was _furious_. He was _smoldering_. He was so upset at the present circumstances that his anger was like great, frosty chunks of ice dropping from him in steaming flakes. If he was one that was as verbal as Gauron he thought that he would probably see his breath freeze before him his discord was so great. Inside he was a whirling, screaming blizzard, but outwardly he was a bit more composed. He _did_ have his dignity to consider after all. No matter what may be happening composure _always_ had to be maintained, and no matter what. Or at least he had to try, but it was steadily becoming harder to maintain such composure when he was around_ her_ or had anything to do with _her._ It was just getting so...damn..._hard_...

_When_ had things become so complicated? _How_ had they become so complicated. For someone that disdained complications in any form now he found himself in the midst of them. His life now had more questions then answers, and he was hard pressed to find any coming anytime soon. Things would be just so much more simpler if he could be like Gauron... Gauron in all actuality probably didn't have too many cares. He woke up every morning with very little on his mind except who he could piss off and what he was going to fuck with, and if he could do both at the same time all the better. Every day seemed to bring endless possibilities, and the joy that came with such contemplations never seemed to amaze him. To be such a simple soul.

It wasn't that he woke up with consternations or worries, but rather contemplations and questions of a much deeper nature. It seemed like he had a mental list of things to do a mile long, and every time he checked one off another came to take its place. Add to that his growing apprehensions, suspicions, and ever increasing need to establish some form of deeper bond with _her_ and he was swiftly becoming mentally erratic. It also didn't help that every, single, damn morning he would wake up to find her wrapped around him and buried against him, and sleeping the sleep of the innocent.

God's, that was the worst part. Because his thoughts were as far from innocence as Gauron himself was. And now he himself was joining that perverted brotherhood as well. He almost laughed at himself as he thought that soon he would become its number one member and commander in chief. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that it was him and not Gauron that she would entangle herself against. When she and Gauron slept together it was in a piled jumble of arms and legs; they would be pushing and pulling against each other constantly in their sleep, and more often then not a foot would be perilously close to a mouth or an elbow would be ready to do damage to a groin. More often then not he had to re-arraign one or both into some semblance of safety or order. As well as roll one or both over in order to stop the cacophony of snoring and sleep-talking. Together they were a midnight mess; drool, snorting, mumbling, and a whole host of other undesirable events permeated the still evening.

Yet he was loathed to change any of it. To him watching their nightmarish encounters settled something inside him. Waking up and seeing them spoke of permanency and normalcy, but more importantly it spoke of_ family_. As they were _his_ family as well as he was _theirs_. There was no denying the fact that after almost seven years of being together that the bond that they felt was tightly permanent. His own, biological family was far away, and not very inclined towards him. But that was irrelevant and immaterial. Here and now was what mattered the most to him.

With the vast majority of his attention focusing inwardly he suddenly found himself on a path whose destination was unknown. He stopped momentarily perplexed. Looking around as casually as possible he noticed that he was in an area of the Shinsengumi East compound that he was not familiar with. Not that he was overly familiar with the buildings anyway as his visits here had always been relatively brief, but this was an area that was off the main area and he was not entirely sure where he was. It was then that he heard talking, but since he was almost upon them he had no choice but to continue, where he would make a nominal salutation but keep on going.

As he approached he saw that it was the three Shinsengumi captains; Saitou, Okita, and Kitamura. Upon seeing him they nodded or smiled and Okita beckoned him over. It would be rude (and socially impossible now) to just by-pass them so he walked sedately over and with a slight hesitation he sat down on the porch where Kitamura had relinquished his spot.

"Captains," Hankio said quietly.

"Are the Vice Commanders ready to leave already?" Souji asked looking around.

"No, I left soon after entering Vice Commander Yoshida's apartments. I am sure that they are still... _engaged_," he said tightly.

Souji could tell immediately that something was off, but he was unable to figure out what. He looked aside at Kitamura, but the other man looked serene and unruffled. Souji tried a few times to engage Hankio in conversation but they all started and jerked like a limp bird unable to take flight. He was swiftly becoming uncomfortable and loosing hope. He knew that Hankio was upset but his efforts in trying to engage the Shinrai were all falling flat.

Souji was in uncertain territory. Vice Commander Hijikata was verbaly an acerbic man, and his sarcasm was dark and cutting, but Souji was used to that. What he wasn't used to were cold silences and taciturness. Even if Hijikata was not in the best of moods he would still verbaly pary, spar, and at least let it be known what was troubling him. So his inability to communictae with Hankio was off-setting and hard to handle. Souki knew that something was bothering Hankio, but he was having a hard time drawing it out.

"Hankio-sama, where will you be training the Fenikkusu? Will you be needing any sparing partners? If so I would like offer my meager assistance," Kitamura said quietly on Hankio's other side.

Hankio turned to Kitamura and his countenance seemed to soften slightly. "Please, no need to use the -_sama_ honorific. _Hankio_ is fine enough for me. As to training the Fenikkusu I believe that the western woods might prove to be the best place. It has both large, open meadows as well as heavy forest covering. It should prove to offer various arenas of combat scenarios."

Suzu smiled and nodded. "Yes, a very fine choice."

"As to offering your assistance I am sure that we will be asking all of your assistance in some form or another as being able to conform to various fighting techniques is always a good idea."

Again Suzu smiled and offered Hankio some refreshment, but he was declined. Okita looked as if he was about to make a comment but he stopped suddenly at the other man's sharp look. Suzu's own Vice Commander was in many ways similar to Hankio, and as such he was well aware as to how to react to Hankio's present moodiness. When faced with a perplexing or vexing dilemma Yoshida was also prone to odd silences and coldness until the situation passed. There were many times that he and the other captains would give Yoshida a wide berth, but not because they feared him but rather because they respected him and his need for solitude. If he did have to engage his Vice Commander then it was only with military missives or something as far from the other man's present thoughts as possible. Yoshida was a complex man with complex emotions, and very few could understand or even cope with them. But he and Akesato seemed the best at it, and as such they were two of the few allowed near him during such times. It just took a little time and patience, and then Yoshida would be back to his normal self; he wasn't a social man per say, but he could be more then approachable. Even engaging. It just took time and consideration.

The three captains and the Shinrai sat quietly gazing about them or intent on their personal thoughts, but soon their tranquil repose was broken by the ebullient figure of Gauron approaching them. Suzu heard Hankio give a sigh of resignation as he looked at his comrade's approach with a cool gaze.

"So _this_ is where you've all been hiding! _Shit_...I've been searching all over for you." Gauron gave a wide toothed smile and sat down heavily next to them and in particular next to Okita. The other man gave Hankio a large, open smile of his own.

"Gauron! Are they ready to leave yet?"

"No, I just got kicked out. I had to go and look for his pouty ass," Gauron said with a thumb in Hankio's direction.

Hankio merely slide his ice-blue gaze towards Gauron but said nothing.

"But what I'm supposed to do once I found him is beyond me..." Gauron rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

"Maybe you should go and keep on looking," Hankio said with a chilly tone.

"Maybe you should fucking get a grip and pull your head out of your ass," Gauron said amiably. He was not daunted by the cold response as he was more then used to it. He just shook his head and snorted. "Stop making her _worry_ so much. Like she doesn't have enough to worry about."

Hankio refused to rise to the bait.

Gauron however would not be swayed so easily. "I swear Okita, the two of them worry and fret over each other like a pair of little, old ladies! Always wondering how the other is doing or feeling. Instead of just getting out in the open how-"

"That is _enough_!" Hankio interrupted before any more could be said. He smoothly stood from the porch and faced Gauron with a mask of frozen anger on his face. Cold waves could be felt coming off of him to the point that the three captains could feel the air's temperature around them almost drop.

"I am sick and tired of the _verbal diarrhea_ that constantly streams out of that hole you call a mouth," he hissed lowly. "Just for once- _just once_- try and show a little comportment, sensitivity, and plain, old fashioned decency by keeping it shut. _Tightly_..."

"Oh, go piss on yourself," Gauron said amiably and with his head resting comfortably in a hand. He was used to Hankio's particular brand of anger as much as Hankio was used to his. Hankio put on a good front when others were around with keeping his general feelings locked away and tightly hidden. But Gauron_ knew_ better. People might think that Hankio was a quietly kind and compassionate being, but Gauron always thought that amusing. In all actuality Hankio was a cold, and sometimes insensitive bastard, and in many ways the former belief was generally all a facade. If truth be told Hankio was probably in many respects crueler then he was when it came to tolerating illogical emotions or annoyances, and to Hankio many emotions were annoyingly illogical. But Gauron believed that was only because he had a hard time understanding his own. Hankio had spent so many years enveloped in a block of frozen ice that when it came to himself or Aemi he had a hard time handling it all sometimes. It was like his brain was given too much stimulus to process it all. So he would get testy and more taciturn then usual as he tried to figure out the situation. He on the other hand embraced wild and violent emotions. He got testy when people clammed up. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. He didn't like subterfuge or anything even remotely covert. It annoyed him to no end. But their relationship was partly built on balance, and it worked very well. He helped to loosen Hankio's iron clad hold on his emotions while in turn Hankio helped to temper his own wildly churning personality.

Hankio growled low in his chest but Gauron merely shifted his chin in his hand. "You worry too much 'Kio. Everything will be _fine_. Just give it all, and her a chance. Ok?" He smiled patiently at his friend and watched as Hankio looked at him with impatience, but suddenly it was gone. He sighed, closed his eyes and sat back down.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my outburst. It was very unseemly," he said softly.

Before any of the captains could comment Gauron chuckled lowly. "Don't worry 'Kio. No one pays _any _attention to _anything_ you say."

Hankio's eyes shot open and looked to the side, but he kept his silence, though Okita could be heard to chuckle though it was muffled by his hand. Hankio gave a another sigh of resignation but let his posture relax, slightly. "Isn't that supposed to be _my_ line?"

Gauron laughed softly and scratched at his head.

"Things are moving at just the pace they are supposed to 'Kio. The universe is unfolding just as it should," Gauron said companionably. "Just because we don't have all the answers or even quite know where everything is going it will all make sense soon enough." He smiled patiently at his friend and cocked his head to the side.

Hankio gave a sudden snort of laughter. "Gauron, when did you become the Prophet Sage of Dogwood Lane?"

"I always _have_ been. Problem was, no one ever paid me any mind," Gauron said yawning.

"Sometimes you amaze me..." Hankio said with a slightly softer look in his eyes.

Gauron gave a small, cryptic smile to no one in particular, and hummed deep in his chest. "We should probably figure out how we want to plan the rest of the day. I know that she wants to go over and visit Takeshi and see how things are progressing over there. I do too as a matter of fact. I want to see how all those sniveling submissives are doing." He looked at Saitou and growled. "I would loose my mind having to run herd on that troupe. Just the few days living with them almost made me come out my skin. They looked like the were going to pass out every time 'Kio or I were near..."

Saitou nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "It is a formidable task that young Takeshi has on his hands, I'll admit that. None of us have ever had to deal with so many, if any, submissives before. They wouldn't last long in any of our occupations," he said smiling a wolfish grin at Gauron.

"You mean they never would have made it in at all," Gauron laughed back.

"Certainly_ not_," he replied with disdain.

"Do you think that he has managed to get any of them to be a bit more dominant?" Kitamura asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know if it is even possible," Hankio said thoughtfully. "One is the way one is in essence. You might be able to give them a bit more confidence, but over-all that is the most that you could hope for. They were at the bottom of the dominance ladder in their previous clan for a reason. They lacked either the strength or the fortitude to climb any higher."

"So why weren't they killed?" Okita asked.

"They just weren't worth the time or the effort," Gauron said shrugging his shoulders. "What fun is there if your prey can't fight back? If anything, it makes one more annoyed then anything," Gauron said frowning.

Hankio rolled his eyes.

Gauron looked at Hankio with a wry smile. "You think the _same thing_ as well. I've seen you pass up 'prey' that-"

"Was too old, too young, or too debilitated. It is dishonorable to make such kills," Hankio smoothly cut in.

"That's because they're _no fun_," Gauron shot back.

"_Anyway_," Hankio said trying to change the subject. He could see the captains starting to become too curious about their hunting habits for his comfort. The Shinsengumi Wolves were just too inquisitive for their own good, he thought wryly. "I need to figure out a few things regarding that damned monastery," he said almost under his breath. "I have my suspicions about it, but they aren't the same as hers..."

Gauron nodded. "I know, and I feel the same way as well. I _don't_ like Goku."

"What has you suspicious about_ him_?" Okita asked with no surpise. In fact, he had a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"He doesn't _smell_ right," Gauron said firmly. "And I don't mean figuratively, I meant that literally; his scent is _off_ somehow. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up..."

"I agree whole heartedly," Hankio said with a nod. "He _doesn't_ smell right, but at the same time he _does_. He almost has a scent that I should recognize for some reason." Hankio looked off into the distance in contemplation. He looked back at the captains and a deep frown was etched across his features. "It is one of the reasons that we have been so adamant about not letting her bring him back. I also hope that he isn't one of your informers as I am not too sure about his validity."

The three captains smiled widely at the Shinrai. They had always liked the two Kurogane from the very beginning, but the more that they were around them or worked with them the more that they liked and respected them. Gauron and Hankio had keen intellect and instincts, and none of the men doubted that much got past them.

"Both Commanders and all the Vice Commanders weren't too keen on Goku as well," Kitamura said nodding. "He is nothing more then a smoke screen. We are using him in only a slightly peripheral way."

"That's good," Hankio said nodding. "But it still doesn't get us any closer to the answers then before, I am afraid. Maybe taking Gauron's advice and just leveling the place might end up being our best bet after all. I think that the more protracted that this becomes the worse off everyone will be."

"I _told_ you that we should have burned the place to the ground on day one," Gauron said with a growl.

"I would though like to solve this mystery, and with the hopes of being able to avoid such an occurrence in the future," Hankio said ignoring Gauron's usual lack of finesse. "We all know that sometimes the dead have a nasty habit of coming back. Sometimes the dead do not _truly_ stay dead," Hankio chuffed at Saitou.

"It might even make matters worse. No, I agree," Saitou said narrowing his amber eyes at Hankio in contemplation and the anticipation of a good hunt. "We _can _burn the place to the ground," he said with a smirk at Gauron, "_after_ we have solved the mystery. That way we can end it once and for all and lay clear warnings for anyone else who might have the idea to take up where they left off."

"Agreed," Hankio said nodding. He stood and folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head down so that he appeared deep in thought. He suddenly raised his head and cocked it to the side. "I believe that they have finished and that Aemi is looking for us."

Both Kurogane looked back from the direction from where they came and as their eyes lost focus they became very still. Soon Aemi was spotted coming around the corner and hailing the five.

"There you are! I _never_ would have found you if you guys hadn't lead me here," she said smiling in appreciation at her Shinrai.

The captains rose and bowed to her and Kitamura offered her a seat that she declined.

"No, I 've been sitting too long as it is. I need to stretch my legs a bit." She turned to Hankio and Gauron and looked eagerly up at them. "You two feel like taking a stroll over to see how Takeshi is doing? I'm dying to see how things are working out, and I can't wait to meet Min's cousin."

"God's, is she just like her? Some nagging old wench that is constantly trying to stuff food down people's gullets?" Gauron looked disgusted, but they all knew that Gauron's appreciation and affection for Min ran deep.

"Don't be such a grouch," Aemi said laughing and patting Gauron on the arm.

Gauron and Hankio traded mysterious looks and then looked at Aemi with sudden suspicion.

"How come you are all of a sudden so _disgustingly perky_," Gauron said putting his face almost up against her own. "I trust you the _least _when you are like this..."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said flushing and looking to the side with apparent disinterest. "You shouldn't say such things like that. It gives people the wrong impression..."

"How many times have I told you that I don't give a_ flying fuck_ what other people think. Daffy broad..." Gauron shook his head and flicked her lightly on the nose.

"What's on your mind for this afternoon," Hankio said cautiously.

"I would like to go see Takeshi, and then I would like to stop in on the new orphanage being built. I really should see the Onmyouji, and I certainly need to find Miyamoto and have him do a few things for me at the Palace. I also want to stop and maybe pick up a few special things for dinner..."

Gauron and Hankio traded a suspicious look with each other, and Gauron gave an impatient sigh. "Spit it out woman. Just tell us so we can fight about it _now_ rather then _later_. I don't want to disrupt my dinner."

Aemi gave a small smile and a gleam came up in her eyes, but she stayed silent.

Hankio looked down at her and hummed. He knew that something was defiantly up but he wasn't sure what. When he tried to poke at her mind he felt more then a slight barrier in his path. That gave him more then a little cause for concern.

"Gauron, I don't know why you think that there is something up. All I have to do is a few measly errands and then maybe I want a special meal for tonight. You _think_ too much," she said waiving her hand in the air and unknowingly accusing him of that which he had accused Hankio of earlier.

"You gave yourself away the minute you talked about a 'special dinner'. You aren't as food driven as we are. So lay it out now sister or we aren't going to budge an inch," Gauron chuffed out roughly.

"I can go on my own you know. None of _those _places are on my_ banned_ list," she said still smiling, but a gleam came into her eyes that both Shinrai had seen before. It was a look of stubbornness and pig-headedness.

"I have no problems_ banning_ you from all those places," Gauron said with a fiery look in his eyes.

"You can't _ban_ me because there is no reason to ban me from there," Aemi said smugly. "And they only become _banned _when the both of you agree upon it or there is a 2-1 vote. And Hankio doesn't ban haphazardly," she said looking at Hankio out of the corner of her eyes.

"Look here-" Gauron started to say but was cut off by Hankio placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Mi-chan, though I don't see a need to place a ban on any of those places I am_ curious_ as to what you might have in mind..." He knew as well as Gauron that she had something brewing inside her head. Gauron was right on one account: she wasn't as food driven as either of them. What she ate or when were trivial matters to her. So for her to place a special emphasis on such a thing caused him to mentally raise a brow. When he looked at her questioningly and was met by her version of an innocent face he was immediately suspicious.

"Look, the Vice Commanders both read me the Riot Act, so there is no need for either of you to get all up in arms. They told me that I had to walk the straight and narrow in regards to going back up the mountain, and I see no need to go against their wishes."

Aemi looked from one Shinrai to the other as she spoke the true words. She wasn't lying to them, but neither was she telling them the entire truth. She knew that they both knew it as well, but she saw no need to go into any great detail at the present time.

Okita laughed and looked at Aemi with merry eye that sparkled. "Did the Vice Commanders _really_ toe a line?"

"Yes," she said nodding and giving him a big smile. "And they were _brutes_ about it as well," she finished laughing. Both her and Okita giggled like school children at each other. They laughed even harder when they saw the look of exasperation on everyone else's faces.

"Don't go pissing in their pond," Gauron said poking Aemi on the arm. "The last thing we need is to get _them_ all up in arms and in our business. Personally I'm glad that they laid down the law. Someone has to watch you every minute it seems..." Gauron gave such a comical scowl that Aemi couldn't help but laugh and scratch at his nose affectionately. He snorted and gave his usual nip at the fingers.

She looked up into the sky to look at the sun's position and saw that it was close to noon. It was time to go. "Well, we better get going and move things along, don't you think?" she said looking at her companions.

Hankio nodded and Gauron stretched, popping out a few joints. He finished it with a loud, toothy yawn and a lopsided smile.

"What?" he said with real curiosity at Hankio's eye roll.

"You're indescribable..."

Gauron nodded and put an arm around the beleaguered Shinrai. "I know, and there in lies my beauty..."

"Let's go you two clowns..." Aemi said smiling fondly. She bowed at the captains and promised that one of these nights she would take them out for drinks. She laughed again at their amused and slightly confused faces at her proposal. As she walked away she could hear her Shinrai close behind her. The three walked the way they came and exited the Shinsengumi compound within moments.

They casually made their way towards the city gates and to the small area that she had given Takeshi and his Clan. It really was in a lovely spot and it really had been a great gift that Matsudaira had conceded it to them. For some reason the parcel of land with the nice sized home on it had belonged at one time to a devoted retainer that had recently died. The man had no family and as such it had gone back to the original owner: Lord Matsudaira. He had almost forgotten about it until Aemi had asked for it. Since he really had no use for it he had given it willingly.

The three walked without any great need pressing them. They walked side by side and quietly enjoying the beautiful woods that surrounded their home. It was when they were half way there that Aemi finally broke the silence between them.

"Can I ask you both a question?"

Gauron grunted and Hankio merely nodded.

"Why _don't_ either of you trust Goku?"

The two Shinrai looked over her head at each other surreptitiously. That had certainly come out of nowhere.

"He doesn't _smell_ right," Gauron finally said, but he made no move to expound upon it.

"I understand that part." Aemi understood the answer as she knew that their senses went way beyond any humans. "But _why _doesn't he smell right? Can you tell me more?"

"He just _doesn't_," Gauron said with a low growl. "Can't you trust us on that?" He looked at her with a gimlet stare.

"I _do_ trust you, and never think that I ever doubt either of you. I just want to try and understand something that I have no idea about. Do you mean _literally_ that he doesn't smell right? Like he doesn't smell like any of _us_? Or that he doesn't smell like any of the _Shinsengumi_?" She looked up from one to the other.

Finally it was Hankio that decided to answer. "What Gauron says is true; Goku _doesn't_ smell right. He has neither the scent of predator nor prey about him, or even a combination of the two. _Everyone_ has one of the three about them. But with Goku it is as if his scent is muddled. As if he was a bad copy of something..." Hankio looked off with a small frown creasing his face. "He smells as if we should know the scent, but we can't quite place it. And that perturbs us as once we get a scent we rarely if ever forget it." He looked down at her and with his head cocked to the side with slight amusement. "It was like the first time that we smelled _you_ in a small way. We smelled human and small, whiffs of the Wild Hunt. But unlike Goku yours weren't masked or muddled. That small whiff of the Hunt was only because you had no recent scent markings from any of the Hunt on you. It was as if we were smelling something not just from your bone and muscle, but from something deeper.... It is hard to explain something so innate, and especially since it goes way beyond just the literal term as well.."

Aemi nodded. "No, I think that I understand where you are coming from. It is almost like a sixth sense or gut feeling, right?"

Hankio shook his head. "No, it is more substantial then that. It has to do with something more primal or primitive. Everyone gives off a scent based on their emotions as well as their general appearance. We can smell/sense when you are angry, or happy ,or just content, and not even having to be in close proximity to you. It is something that we can just feel without even having to give it much thought. It is _instinctual_. Besides that, you give off certain odors that are easily recognizable through not only smell but _taste_ as well. When they say that a liar can be smelled it is for us a literal truth. Lying, and no matter how good you are you cannot cover the scent of that which your body exudes. Small whiffs of inconsistencies can be detected."

"And no matter how good a person is at lying, they still have this small desire not to be found out. _That_ is what we can smell and taste," Gauron said. He looked down at her smiled a snarky grin. "Why have you never lied to us? Because you know that we would immediately know, right? You know in the back of your head that it has nothing to do with us being just smarter then you."

Aemi chuckled and punched the sturdy beast on the arm. "I don't lie to you because there is neither the desire nor the need to lie to you. Why should I?"

"Because you know we'll pop you on your beany little head if you do," he said with a mock snarl. "And besides," he said with haughty disdain that would have put Hankio to shame, "our relationship isn't built on lies. We wouldn't work so well if it did."

Hankio rolled his eyes and Aemi patted his arm lovingly.

"No, it wouldn't, but I _do_ know that the two of you _do _obfuscate things sometimes."

Both Shinrai looked down at her wide eyed.

"We haven't_ ever_ lied to you!" Gauron said suddenly growling.

Hankio looked at her with a coldly perturbed and affronted look.

Aemi smiled understandingly and fondly.

"I said_ obfuscate_, not _lie_. And I only know that you 'muddle' the truth a bit sometimes in order to spare my feelings for one reason or another. You do it out of _friendship_." Aemi looked from one to the other as if daring them to contradict her. Gauron gave a discontented snort and Hankio merely raised a brow and looked a head, but neither said anything. "You do it out of kindness and because you care."

It was the truth. They did _occasionally_ use ambiguity or slight misdirection in order to change the perception of something in order to spare her feelings. Sometimes there was no reason for her to know the_ true_ meaning of a suavely given barb or double entandre. It was their place to put back in place those that would try and forget their place. The times where they had been late in protecting her from the verbal assaults were few and far between, but at those times they could see beneath the false, bright exterior the damage that the pain had done. Her mouth would falter briefly from its smile or her eyes would dim just imperceptibly. She had learned to keep up the false fronts from her time growing up in the Palace, as any sign of weakness was an open invitation for the hungry and bored predators to move in for the kill.

"We are your Shinrai, and as such one of our main jobs is to look after your welfare, and besides," he said looking down fondly at her, "friends do not let friends get hurt," Hankio finished softly.

Aemi looked up at him and as unobtrusively as possible she brushed two fingers against his hand. Hankio immediately responded by firmly clutching her hand in his, and not letting go.

"So what do I smell/feel like, in general, to you two?" Aemi looked expectantly from one Kurogane to the other.

Both Gauron and Hankio looked momentarily slightly uncomfortable, and the looks were so swift that with anyone else it wouldn't have been noticeable, but she _knew_ better...

"Come on..._tell me_..."

The usually verbose Gauron was suddenly silent and grumpily bashful. Hankio quietly cleared his throat and continued to look straight a head, and saying nothing.

"You just _smell_, that's all. Leave it at that..." Gauron said gruffly.

Aemi was about to chide him into telling but she could sense that if pushed he would lash out at her from embarrassment. He was obviously uncomfortable for some reason, and she knew that the normally irascible Shinrai could be very shy sometimes when it came to his feelings. So she felt that even though it was only the three of them now was not the time to push the matter. She looked slightly over at Hankio and saw that he too was trying to remain inconspicuous. For all his coldness his feelings as well ran deep, and he too was not always forth coming with information, and especially if it came to feelings. But lately...

Aemi shook the feeling off and placed it in the back of her head to contemplate for later. "So enough about me...let's get back to speaking about Goku. Is he really that much of a threat?" she asked frowning slightly.

"That is not entirely known as of now. But just by the uncertainty we cannot allow him free access to your person. Not until we have decided what it is about him that makes us so uneasy..." Hankio said looking over at Gauron for some form of confirmation.

Gauron grunted and nodded. "I don't want him anywhere near you or our home. And maybe never at all, and no matter what we have decided. Let the Shinsengumi keep tabs on him. We have enough to handle right now," he said looking over her head at Hankio. The other Shinrai nodded silently and even gave a small hum.

"Well, far be it from me to go against either of your instincts, so I promise not to make another sound about Goku. I just wish that I could have picked up on it," she said frowning.

Gauron snorted a laugh. "And how did you think that you could have picked up on it? Even in your armor you felt no such feelings. We are born and bred to hunt and sniff out prey. You, little human, are not..." Both Gauron and Aemi giggled when he tapped her playfully on the nose with a claw.

"I can pick up on _some_ things," Aemi said with a mock frown.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gauron said smugly.

Aemi looked up at him with disdain and as she turned to look at Hankio she caught a look of slight patronizing amusement before it was quickly wiped away. She narrowed her eyes at him and then gave them both a cool look of arrogance that caused them both to perk up in sudden interest.

"I can catch and keep to myself maybe not as much as either of you, but the things that I can would certainly put both of _you_ in your places..." She looked from Hankio to Gauron and let a slow, feline smile spread.

Both Shinrai looked at each other and raised and eye brow in incredulity.

"Oh, like what, Mi-chan?" Hankio said indulgently.

"Like maybe something that neither you _nor_ the Shinsengumi know about..." She laughed softly and picked up her pace and forged a head of the two.

Gauron laughed outright while Hankio let a smile of his own form in response to the comment.

"Oh yeah?! Lay it on me sister!" Gauron taunted.

Aemi looked back over her shoulder and at the two and was pleased to see their faces loosing a bit of their earlier amused smugness. Both faces fell in shock at her next words.

"Well how about this: I now know _exactly_ what is going on at that Monastery, and I know _exactly_ how it all started. Found out_ that_ little bit of something-something back when I was with Yuudan..." Aemi snapped her fingers at the two and laughed outright when they stopped stock still and just looked at her in amazement. "I'm not as scatter-brained or helpless as you all think I am, now am I?" She gave a feminine humph of superiority and kept walking, leaving the two to fall farther and farther behind her. She turned to face a head and unbeknown to them a large smile graced her face. _Serves all you boys right. And I don't think that I'm prepared yet to let any of you in on it either. I think that once I move all my pieces in place and am ready to spring my trap then, just maybe...But until then...I love you both, but I'm not as helpless or as innocent as you both think that I am. I have the Hunt in my veins and I was brought up in the Palace. I am a predatory Fenikkusu and a force to be __reconded with. I think that it is time for just not you two but the Shinsengumi and Matsudaira to really know and appreciate that as well..._

Aemi started started to hum a small, little tune, and behind her Hankio and Gauron started to follow silently. And she knew fully that her Shinrai's keen gazes were on her the entire time.

As they came upon the semi-wooded area they could hear Takeshi long before they could see him. His voice was deep and growly so they knew before they had even reached the area that he was in his animal form. When they rounded a corner they saw that indeed he was in his animal form. He stood surrounded by others of his clan who were also in their animal form. It was an amusing sight that brought the three up short, and they watched with amused interest.

Takeshi in his were form was a beautiful, brown bear in his prime. He did have scars from past battles but in general his coat was rich and luxurious. Muscles could be seen rippling underneath the thick coat and his fangs and teeth were all long, white, and deadly looking. He stood tall on his back feet and roared at those surrounding him.

His clan members were all as Aemi had said before submissives or prey animals. Even the few that would be classed as predators crouched in submissive posses. The saw deer, rabbits, a panther, and a few hounds. All were trying their best to try and take a run or poke at Takeshi but none were even getting close. At one point one of the hounds managed to get in a nip but Takeshi gave a back-handed swipe without even turning to look at his attacker. Suddenly Takeshi morphed back into his human form.

"_Enough_! You have gotten better, but you are _far_ from where you need to be. Teamwork! You need to learn team work! You lives may depend upon it. Our Clan's _existence_ may depend on it!"

The clan itself had already morphed back to their human forms, and though they hadn't taken supremely submissive posses as they once had, no one still showed any hint of dominance. Takeshi looked around and the disgruntled look that he had was softened into something that was tinged with more then a little pride.

"You _have_ gotten better, and I am very _proud _of you all. All it is going to take is some more work and effort on all our parts."

All eyes were raised to meet his, and members now couldn't help to stand a bit tall or straighter. A few even sported smiles. Gone were the haunted and lost looks that once filled their eyes. Now, hope and pride were seen echoing there.

Aemi, Hankio, and Gauron stood outside the clearing. It wasn't a time for them to intrude on such an intimate bonding moment between the clan and it's alpha. A sharp, beautiful pain pierced Aemi's chest. She _knew_ that she had been right. This was exactly what Takeshi needed. This was exactly what the survivors needed. Every single one of them had found where they needed to be and dong what they needed to be doing.

Beside her Hankio and Gauron also felt the unbidden emotion of pride and contentment fill them. They too knew what it was like to finally find a purpose and a place in life. To find that there was no need to be wanderer anymore. To find a home. Surreptitiously they looked down at the woman between them and a myriad of emotions came into play. So many and so furiously that it was hard at first to differentiate them all. All they knew was that they weren't going to pay homage to the gift that was given to them. By her.

But they also had their curiosity peaked as well. What had she meant by her finding out exactly what was going on? Had Yuudan said something? Had she seen something? And why hadn't she said anything yet?

_**Do you really think that she would keep information from us?**_ Gauron asked Hankio with a slightly amused but disgruntled tone. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, but at the same time he could understand her need to show some dominance. _**You think that she is being a bitch on purpose? **_He made sure to keep the connection between them tight and untraceable.

_**Hn. No, I do not think that she is being either a bitch nor unreasonable. We too have done the same thing, please remember that. I think that lately she feels that she has lost too much control **__**over things, and this is her way of taking it back. We all have been somewhat pushy with her. And that includes Matsudaira as well as the Shinsengumi. Too many people have been telling her what to do and how to do it. **_

Gauron chuffed and nodded._** I agree, I guess...Let her have her little secret for now. I certainly don't think that it could hurt. At least we got her to back off having Goku brought here.**_ He looked over at Hankio and raised a brow. _**So, you think that she knows all about Goku?**_

Hankio nodded. Most certainly. _**And I am very interested to find out what exactly that all means. **_

_**How long do you think that she is going to keep it to herself? And she better not tell them before she tells us, because I will fucking come unglued...**_

_**I wouldn't worry about that. She will tell us when the time is right, if not sooner. You know how she is, she can't keep anything inside for very long...**_Hankio said smiling.

As if to prove his point Aemi was rushing across to the clan and smiling and shouting her greeting to everyone. She didn't wait for an invitation or for them to even notice her first. The happiness and satisfaction that she was feeling was coming off of her in waves, and it made everything about and around her shine with it. The two Shinrai looked at each other and shared in the satisfaction. Yes, they would wait patiently for her to explain herself. Far be it from them to take away from her glory. But when they did find out what was going on? Well, then they would see what they would see. Maybe they would get the opportunity to go up and eradicate everyone at the Monastery after all...


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

**AN: **This chapter is dedicated to **SevenSamCham** and **Wheelwright** for their constant reading and reviewing. **Thanks Gals!** In particular this goes out to **SevenSamCham** as she is a Hijikata fan-girl. _::grins::_ Well, come on...who_ isn't_? (But I _still_ am trying to find a Yoshida fan girl. Come on...isn't there _anyone_ who can see how smexy he is besides me?!?).

Chapter 20

**Midnight Musings**

She sat atop her favorite post: Roshomon Gate. It afforded her a good look into and away from the city depending on which way she sat, and tonight she was sitting facing the city. It was near the middle of the night and she just couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for most of the night and it was becoming apparent that she was annoying even the usually imperturbable Hankio as he more then once tried to get her settled next to him. He had at first rubbed her back while humming softly. Seeing as how that was not helping he even tried purring, but what usually put her immediately to sleep only caused her to become even more restless. Even Gauron tried his best in his own way to get her settled. He had grumpily told her to settle down or he would smack her, but all the while he hummed and nibbled on her shoulder. Finally with a sigh she had sat up and told the two of them that she would go and sit on the gate and maybe some of the fresh air would make her tired. Both had sat up and looked at each other pointedly before looking back at her. Neither seemed inclined to let her go until she reassured them that that was the only place that she would be, and probably not for long. She also promised under pain of having Min come after her that she would not be long, and that she certainly would not stray. So she left her two guardians and wandered out to her favorite perch.

It was quiet. The time of night was too late for normal passer-byers but too early to see anyone leaving the tea houses or sake bars. The relative isolation was one of the reasons that she liked sitting there at that particular time. It allowed her peace and quiet to think. And did she need to do some major thinking.

She felt a little bad about dangling her information in front of her Shinrai and not giving them the satisfaction that they desired, but at the same time she didn't. In some ways the mess that they were in was her responsibility, and in the end it was hers alone. She didn't want to become too comfortable and totally rely on them all the time. She needed to prove that she could stand on her own two feet. She was starting to get the hang of the job, and gaining momentum as well. In fact, she was also starting to _like_ it. What had at first been something that she quite honestly didn't want and couldn't fully understand she was now starting to figure out that it really wasn't all that bad. There were certainly worse professions that could have chosen her. What she once thought of as a bad personality match she now saw as being pretty logical. She might be a bit emotional at times but she was always level-headed even at her worst. She was a pretty decent decision maker and she certainly was getting better at prioritizing.

She also had probably the two best Shinrai of any of her fellow Fenikkusu, either past or presently. Konzen had two _wonderful_ Shinrai that she liked and respected deeply, but neither Nagina nor Vera could come anywhere close to Hankio and Gauron in her book. Certainly not the Edo, the Nagasaki, nor the Hokkaido Fenikkusu had Shinrai that could compare to hers. Even her father's Shinrai (and he really had no business calling them Shinrai) could match up with Hankio and Gauron.

Thinking of her father's (faux) Shinrai Jai and Rinrei made her shudder uncontrollably. They were disreputable at best and evil at worst. Now she saw it, being away from them and being with the real deal. But then? Growing up with them as her semi-constant companions she hadn't seen it. She had _thought_ they had been protective and solicitous, but in truth they had been nothing more then sly watch dogs. Dogs that had fed her to the wolves.

Thinking about wolves made her think about in particular her Mibu Wolves. Her frown fell away and a small smile crept up. They certainly were proving to be as useful and beneficial as they were engaging and entertaining. They were also certainly an eclectic bunch of men and women, and one's that though they might not seem always of the norm they were more then capable of carrying out their duties. She felt that her city was safe under their watchful eyes. As any good predator they certainly possessed the keen abilities of good hunters. Even the mild mannered and always amiable Yamanami and Uemon had that certain glint in their eyes at times. The Commanders themselves were both stable and wise men that showed time and again their strength as both men of action as well as words. Neither were easily ruffled or perturbed. She probably felt that her affection for them stemmed from the same ideals that she had for Matsudaira; they were all men that exuded what she considered to be the perfect father figures, and not only to her but to those around them. They ruled with a velvet coated iron fist. They were fair but stern if need be. She appreciated that not only for those that they dealt with but herself as well. They had never looked down on her or treated her as second class because she was a woman, but they had gently remonstrated her when they believed her to be wandering from the path.

She certainly enjoyed the Vice Commanders. Now _there_ was a odd gathering of subordinates, but entirely fitting as choices of the Commander's. Uemon and Yoshida certainly portrayed the ideal of an officer and a gentleman that worked in special ops. They were both highly intelligent and motivated men, and who were also very interesting to be around. She had yet to see the puzzle-solving and code breaking abilities of Uemon, but if even half of what she had heard about the man was true then he went beyond the borders of genius. Hankio had seemed very impressed with the man, and that was something that rarely happened. So for Hankio to express such an opinion she knew that he was incomparable. And she also genuinely liked Uemon. He was an amiable and even funny man to talk to. Uemon was sincere yet unabashed about himself, and she thought that it was also very interesting that Gauron had taken a particular liking to him. Gauron had made a reference to Uemon having a sly sense of humor, and to him that was something that he appreciated in people. Gauron also said that Uemon could hold his liquor better then even himself or Miyamoto, and when that was found out he became a done deal in Gauron's Book of Friendship. Uemon might not be as competent with a blade as his peers, but his intelligence along with his joi de vive was unparalleled.

Yamanami was also a very interesting officer, and he too was a gentleman as well. And he seemed to personify the ideal of a gentleman in that he was also a gentle man. The smiling and soft spoken man cared about everyone that he came in contact with. He was reportedly good with children (and she made a note to ask him about maybe volunteering at or helping with the orphanage) as well as an expert swordsman. He was just and fair when it came to making decisions, but it was also very evident that he had no problems handing out justice with a sword and protecting that which he stood for: honor. She knew that he would be the type of man to uphold honor at all costs, and even to his own detriment if need be.

But that left Yoshida and Hijikata. They truly were wolves, and they certainly weren't wearing sheep's clothing. They were out in the open when it came to their predatory ways and demeanor. Yoshida might be more polished then Hijikata, but he was still a ravenous marauder on the prowl. Both men were deviously and devilishly smart, and _wickedly_ strong with their minds as well as their sword arms. They were men that were as respected as much as they were feared.

"Well, look who is sitting high up in her perch...Surveying your domain?"

A dark drawl caused her to break her thoughts, and when she looked down she was surprised to see Hijikata as well as a few captains. They weren't in their formal uniforms but it was interesting to note that they were dressed in loose, black clothing worn by many of the nins.

Aemi was not in her armor but she was letting more then a bit of her power surround her so that she shimmered lightly in the night. She too was dressed out of character in that she wasn't wearing a kimono but loose pants and a long coat. Hankio always thought it interesting that she had so easily adopted the habits and customs of the foreigners, but for her it just made more sense and was way more comfortable then wearing the beautiful but constricting kimonos.

"Aren't _you_ out past your bed time? All good little _wolves_ should be safe asleep in their _den_ right about now." she smirked back.

"Who said anything about us being good, little wolves?"

Hijikata returned the smirk and even lifted a bit of lip to show fang. He and the other captains couldn't help but look up at her with interest. They had seen her from a distance sitting atop the gate and even if they didn't have to pass the gate to get into the city he would have made a detour to meet up with her. Sitting up so high above them in the dark she had made a striking picture: a glow seemed to emanate from her as if she was sitting before a fire, and when she looked down at them they could see very clearly her multi-faceted eyes whirling gently against the midnight sky background.

From the very beginning her eyes had captivated him. He would surreptitiously watch her face, and in particular her eyes. He tried his best to not look for long as he knew that he could easily become spellbound. Add to that her unusual personality and he knew that he was fast becoming more then slightly interested. And it irked him to no end. He didn't have time for any dalliances, though he thought that anything in conjuncture with her would be anything _but_ a dalliance. She demanded too much, and even if it was on a subconscious level. She didn't seem like the type of person that did anything half way and in return she would demand the same. And he was starting to find the idea _appealing_. He l_iked_ that he could say what was on his mind and not have to worry about propriety or customs. He couldn't act that way when he was with other women. Even the women that he visited in the pleasure district he couldn't speak so openly or frankly with, and not that he would want to. None of them would understand even half of the things that he would want to talk about. But _she_ did, and more then that she could comment intelligently upon them.

He also liked the fact that she was just as predatory as he was. Watching her fight or even go about her daily duties drew him in. Yes, she was mainly untutored and even bratty at times, but she was also brave and fearless, and her judicial decisions were spot on. He had yet to find any real fault with any of the decisions that she had made so far. And they had all been tough ones at that, but she had said what she meant and meant what she said. That was something that was rare to find in either men or women now a days it seemed. She also made no apologies about any of it either, and that was something that he couldn't help but respect.

She also made no move to come down and join them, and that irritated him a bit for some reason. He was used to women fawning over him or paying him attention, but she just seemed amusedly bored by their appearance.

"What brings a Vice Commander and some of his strongest captains out so late at night? And far from Shimabara where one would most probably think to find all of you on such a night?" Aemi had crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly in her lap. Her head was cocked to the side and a small smile played on her lips.

"Out for a bit of night air?" Hijikata spoke the lie smoothly and knowing full well that she would find the lie amusing. "What about _you_? Isn't it a bit late for good little girls to be out and about on their own?" He looked around and was surprised that neither Hankio nor Gauron was either around nor had appeared at their arrival.

She shrugged lightly. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would maybe take a stroll. I like sitting up here, and yes, it does afford me a nice vantage point in which to survey my domain," she said smiling widely now.

"Well, he said rolling his eyes, and not caring even if she could see it or not, "We might as well walk you home. This isn't a time or place for a woman to be out on her own. Fenikkusu or not," he said dryly.

"Thank you but no, Vice Commander. I am perfectly safe here, and I am not quite ready to go home yet. I appreciate the offer though."

"Don't be _stupid_ woman," Hijikata said snapping. His patience was thin with even the best of people, and besides, his own brand of chivalry would not allow him to just leave her sitting there alone and in the dark late at night. "Get your ass down here and walk home with us."

A light peal of laughter drifted down to the waiting men. Her eyes seemed to flare brighter for a moment before settling back to their original soft glow. "Don't tell me that the Wolves of the Shinsengumi are afraid of the dark...You need me to light your way home?"

"Yes, that must be it," he said chuckling with his men. "We're afraid of the dark and can't find our way home. Just like lost little sheep..."

Aemi couldn't help the very unladylike-like snort of laughter. "I_ hardly _think that any of _you_ in the Shinsengumi can be compared to _sheep_, Vice Commander...I couldn't even say that you are wolves in sheep's clothing. Besides, aren't wolves supposed to have good eye sight? And especially at night..."

"We certainly do see more then most," he said cryptically.

Aemi's smile faltered for a brief moment before she quickly covered it up with small laugh. "So I gather," she said throwing her own cryptic remark back at him.

"Just fucking come down here, it's a real pain in the ass having to talk to you while you are sitting two stories high...I don't fancy having to yell my conversations," he said with irritation clearly evident in his voice.

Aemi grinned ferally and laughed openly at the Vice Commander. She couldn't help but be amused at his very casual attitude towards her. Ever since they first became acquainted he had no compunctions with speaking his mind to her, and more of then not it was blunt and _very_ to the point. He was not guarded with his opinions nor how he expressed them, and it in no way annoyed or even embarrassed her as she was certainly used to how Gauron conveyed his feelings. Hijikata was a military man, and she knew through experience with her cousin and Matsudaira that they liked to use more colorful expressions, and the more comfortable they felt around you the more colorful the adjectives became. In many ways it was refreshing in that one always knew where one stood with such persons. There was no beating around the bush or trying to figure out obscure euphemisms. It was what it was. But the real joy behind such a relationship for her was that she herself could exercise the same rights, and with no attached feelings of shame or propriety.

"No," she said clearly.

A few of the captains snickered and or openly grinned up at her. _No one_ said 'no' to Hijikata. It just wasn't done, and certainly not by a _woman_, and be she Fenikkusu or not. As casual as Hijikata was trying to be they could see his shoulders stiffen just slightly. He was also starting to get that tell-tale tick over his left eye that was a sure sign of an impending explosion.

"Stop being such a _brat _and let us walk you home," he growled.

"Honestly Vice Commander, I am _fine_...I can always get myself home. Just -"

_**Come on woman. Just for once be biddable**_

Aemi's eyes widened widely as the thought came loud and clear through to her. How had he been able to do _that_? She had only linked minds with him once, and it had been at _her_ discretion. She had not heard anything abut him being able to do that...

_**I did not think that you liked biddable women, Vice Commander, and how is it that you are able to do this?!**_

His mind-voice was clear, strong, and authoritative. It surprised her that he could do such a thing when even Captain Saitou's wasn't as refined.

_**I am a Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi**_

She was stunned and more then slightly impressed. She was suddenly besides them in a brief flash of light even before she knew it. It wasn't until she really got a good look at his smug smirk that she realized what she had done; she had complied without even giving it a second thought. Aemi felt mad at herself. When she looked around at the other captains she saw the knowing looks of amusement on their faces, and her smile dropped as she gave them a peeved look. At least none had the grace to openly laugh at her.

She sighed and motioned for them to continue onwards. The captains uncharacteristically walked a head while Hijikata brought up the rear with Aemi. They walked silently for a short while and just enjoyed the late night peacefully. The path that they took would lead them through the outskirts of the city and to their respective homes. No one but late nighters were about, and the few that they did see scurried away at the sight of the pack of fierce men accompanying one, lone woman. Thought they weren't in their uniforms they still had an aura of danger about them.

"So, Vice Commander-"

"_Toshizo_. I thought that we established that already," he said dryly and looking down at her with an amused look.

Aemi nodded and kept her gaze ahead. "_Toshizo_, what brings you and your men out and about late at night, and_ not_ in uniform?"

"Business," was the curt reply.

"I see." She knew enough not to push the issue. She looked at him suddenly with a frown on her face. "You by any chance haven't seen my cousin Miyamoto, have you? I know that he is still around, but he seems to have run to ground lately." Here eyes widened and a chagrined look spread itself over her face. "He isn't ducking and dodging some _woman_, is he? That happens every once in a while. He picks the wrong girl and she gets visions of marriage in her head that sends him scurrying..."

Hijikata laughed a dark laugh. He had known Miyamoto for years. They had fought together side by side more then once, and had developed a casual but friendly relationship. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Miyamoto loved the ladies, and they in turn loved him, but most knew that their time with him was measured. Some however, didn't, or they had the wrong idea that they could persuade him someway into thinking that they were The One. When that happened Miyamoto always made himself scarce. This time however that wasn't the case.

"No, I don't think that he's dodging some girl. He is probably trying to just rest and recuperate though."

Aemi laughed lightly and seemed to accept him at his word. "Well, if you _do_ catch up with him tell him that I am looking for him? I have an errand for him that I need done, and he's the only one capable of doing it."

"Does it have to do with the Palace?" The words were acerbic and almost ground out.

"Uh-huh."

"What is it? Maybe Kondo or I could do it," he said quietly.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. You aren't familiar enough to be able to help out, but thanks. I would do it myself but Hankio and Gauron don't like me going there unless it is _absolutely_ necessary."

They walked in silence for a moment more and slowly began to lag behind the men in front of them, or, the men in front allowed the gap to widen in order to afford their leader a bit more privacy.

"We saw how you met Gauron and Hankio," Hijikata said with a blandness that was easily recognizable.

"So I gathered from Captain Okita," she said in the same, neutral voice.

"It was _bullshit_ what happened."

Again she nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but sometimes shitty things happen to decent people. You know that. Life isn't fair. Besides," she said finally looking up at him and smiling wryly, "I got the last laugh, so to speak. It worked out well for _me_ in the end."

Hijikata looked down at her with fathomless, black eyes and nodded as if approved at her point of view. It was one of the things that he liked to see in a person: no bitching or moaning about 'woe is me' or using it as some sort of emotional crutch. She just accepted the facts and kept moving. He wouldn't however have been upset if she had kept a grudge or wanted some form of vengeance. Vendetta's were approved of and even expected in their society, but she had never mentioned any of that.

From his height he had the perfect view to look down at her without her really knowing. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her hands were clasped loosely behind her. She walked with a grace that set her long coat to swing gracefully side to side, and she matched his own easy stride without any difficulty. It was then that it hit him, and it hit him like a punch to the gut so hard and so fast that his eyes widened sharply and he almost lost his stride.

He _liked_ her. And not so much in the fact that he desired her sexually (and if he was honest with himself he knew _that_ thought to be affirmative) but _he genuinely liked her_. As a person no less. She was as easy to be around as she was on the eyes. She rolled with the punches and always was ready for more. She didn't mind his abrasive personality. She wasn't always trying to vie for his attention or heap praises on him so that he would spend money or unwanted time on her. She was independent. She was inexperienced but smart and willing enough to learn and grow. She certainly made things interesting, and he never quite knew what was around the corner with her.

She also didn't put up with his shit, and he knew that he heaped it out, and without mercy and wholly maliciously. It _amused_ her, and she would quickly lob it right back into his face full force. He of course lobed it right back, but it didn't disway her. The could banter back and forth without ever missing a beat. He liked that, the verbal sparring. He _really_ liked the physical sparing. They had only done it once, but it had stayed with him ever since. She could give as well as get, and all around. She stood her ground and took no prisoners.

And she managed to do all that without annoying him. Too much, that is. Because she did annoy him at times. He would be lying to himself if he said that there weren't a few times that his fingers curled into fists or his mouth dropped sharply down in annoyance. In response to those times she would look ready to go a round or two at a moments notice. _His_ anger was _legendary_. He was not and had never been thought of as being 'warm and fuzzy'. Far from it, and he knew it. He _reveled_ in it. But most of all he just didn't have time for such emotions. He had a job to do, and part of that job was to get others ready to do_ their_ job. Niceties played no part in such things. It put people's guard down. Yet she seemed to acknowledge and accept that, but it didn't put her off or even seem to faze her. She just shoved back if she thought that she was right and he could just go to Hell in a hand basket for all she seemed to care.

But did she? Care that was. He shook himself mentally from the disgustingly courtly love ideal of thinking about her. Bah, women were women, right?

"What has you in a tither now, Toshizo? I can practically_ smell_ the smoke coming out your ears..."

"..."

She shrugged and acted as if it was nothing.

"You are a very strange man, Toshizo. Has anyone ever told you that?" She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him with a gamine smile.

A chuckle came from her companion, and it almost seemed as if it had come unbidden as he quelled it quickly, and let a smirk take its usual place upon his face. "Well, I've been called a lot of things over the years, but strange was not one of them. Maybe people thought I was a strange bastard or a cruel stranger, but just, plain strange? No, I can't say I've ever heard that one."

Aemi nodded. "Yes, _definatly_ strange. But that doesn't mean in a bad way necessarily. It just means that you are hard to figure out some times."

"Well, can't you use words like mysterious, enigmatic, or even unfathomable? They seem a bit more _respectable_ then strange..."

"But you_ aren't_ any of those things, Toshizo. Or at least not to me. There is no _real_ mystery or lack of understanding about you on my part. In many ways you remind me of Gauron, in that you are what you are. It is what it is, but in our society that isn't the norm. Yes mean no, no means never. Isn't that the reason that so many outsiders have such a hard time making their way through our society? Nothing truly seems as it is. We even baffle ourselves sometimes try to make our way around the pitfalls of euphemisms and obfuscations. But neither you, nor Gauron, nor myself seem to abide by those rules. I would even hazard a guess and maybe be even a slight bit presumptuous on my part in saying that I don't think that neither of us would even be able to be anything but what we are."

"No, as a military man, and one who has spent most of his career in the field not quickly getting your point across can cost lives. Even the time spent patrolling city streets there is no place for game playing. Once again life and death are determined sometimes in the blink of an eye." He looked at her with a grim smile. "I would think though that your life has depended on game playing. Maybe bought you some time here and there?"

If she was affronted by the audacious comment she made no show of it.

"Maybe while growing up...But I was sequestered most times so I really didn't have anyone to play such games with." She sighed heavily. "But even if it did it certainly didn't pan out as well as expected, don't you think?"

He raised an eye brow. "But now?"

"Now I have _all kinds_ of potentially willing adversaries to ply my wiles upon in order to hone my meager skills. And the real joy of it all is that I don't have to go much farther then my back door..."

Hijikata nodded. "And we at the Shinsengumi are _always_ ready and willing to step up and help some poor slob who thinks that they can go a round with us," he finished dryly.

Aemi burst out laughing. "Is that one of your famous Shinsengumi rules? Is that before or after the rule that states that deserters once caught are forced to commit seppuku?"

"For your information it is my civic duty. I would be shirking my duties as both an officer _and_ a gentleman if I didn't offer up my meager services in such a capacity. And for your information," he said looking down at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "_that_ rule comes_ after_ the one about desertion."

"See? I told you that there was nothing mysterious or enigmatic about you. You proved my point." She gave him a sneaky smile and laughed. "Besides, I would use_ those_ words to describe Vice Commander Yoshida. _Not you_. Not in the least."

Hijikata didn't quite know how he felt about that statement. Men could be just as vain as women, and he was secure enough in his own masculinity to realize and accept that. He was as self-conscious as the next man. He knew that he was attractive, and to both men as well as women alike. He couldn't help how he had been born. He also wouldn't lie and say that he had never taken advantage of it either. He had used his appearance on more then one occasion to get what he wanted from someone. He hadn't prostituted himself, but he had given certain... _impressions_. So what? But for some reason she was non-pulsed and more importantly not taken in by anything about him. That was...refreshing. It went back to his idea that he liked her.

But then he thought about her bringing up Yoshida into the mix. Well, she was right about that as well. Or at least for most outsiders. To him Yoshida was no mystery. The man was a bastard, and a sneaky and deadly one as well. But then again, so was he. He often thought that their enmity sprang from their familiarity. He was just more in your face about it then Yoshida was. However...

"So, you think that Yoshida is enigmatic and mysterious?"

Aemi was silent for a moment. When she did answer it was soft and almost inaudible. "I don't know what I think of him."

Hijikata laughed harshly. "What? Most women fall all over themselves in regards to him. He has no shortage of companionship"

She shrugged. "So? I hear the same about _you_, Vice Commander. The same goes for my cousin Miyamoto. That doesn't necessarily mean that I can't like, associate, or even admire someone." She turned to him and grinned. "Even _Gauron_ has no shortage of playmates. Attractive males _always_ garner their fair share of attention, and no matter what their personality may be. But you also have to look closer and see _why _they are getting all the attraction. Then, things might be different..."

"Meaning?" Hijikata let an eye brow raise wryly.

"Meaning...I don't know what I mean. I don't have enough experience to give a totally coherent explanation," she said stiffening slightly.

"Well, give it a try."

Aemi was silent for a bit, and long enough that Hijikata thought that she had decided that she didn't want to continue the conversation. But suddenly she spoke.

"I think that it depends on what a person is _searching_ for. I know that my cousin for example is looking for that 'perfect' woman. And he sees her in every woman that he meets, but it is only bits and pieces of her. It is never the _entire_ woman. So, he keeps on searching. I think that we all know that he'll never find that 'perfect' woman. I think that even _he _knows that he'll never find her, but it doesn't stop him from looking for her."

Hijikata nodded. "Yes, I think that you have Miyamoto down pact. He is a _classic_ example of a mortal man trying to find a goddess. What about Gauron?"

Aemi didn't want to say too much about her Shinrai, either of them really. Their privacy was sacrosanct to her. "I think that Gauron doesn't always feel worthy."

Again, Hijikata nodded, but this time he made no comment or asked her to expound upon the matter. He let the matter drop in possible respect to her. Or, such a truth may also fall close to himself as well.

"What about Yoshida?"

Again she was silent, but for not as long. "I think that Toshimaro is a man that keeps things very close to his chest. He has had to seeing in what profession that he has followed. That doesn't necessarily mean that he is untrustworthy. It just means that he is...cautious."

"So, what about me?" He couldn't help but ask the question, and the moment it was out he wanted to bite off his own tongue.

She looked at him questioningly. "What I said before: you are what you are."

"But _what_ is that? What does that _mean_?" It wasn't until his nails bit into his palm that he realized that he was clenching his fists.

"I think that it means exactly that. I think that in many ways you and I are very similar. I too speak my mind, and not really caring too much about circumstances. The only difference being is that you don't care, and I just don't know any better, most times."

"What is it that _I _am searching for?"

Aemi blinked up at him in confusion. "I really don't know..." She seemed to contemplate the thought for a moment before answering. "I really don't see you as the type of man that looks for fame and fortune...Power? Yes. But that is a common goal for most people. I guess that I would have to say that I don't know you well enough to know what your heart's desire truly is." She shook her head and smiled up at him in the dark and her eyes whirled slowly.

Hijikata had never really noticed her eyes in the dark, and up so close. He did now.

"Hmm," he said and looking back at the road before them. "Why do you sit up on top of Roshomon all the time? It seems to be one of your more favorite perches," he asked trying to take the conversation away from issues that he wasn't ready to face yet.

"Well, It gives me a good vantage point for seeing in almost any direction. The roof is comfortable and I can sit there in relative peace and quiet."

"Except for tonight," he snarked.

She nodded. "Except for tonight."

_**Mi-chan, are you on your way home? **_

Hankio's voice cut through her conversation. He seemed wide awake and she felt a brief stab of guilt for having possibly been the cause of his insomnia. She also got the feeling that he already knew that answer to his question.

_**Yes 'Kio. I met up with the Shinsengumi and we are now almost to the front gate. Why are you still up? I don't want you to loose sleep just because I couldn't...**_

_**What sort of Shinrai would I be if I slept while letting you wander alone in the dark? **_Came the almost prim reply. _**Gauron is still awake as well...**_

Hijikata saw her face become slack and imagined that her eyes had temporarily lost their focus as she was obviously talking to someone.

"You in trouble?"

_**You will be if you don't get your ass back here in bed, and fast... **_Gauron's reply was curt so it meant that he was getting seriously surly.

Aemi laughed but it was nervous sort of laugh. "No, I don't _think_ so, but they _are_ worried maybe. They are both up still..."

She looked at him as if suddenly confused. "Oh, and would you mind telling me how you can _send_? You must have some innate talent otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do that."

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders negligently. "I was born with a minor ability. It was only through years of hard training that I was able to develop it. Yoshida as well, though I think that his was stronger. Anyway, it helped me with my promotions."

"Is it something that is a requirement? Can the others do it as well?"

Hijikata shrugged again. "Not really a requirement, but it _does_ help. Kondo can't, but he is very, _very_ empathetically perceptive. Maybe a sixth sense? The Shinsengumi East though I think makes it a requirement, but they would have to. Their lives have probably depended on it."

"Yes, I can see that. But you have never joined minds with anyone though, or at least not until we did, right?"

"No." Hijikata still was uncomfortable thinking or even talking about that time. It still echoed through him. The emotions and feelings were still very vivid and open. The experience had left him feeling naked and exposed. A sensation that he was not very familiar nor comfortable with.

They walked again in silence, and it was then that Aemi noticed that the other men were no longer in sight. She thought that odd...

"Toshizo, where are the others?" She looked at him with genuine surprise.

"Home by now, I am sure." He answered blandly but inside he was laughing. His men were being audacious in the fact that they left the two of them to walk back alone together. It was their tacit and yet obvious way of giving him something that he thought that he would appreciate.

And he did.

"Oh." She just shrugged her shoulders and noticed that they were now at her front gate. They had gone the long way around, because if they had gone straight back then it should have been at their front gate that they would have encountered first.

"Well, here we are," she said smiling up. Her smiled dropped slightly when she saw the look on his face, and more importantly, the look in his eyes. They were very dark and very unfathomable. She stilled at their unknown meaning.

"Toshizo?"

Hijikata said nothing but look down at her and intently watch her face.

_**Mi-chan...**_

It was Hankio, and he seemed..._off-balance_ for some reason.

_**Hankio?**_

"Aemi..." The name was said in almost a whisper by Hijikata.

"Toshizo?" She said the name again and almost felt like an idiot.

_**Oshii...**_

Aemi could now feel a slight thrum resonate through her at not only Hankio's use of the word, but at the way he was sending it. It all seemed to pull at her, and on so many different levels. She shivered.

Hijikata put his hand out, but it never made contact. It seemed to hang suspended in mid-air, and before either could really figure anything out it was pulled back. He murmured a 'good night' and with a curt bow he continued on and around the corner to his own home.

Aemi stood there blinking at what had or had not transpired. She was flummoxed. With a slight shake of her head she turned and opened her gate to go home. Closing it behind her she had a small frown on her face. All the way into the house and up the stairs to her room she wondered what it had all really meant.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and characters from Peace Maker Kurogane belong to Nanae Chrono._ _All the OCs belong to me if that makes any difference..._

A/N: Grief...could I have sat on this any longer? This was like a lead ball in my stomach for some reason, and I just couldn't pass it...Especially since the next three chapters are practically all written! I just needed to get this off my back so I could move forward. Sorry for any mistakes or errors.

**Of Books and Blood**

Chapter 21

The Kyoto Public Library had an impressive collection of works that spanned almost the entire history of the small archipelago, and then back even farther to a time to when China was its main influence. Though the Imperial Palace as well as the Onmyouji also boasted very respectable libraries of their own the Kyoto Public Library was swiftly over-taking them not only in size, but with its large archives as well. As history was forever expanding so was the building itself. What was once just a large, three story building now consisted of numerous buildings that hosted specific genre of literature. Great care was taken in preserving the history of the land and its people, and as such helpful but zealous librarians and assistants were ever vigilant with their help as well as making sure that nothing untoward happened to the thousands of scrolls, tablets, and bound books. The grounds were open to any and all that desired to further their knowledge. During the previous Fenikkusu's reign a separate building was opened that held small, personal tutoring classes, or if additional help was needed in research. These classes were generally taught by university students in order to gain them addition teaching skills in a more realistic setting.

It was to the main building that Aemi and her Shinrai were heading to. The three were as at home there as they were on the street, and along the way they saw and met many people that they were friendly with. It was however Hankio who was the most familiar on site as he often came there to read, relax, and on more than one occasion had helped to tutor or aid in research. His patience and intelligence were always sought after, and as such he was a welcome and familiar figure. They entered the building and made their way past the main desk with a smile and a nod. Without pausing they moved past the clerk, and walked down a side corridor that had a few closed doors, but it was past even these that their journey took them. At the end of the hallway was a dead end where a large tapestry of a general country scene hung. Carefully pushing it back revealed a doorway that opened easily if one knew where the secret lock was.

As they passed through the doorway a long, winding, stone stairway wound downwards into a basement below the main hallway. The stairway went farther then just a simple basement, and it took almost a full, few minutes before they reached the end. At that point was another large, wooden door where Gauron pounded heavily upon for admittance. A bolt was heard to be pulled back, and then it swung open to reveal a very large and comfortable room filled with scrolls and books. Some were shelved neatly while others were thrown almost haphazardly on one of five tables scattering the room. The room was well lit but cool, though in no way did it have the dankness of a dungeon or regular basement.

"Master Toshikan?" Aemi looked around but saw nothing of the Chief Librarian and Archive Master. All three waited patiently and politely until Master Toshikan invited them in. Though he wouldn't have minded in the least had they just entered and made themselves comfortable. If they had not already been personally invited than the magic of the door never would have allowed them access.

Before too long they heard the light but warm sound of Master Toshikan's arrival. A door in the back of the room slide open to reveal the librarian entering with a load of books in his arms. Hankio automatically went to help with the load.

"Master Toshikan, please allow me," Hankio said as he reached out to unburden the librarian.

"Ah, My Lady Fenikkusu! And Hankio and Gauron! What a surprise, and a pleasant one as always. I'm _fine_ Hankio, just go make yourselves comfortable. I have tea brewing over there, so please help yourself." Toshikan pointed to an area that held large, comfortable cushions set around a fire place.

Aemi poured four cups of tea and settled herself on a floor cushion large enough to fit three humans, or one and a half Kurogane, or in Toshikan's instance one Were-Orochi. As Toshikan came over he glided with the smooth and graceful movement of his kind. From the waist up Toshikan was man-like (though Aemi often thought he reminded her more of her Kurogane as his hands were clawed and his ears were definitely not human), and below his waist he was a beautifully scaled snake with a sheen that changed colors almost with the lighting. He coiled himself neatly and accepted the cup of tea with delight.

Aemi and her Shinrai had met Toshikan almost as soon as they had been taken in by Konzen. Konzen had often visited the library for one reason or another, and so he had become very good friends with Toshikan. Toshikan also happened to be brother to Konzen's Shinrai Nagina, and she liked to visit her brother when she could so Konzen often accompanied her. Aemi had been told that Toshikan had been around for centuries, so who better to watch over the many tomes and even make corrections if necessary? Toshikan was a mild-mannered youkai who wanted nothing more than to be immersed in books and learning, and he rarely ever left the library grounds. Aemi knew that if Konzen had not been picked as a Fenikkusu then it would probably be here as Toshikan's assistant where he would have ended up.

"Master Toshikan, I have a few things that I wonder if you could help me with." Just because that Toshikan rarely left the grounds (if not the basement) didn't at all mean that he was ignorant of the world above him. Somehow he was _always_ in the know about everything and everyone. "I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about the Were-Dog Clan?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her with varying degrees of interest.

"_Well_...that is _very_ interesting that you should ask that right now as they seem to be _extremely_ active lately...And as active I meant that they seem to be getting a bit more_ bolder _with their more _nefarious_ activities. _Very_ interesting indeed..." Toshikan nodded, and delicately sipped at his tea. The tip of his brightly colored and scaled tail waived slowly around in the air with interest.

Toshikan put his tea down and looked across at Aemi with an avidly interested look. "May I ask as to _why_ My Lady has such a sudden interest? Just in order that I may better answer any questions or offer up my meager advice."

"What I am looking for is information on their more recent past. I know that they are one of- if not the oldest- were-clan. I also know that as a rule they have always been _very_ loyal to the royal family, and almost to the point of being fanatical. I remember with Konzen that they weren't exactly problems, but neither were they peaceful. Now however..."

"Now they are starting to test their boundaries? They think that with a new Fenikkusu they might be able to try and see if they can change their status quo?" Toshikan absently patted a coil thoughtfully. "I can see and even understand that," he said mildly.

"You think that they are pushing boundaries? _With us_?" Gauron had a frown on his face, and a soft but deep snarl came from his chest. "Those idiots have _no idea_ who they're messing with if they think that they can take a run at _u_s..."

Aemi gave Gauron's knee a gentle pat, and ran her fingers softly through his spiky and unruly hair. She gave a smile and nodded. Gauron turned to her and gave a quick nod, and seemed to settle back down. "No, they don't," she said smiling.

"Are you thinking Mi-chan that they have something to do with the recent events concerning Yuudan?" Hankio frowned, and then nodded. "Yes..._possibly_...though I am not totally sure as to the connection. However, I wouldn't be too surprised to find that as the case." He looked at her appraisingly. "You seem to be one step ahead of the rest of us... Am I right to assume that your information comes with your last _meeting_ with Yuudan? Did you find out something that peaked your interest?" He raised a brow and stared at her intently. He didn't need to add on what he was also thinking: _and failed to tell us_.

Aemi blushed lightly and nodded. She wouldn't even pretend that she didn't know _what_ he was talking about, and nor would she insult them as well. She looked from one to the other, and found that she could only meet their intense stares for but a brief moment. Her eyes quickly swiveled away and looked at the nearest wall as if to peruse for a book that she had been looking for all along.

Hankio put out a clawed hand and gently grasped her chin, and moved it delicately back so that she was forced to look at him. He stared hard at her until her eyes fully met his.

"_Tell me_, Mi-chan what it is that you have in mind." He rubbed her cheek with a thumb before reluctantly letting her go. His breath was warm against her face and his eyes were piercing. A deep rumble could be head, but it came from Gauron and not Hankio. She could tell that though they were not upset with her for leaving out some details they were starting to get impatient.

"Think about the major events that have taken place within the last month: the killings of the submissives and all the events surrounding the monastery Both are events that seem _separately_ to have nothing to do with each other, but when you think about them _together? _You get a feeling from the gut that _somehow_ they are tied in to each other, right?" She looked between the three with a growing look of excitement. "Now, add to that the _other_ major event that has been taking place, but in a much more _subtle_ way-"

"You mean the Old Hag that is Alpha of the Dog clan, right?" Gauron nodded to himself and looked over at Hankio. "I _knew_ that they meant trouble..."

"And they do," Aemi said.

Hankio looked aside and nodded as well. "Yes, in retrospect it all ties in. _Of course_," he said rising and starting to pace in front of them. "Unfortunately it all _might _seem as if they fit together, but as of now we have _no_ _real_ concrete evidence...We need to find the one common denominator." Turning to Aemi he slid his arms into his sleeves. "But if we can pull one down all the rest _should _follow. But we will have to be _very_ circumspect in how we go about it all. The Dog Clan has some _very_ strong and powerful ties to the Palace."

Aemi smiled wryly. "And don't I know it," she said softly. "But I think that _that_ is our common denominator," she said pointedly. "The Were-Dogs are tied to the Palace. The Monastery has as its largest patron the Palace. The murders have been committed by some form of were-beast..."

Hankio shook his head. "That isn't enough though," he said softly. He looked at Aemi with a small amount of doubt. "_Not quite_..."

"But it is a damn good place to start," Gauron said thoughtfully. "I kind of like the train of thought."

Toshikan unfurled his coils and moved gracefully to stand near Hankio. He looked at the other two with a speculative look. "Yes, from here on out if you plan on following _that _train of thought you will have to be _very_ careful. Hankio said bring one down and the other two will fall, but if you don't then the other two will be warned, and then your trouble will most decidedly triple. You might end up having a _nasty mess_ on your hands."

Gauron gave a grunt. "Nothing worse than what we have on our hands right now."

"Should we inform the Shinsengumi?" Aemi said looking between her two Shinrai.

Both Hankio and Gauron looked at each other silently.

"Lets wait on that for the moment, shall we?" Hankio said rubbing his chin. "I do not want to cry wolf, or in this case cry _for_ a wolf if all is not as we suspect. I want to have everything neatly and tightly packaged before we do."

"We also don't know how far we can _trust_ them," Gauron said pragmatically.

Aemi looked at Gauron in surprise, and it was doubled as she saw Hankio give a small nod of his own. "What?! Of _course_ we can trust them. Why, the Commanders and Vice Commanders are our allys. Even the captains-"

"We are not familiar with _all _the captains, and the majority of the members we are not familiar with in the least. The fewer who know the better," Hankio said with a piercing look at her.

She blinked in surprise, and then nodded in acquiescence. "Well, if you think so...I just rather have them helping then hindering, and that is how it might be if we don't let them in on any of this," she said frowning. "Also, this affects them as well. This is why they are here after all. They are here to help with the law and order of this city."

"I do not mean to keep them totally ignorant, or for the entirety. But, I believe that for now we should just wait and see what we can glean from things on our own," Hankio said quietly.

Aemi smiled at Hankio's reasoning and nodded.

"I have heard many interesting things about the Shinsengumi," Toshikan said as he glided towards one of the empty cushions. Settling his coils in a semblance of order he picked up his tea again and continued drinking it. "I am surprised that Edo let them go. They are from what I understand a wealth of potential with many possibilities."

"They _are_ a lot of fun," Aemi said smiling.

"They have their uses I am sure," Hankio replied coolly, and with a bit less enthusiasm.

Gauron smiled and gave a dark chuckle. "They are more of a help than a hindrance- I'll give them that. And besides," he said sliding Hankio a sly smile, "they are proving to be _extremely_ entertaining."

Hankio's mouth tightened, but he said nothing.

"I like them," Aemi said amiably, but was mystified by the strange interaction between the two Kurogane. "The Shinsengumi East and West have helped us on more than a few occasions. We all seem to get along fairly well," she said now intently watching Hankio and Gauron stare each other down.

Toshikan covered up a knowing smile as he took a sip of tea. The end of his tail flicked in amusement.

"I must come over one of these days for a visit and meet these _Wolves_ for myself. I haven't seen Min for a while, and I always enjoy her cooking."

"Speaking of Min..." Gauron said standing and stretching. "Lets go, I'm tired as all hell and hungry to boot. Min said that she would fix me tepanyaki for dinner." Gauron waived to Toshikan, and then motioned impatiently for his two comrades to follow.

Getting up Toshikan escorted Aemi to the door. "My Lady, I will keep my ears opened for anything unusual. I _won't_ make any inquires just yet, and will wait for word from any of you before I start. I _will _however begin to look deeply into the archives," he said bowing. "It is very incredible and many times enlightening the things one can find when looking back into our fair city's history."

* * *

The three walked back quietly. Gauron lead the way and humming a soft tune, but Aemi knew that it was to cover up the fact that he was steaming about something. She knew that at some point, and sooner rather than later he would want answers, but for now he was biding his time. As impatient as he seemed he could also be very stealthy when it was called for, and he had learned over the years that sometimes patience yielded the best results.

Hankio on the other hand seemed far away, and totally separated from her and Gauron. He walked beside her and with his gaze fixed ahead. His body was loose and his face looked imperturbable. His mouth was set in its normal straight line, but she could see the small lines of tension at its corners. He too was ruminating upon something, and it most probably wasn't good.

"Are you two mad at me?" Aemi couldn't stand the unspoken tension in the air. She wasn't one to keep quiet about things, but instead always opted for openly confronting issues. She knew in the back of her head that she had put herself in this corner, but now she wanted out.

Gauron turned his head back slightly and cocked an eye brow, but remained silent.

Hankio merely slide his icy gaze downward towards her, but he too never uttered a word.

"Ok, I know that I should have said _something_, but...well, I just wanted to show you that I can think things out for myself sometimes...Besides, I didn't really have too much of it figured out until the two of you were talking about things not smelling right the other day. It was _then_ that a missing piece slide into place."

"What _exactly_ slid into place?" Hankio said softly.

"About Goku and him having a muddled scent as if he was copy, but I don't think that it is because of a copy so much as that his scent has been purposefully hidden or obscured for some reason. And I am starting to think that I know the reason why, or I should say-"

"By _who_," Gauron said finishing her sentence excitedly. He stopped and turned to his two companions. "_That's it_! _That_ is why we can and can't quite figure out his smell," he said looking at Hankio. "We recognize that we should recognize it, but couldn't for some reason." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let me get another good whiff of him and I just might remember...I _know_ that we have smelled his scent before. It is _almost_ recognizable..."

Hankio and Aemi had stopped as well, and the three stood in a loose circle together. They were almost home so there was generally no one around for them to incommode by their stopping in the middle of the road.

"I do not think that we will need for that to happen. I think that I _know_ where his scent comes from," Hankio said with a small but grim smile. "Yes...I _definitely_ do," he finished firmly. He looked at Gauron with an almost sly smile.

Gauron smiled toothily back at him. "And I think I know now as well." He looked at Aemi with pride and rubbed her back affectionately. "Nice job, _Oni no Chibi._"

Hankio leaned over and rubbed his nose against the top of her head. "Yes, very good job, Mi-chan."

Aemi blushed at their praise and nodded demurely.

"Now we just need to figure out how to spring the trap," Gauron said grimly.

"The next monthly meeting takes place in five days," Hankio said thoughtfully. "I think that we should make sure that everyone and anyone who can come is there. That will allow Gauron and myself to _really_ take stock of a few things. It also might help to flush out the predators from their hiding spots, or at least make them nervous enough to subtly give themselves away. We really don't require too much," he said looking at Gauron with a tight smile.

"So do you still think that we shouldn't inform the Shinsengumi?" Aemi said looking from one Kurogane to the other.

Gauron narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtful, while Hankio closed his eyes and hummed.

"I am still inclined to think not, but..." Hankio said with a small frown. "Let us contemplate that for a moment yet. But until then, I think that Gauron and I need to do a little further investigating on our own."

Aemi looked surprised. "What? Is there anything that I can do? Can I come with you?"

Gauron snorted and waived a hand in the air. "Naw. You'd just be in the way. Get on our nerves as well," he said grinning.

Aemi scrunched her nose up and giggled as Gauron made a show of trying to snatch it.

"The places that we will go to will be no place for you," Hankio said firmly. "We might be away for a day or two, but we will be close enough that if you need us you just have to _send_ to us." He purred lightly, and his cold gaze softened a bit. "You are not alone by any means," he finished softly.

"If you are sure..." she said hesitantly. "You know, this will be the first time that we've been apart for some time. You two _used_ to wander off on your own, but _now_ it seems..."

"Now we are your Shinrai, and 'wandering off' would be a dereliction of duties,  
Hankio said primly. "Our place is by your side except during unusual circumstances."

"Or unless you annoy the Hell out of us and we need to catch a breather," Gauron snarked.

Hankio gave him a frown and flicked his tail restlessly. "Honestly," he said with exasperation.

"Aw, bite me," Gauron replied with a smile. "The only thing is," he said becoming serious, "is that if you should be called to one of our 'off limits' places you take the Shinsengumi with you."

At seeing her deceptively bland expression both Shinrai turned deadly serious.

Hankio walked closer to Aemi and took her chin in his large hand. He raised her face until she was looking him square in the eyes. "There is _no room_ for debate on that, Mi-chan. We most probably won't be gone more than two or three days, but as we all know anything can happen at anytime. Neither Gauron nor myself will put up with any defiance on this matter. We will not go lightly on any transgressions."

Aemi's eyes widened, but she nodded in acquiescence. "I understand," she whispered. "I wasn't going to disobey you."

"I know that, and so does Gauron," he said nodding. He ran a thumb across her cheek and leaned down to nuzzle her gently on the cheek. He purred lowly and uncharacteristically whiffled in her ear, and causing her to squeal and giggle girlishly. Leaning back up he smiled down at her with a pleased expression, and slowly but reluctantly let her go.

"I am going to have a rotten time sleeping with neither of you there. I am so used to tucking in with both of you at night that sleeping alone in that big bed is going to feel funny," she said plaintively.

"Personally I will get a good nights rest _without_ you," Gauron said snorting. "For once I won't have to listen to you mumbling and snoring the whole night through, and I certainly won't have you _drooling_ all over me as well. Plus, I won't have to be afraid that you'll roll over on me and crush me in my sleep during the night."

Aemi narrowed her eyes, and gave Gauron the finger.

Gauron laughed uproariously.

Hankio looked with exasperation between his two mates, and smartly kept his silence. "Let's go home. It is getting late, and we need to map things out for the upcoming weeks." Turning he abruptly started walking away.

Gauron and Aemi grinned at each other and followed swiftly behind him.

"I am going to have to hunt, and soon. I can _feel_ the need starting to creep up on me," she said looking between the two. "Will you stay long enough for that?"

"Of course we will," Hankio said firmly. "You are not yet able to hunt on your own. We would feel much better being there with you."

Aemi looked slightly abashed, and nodded.

"Hunting alone is never really any fun anyway," Gauron said companionably. "It is always more fun to hunt with a pack."

Aemi smiled and grinned up at him. "Yes, I know that I still have a lot to learn, and that more times than not I need _your_ help to finish it properly."

Gauron shrugged and waived a hand in the air. "You just don't have enough experience yet. That comes with enough time and enough kills."

"You know Gauron, I am not joking about the two of you being absent," she said changing the subject. "It really _will_ be strange not having either of you around. The two of you are such an important part of my life that, well..." she looked slightly embarrassed but turned and grinned up at him. "I honestly _will_ miss you both, that's all."

Gauron draped an arm loosely across her shoulders as they walked. "Fuck sake Mi-Mi, it will only be for a few days or so. You can survive perfectly well without us."

"I know I can," she said nodding, "but it will just seem so quiet without you both, and especially _you_," she said poking him in the side playfully. "_especially_ _you_."

"I know, I am larger then life, aren't I?" he said smugly.

"And then some," she said nodding. "You _will _tell me where you were and what you were about when you get back, won't you?"

"We will of course not keep anything from you," Hankio said from in front of them, but waiting patiently for the two to catch up. As they came up to him Gauron smirked and kept walking, but Aemi stood by Hankio's side, and looking up at him with an unreadable expression. Reaching out he ran a finger down her cheek, and making sure to keep his sharp claw away from anything tender.

"What is troubling you?" he asked quietly.

Aemi looked as if she was going to answer, but instead just took his arm and propelled him forward, but she didn't relinquish it. She held between her two fingers some of the kimono's cloth. She looked straight ahead, and still kept her silence. They walked unspeaking together, but it wasn't before too long that her fingers slid slowly down the length of his arm until they shyly reached his hand.

Hankio said nothing but fully grasp it in his own, and while keeping his eyes upon Gauron's back in front of them. Finding comfort in the simple action he just enjoyed the silent walk home with his two companions.

"Hankio," Aemi said breaking the silence, "you will both tell me when you leave, right? You just won't leave and not say anything...I won't just wake up and find you both gone?"

"Of course we will, and of course we won't," Hankio said looking down at her with a small frown. "We would _neve_r do that. Rest assured on _that_ point. Neither will we go if it truly upsets or worries you..."

Aemi shook her head. "No, I know that being so confined the past year or so has been tough on you both. You and Gauron both have wandering hearts. I am glad that this gives you a chance to get out and about-"

"Our place is by your side," Hankio said firmly, and was echoed by a sarcastic look from Gauron over his shoulder at them. "When we decided to take up the position as your Shinrai we made a vow to never leave you unless death or circumstances beyond our control forced it."

"Of course, death _would _be a circumstance beyond our control," Gauron said with a smirk.

"You _know_ what I am speaking of," Hankio said coldly. "We would not leave her unless we had no other options open to us."

Aemi stopped, and looked from one to the other seriously. "Are things _really _that bad?" she asked quietly.

"I believe that in this case an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure," Hankio said slowly. "We just want to have a few questions answered before the next Meeting."

Aemi nodded and continued onward. Absently taking Hankio's hand back in hers she walked with a look of deep concentration on her face. Her mouth was set in a straight line and her brows were furrowed slightly. She didn't seem as worried as she did in deep thought. It was as if Hankio and Gauron could see the wheels turning and the steam building during her thought process. It amused one and worried the other.

"If you do not want us both to go, we won't. I am sure that the job could easily be done by only one," Hankio said softly.

Aemi shook her head. "No, whatever it is two will get it done faster than one." Looking up at him she colored rosily. "The truth behind the matter? I will just miss the two of you, and especially in the evenings..."

Hankio looked down at her with nostrils that flared slightly and eyes that burned. He swallowed hard, and it took everything that he had not to tangle his claws in her hair and push her up against the nearest tree, and no matter that it was in public. The scents coming off of her were over-whelming and incredibly tantalizing. They swirled around him like a fine mist, and he felt as if she was seeping into his pores. He needed to claim her, _and soon_. He didn't think that he could take much more, and he knew without a doubt that she was ready. More than ready. He could feel her anticipation, and even though it was filled with uncertainty he knew that now was the time.

With a steady purpose he walked home.

[page break]

As they came to the house the sun was starting to set in the horizon, and the people that they passed were all scurrying home for their dinner at the end of a long day. Lights were starting to become lit, and as they reached their home the soft glow of the yard's stone lanterns could be seen starting to cast their warm light on the other side of the wall surrounding their home. As they came to the gate they saw that Min had indeed lit some of the stone lanterns, and that the house inside was brightly lit as well. Since the weather was warm she had opened some of the doors, and the bright interior could easily be seen.

Guest's sandals could also be seen on the porch, and the three stopped momentarily before continuing on at the sight.

"I wonder who could be visiting us?" Aemi asked to no one in particular.

Hankio narrowed his eyes and Gauron grunted.

As they came closer they saw Hijikata with Okita, and Yoshida with Kitamura sitting in their living area. Four pairs of eyes turned towards them as they made their way closer. The Shinsengumi stood and bowed as Aemi walked up the steps. Sliding her shoes off she looked wryly from one man to the next.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that this is not a social visit," she said motioning them to sit back down. Sitting wearily next to them on one of the zabuton she gratefully took some tea that Min came out with. Aemi was startled to see a sadly grim look on Min's face.

"Min?" Aemi called after the older woman, but Min pointedly refused to look at her. Hankio and Gauron followed closely after her, and set themselves comfortably close by her. They too had their attention trained on Min, and Gauron in particular peered after the woman with a frown.

"I wish that it was nothing more than a social call," Yoshida said quietly, "but I am afraid that we are here tonight strictly on _business_."

Aemi looked at him with gently whirling eyes, and he could see the tension clearly in her shoulders. She met his own gaze unfalteringly, but the anxiety was still noticeable.

"Vice-Commanders," she whispered.

"There has been not one, but two more suspicious murders outside the city proper," Hijikata said darkly. "Souji and his squad were coming back from a patrol when they spotted the bodies."

"No..." Aemi slide her gaze towards Hijikata and shook her head slightly as if in disbelief. "Do we know who they were? Do we know a time of death? And how exactly were they killed?"

Her voice was low and even, and had a business-like quality that the men admired. No tears or gasping like other women would do. She seemed clinical and distant. She wanted nothing but facts.

"One was a Human male , and the other was a Were-woman of the Swan Clan. She had only partially changed, so we can only assume that they had been ambushed. The bodies were slightly unrecognizable," Yoshida said by way of answering her questions. His voice was low in deference, and he seemed to watch her face expectantly.

Aemi looked towards the kitchen were she could see Min partially as she stood at the counter . Now she knew the reason for Min's look. Min was a member of the Swan Clan, and as such she would feel this death personally

"Oh, Min..." Aemi said in a whisper. Just as she was about to get up and go to her Gauron instead got up and silently went into the kitchen, and shutting the door quietly behind him. From the other side they could hear muffled tears. Her fists clenched tightly in her lap.

"Was it someone that she knew?" Aemi quietly asked the Vice Commanders.

"It was a cousin's daughter," Yoshida said softly.

"It happened quickly, Miss Aemi," Souji said softly. "They probably didn't even know what happened." It wasn't the full truth, but he felt the need to offer some form of consolation.

Aemi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them her eyes bore a hard, steely look. "This ends _now_. Hankio," she said looking over at his silent figure and narrowing her eyes. "You both leave tonight. Do what ever needs to be done to get your job done in order to get back to me as soon as possible."

Hankio looked as if for a brief moment he was going to say something, but in the end he just nodded, and left them to go upstairs.

"I have already sent out some people to investigate, and as soon as I hear something I will be sure to send you a report," Yoshida said. He was fascinated by the change that occurred in her, and in the blink of an eye. There was a ruthlessness and the need for retribution that sent a _thrill _through him. She was becoming feral, and the need for blood was almost tangible.

Gauron came out of the kitchen with a fierce look on his face. A few wet spots on his chest was a vivid reminder of Min's moment of sadness. He stood before Aemi and his hands were clenched in fury.

"Gauron, I told Hankio that the two of you are leaving tonight. Right now if need be. Finish your business and come back home. If you should find out who did this you are free to do whatever you please."

Gauron snarled a smile. "I told her that we would get who ever did this and make them _pay_," he said as he walked past her and trotted eagerly upstairs to join Hankio. "_And I meant it_!"he said with a yell as he ran up the stairs.

"I know sweet heart," she said to the retreating figure. As much as Min and Gauron fought (and meant it) they had a bond that was different from the ones that Min had with both herself and Hankio. They were two kindred souls, and as much as they liked to push each other around they were also quick to defend the other.

Looking back at her guests she tapped an impatient finger on her thigh. "In a few weeks time we have another Meeting. At that Meeting this will all end one way or another. I do not plan on letting this play out any more." Looking down at the floor with a slight crease between her eyes she seemed lost in thought. "This _has_ to end soon...I just _can't_ let it go on any further!"

"It won't- I can _promise_ you that," Hijikata said coldly. "Between our combined efforts I don't see it lasting too much longer."

Aemi nodded silently. "Hankio, Gauron, and myself went to visit a friend today and we talked about-"

She was interrupted as she saw that Hankio and Gauron had come back down after changing their clothes, and adding a few extra supplies to their normal attire. They were now dressed in the loose but dark attire of shinobi. Dual swords were strapped to their backs as well as long knives around their waists. Dressed all in black and outfitted with additional blades they looked even more deadly and imposing than normal. Hankio's face was as cold as ice, and Gauron's was a mask of tightly controlled anger.

They both jerked visibly though when they took a good whiff of her. The _hunger_ was coming off of her, and hit them both like a slap in the face. She needed to hunt, and much sooner than they had anticipated.

"We attend to_ you_ first," Hankio said frowning.

"There is no time for that. Things have changed. Other things besides _my_ needs have taken precedence," she said firmly.

"_Absolutely not_," Hankio said in a chilly voice. "Once _you_ have been taken care of_ then_ we will take our leave."

"_No_," Aemi said staring up at Hankio without fear. "_I can handle this_. Maybe not on my own as you had previously stated, but I am sure that the Shinsengumi will be more than happy to accompany me if need be. However," she said giving Hankio and Gauron a mutinous look. "I don't see why I can't try and go by myself though. It isn't like I'll ravage the countryside," she said with a wry smile.

Gauron and Hankio exchanged doubtful looks. They were not pleased, and for many reasons. Most probably she _could_ hunt by herself. When she did gorge it wasn't on multiple kills, but more because she took down one kill that was too big, and for some reason fed until she almost passed out. That was nothing more than juvenile behavior. Yet she _was_ starting to get a bit more judicious with her hunting skills, but she wasn't there _yet_. She still had to gain more experience.

Gauron narrowed his eyes. "I don't know..."

"I_ do _know, and I _do not_ agree with this," Hankio said tightly.

Gauron's eyes slide from one mate to the other. Nodding as if he had made a decision he looked between the silent but alert Shinsengumi, and Aemi and Hankio who were locked in a silent battle of wills together.

"Hankio, take her upstairs and give her some final words of advice and warning," he said suddenly to the pair.

Aemi looked at Gauron in triumph while Hankio looked at him coldly.

"It will be _fine_," Gauron said with a small smile to Hankio. "Trust in everyone," he said softly. "I will speak to Hijikata and Yoshida about their duties."

Aemi suddenly looked dubiously between them, and even frowned a bit.

"Take what you are getting," Gauron growled. "If you want to do this you do it _our _way. Or no way at all."

Aemi's eyes shifted slightly to the side, and nodding submissively she meekly went up to their room with Hankio following close behind. He gave a pointed look back at everyone before slowly following her.

Gauron waited until they were both upstairs and out of the way, and then he turned to the four men with a sly smile.

"You feel up to taking her out on a hunt, and without us being there?"

It was said as a challenge, and one that he knew would be snatched up quickly.

"We would be honored," Yoshida said with a feral grin. He knew of course that she hunted, but he was unsure as to the details. As a man whose occupation dealt in deadly information this was an opportunity that he wouldn't let go by. He could only imagine what it -_she_- would be like, and just thinking about what might lay ahead excited him.

Hijikata was also very interested. He had only seen her after a hunt, and that hadn't been anything too out of the ordinary. Living in Edo on and off through the years he had never had the opportunity to encounter the Edo Fenikkusu during one of his hunts- if he even still did that. He seemed too mentally moribund to be willing or even able to still do something like that. But here he had the chance to watch a Fenikkusu not even in her prime stalk and kill for pleasure.

The predatory nature of both men rose greedily to the surface.

"Tell us what you want to have done and we'll do it," Hijikata said with a dark anticipation.

"She will take you to the hunting grounds that Hankio and I have picked out. She might not hunt right away, but when she is ready you'll know. _Trust me_- it won't be hard to figure out. Your job will be to watch over her while she feeds. Maybe even drive off a few curious eyes if need be. But all in all you won't have to do too much. At the most you will have to calm her down if the hunting doesn't go so well."

"Calm her down?" Hijikata said with a raised brow. "How are we to do that?"

"I know that more than a few of you can _send_. Just try and direct her in the right direction. Her hunting skills are pretty unrefined. It isn't that she can't bring prey down, but more that her stalking skills are lacking."

Yoshida gave a wry smile. "She lacks patience?"

"Very much so," Gauron said nodding. "She pounces too quickly. More times than not prey gets away, and that makes her..._anxious_. So it will be _your_ job to try and hold her back a bit. You'll see."

"When do you want us to go? We could be ready anytime," Hijikata said looking at Souji who had an excited look on his face.

"How many will we need to bring?" Yoshida said thoughtfully. He knew who he wanted to bring, but just not how many.

"Plan on bringing yourselves and Captain-class only. No one below that unless you are _extremely_ sure of their capabilities," Gauron said scratching his chin. "Take only those that you _truly_ trust. Maybe ten at the very most."

He looked at the four men with such a serious look that they stood in silent expectation. "Make no mistake- you will see her like you have _never_ seen her before, and we need to know that it will be kept _very_ quiet. Not that there isn't anything that we are ashamed of, but you know as well as we do that killing is a _very_ personal business. Hers in particular."

The five stood silently as they knew the truth of the words.

"Pack enough for an over-night stay. That will be so that once she makes a kill she can digest in peace. Oh, and don't wear anything that would be recognizable," he said staring pointedly at Souji's blue and white haori. "People still might know who you are, but don't make it too easy for them if they don't."

"Where will we be going?" Hijikata asked gathering himself to leave. He knew already who he would bring with him, and he wanted them ready as soon as possible.

"You will go far outside the city limits. Don't worry- you'll be impressed," Gauron said with a smirk. His face lost the look just as suddenly as it had appeared. "But how you will get there is_ also_ another private matter, and another reason for only taking those that you would trust above and beyond anyone else."

Yoshida looked as if he was about to ask a question when their attention was brought to the floor above them. Some creaking could be heard and a dull 'thump' as if something heavy had fallen.

Gauron gave a chuckle and shook his head.

Hankio soon came downstairs alone, and joined the small group. He seemed very uneasy and edgy, but he also had a look of grim determination about him. Hankio also had an air of suppressed passion about him that was hard to miss. He stiffly ignored a pointed look thrown at him by Gauron.

"Lets go," he said curtly to Gauron before the other could voice out loud any questions. Turning to Hijikata and Yoshida he gave them his coldest look ever.

Both Vice Commanders wisely kept their faces schooled.

"I have told her that you would be back later this evening. I think that a night hunt would go better than a day one."

"We'll be back in under an hour," Yoshida said nodding. "We know our duty, and will watch over her with the greatest of vigilance."

Hankio did nothing but give the men a glacial look.

"Will Miss Min be alright? Should I have some of the women come over to be with her?" Souji had a concerned look on his face as he looked from Hijikata to the Shinrai.

Gauron shook his head. "No. She will be fine, and besides, I think that she wants to be alone for a while. She'll probably end up going over later to see some clan members and helping out there," Gauron said with a shrug.

Hankio still kept his silence, and without another look turned and left. Gauron gave a nod as well, but before leaving he gave them one final piece of advice.

"She won't be ravenous, but she _will_ be hungry, and that hunger will be felt by all of you as well. Keep yourselves _focused_ and all should go well. Show me the _real_ strength of the Wolves of the Shinsengumi, and watch over your-_our_- Fenikkusu."

With a curt nod Gauron followed Hankio out into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Call of the Wild**

Aemi walked out into the cool night air with her chosen Shinsengumi escorts. As before they knew that she was very uncomfortable walking in the prescribed way of having her in the lead and the rest following her in deference. They knew that she was uncomfortable for some reason having too many people behind her so she walked near the middle, and in doing so was then able to speak quietly to Captains Kitamura and Okita. The three had bonded in a way due to being similar in age and personalities. The mood wasn't festive, but neither was it exactly somber so as they made their way they would talk lowly to each other of everything and anything. Everything and anything _except_ what had happened earlier tonight, and why they were there now. The two captains could feel her unease, and maybe even a little embarrassment about the current situation, and because of that they did what they could to divert her attention. A few times Okita had even managed to get a few good laughs from her, but which in turn only caused the two taciturn Vice Commanders walking before them to either stiffen their backs, or in Hijikata's instance turn around with a scowl on his face.

That caused the three to clam up like chastised children.

"Vice Commanders, we will be going to the small shrine right outside the city gates," Aemi said in way of giving directions. She wasn't sure how much they were told, but by their purposeful walk it seemed that they knew enough.

Hijikata only nodded once, but remained silent.

Aemi sighed dejectedly.

Behind her walked in a semi-haphazard formation was Uemon, Yamanami, Saitou, Akesato, and even the young Ichimura. Aemi had been startled but happy to see him among the ranks, but said nothing of it to any of them. She was surprised that neither Commander was present as well, but she thought that both men had more important things to do than play babysitter to her.

The small shrine that they approached was used occasionally by families to pray at for good fortune, but at the time of night that it was there was no one there except the aged shrine attendant. He was an elderly man that lived on the grounds and took care of the relatively small area. When he saw who it was he silently nodded, and went about his business. The Vice Commanders stopped and looked at her expectantly, and walking past them she motioned for everyone to follow her. In the back of the grounds was a raised, one room building that housed the shrine's various artifacts and even gardening supplies. Walking up the stairs and opening the door Aemi stepped inside. She held the door open for all the men and Akesato to enter, and closed it firmly behind the last person. The room was small but held the party in relative comfort even though it was already heavily occupied. Lanterns inside seemed to have been lit previously as if advance notice of their arrival had been given, and after firmly closing and locking the door behind them she turned to her patiently waiting companions.

Walking towards the other side of the room there was another door, and one that was also firmly shut and locked. Before opening it she turned with a smile and a raised brow.

"In order to work properly only one door may be opened at a time. The doors can _never_ be opened simultaneously." Turning she threw the bolts open, and swung the heavy door inwards to open.

As the door opened the first thing that caught everyone's attention was the _smell_. It was immediately apparent that what they were smelling was _not _where they had been. They could smell the crisp scent of pines and feel the cool breeze of the mountains. The second thing that they noticed was the difference in sounds. Gone were the normal sounds of the city, and in its place was the quiet of the countryside. A few gasps could be heard as they followed her and stepped outside.

They slowly left the room, and found themselves on a veranda that over-looked a pine forest. There was _nothing_ familiar about where they were. They stood at another shrine that was nestled deep within the mountains, and looking up at them with only slight interest was another wizened shrine keeper. Like his counter part he too said nothing but nod his head in greeting, and then went off to continue doing whatever he had been doing until the seemingly sudden appearance of his visitors.

"Well, _this_ is a surprise," Hijikata said with a wry smile. "Who knew?"

"Yes," Yoshida said coming to stand near his peer. "_Very intriguing_..." He looked over at the smug looking woman, and cocked his head to the side. "Nice little trick that you have here," he said nodding and giving an appreciative smile.

"There are many 'back doors' all over the city and countryside," she said proudly. "_Very_ handy if you have to cover a lot of ground quickly. Also very nice if you want to _avoid_ certain people for whatever reasons," she said blandly.

Yoshida chuckled, and nodded his head in agreement.

"I am sure that _you_ would _love _to be able to use something like _this_ to spy on people," Hijikata said with a nasty grin to Yoshida. "I can see the wheels turning now inside that devious head of yours as you think about all the new ways that you could have for gathering information."

"And I can see _you_ contemplating all the new ways that you could use _this_ to _slit _people's _throats_ in the dead of night," Yoshida purred with a false smile. "How _amusing_ it would be for you to be able to slip silently across the city and countryside like second-rate assassins..."

Both men glared at each other, and the enmity coming off of them was in palpable waves.

"_Toshi_," Yamanami said quietly, but the tone was apparent: _behave yourself_. Since both men could use the name 'Toshi' as a diminutive it suited the situation all around. He knew that he was taking advantage of the name, but he felt that the situation did not call for their old animosity to rear its ugly head. Both men should know better.

Akesato came up next to Yamanami and looked between the two openly antagonistic Vice Commanders, and then up at Yamanami. Her beautiful face was furrowed in worry, and Yamanami looked down at her with a calming look. _He _didn't seem to be worried in the least, and in fact he seemed some what amused by the two men. She gave a tremulous smile, and was even bold enough to place two fingers on Yamanami's sleeve.

Akesato wasn't worried about any altercation that the two men might have. They had come to heads before, and even with violence on more then one occasion. Neither particularly liked nor trusted the other, but they _did_ have a grudging respect for one another none the less. Akesato often thought (and found it extremely amusing herself at times) that the _real _reason that they didn't like each other so much was because they were more_ alike_ than they were different. They could have passed as relations if not brothers they were _that_ similar. No matter what negative things some people might say (and did- though certainly _not _to his face or within hearing) Akesato _liked _and_ respected _Vice Commander Yoshida. He was a brilliant man, and both as a soldier and a spy. There was very little if anything that escaped his keen eyes. His thought process was a thing of beauty, and to watch him plan and maneuver situations always amazed and impressed her. He was cold and calculating to be sure, but he also had a sense of loyalty that was admirable. Vice Commander Yoshida was totally committed to his job, and because of that his staff gave him their all. His firm beliefs were shared by everyone at the Shinsengumi East, and every man and woman stood steadfastly behind him. They all loved Commander Katsura to be sure. He was like a father figure to them, but Yoshida was the dashing but clever spy master that held them all in thrall.

No, what had her concerned was that this was neither the time nor the place for such shows of male aggression and dominance. _Men_. Too bad the country was run by them and not women. Things would most probably run much smoother. There would certainly be a lot less of this wasteful posturing...

Aemi, however, seemed totally _baffled_ at the behavior that Hijikata and Yoshida had towards each other. She knew relatively very little about the two men personally, and nothing about their past so why they obviously didn't like each other was beyond her. Yet at the same time she lived with two Alpha males, so she was for the most part used to the various displays of aggression or dominance. The subtle dance of dominance was nothing new to her. It neither impressed nor provoked her in any way. Unless of course it interfered with her plans.

"Reign it in you two," Aemi said tiredly. "Lets go get settled..."

Walking in between and slightly pushing them out of her way she made her way down the steps, and never turning to see if they followed. If she had turned she would have seen sharp looks of annoyance and admiration for her perverse yet bold behavior. Both men had very little experience with women that weren't either openly afraid or incredibly impressed with them. So many times women would either keep their distance in fear, or find themselves vying against other women for their attention. It bruised their male egos slightly at her nonchalant behavior towards them, but even more it also sparked their curiosity and drew them temptingly in towards her. It wasn't that neither man had never been tempted before. They had, and they had given in to it as well. But this was something different. She was on a wholly different level than any of the other women that they had known.

Walking down the stone stairway that led from the shrine area they could see a small house at its bottom. It was dark, and in the dusky, last rays of the setting sun it was hard to make out the details. Coming closer they saw that though the house was simple and humble it appeared to be well constructed and maintained. Without even stopping to knock Aemi went inside, and with a subtle wave of her fingers the candles and lanterns came alive. Upon illumination they could see that it was a simple, one room house that housed a cooking area at one end and a sleeping area on the other. With just a minimal glance everyone set their bundles down and got to the business of settling in.

With a knowing flick of his eyes Hijikata sent Souji, Saitou, and Ichimura to make a pass of the perimeter. He might be told that it was safe, but that didn't mean that he would still not make sure himself. Akesato and Yamanami went about laying out the bedding both in anticipation for sleep later and for places where people could just lounge and relax until it was time to go. There wasn't a screen in order to provide privacy between the two women and their male counter parts, but there was a definite divide between the two groups of bedding. At the other end of the room Uemon and Aemi went about starting a fire and boiling water for tea, and both were pleasantly surprised to see that the house was well stocked for their arrival with provisions.

"Does My Lady come here often," Uemon asked as he opened cupboards and drawers to take stock in their contents. He saw that there was not only tea and some plain food articles, but sake as well. Gathering up the kettle to be filled with water he stopped as he watched her quickly light a fire using her own special form.

Aemi snapped her fingers and the cold hearth came to life. She grinned at Uemon and shrugged her shoulders.

"We come her occasionally," she said mildly. "Sometimes to hunt and sometimes to just get away for the day. Generally the two shrine keepers stock this place with provisions and keep it maintained on the off-chance that we _might_ show up and stay a day or two. Konzen in particular liked to come here."

"How far away are we from the city?" Yoshida asked as he stood looking out the back door. His sharp eyes scanned the area around them.

"We are pretty far away in the mountains to the south. I think that if you climbed to the top of this one you might see the city's lights shining off in the distance." She shrugged as if she wasn't sure of the exact distance. "This area is not generally populated with Humans, but more with maybe a stray Youkai group here and there. Nothing permanent. I've found them to be wandering sorts."

"Hm," was all Yoshida said. He was intrigued by the fact that though they came here often as she said she wasn't sure as to the distance. He kept his silence on the matter. For now.

"What about the old shrine keeper that we met? Where does he live," Hijikata asked as he dropped his pack onto one of the rolled out futons. He too strolled over to the back door and watched his men investigate the perimeter.

"The shrine attendants have small homes near the back of their shrines." She looked over at Hijikata and then at Yoshida with a jaundiced eye. "You aren't _suspicious_ of them are you? They are _devoted_ to the shrine, _and_ the Fenikkusu."

"We are _always_ suspicious, and of everyone," Hijikata said dryly, and answering for Yoshida as well. "We wouldn't be alive today if we weren't."

"I for one am especially suspicious of _you_," Yoshida said to Hijikata, but this time his voice lacked any real menace. He had a small smile on his face, and an eye brow raised in humor.

"As well you should be," Hijikata said with a slight nod of his head. "And know that the sentiment is returned ten-fold."

Aemi looked openly from one man to the other, and shook her head at their childish antics. She just didn't understand them sometimes. She could easily tell that neither of them was too relaxed while in each other's presence, but it wasn't because of anything to do with their profession. It seemed that for some _personal_ reason they weren't exactly comfortable around each other. Of course, if she asked why they weren't comfortable around each other she knew that she would get some disdainful or sarcastic comment about her observation. She would be told that only _women_ acted like that, and _not _men. It bordered too much on being afraid, and neither man was afraid of the other. Far from it. There seemed to be some sort of barely uneasy truce between the two men.

"What are _you_ looking at," Hijikata said baldly.

Aemi jerked at the harsh question, but quickly caught herself. "Nothing that has anything to do with _you_," she snapped.

Hijikata smiled darkly at her, and she felt goose bumps run up and down her spine.

Turning back around to stare into the fire she forgot about those around her, and instead let her thoughts roam about what was going to happen. She could feel the need, _the hunger_ start to gather and take shape deep within her. If she concentrated hard enough she felt the hot tendrils start to work their way through her, and it wasn't just a physical hunger. The hunger was more than that. It was also a hunger of the soul, and one that was complex in its simplicity to quell. A restlessness was starting to build, but at the same time her inhibitions did as well. She had _never_ done anything like this around anyone other than her Shinrai, or Konzen and his Shinrai. He had brought all of them here soon before he left to help her deal with this new-found feeling and sensation. He had taught her on how to deal with, handle, and even appreciate The Hunt. Her first time had been tumultuous, and more than a little scary. She had felt feelings that she had _never_ before experienced. At the same time Konzen's Shinrai Vera and Nagina had shown Hankio and Gauron what _they_ would need to do. In a wild and almost out of control tumble just short of total mayhem Konzen had taken his replacement on her first hunt.

Aemi could still vividly recall that time. A wildness had rushed through her of such ferocity that her breath had been momentarily taken away. Her concentration had been all over the place, and it was only through Konzen's gentle but firm guidance could it be brought under control. She had felt like a wild, suddenly free beast, and with only one thought: to bring something down and devour it. She didn't even feel as if she was the same person. Afterward Konzen had patiently explained that not only what she had felt was normal, but it was also an untapped part of her personality that was nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone naturally had such urges.

Taking a deep breath she held it for a few seconds and then slowly let it out. It steadied her for but a moment, and then the hunger reared up again, but stronger. A shiver passed through her, but not one of fear, but of anticipation and excitation. It was almost lustful in its scope. She licked her lips and cocking her head to the side slightly she took in a deep whiff. Her eyes widened at what she smelled. Turning her head slowly she looked behind her, and what she saw made her mouth open slightly as if to try and taste what stood at the ready. As if simultaneously everyone had frozen, and stood staring silently at her. Even the three that had gone out to check the perimeter had come back, and with the ones that had remained behind watched her with unblinking eyes.

The members of the Shinsengumi that had come with her met her stare with their own. Each and everyone of then had a feral light that shown brightly in their eyes, and not only that it was filled with a hungry excitement that almost matched her own. Some watched her with carefully hooded but hungry looks, while others had no such ability or want to contain their eagerness. The looks ranged from a wild readiness to just plain wild. There was even more than a tinge of sexuality coloring the emotional gamut being displayed in front of her.

Aemi immediately pushed down her emotions and firmly closed herself away from those around her. With a firm control she shut herself off with a soul-resounding slam on her emotions. As if suddenly awakening from a trance the Shinsengumi blinked and shook themselves from their reverie. Turning around as if ashamed she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was so intent on getting herself back under control that it wasn't until she heard the soft voice almost in her ear that she realized that someone was behind her. Turning around she looked up into the darkly inscrutable face of Hijikata.

"You alright?"

Aemi turned around so that she was facing him, and was glad that his larger bulk blocked her from people's view. She nodded, and found that she couldn't find her voice. She could only stare mutely at his broad, black covered chest.

He nodded back and watched her intently. His dark eyes scanned her face. Looking up she stared back at him as if in a trance. Her eyes never left his own. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because after a moment he gave a silent sigh.

"Shall we go now?"

Aemi shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "No," she whispered. "Not maybe for a little while yet I would think. It has to get _worse_..."

A dark eye brow swung upwards. "_Worse_? I don't know if people can handle more than what they just felt..."

Aemi gulped, and looked off to the side with worry. "I'm so sorry..."

Hijikata gave a bark of laughter, and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. The physical act was slightly clumsy, as if he had never given that sort of comfort before, but she could tell that he genuinely meant it none the less.

"I am only _teasing_ you," he said with a small smile. "We just never felt anything like that before. Now we know better, and we are fast learners. Never fear on that. Our learning curve is short."

Wrapping her arms around herself as if she was cold she turned away slightly, and in doing so his hand dropped away. Suddenly she felt something go around her shoulders, and saw that Akesato had come over with a spare blanket. Smiling gently the other woman wrapped Aemi up, and rubbed her back consolingly.

"There is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about," she said giving Hijikata a semi-stern look. "Why don't we rest a bit and just take things as they come?" Akesato smiled as she put an arm companionably around Aemi's shoulders.

"No, I am fine, but thank you. Maybe after I get some tea into me and take a short nap," she said yawning delicately, "I'll feel a bit more under control...Please forgive my poor manners," Aemi said softly to the room.

"Apologize for _nothing_, My Lady, "Yoshida said stepping forward. His dark eyes held her own tawny ones, and the look was both bold and yet also held a tender understanding. "Akesato is correct- you have _nothing_ to be upset about. If anything it should be all of _us_ that apologize to _you_. We should have acted better."

Aemi found that she couldn't break his deep look. There was _something_ about him, as well as Hijikata that confused, confounded, and thoroughly held her attention. Next to her own Shinrai she had _never_ met any individual- Human, Youkai, or other- that had their strong sense of self or purpose. These two men's self assurance was like a flame that not only herself but many others that she knew of as well were drawn to. Their prowess both martially as well as their mental sharpness was both impressive as well as alluring.

"From what I understand you were only acting as would be expected," she said with a light blush, and not able to meet their eyes..

Both Hijikata and Yoshida appeared as if they were going to comment, but Akesato firmly but gently pushed Aemi in the direction of the waiting futons. After she had settled her in like a Mother Hen she went back to make the tea with Uemon who had walked over unobtrusively to join her. Akesato and her Vice Commander turned their backs to everyone as they made the tea, and it was not hard to see that they talked lowly to each other.

Hijikata's eyes watched Aemi in silence as she had walked to the other side of the cabin, and settled herself down. The remaining group had broken up long before she came over, and busied themselves with other things, or just by simply just settling in. No one openly watched her, but it was apparent to him that all _were_ watching her none the less. She had sat with her back against the wall, and still rolled up in the blanket that Akesato had given her slowly closed her eyes. Without another word he turned and walked out onto the porch, and leaned up against one of the pillars. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the last of the daylight leave the surrounding forest.

He needed this moment alone to gather his thoughts and himself. The surge of pure emotions that he had felt when she had briefly let herself go almost unmanned him. He felt for one brief, moment that he was more beast than man, and the urge to run wild through the forest pulled at him in a primordial way. The urge to drag her down and underneath him _also_ pulled at him. A sudden wildness and loss of inhibitions almost over-came him, and for once in his life he wanted to just give in. Not that he hadn't ever given in to his more baser needs, but this had been _different_. This had been all-encompassing and with little to no barriers. In the end it took all his will power to stem the flowing tide and put in check his pounding blood and racing libido.

But it would be a cold day in Hell before he lost control of himself in front of _him_...

_Yoshida_. He knew that the other man felt it as well. He heard the sharp intake of breath and saw out of the corner of his eye the slight flaring of his nostrils. He too had answered her call, and the flared nostrils weren't the only overt signs that he saw. Hijikata also saw the man shift his stance a bit in order to be more comfortable. The only satisfaction that he felt was that Yoshida hadn't been fast enough afterward to go to her aid. He had felt the dark eyes of the other man burning into his back as he crossed the room to go to her.

Looking out into the early night he wondered what was to come. If she wasn't ready to hunt yet how would she be when she finally _was_ ready? Would they be able to control her if need be? For a brief, stinging moment he wondered if they had bitten off more than they could chew. Or worse- would they even _want_ to control her? Would they be so caught up in the lust of it all they they would be hesitant to reign her in?

_Of course not_. He was a man of duty and honor, and he knew what had to be done. It wasn't as if he thought even for a moment that she might inadvertently turn on them, but more to the fact that would she just get so out of control as to make _themselves_ uncontrollable? He thought back to their earlier meeting before they had stopped to get her.

_Flashback_

They had been joined at the Shinsengumi West compound by members of the Shinsengumi East for the meeting being held by the two Commanders Kondo and Katsura . The two men sat raised before the group and looking down at them with a paternal and patient air about them. The four Vice Commanders sat lined up in the front row, and behind them sat their subordinates.

"These are _very_ _interesting_ developments," Katsura said quietly. "Not only in the fact that her Shinrai had such a pressing need to leave, but at _this_ _time_ in particular. _That_ however is speculation for another time, and in the near future. But for the matter at hand: accompanying the Fenikkusu on her hunt. I am very pleased to see that not only did she but her Shinrai as well felt confident enough to ask us to assist in this matter. Accompanying her during her hunt is an opportunity that few are privileged to participate in."

The group before him all bowed briefly.

"I do not have to stress the importance of this matter," Kondo said with his hands in his sleeves. "Your professionalism is beyond doubt, and it never has been in question. Why we have gathered you here is not to remind you of your duty, but in fact more to clarify what will happen, or even answer any questions that you might have."

Kondo looked from one face to the other, but saw nothing but eager anticipation. Nodding he looked over at Katsura.

"Commander Kondo and myself have at one time each been honored to accompany a Fenikkusu while they hunted. I myself with the Edo Fenikkusu while Commander Kondo was honored by the Nagasaki Fenikkusu. It _will be_ and it _will not be_ what you might expect." He gave a brief pause before continuing.

"A Fenikkusu, as some of you might already know has the ability to send out very powerful feelings. During times of heightened emotions all subtitles or barriers can sometimes be either set-aside, or just not apparent. It is as we are during battle. We might start out with a cold determination, but once we enter the fray more times than not the high emotions of the situation take over. That, in and of itself is accepted. Blood lust is not only perfectly normal, but in many ways it is perfectly acceptable. Sometimes we _need_ that to carry us through. There is no shame in The Hunt."

Katsura knew that all except the young Ichimura were veterans of The Hunt. Its sweetness was something that they had all tasted, reveled in, and appreciated. They also had enough experience to respect it as well. Ichimura was the only novice, but as much as he would not have picked him personally he knew enough to respect Kondo's choice in the matter. Besides, experience was only gained by being given the opportunity.

"The other two Fenikkusu either had enough experience to tame, or not enough knowledge of themselves to either not allow their emotions to run freely, or fully let them come to fruition. I am not in any way saying that Kyoto is either uncontrollable nor without restraint," he said sternly. "What I _am _saying is that she is still in a learning process. She is still gaining her experience."

"What Commander Katsura is saying is that Kyoto is a woman of strong emotions that have yet to be properly channeled?" Yoshida said with a small smile. "She has control but no sense of direction."

Both Kondo and Katsura nodded.

"_Exactly_, Vice Commander," Kondo said. "She has seen battle so to speak, but as of yet has not yet joined the ranks of veterans. Again, as Commander Katsura said she is not without control. We do not in any way fear for your safety. If we did we would _not_ allow your departure. Rather, we fear that you _yourselves _might not be understanding as to what you will encounter _emotionally_."

He let _that_ sink in, and almost immediately he was met by confused looks or stiffly outraged glares. The two arrogant Vice Commanders Hijikata and Yoshida were barely able to cover their personal upset with their usual stony and cold visages. He laughed inside, and knew without a doubt that they were in for a singular surprise. He hoped with no small amount that the two would be soundly put in their places.

"With all _due respect_, Commander Kondo," Yoshida said stiffly. "I believe that you are _mistaken_ in your analogy of our ability's. We are all-except for one-" and he gave a sharp glance to Hijikata sitting beside him, "ready and able to perform our duty with dignity, respect, and absolute professionalism."

"_Toshimaro_," Katsura said softly but with intent. "No one is laying ignorance or fault at your feet. We are only trying to offer suggestions and information. This is like any other pre-mission briefing. As to 'the one' that you are referring to," he said nodding at Kondo, "I have faith in Kondo's and Hijikata's choice."

Without anyone having to turn and look they knew that the young Ichimura was red in the face, and had his hands clenched on his thighs in frustration. He had been _thrilled_ beyond all belief to have been picked for a mission-_any mission_, but _this_ one in particular! He had been picked over not only other members, but other _Captains_ as well. Vice Commander Yamanami hadn't been too pleased, but since he served directly under Vice Commander Hijikata the choice had ultimately been his. Kondo however seemed very happy with Hijikata's choice. Ichimura knew that Kondo had been surprised, but maybe he knew the reasoning behind it. _He _certainly didn't, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ichimura was _my _decision, and mine alone," Hijikata said darkly, and turning to look at Yoshida fully in the face. "_I stick by it_. As well _he_ will _also_ stick _close_ by _me_," he said as a warning over his shoulder in Ichimura's general direction. "This is the _perfect_ opportunity for him, and one that _I_ want him to have."

"Hn. So be it," Yoshida said not even bothering to turn to look at Hijikata as he answered him. "Any problems will be _your_ problems, and not anything that will concern the rest of us."

"I don't expect either problems _or _to have to ask _you _for any assistance!" Hijikata snarled as his patience snapped.

The two men verbally circled and snarled at each other like the two alpha wolves that they were. They had done this before. No one (except Ichimura) hadn't seen the two men go head to head, but in the end they always knew their duty and the best way to go about it. As much as they didn't like each other they still had enough control over their personal feelings to be able to work well with each other. Thankfully though those times were few and far between. When they did combine forces however it was a sight to behold, and the feral energy surrounding them passed from one member to another until the over-whelming, primordial need to hunt pervaded even the gentlest member. This time, however...

This time everyone knew that whatever was between the two men was _very _personal. So personal that they were uncaring as to how they acted before their superiors. Everyone looked at Kondo and Katsura in silence, and waiting for one or both men to stop the altercation, but neither man looked like they were about to interfere in any way. Katsura looked grimly pleased, and Kondo looked openly amused. Both men remained silent. It was the quiet and studious Uemon however that broke the silence and decided to reign the two men in.

"_Gentlemen_! This behavior is not only unseemly but _extremely_ unproductive, _restrain_ yourselves _this instant_."

Vice Commander Uemon was primarily an acumen whose great talents lay in strategy and puzzle solving. He had been trained to use a sword like all the other young men of his station, but he had been only average at best. Uemon had _never _felt the passion that other young men of his age had felt when holding the deadly steel, but that never bothered him. He had gone through all the required training, but it was his sharp and keen mind that had made him stand out and rise swiftly through the ranks. Even though he wasn't the strongest sword arm in the Shinsengumi his intelligence and warm personality made believers and devoted followers of all that worked with him.

This time however there was _nothing_ warm about his demeanor. The normally smiling face was cold and set like granite as he looked between his fellow Vice Commanders. His chastisement was sharp and cutting. They were wasting precious time with their bickering, and though normally he found it amusing tonight it was just too much to have to deal with. He too knew about the hunting habits of a Fenikkusu, but had for whatever reason kept that information to himself. Even his Commander didn't know, though it wasn't because he had deliberately kept Katsura ignorant. No, it was more because the issue had just never come up before. What had him concerned was that if these two men were already in high temper he had no idea what would happen when _her _own emotions would be added to the mix. What would it be like to have such heated passions running rampant among them? He was starting to wonder if it was more _them _than _her_ that would need to be monitored.

Yoshida looked at his peer, and suddenly his usually cool demeanor reappeared and replaced his more antagonistic one. Inclining his head in apology he gave a wry laugh.

"My sincere apologies, Uemon. I have erroneously and uncharacteristically let my emotions over-take my logic."

Uemon nodded slightly and looked at Hijikata.

Hijikata gave a grunt, and nodding his head looked forward. It was the closest that the other Vice Commander would get to having an apology, and most probably one that he didn't mean in the first place.

Katsura and Kondo waited a few moments, and then continued on with their instructions as if nothing happened. Soon after that they dispersed to leave and go next door to collect their Fenikkusu

_End flashback_

Hijikata turned around and went back inside. With little interest he saw that most everyone had made themselves comfortable either by themselves or in small groups. Ichimura was siting with Souji, Yamanami, and Akesato. He thought wryly that maybe this encounter for Yamanami would give him the push that he needed to pursue Akesato more aggressively. She was beautiful to be sure, and from what he had heard from others she was an excellent kunoichi. Beautiful, talented, and extremely deadly. Just what Yamanami needed to counter his laid-back personality. Ichimura looked excitedly nervous, and Souji and Akesato were taking turns trying to keep him occupied. And from looking too obviously at the now reclining and half-asleep Aemi. Once or twice Kitamura would give Ichimura a glaring look if his page forgot his manners and openly watched the Fenikkusu. Once he was even rewarded with a slap up side his head for his temerity.

Yoshida was now sitting with his back up against the wall, and had pulled out a book that he was pretending to read. Hijikata could tell because the pages hadn't been turning fast enough. Sly bastard was also keeping a close eye on her. He might look as if he was in repose, but Hijikata could tell that he would spring to action at a moments notice.

Saitou had sequestered himself and seemed to be meditating, but Hijikata knew better with that man as well. That man was the sliest of his wolves, and his sleepy, uninterested manner hide a feral nature that was second only to his own. Saitou would have made a perfect spy if his sword arm was not so strong. Many times Saitou _did_ do reconnaissance missions as he could easily blend into any crowd or adapt to any situation.

Uemon looked to be fast asleep, and if he listened carefully he thought that he could hear soft snores. Knowing him he probably _was_ asleep. Hijikata liked Uemon when all was said and done. Unlike everyone else (and that included Yamanami) Uemon sincerely was a wolf in sheep's clothing. There was nothing overtly feral or predatory about the man. His mind though was as sharp as any that he had ever encountered.

The night slowly deepened, and people either half-heartedly bedded down or sat and talked quietly together. It seemed as if _nothing_ was going to happen when something incredible _did_. All at once everyone became tense as a rolling sensation of hunger swept through them. It was gone as quickly as it had started, but everyone quickly came to attention. They looked around at each other as if to see that they hadn't been the only one to feel it. All eyes at one point looked over at the now sleeping Fenikkusu, and the only response that she had to what had happened was to roll over and mumble something in her sleep.

"V_ice Commander_," Ichimura said softly, and with a slight tremor in his voice, "did you _feel_ that?"

Hijikata looked over at Ichimura, and only nod once. His eyes naturally slide over to Yoshida who did nothing but raise a brow laconically.

Suddenly a burning sensation hit them all, and full force. It was as if a door to a furnace room had been opened, and it took their breath away. No one could help but shiver at the sensation. As they sat gasping and breathing heavily all eyes as one turned to her. Aemi was sitting up slightly in a semi-reclining position, and her eyes burned back at them. They swirled red, gold, brown, and with a tinge of green. She was breathing heavily, and when her mouth opened slightly sharp fangs could be seen peeking from beneath her lush lips.

A wave of lust hit them all like a punch to the gut, and this time it was ten times as strong as the last one. It wasn't only a sexual lust, but one of some great need. The need to track, hunt down, and capture something. The need to feel a life pulsing madly under teeth that had sunk deep into unwilling flesh. As one their hands curled into claws as if ready pull something down and deliver a killing blow.

A hum could be heard, and it wasn't hard to see that it came from her. Deep in her a chest a feral growl was rumbling as if she could already taste the sweet kill that would soon be hers. She growled as if those were the only words that she could speak, and the prehistoric sounds both drew them in as well as repelled them. Some form of ancient memories lodged deep in their brains from eons gone by when their kind was still afraid of the dark trembled at their situation. They felt as if they were in some ancient creatures den, and without the proper ability to protect themselves.

Ichimura gave a high whine and visibly shook.

Hijikata would have gone to him but he knew that any sudden movement might cause her to react unfavorably. He saw Akesato's hand slowly reach over and place itself comfortingly on his thigh as if to offer both assurance as well as warning.

_She_ saw that and her growling ceased.

_**No need to fear me. I will not harm you. You are not my prey**_

Ichimura's russet eyes widened.

Standing up suddenly Aemi walked past their startled looks and went to the door. Looking out she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth as if tasting the quality of the night and its promises. Turning to look back at them her eyes shown even brighter.

_**I am hungry. I need to hunt. Now. Catch me if you can!**_

With that said she gave a wild laugh and ran out into the night.

For a half a second no one did anything, but suddenly they were all on their feet and quickly following her out the door. Eyes were bright, and something deep within them answered her call with one of their own. As they ran after her into the night they heard a wild scream in the near distance. It was automatically answered by a wild howling of wolves as if answering a pack mate.


	23. Chapter 23

**All heads turn when the Hunt goes by**

James McCammon

They ran out into the night after her; blindly but not without purpose. They ran with the wind running through their hair and her screams running through their souls. Teeth were bared, and the light of fresh blood was in their eyes. No one was immune to it. No one could turn down the siren's call that she sang to them. Her feral cries in the night set off sparks that were turning into a conflagration within them. Hearts were pounding and nostrils were flared as they swiftly made their way to where she was.

In the lead were Souji and Suzu as they were the swiftest among the group. Following close on their heels was Akesato and Tetsu. Coming behind them with their larger or slower bulks were all the rest. The two captains eyes were alight, and feral grins were on their faces. They plowed forward with little grace as they were more used to running through well appointed streets rather than woods. It was Akesato however that soon over-took them because as a nin she had quickly taken to the trees, and leapt over their heads with nimble ease. Though she too was more urbanely experienced that didn't mean that she had no experience in the wild. Her feet flew over the branches and enabled her a clearer path to their goal.

Tetsunosuke gave a wild laugh as he followed the two captains. His gaze would occasionally look up into the bows over their head as he caught glimpses of Akesato's blonde hair streaming behind her in her high ponytail. In front of him the captains ran neck and neck, and without even having to see their faces he knew that they too were primed for the chase. Excitement shivered through him, and it blocked out everything around him. All he could do was follow the two men and woman. Where he was going he had no idea, but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was to get to _her_. Behind him he thought that he heard Hijikata call out, but with the loud, pounding of his blood through his ears he wasn't quite sure.

Hijikata and Yoshida were not far behind. Their larger bulk and heavier weight made them less fleet of foot, but their years of training and experience gave them steadier footing. So it was because of that that they were able to quickly over-take the three on the ground in front of them. Soon they over-took Ichimura and gained on the two, lithe captains leading the charge.

A sharp, shrill cry broke through the night, and it spurned the two men on even harder. With a burst of speed they passed the captains, and moving with intent made their way purposefully. Almost without any warning they burst from the cover of the forest and into a small, highland meadow. Stopping directly they saw her standing in the middle, and watching them with her fists clenched to her sides.

The rest came at intervals, and breathing heavily stood in a loose line.

_**It got away!**_ She said with a shaky yet petulant whine.

Small chuckles came from a few of the heaving chests.

_**Well, no wonder with all the racket that you have been making**_, Hijikata said with a grin.

Yoshida nodded, and used calming breathing techniques to get his burning lungs under control. _**My Lady needs to use more stealth when stalking her prey. Why don't you try to-**_

_**But I am hungry now! **_

_**I am sure that you are, but you will not get fed if you make all this noise**_, he said firmly but soothingly. _**Let the forest settle for a moment, and then try again.**_

Aemi frowned, and everyone could feel the tension in the air surrounding her.

Everyone could feel as well as hear the open sendings. Whether they had the innate ability or not the fact that she had bound them openly together permitted such discourse. The bond that she had formed with them drew them all mentally together, and tightly. Words as well as emotions ran freely between them, and swiftly they closed their metaphysical ranks in order hold her steady. The only one who was having the most trouble dealing with this new experience was Tetsunosuke. He was shaking visibly and starting to sweat from more then the heated sprint. Hijikata moved so that he stood beside his page, and placing a hand on his shoulder let some of his confidence pour over the younger man.

Tetsunosuke looked up briefly at his Vice Commander, and seeing the calm look in his eyes nodded. He took a deep breath, and instead of trying to fight the feelings instead let it wash over and through him. Hijikata had spoken briefly but sternly to him before this had all began, and knowing that this was a first for him still did not make him want to disappoint his master in any way.

"You'll do fine," Hijikata said softly.

Tetsunosuke nodded, and turned his attention back to the woman in the meadow. She was swaying ever so slightly, and her head would occasionally pause, and cock to the side as if testing the winds.

_**I can't sense anything... **_

She looked about to scream again in frustration when a steady surge of thoughts hit her. She was held immobile by their sheer force of will.

_**Patience...**_

_** Steady yourself...**_

_** Let us help you...**_

_** Stand fast...**_

_** Try again...**_

_** Calm yourself....**_

_** We are here...**_

_** You are so beautiful!**_

The last was mentally shouted by Ichimura, and it caused Hijikata to give his page a sharp, dark, stare, and the others to laugh. Ichimura gave Hijikata a chagrined but unapologetic look, and he brazenly shrugged is shoulders with little regret mirrored on his face.

Hijikata's left eye twitched.

Suddenly she was standing before Ichimura, and the frivolity immediately ceased. Just as a clawed hand was reaching out to touch him Hijikata smoothly placed himself between the two.

"I apologize for Ichimura's bad form," he said quietly, and never taking his eyes from her. His hands were at his side, and his stance was casually tense.

Aemi looked up and smirked at Hijikata.

_**Are you saying that his compliment wasn't deserved?**_

_** Not at all. It was just not something to blurt out indiscriminately...His youth and inexperience do not know boundaries. He has the talent, but not the art...**_ Hijikata gave a slight smile and bowed his head briefly.

Yoshida slowly walked over to the pair, and offered a new diversion. His gait was as smooth as a panther's, and it drew all eyes to him.

_**My Lady is forgetting her purpose, is she not? To dawdle over a page is time consuming, and the night grows no younger,**_ he said staring up at the full moon. Looking back at her he raised a brow questioningly. **_You are not taking care of your need. Shall we? _**

Staring at her eyeless helmet he searched for something. The only way that he could gage what she was thinking was through her mobile mouth, but right now it was stationary. He held his hand out in a courtly manner as if she was a woman who needed help descending or ascending stairs. It was empty for but a moment before she put her hand in his, and pulled him firmly towards her.

He was much taller than her so the combination of the angle and the strength behind the action slightly upset his balance, but only for a second. She pulled his hand hard enough so that he was forced to bend down slightly, and place his face directly in front of her own.

For a wild moment he thought that she was going to kiss him, but instead she moved her face over his as if smelling him. Abruptly she let him go, and smiling ferally shook her head.

_**You are right, Toshimaro- as usual. Let me try again?**_

He nodded silently, and in a swirl of black and gold she was gone once again. This time they felt more then heard that she was now behind them, and at a higher elevation within the boughs of a tree. This time however she was silent. She could not be seen, only felt, and it was a feeling that was primeval. It was the kind of feeling that ancient man must have felt when he was out hunting, and instead of being the hunter he was instead the prey. As terrible as it felt there was also something thrilling about it as well. They all knew that it was only fun when you let the predators in real close.

But they were not her prey. Almost as one they slowly moved back into the forest edge, and in the dark waited with her. The normal forest sounds had not come back completely, but since she had decided to now lay in wait for her meal she had been forced to tone her energy level down. The forest around them was slowly but surely settling.

Eyes and ears scanned the darkness around them. Waiting for almost an eternity muscles that had been tense now started to become stiff, and tremors would occasionally pass through them. Yet they never lost their vigilance or their alertness, and soon they were all rewarded for their patience.

Akesato was the first to see something. _**There! On the other side, and just inside the tree line...**_

Coming out of the forest upwind was a large buck. Like all his kind he was cautious when entering an open space. He stood partially obscured by the darkness, but enough of his head could easily be seen. After a moment of sniffing the wind and looking around he made his way slowly into the open air. He was huge for his kind. His antler points were numerous and he walked with a heavy, steady pace. Every few feet he would pause, and his ears would twitch as they scanned for noises. At some point he assumed that it was safe, and he bent to eat the lush grasses. He never lost his wariness as he would raise his head while still chewing, and look around suspiciously. Moving closer as he followed a stream of tasty growth he came step by step closer to the waiting men and women.

No one breathed. It was pure chance that they were all down wind. If they had bows maybe with a perfect or lucky shot they could have brought him down, but it would be unlikely. He was still too far away. They could only hope that she would have the patience to let him get closer.

_**Almost...wait to see if he will come closer**_, Hijikata said with a mind-whisper. _**Not yet...**_

She said nothing back, but they could _feel_ her coiled muscles ready to spring, and her need to pounce was becoming greater by the second. As one they held her softly back. They had learned that trying to forcibly contain her would only cause her to loose her concentration, and give herself away in frustration.

_**He is moving again,**_ Okita said. _**A few more steps, and...**_

_** No, let him come closer. Let him come to you. **_Saitou who had up till now kept to himself broke that silence. _**He is steady in his purpose. Patience.**_

The feeling of need was so great within her that it leaked into those below her. Her heavy breathing could be felt as if they were their own, and her body was shaking in its need. They could easily feel that she was going to give a preemptive strike, and swiftly they sent her calming assurances, but it was barely enough. It was becoming difficult to hold her back as well as steady their own nerves. It was then that the four Vice Commanders proved their positions of power and asserted their authority. As one they calmed, contained, and controlled her. She pushed only once at their bonds, but soon settled back as she saw that for the moment they held the authoritative hand.

_**If you go now you will lose another**_, Yoshida said sternly. _**Soon, but not yet. Your reward will be a sweet kill. I promise**_, he said with a gentler voice.

A hum went through her and into all of them as she acknowledged his words.

Suddenly the buck looked around in surprise. It was hard to say if he heard something that distressed him, or he picked up on their presence. Either way he tensed as if to spring away. This would _not_ do. She would _not _loose another. In a blur of black and gold smoke she flew past them, and with astounding speed and force fell upon the startled deer. He was bowled over almost end over end, and gave a high, piercing shriek as he suddenly found himself on the ground, and with sharp claws and teeth painfully piercing his flesh.

She was latched onto him as if she had been riding him, and was in the process of falling off. Her arms were around his neck and one leg was draped over his back. Her sharp teeth were buried in his neck, and locked around his jugular. His movements were erratic as he tried to stand and simultaneously throw her off of him, but they were futile at best. Blood ran freely where her claws dug in, and his throat bled copiously as it pulsed out due to his frantically beating heart. Soon he started to sway, and with a mighty heave collapsed on the ground.

Everyone ran from their hiding space to possibly assist her because the weight of the buck pinned her partially beneath him. They stopped a few yards away at her warning growl. Her jaws never left the buck's neck, but by the tone of her growl they could tell that she wanted them no closer.

_**The kill should be swift and clean**_, Hijikata said. _**End this. Now.**_

With a deft movement she broke the deer's neck. Taking her mouth from his throat she lay back and panted heavily as she looked up at the sky. With a great heave she pushed the deer off her, but swiftly moved to fall upon it again, and with an excited snarl started to feast upon her prey.

Her mouth and claws became bloody as she tore into the tender flesh, and almost frantically she started to devour the meat. Never once did she stop to acknowledge them.

In a show of courtesy they turned their backs on her to allow privacy, but they never left their positions of guardians. They felt that there would be no threat, but they knew their duty none the less. Only Tetsunosuke kept looking back over his shoulder at her with wide eyes, but a swift cuff to the side of the head by Hijikata sent him back to looking straight a head.

_**We will not allow anyone to disturb you, My Lady. Please take your time**_, Uemon said lightly. _**We have all night...**_

Growls and snarls could be heard behind them, as well as the breaking of bones. It sounded as if she was a pack of wolves feeding on a kill all rolled into one. Smiles and very soft chuckles could be heard.

_**My lady might think about slowing down a bit before she gorges herself too heavily? **_Yoshida looked over his shoulder at her, and smiled wryly at her appearance. She was covered in blood and gore, and the grin she gave him was of part acceptance and part defiance.

_**Fuck, we are going to have to carry her bloated body back, aren't we? **_Hijikata turned around fully and shook his head disdainfully at the sight. _**No wonder Hankio and Gauron warned us...**_

_** You can try and pull her off anytime, Vice Commander, **_Akesato said cheekily. She smirked at Hijikata's dark look, and was not in any way daunted by it. When Yoshida smiled at her she nodded demurely back at him.

_**It can't be too good for her to eat so ravenously, **_Yamanami said worriedly. _**Maybe we should try and slow her down?**_

_** Let her indulge,**_ Uemon said gently. _**It is apparent that she needs this. It will slake her thirst and allow her to get her mind back on track. **_

_** I will carry her back if need be, **_Yoshida said putting his arms in his sleeves. _**Let her eat her **__**fill.**_

_** I have no problems carrying her back, **_Hijikata said firmly. _**I was thinking that if she gorges then who knows how long she will sleep...**_

_** She will sleep as long as she needs to, Hijikata, **_Yoshida said eying the man.

Okita looked between the two men as they seemed ready to begin their hostility towards each other again. _**We can make a sling and all carry her back. That might prove to be the easiest way, **_he said in a conciliatory manner.

With a loud and unladylike-like belch behind them they turned around to look at her. She was a horror to behold, and she swayed on her feet unsteadily. Blood was dripping down her and in such copious amounts that the tangy, metallic smell was ripe in the air.

_**I feel so bloated**_, she said groggily, and then collapsed face first before anyone could even take a first step toward her.

_**What the hell**_, Hijikata said as they all moved forward.

* * *

Back in the cabin Akesato and Uemon built up the fire to heat more water. Aemi was laid out on the floor in the middle of the cabin on her back, and soft snores could be heard coming from her. She was still in her armor and a small, satisfied, smile curved her lips. She had been dead weight that was dead asleep. After making an impromptu stretcher they had brought her back, and now went about cleaning her up and settling her in for her post-hunt nap. Hijikata looked down at her with his hands on his hips.

"This is _pathetic_," he said shaking his head. The words might have sounded harsh, but his voice was soft. His eyes also held a faint fondness in their dark depths.

"I think that it is rather _amusing_ myself," Yoshida said coming up next to him. "She certainly _does _need training. Her lack of control is apparent, and her skills in stealth certainly need to be honed. However, you do have to admit Hijikata that it _was _interesting." He raised a brow at the other man.

"Hm."

Akesato and Uemon came over, and with bowls of warm water and towels started to gently clean her face and claws. Aemi lay fast asleep during their ministrations, and didn't even twitch once. Okita too came over, and taking a cloth slowly and reverently cleaned off her torso. Their movements were slow and gentle, and it gave them a chance to actually lay hands on her. Her armor was not like anything that they had ever felt before. It was solid to be sure, but it was also warm, and as if it was alive somehow. They could feel her life pulsing beneath their hands, and even through the cloth.

Tetsunosuke too came over and sat expectantly beside Okita. "Can I touch her?"

"This isn't a chance to cop a free feel, Ichimura," Hijikata snapped. "_Remember your place_."

"_I do_, Vice Commander," he said looking at his master with a steady gaze. "But this is a chance to know more about her. That _is_ why you brought me, right?"

"I brought you to gain some experience in _dealing _with her, not to _grope_ her," he said warningly.

"Here, Tetsu," Okita said offering his cloth to the younger man. "Wash her legs why don't you?"

Hijikata glared at his First Squad captain, but was met with a gaze that lacked any fear. "I agree with Tetsu, Vice Commander. Let him help out?"

Hijikata gave a snort. "You'll do as you please, as always."

Tetsunosuke ran the cloth across her shins, and a look of amazement was plainly seen on his face. At one point he stopped washing her and just lay a hand gently upon her knee, and with eyes half closed seemed as if he was using her as an alter to pray at.

"_Ichimura_..." Hijikata said with a low growl.

Tetsunosuke's eye opened and he looked at his master with wide eyes. They even sparkled with a few tears.

"She really_ is_ beautiful, Vice Commander. _Who knew_..." he said reverently.

Hijikata looked as if he was about to snap out an angry retort, but he stopped. He took a deep breath, and looking down at her nodded. Even in her disheveled state she was still so beautiful. Snoring loudly (and like no other woman that he had ever heard) and covered in dried blood from a vicious hunting she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Kneeling down across from Tetsunosuke he too placed a hand on her knee, and with a tightly schooled expression felt the onslaught of sensations that she provided. She was warm and pulsing underneath his calloused fingers. He came to the conclusion that her armor must be an integral part of her because he could feel _life_ flowing beneath him. He almost felt that he could feel the steady beating of her heart. Yet it was a sort of metal as well, and the resiliency of it bespoke of something not natural. Looking up at her head he could see the hair-like flames flowing gently and sluggishly across the floor. It was as if she had hair as red as Ichimura's and it was moving gently as if underwater. He had noticed long ago that the force at which her hair pulsated directly corresponded to her moods, and as she was deep asleep so her hair barely showed signs of movement.

After she was clean the four stepped away and Yamanami, Kitamura, Yoshida, and Saitou stepped forward with dry cloths. They sat and patiently patted her dry. They too would (though more discreetly then Tetsunosuke) touch her, and eyes would widen imperceptibly here and there. It was however when Saitou laid a naked hand on her that her deep sleep became suddenly interrupted. She jerked spasmodically, and her head moved restlessly from side to side. Saitou drew his hands back and rested them on his lap. All eyes went from one to the other expectantly. After a few moments he tentatively put a hand out and lightly touched her with a few fingers.

She jerked again, but not as violently.

Yoshida looked over at the man and smirked in a less than friendly manner. "It appears that Captain Saitou has an _interesting touch_. I would advise you _not _to do that again, if you please..."

A flash flew through Saitou's eyes before they regained their original sleepy look.

"Just in order to allow her some respite from earlier- _of course_," Yoshida said with a false smile."Your presence somehow seems disruptive..."

"_Of course_, Vice Commander," he said lowly, and rising he went over to his bedding area and sitting down assumed an air of meditative contemplation.

"What, Toshimaro, you _jealous_ that _you_ couldn't bring that kind of reaction from her?" Hijikata made no effort to lower his voice or temper his words. He might have felt the same way, but Saitou was one of _his_. No one treated his men like that, and in front of him no less...

Akesato hissed in disapproval. But not at her Vice Commander. She looked hotly over at Hijikata, who pointedly ignored her.

Yoshida took one of her hands in his, and her fingers instinctively curled around his own. With a smug smirk he looked up at Hijikata. "No, of course not. I am sure that I could do better. As is obviously seen..."

The two men eyed each other with open dislike.

All of a sudden she was taken from between the two men and picked boldly up by Yamanami. He looked at the two darkly, and with her in his arms carried her over to the sleeping area. Akesato quickly got up and ran before him, and once Aemi was placed on a futon helped to settle her in.

Akesato looked over at Yamanami with shining eyes, and he answered back with a gentle smile.

It dropped as he stood to face the two men. Walking over he stood before Yoshida and Hijikata with a stern look upon his face. Hijikata looked braced for an unwanted chiding, and Yoshida's narrowed eyes warned him that he better be careful and think before he spoke.

Yamanami ignored them both.

"The two of you have gone _too far_. Your open hostility, distrust, and jealousy of each other-"

Hijikata barked a laugh, and Yoshida sneered at the idea that they were jealous of one another.

"Yes, _jealousy_...It is _well known,_ and in many ways well deserved. But we have always accepted that such dominant personalities such as yourselves would act in such a manner, but at least with a certain amount of civility. However, using her as a pawn in your little game for dominance is going _too far_. You should be far above such a petty thing, and you both should feel _shame_ for doing it."

Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose his eyes slide from one enraged man to the other. He was considered a saint by many of the Shinsengumi due to his placid demeanor and caring attitude. He _was_ a gentle man, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. However, that didn't mean that he could not hold his own, or go up against two such as these. He certainly was not afraid of them in the least.

The room may have been silent, but the heated emotions could be felt by everyone. Those not directly involved looked between the three, and with varying degrees of surprise, amusement, and trepidation.

There was a pregnant pause before Yoshida gave a caustic and self-deprecating laugh. He stood and straightened his clothing.

"You are _correct_, Vice Commander Yamanami. _Again_ it seems as if our old rivalry has gotten the best of us," he said, and giving Uemon a sly smile. "Though to fight over her like wolves as if she was a bone was _not_ my intention. I truly do enjoy goading Hijikata though, but certainly not at her expense. Once again I seem to be tendering my apologies."

Walking over to the sleeping area he paused by both woman. Looking down at Akesato he spoke low enough so that only she could hear him.

"You have chosen well, Akesato. You have my heart-felt approval, though by no means did you need it."

Akesato smiled, and flushed a pretty shade of crimson.

Yoshida went over to his area and sat once again with his back to the wall, but this time he made no pretense as to what he was doing. He sat watching her as she slept. She slept oblivious to everything that was going on around her. Soft whiffles could be heard, and even a mumble or two. His burning discontent tempered at the sight.

To fight over a woman was _not_ something that he and Toshizo had ever done. _Ever_. They had always preferred different types of woman, and as such there was never any chance for their paths to cross in _that_ arena. _But now._..Now they _did_ desire the same woman, and it was proving to be an annoyance. Not that they even thought for a moment that she was interested in them back. But if she was...who would she pick?

Unlike Toshizo he had _always_ known that he had desired her. There was very little that he _didn't_ like about her. As he had told an empty room one time: _she_ was what he wanted. She was _exactly_ what he wanted in a mate. And she _was _mate material- there was no doubt about that. She was not one of his regular (or irregular) play things. She was not someone to see only when the physical need became too great. His Fenikkusu was the type of woman that would be a permanent fixture in one's life somehow. When Katsura had point-blank asked him about his interest in her he had no qualms in telling him what he thought. He always spoke openly and honestly with his Commander, and that time was no different. He had looked Katsura unflinchingly in the eye and told him of his feelings. Katsura, like the great leader that he was, merely nodded and offered up his good wishes. He had however been honest as well, and lay a few questions at his Vice Commander's feet. Many things worked in his favor, but just as many did not. That however did not daunt him in any way. He had gone up against greater odds and come out victorious in the end. This might be different, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try none the less.

He _was_ Shinsengumi after all. It was do or die.

With a soft chuckle he closed his eyes and fell into a pre-sleep state where his mind was emptied of anything and everything. Even her, though it was a hard thing to do. He felt the pull of sleep slowly drag him downward, and he did nothing to stop it.

Soon one by one people found themselves drifting to their futons. The night was deep and their minds and bodies were starting to feel the after-effects of a busy night. A final light was extinguished by someone, and everyone settled in to catch what sleep that they could. One by one sleep over-took them all. As the last Shinsengumi left reality for dreams only one person was left awake to listen to the night sounds around her.

And she had a smile on her face.


End file.
